Breathe into me
by jinai
Summary: 4th part. "Auf den Worten 'Ich bin kein Mensch' hat er mich sitzen lassen und ist einfach abgehauen. Um monatelang durch die Wüsten Afrikas zu stapfen, oder so ähnlich. Und ich darf nicht einmal mitkommen? Na warte." Kanda&Oc, Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Jinai: Machen wir weiter damit, Kanda und Jinai zu foltern ... äh, pardon, zusammenzubringen :D

Raffael: Der Versprecher war jetzt aber nicht ernst gemeint, oder?

Jinai: Nein, natürlich nicht o.o Ich foltere nicht o.o Ich äh ... teste die Grenzen ihrer Belastbarkeit _*unverschämt grins*_

Raffael: Und meiner, Jinai. Und meiner.

Jinai: Auch du musst einiges abkönnen, immerhin bist du mein Helferlein.

Raffael: Dein _Schani_ trifft's wohl eher.

Jinai: Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört.

Raffael: Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt.

**Psychomantium: **Afrika hat mir einfach gefallen :D Da waren sie noch nicht und es fasziniert mich und hach *-* Daraus kann man so viel machen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke und wenn was schiefgeht, sind sie ganz auf sich gestellt und da kann alles mögliche passieren und ... man merkt, dass ich wieder nur gemeingefährlichen Blödsinn im Kopf hab, oder? Zum Thema Jeremys und Jinais Innocence schweige ich mich aus. Ich hab mit Jeremy noch mehr vor, so viel kann ich aber versprechen. Der arme Junge kommt mir nicht so leicht davon. Zu Jinais und Kandas Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen ... es war nicht MEINE Idee! xDD Und schweigen wir über das Level 4. Wie gesagt, Afrika ist nicht gerade um die Ecke und sie wären nie rechtzeitig wieder da, also: Wenn das Level 4 überhaupt eine Rolle in meiner Geschichte spielt, dann nur eine winzig kleine Statistenrolle. Ich mag das Vieh einfach nicht -.- Und Lavi kann Allen helfen, Kanda kriegt Screentime bei mir xD Diiieee haben ihren Plot, ich habe meinen und in dem kommen außer Jinai und Kanda jetzt erst mal keine anderen Exorzisten vor :P Ich hab mit den beiden eh schon alle Hände voll zu tun.**  
><strong>

**lysslass: **Lysslass, du bestürzt mich o.o Also, du ehrst mich auch gleichzeitig, aber hauptsächlich bestürzt du mich, weil du tatsächlich alles nochmal lesen willst xD Da kann ich nicht einmal mehr behaupten, dass ich sie nicht foltern würde - nachdem du alles zweimal gelesen hast, weißt du es sowieso besser xD Vielleicht kann ich ja Jeremy für eine Weile bei dir in Pflege geben? :3 Da hat er's sicher gut und warm und kuschelig und da erholt er sich gleich viel schneller. _*herzchen nehm und jeremy damit bekleb*_**  
><strong>

****sternenhagel: ****Deinem Verzweiflungsschrei entnehme ich, dass du mit seiner Entscheidung auch nicht einverstanden bist :D Du nicht, Psychomantium nicht, Lysslass nicht - irgendwas hab ich falsch gemacht xD Es war vielleicht ein wenig unspektakulär, aber nur, weil du nicht weißt, was ich für diese Geschichte geplant hab, mwahahahahahaaaaaa! Du wirst den Tag noch verfluchen, an dem Kanda alleine aufgebrochen ist, mehr als jeden anderen Ende-eines-Kapitels-Tag _*fies lach*_ Also überleg dir nach dem Ende dieses Kapitels noch einmal, ob du Kanda wirklich verhauen willst ... er macht mit mir schon genug mit.****  
><strong>**

**Yunaria: **Für Jeremys Innocence hab ich was ganz besonders geplant und teilweise hab ich es ja schon in mindestens zwei Kapiteln verraten ... aaaber vorerst kommt er nicht vor. Die Lösung des Rätsels lässt also noch ein wenig auf sich warten. Jetzt lege ich erst einmal Kanda und Jinai Steine in den Weg._ *in der zwischenzeit schon mal steine sammel*_**  
><strong>

**Rated: **_T_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_Alles geht an die wunderbare Katsura Hoshino, die uns Kanda wiedergegeben hat *-* Und Breathe into me ist ein Song der Band Red, den ihr euch unbedingt einmal anhören solltet. Weil Jinai ihn nicht umsonst als Titelsong für diese FF ausgesucht hat._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Afrika!<strong>

„Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? _Personenschutz?_"

Komui rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Was soll das heißen? Seit wann sind wir für den Schutz von _Zivilisten_ verantwortlich? Ich bin Exorzist und kein Leibwächter!"

Kanda klappte die Mappe zu, die Komui ihm gegeben hatte. Das Foto des Mannes verschwand unter dem grauen Einband. Unter der Mission, die Komui ihm zugeteilt hatte, hatte er sich etwas deutlich anderes vorgestellt. Seine Aufgabe war es, Akuma zu töten, und nicht, größenwahnsinnige Forscher auf irgendwelchen Expeditionen zu begleiten und auf sie aufzupassen, damit sie in einem Stück wieder zuhause ankamen. Bei allem nicht gerade in Massen vorhandenen Respekt, den er für Komui hatte, das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Colonel Flatters wurde zwar mit der Erkundung der Strecke beauftragt, aber die Eisenbahnlinie, die dort gebaut werden soll, führt durch gefährliches Gebiet", erklärte Komui geduldig. „Wir bekommen von dort Akumameldungen in solcher Höhe, dass wir ihn und seine Leute unmöglich ungeschützt da durchmarschieren lassen können. Und wir sprechen hier immerhin über eine Expedition, die knapp zweitausendfünfhundert Meilen zurücklegen soll."

„Warum hindern wir ihn dann nicht einfach daran, das Gebiet zu durchqueren?", gab Kanda unwillig zurück.

„Weil wir dafür bezahlt werden, ihn zu beschützen", entgegnete Komui. „Und zwar sehr gut." Eine gehobene Augenbraue aus der Richtung des Exorzisten zwang ihn dazu, weiter auszuholen: „Der Vatikan allein kann nicht für alles aufkommen. Unsere finanziellen Mittel werden knapp und die Entlohnung für diese Mission würde uns ein Polster verschaffen, mit dessen Hilfe wir die nächste Zeit überbrücken können. Sieh es so: Zur Abwechslung wirst du einmal für deine Arbeit bezahlt. Du vernichtest alle Akuma, die euch in die Quere kommen, sorgst dafür, dass Colonel Flatters sicher in Zinder ankommt, und danach kehrst du zurück."

Kanda war immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Aussicht, einen Zivilisten beschützen zu müssen. Natürlich war auch das seine Aufgabe, aber normalerweise handelte es sich dabei um Leute, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, einem Akuma in die Quere kamen und rasch in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollten, um danach nie wiedergesehen zu werden. Das Hauptaugenmerk eines Exorzisten lag normalerweise auf den Akuma, nicht auf den Menschen.

Komui nahm sein Schweigen als Zustimmung. Er fuhr fort damit, ihm die Einzelheiten der Mission zu erklären, aber Kanda hörte nicht richtig zu. Es stand sowieso alles in der Mappe, die er bekommen hatte, und er würde viel Zeit haben, sich die Details selbst durchzulesen, bis er in Ouargla angekommen war. Von dort sollte die Expedition unter der Leitung von Colonel Flatters aufbrechen, mit mehr als neunzig Expeditionsteilnehmern und über dreihundert Kamelen. Laut Komui war die erste Expedition von Ouargla nach Timassinin ohne größere Probleme verlaufen und die Gruppe war nicht belästigt worden. Warum also jetzt dieser Aufstand um eine weitere Expedition?

„Warum sollte diese Expedition gefährlicher sein als seine letzte?", unterbrach Kanda Komuis weitschweifige Ausführungen abrupt.

Der verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Das habe ich dir doch gerade eben erst erklärt. Wenn du mir zuhören würdest, wüsstest du das." Aber da seine Belehrungsversuche bei dem Japaner auf taube Ohren stießen, erklärte er es ihm eben noch einmal. „Wir bekommen die meisten Akumameldungen von Leuten, die an der Nord- und Westküste von Afrika stationiert sind; Tunesien, Marokko, Algerien, Lybien und so weiter. Das sind nicht unbedingt Ordensmitglieder, aber Priester, auf deren Aussagen wir uns verlassen können. Sie wissen vielleicht nicht, was wir tun, aber wer wir sind, wissen sie, und dass sie uns bestimmte Vorkommnisse zu melden haben, auch. Seit Flatters vor ein paar Monaten von seiner ersten Expedition zurückgekehrt ist, häufen sich die Sichtungen von Akuma in der Sahara, ohne dass es einen ersichtlichen Grund dafür gibt."

„Warum sind dann noch keine Finder vor Ort, die eben das herausfinden?"

„Darf ich dich noch einmal auf den erwähnten Geldmangel hinweisen? Wir haben nicht die Mittel, die Finder dort zu versorgen, wir können uns ja kaum um die kümmern, die bereits an anderen Orten im Einsatz sind. Ich weiß, dass ihr Exorzisten euch normalerweise keine Gedanken darum macht, aber ich muss es tun."

„Kurz gesagt, wir können es uns nicht leisten", fasste Kanda es zusammen.

„Muss ich dir erst vorrechnen, wie viel ein einzelner Finder kostet, der, wie du weißt, nicht in der Lage ist, Akuma zu bekämpfen?"

Der Exorzist schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Er wusste selbst, dass der Orden eine Menge Geld sparte, wenn er nur einen Exorzisten schickte anstelle von fünf Findern.

„Also schicken wir dich, damit du Colonel Flatters begleitest, einen Finder, damit er dich begleitet, und weil wir es uns gerade noch leisten können, ihn zu entbehren, damit ihr beiden herausfindet, woher plötzlich all diese Akuma kommen. Außerdem haben wir es zur Bedingung gemacht, dass unsere Auftraggeber für eure Verpflegung aufkommen." Komui war offensichtlich stolz auf sein Verhandlungsgeschick, Kanda befiel dabei eher ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Wie lange soll diese Expedition denn dauern?", hakte er darum nach.

„Oh, nur ein paar Monate", erwiderte der Chinese rasch. Zu rasch. „Vom Tschad-See aus bringt ihr Flatters nach Zinder und dann kehrt ihr zurück. So ist es vereinbart."

„Das ist eine ausgesprochen lange Mission", meinte Kanda misstrauisch.

„Darum zahlen wir auch nicht für eure Verpflegung", antwortete Komui stählern. Das beklemmende Gefühl fiel von Kanda ab; es war wohl nur ein Missverständnis gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass mehr dahintersteckte als nur die Dauer dieser Mission.

Dass es so lange dauern würde, damit hatte Kanda natürlich nicht gerechnet, aber ablehnen konnte er nicht, nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund. Und seine Beziehung würde Komui nicht gelten lassen, denn der wusste nicht einmal, dass Jinai sehr wohl mitzukommen gedachte, wohingegen Kanda bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut war. Ihm stand noch deutlich ihr Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen, als er ihr von den Experimenten erzählt hatte. Obwohl er eine sehr stark geschönte Version der wahren Geschichte erzählt und nicht berichtet hatte, was es bedeutete, sich mit einem Innocence verbinden zu müssen, das einen nicht als Kompatiblen akzeptieren wollte. Nun, Jinai hatte ihn um Zeit gebeten und die würde er ihr geben.

Nachdem Komui ihm noch eine vage Schätzung gegeben hatte, wie lange die Reparatur von Mugen noch dauern würde, und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Finder, der ihn begleiten sollte, bereits informiert war, konnte Kanda gehen. Die Expeditionsgruppe würde in jedem Fall auf sie warten, das hatte man Komui versichert und der wiederum hatte Kanda das versichert.

Jetzt blieb dem Japaner eigentlich nur noch, auf den Beginn der Mission zu warten. Ohne etwas zu tun, mit dem er die verbleibende Zeit füllen konnte, trat er den Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer sehr langsam an. Er verspürte ein leichtes Hungergefühl, aber das konnte noch warten. Bevor er zu Komui gegangen war, hatte er gesehen, dass Lavi und Jinai im Speisesaal gewesen waren und er wollte die beiden nicht stören.

Mit seinem Geständnis kam Kanda sich seltsam fern von allem vor. Er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, warum auch, aber jetzt, wo Jinai es wusste, fing er wieder an, das Gefühl nachzuempfinden, das er in der erste Zeit nach dem Ende der Experimente gehabt hatte. Als er neun Jahre alt gewesen war und alles verloren hatte, was für ihn irgendeine Bedeutung gehabt hatte, als er gefunden und in den Orden aufgenommen worden war, nicht als Teil eines Experiments, sondern als vollwertiger Exorzist.

Irgendwie war er immer anders gewesen und hatte sich nicht als Teil des Ganzen betrachtet. Er war ein Außenstehender, kein richtiger Mensch, gehörte irgendwie dazu und doch wieder nicht. Instinktiv hatte er Abstand zu den anderen gesucht und jetzt ging das wieder von vorne los. Die Leute, denen er auf dem Gang begegnete – keinem von ihnen fühlte er sich in irgendeiner Weise verbunden oder gar ähnlich. Er war eben nicht so wie sie. Er war eben ein Außenseiter.

Ein paar Monate in der Sahara würden ihm gut tun, entschied Kanda. Danach würde er die Dinge vielleicht wieder im rechten Licht sehen und das Gefühl würde verblassen. Mit ein wenig Glück war dann auch Jinai nicht mehr wütend, weil er sie zurückgelassen hatte, und nicht mehr befremdet, weil er kein richtiger Mensch war, sondern froh, dass er wieder da war.

_Du bist doch bloß verletzt, weil sie so reagiert hat. Was hast du erwartet, dass sie Freudensprünge macht, weil du aus der Retorte kommst?_

_Ja, ich bin verletzt. Und? Habe ich kein Anrecht darauf?_

_Doch, hast du, aber du musst doch auch ihre Sicht der Dinge verstehen._

_Das tue ich ebenfalls. Und sie hat alle Zeit der Welt, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen._

Die ungewöhnliche Einsicht und Empathie des Exorzisten beeindruckte die Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins offenbar, aber nicht genug, um sich nicht nach einiger Zeit wieder zu Wort zu melden.

_Du gibst ihr nicht Zeit. Das kannst du vielleicht dir weismachen, aber nicht mir._

_Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du wärst ich?_

_Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Du rennst weg, weil du Angst davor hast, dass sie sich gegen dich entscheiden könnte._

_Ich habe eine Mission, die ich antreten muss._

_Und du hast über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden, dass sie nicht mitkommen darf._

_Meinst du, sie will mich monatelang um sich haben, jetzt wo sie weiß, was ich bin?_

_Meinst du, es fällt ihr leichter, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, wenn du nicht da bist?_

_Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Hättest du dich mal eingemischt, bevor ich zu Komui gegangen bin._

_Hättest du dann auf mich gehört?_

_Nein._

_Arschloch._

_Man muss eins sein, um eins erkennen zu können._

Beleidigt schwieg sein Unterbewusstsein ihn an und Kanda hatte wieder seine Ruhe. Alles, was es ihm gerade vorgeworfen hatte, hatte er bereits gewusst. Dieselben Fragen hatte er sich bereits gestellt. Sie hatten nur nichts an seiner Entscheidung geändert, denn obwohl er das alles wusste, konnte er einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.

Seine Vorstellung vom schlimmstmöglichen Ende dieser Angelegenheit war, dass Jinai mitten in der Wüste entschied, dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, und sie noch wochenlang unterwegs sein würden, ohne einander aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Wenn es so kommen würde, wäre es wirklich besser, wenn Jinai im Hauptquartier bleiben würde.

Kanda hatte sein Zimmer erreicht und öffnete die Tür. Es war leer, kalt und dunkel. Kein Unterschied zu jeder anderen Zeit, aber diesmal kam es ihm trostlos vor. Es wurde automatisch mit Leben erfüllt, wann immer Jinai da war, aber das fiel ihm auch erst jetzt auf, wo er vor der Möglichkeit stand, dass das nie wieder der Fall sein würde.

Müde schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf das kalte Bett. Er war sicher, dass Jinai ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde, zumindest die nächsten Tage. Mit ein wenig Glück würde sie Komui nicht nach der Mission fragen und Kanda konnte abreisen, bevor sie entdeckte, dass sie gar nicht mehr für die Mission eingeplant war.

_Und hinter uns die Sintflut_, dachte sein Unterbewusstsein mürrisch.

Kanda war zu müde, um sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er diese lästige Stimme nicht einfach abstellen konnte. Er würde abreisen und dabei blieb es – das wusste auch die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag klopfte es gegen Abend schließlich an seiner Tür.

**oOo**

„Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? Könnten Sie das noch einmal wiederholen?", bat Jinai mit ruhiger Stimme zwei Tage später.

Komui fand sich binnen zwei Tagen zweimal mit derselben Frage konfrontiert und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich sagte, die Mission hat schon gestern begonnen."

Eigentlich war Jinai gekommen, um die Details über die Mission von Komui zu erfahren, nachdem das gerade kein Gesprächsthema zwischen ihr und Kanda war, so wie alles andere. Jetzt dämmerte ihr, dass mehr zwischen ihr und Kanda stand als nur Schweigen. Inzwischen vielleicht ein paar hundert Kilometer. „Und wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich teilnehmen werde."

„Kanda sagte, du wärst nicht in der Verfassung für eine Mission. Ich dachte, ihr wärt euch einig darüber, dass du hierbleibst."

„Hat er Ihnen das erzählt?"

„Also …" Komui rief sich das Gespräch in Erinnerung. „Als ich ihn fragte, ob du Bescheid wüsstest, sagte er Ja." Damit war er allerdings noch nicht aus dem Schneider, das konnte er sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen.

„Und Ihnen kam nicht in den Sinn, mich zu fragen, ob das stimmt?", fragte Jinai zuckersüß. Sie war wütend, das erkannte er schon an ihrem Tonfall. Und ihn würde ihre Wut genauso treffen wie Kanda, wenn sie den Exorzisten in die Finger bekam.

„Wieso sollte ich seinem Wort misstrauen?", gab Komui zurück und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er sah, dass Jinai zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte und dann völlig überraschend den Mund zuklappte. Erwartet hätte er eine Schimpftirade, aber der Exorzistin schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich deutlich gedämpfter.

„Wenn ich schätzen müsste, bei Gibraltar", erwiderte Komui verblüfft. „Dort setzen sie nach Afrika über und reisen dann nach Ouargla." Komui zögerte einen Moment. „Wieso?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und als er den entschlossenen Zug um ihren Mund sah, dämmerte es ihm. „Nein! Nein, Jinai, das _verbiete_ ich! Du bleibst hier!"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mitkomme", empörte sich Jinai. „Nur weil Kanda mich außen vor gelassen hat, heißt das nicht, dass das nicht immer noch gilt."

„Du warst von Anfang an nicht für diese Mission eingeplant", entgegnete Komui bestimmt, „sondern nur Kanda, und zwar er alleine. Dass du eigenmächtig durchsetzen wolltest-"

„'Durchsetzen wolltest'? Ich sagte, ich will mit, und du hast eingewilligt!"

„Dass du eigenmächtig durchgesetzt hast, dich für diese Mission einzuteilen, gibt dir nicht das Recht, dich auf eigene Faust aufzumachen und nach Gibraltar zu reisen, nur um ihm nachzulaufen!"

Jinai stand nach diesen Worten von Komui wie vom Biltzschlag getroffen da und rührte sich nicht. Sie sah den Chinesen nur an, in ihrem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verblüffung. Er wurde selten laut und wenn, dann musste es ernst sein.

„Warum willst du mich unbedingt hier behalten?", brachte sie schließlich mit einiger Mühe über die fast tauben Lippen.

Komui seufzte tief. „Jinai, ich will dich nicht hier behalten. Ich könnte dich zu jeder anderen Mission einteilen, aber nicht zu dieser. Sie hat bereits begonnen. Du wirst Kanda nicht wegen irgendwelcher persönlichen Differenzen nachreisen, nur um das zu klären. Und nein, es interessiert mich nicht, worum es geht. Und damit ist die Diskussion beendet."

Jinai presste die Lippen aufeinander; Komui kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck inzwischen. Er bedeutete, dass sie gänzlich anderer Meinung war, sich aber jede Erwiderung verkniff. Wie es aussah, beugte sie sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Sie war eben doch ein vernünftiges Mädchen und der Logik seiner Worte konnte sie sich nicht widersetzen. Es ging nicht, dass Exorzisten sich nicht an die Anweisungen hielten, die sie von ihm bekamen, sondern sich aus persönlichem Interesse darüber hinwegsetzten und einfach mal eben so das Hauptquartier verließen, um sich zu streiten.

„Hast du verstanden?", fragte er ernst nach.

„Ja", presste Jinai widerwillig hervor.

„Gut." Komui atmete erleichtert auf, versteckt allerdings. „Wir werden dir bald eine neue Mission zuteilen. Bis dahin solltest du dafür sorgen, so rasch wie möglich wieder einsatzfähig zu sein. … Es wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen", fügte er wenig tröstlich hinzu.

„Ja, ja", erwiderte Jinai dumpf. Sie war da anderer Meinung, aber das konnte sich Komui vermutlich denken. Zuerst hatte sie noch gehofft, er würde ein Einsehen haben, doch dem war nicht so. Und jetzt war Kanda hunderte Kilometer weit entfernt und bald auf einem anderen Kontinent und sie saß hier fest. Mit ein wenig Glück würde sie noch dazu eine Mission zugeteilt bekommen, die sie noch weiter weg von Kanda führte. Grönland oder Südamerika oder so.

Sie verließ Komuis Büro mit einem weiteren Zettel in der Hand, wie sie ihn schon seit Tagen bekam. Seit sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, erhielt sie jeden Tag ein kleines Blatt Papier, mit dem sie sich bei den Ärzten melden sollte. Tat sie es nicht, würde man sie holen kommen, hatte die Oberschwester gedroht, aber da Jinai noch keinen Tag geschwänzt hatte, konnte das auch eine einfache leere Drohung gewesen sein. Es ging sowieso nur darum, ihre Rückenmuskulatur und ihre Flügel zu überprüfen und sie dann zu einer weiteren Einheit Muskelaufbautraining zu schicken.

Vier Tage waren vergangen seit Jeremys Erzählung im Krankenzimmer. Vier Tage war sie jeden Tag brav zurückgelatscht und hatte sich untersuchen lassen, hatte gehorsam das Training absolviert, das ihr verordnet worden war, und hatte nachts nur die Hälfte der Zeit geschlafen, die sie eigentlich schlafen sollte, während sie die andere Hälfte der Zeit gegrübelt hatte, was sie sagen sollte, wenn sie Kanda endlich gegenübertrat.

Und jetzt hatte sie zu lange gegrübelt und zu lange gezögert und Kanda war weg. Meilenweit weg.

Er war einfach abgehauen, hatte Komui belogen und sie zurückgelassen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, wenn er das noch einmal tun würde, würde er das bereuen. Wieso hatte er das gemacht? Sie hatte doch mit ihm reden wollen.

_Das kann er ja nicht riechen._

_Aber das hätte er sich denken können._

_Klar, mit der Direktverbindung zwischen deinem Gehirn und seinem weiß er immer, was du denkst, und kann dementsprechend handeln. DU hast gesagt, er soll dir Zeit lassen, darüber nachzudenken._

Jinai gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich – selbstredend nur gedanklich. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr Unterbewusstsein Recht hatte. _Seit wann bist du mein Gewissen?_

_Bin ich nicht, ich bin der klügere Teil von dir, der einsieht, dass du den Schlamassel selbst verursacht hast. Mit deinem Zögern._

_Und was mache ich jetzt?_

_Dich selbst in den Hintern treten?_

**oOo**

Zur gleichen Zeit an der Südspitze der iberischen Halbinsel – Gibraltar, Rosia Bay

Das britische Überseegebiet unter der Souveränität des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland hatte wesentlich wärmeres Wetter vorzuweisen als das Königreich, unter dessen Herrschaft es stand, entschied Kanda. Die Winde vom Atlantik brachten kühle Luft über die Meerenge, aber ganz im Süden des europäischen Kontinents war es trotzdem um mindestens zehn Grad Celsius wärmer als in England. Eines hatten England und Gibraltar aber gemeinsam: Zu dieser Jahreszeit regnete es in beiden Ländern. Der März war einer der regenreichsten Monate in Gibraltar.

Täglich verkehrten bis zu dreihundert Schiffe, Fähren und Boote auf der Straße von Gibraltar zwischen dem Hafen von Gibraltar und anderen Städten an der afrikanischen Nordküste. Das ihre würde bald ablegen und morgen Früh würden sie in Tanger sein. Da die Amtssprache dieses Teils der iberischen Halbinsel Englisch war, hatte der Finder, der ihn begleitete, sehr rasch nach ihrer Ankunft die nächste Fähre organisieren können, auch wenn das letzte Passagierboot eigentlich schon ausgelaufen war. Dank dem Ordenszeichen und dem Vorschuss, den sie für diese Mission bekommen hatten, hatte sich jemand finden lassen, der bereit gewesen war, sie bei Nacht überzusetzen. Offiziell befand es sich noch im Hafen und als Fischerboot durfte es die gibraltarischen Hoheitsgewässer nicht verlassen, darum hatten sie vereinbart, dass das Boot zu einem nächtlichen Fischausflug den Hafen verlassen und sie dann ein Stück weiter im Süden aufnehmen würde. Tanger war nicht Mostaganem, wohin sie eigentlich wollten, aber besser als nichts. Was ihnen jetzt noch blieb, war das Warten auf das Eintreffen des Bootes.

Sie hatten abgemacht, sich in der Rosia-Bucht zu treffen, unterhalb der alten Festung, gerade weit genug entfernt vom Hafen, aber leicht zu finden, selbst für Leute, die sich hier nicht auskannten. Da das Gebiet zum Süden hin immer gebirgiger und unzugänglicher wurde, bestand keine Gefahr, dass man sie sehen könnte, und wenn – niemand würde sich etwas dabei denken.

Kanda und der Finder hatten sich an einer Stelle der Klippen untergestellt, an der sie vom Meer aus leicht zu sehen waren und Schutz vor dem Regen fanden. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort, während sie warteten, obwohl Kanda spürte, wie Kie ihn ab und zu musterte. Er selbst starrte stur in den Regen hinaus, der die spanische Küste im Westen, die man von hier aus eigentlich sehen sollte, vor ihnen verbarg. Nur der Übergang zwischen Meer und Himmel war gerade noch so zu erkennen.

Warum man ihm ausgerechnet Kie mitgegeben hatte, wusste wohl nur Komui. Es war Kie gewesen, der ihm in Edo so suspekt vorgekommen war und den er auf der Arche selbst immer wieder gemustert hatte, wenn dieser es nicht mitbekam. Der Chinese hatte äußerst viel Zeit mit Jinai verbracht und der letzte Moment, bevor Kie die Arche betreten hatte, hatte ihn irgendwie beunruhigt. Auf die gleiche Weise, wie Aaron ihn beunruhigt hatte, und dann wieder doch nicht.

Aaron hatte er schlicht und einfach nicht gemocht und bei ihm hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte. Kie hingegen … Kie war harmlos in seiner Freundlichkeit. Er war sogar nett zu ihm, Kanda, und das war keine einfache Leistung. Der Chinese schien trotz der Aussicht, dass sie die nächsten Monate in der Wüste verbringen würden, wo es laut Komui vor Akuma nur so wimmelte, vor ungetrübter guter Laune nur so zu strotzen. Das würde es für die meisten Menschen schwieriger machen, einen Grund zu finden, ihn nicht zu mögen, aber zum Glück brauchte Kanda keinen Grund. Er mochte ihn einfach nicht.

Und Jinai hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.

Kanda war sich sowieso nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht, aber egal, ob seine Wahrnehmung ihn in Edo getäuscht hatte oder nicht: Kie gehörte zu den Menschen, die ihm mit ihrer Freundlichkeit ganz schnell die Laune verderben konnten. Wenn der Finder nicht gerade ihn beobachtete, nahm er nämlich ihren Unterstand unter die Lupe oder stupste mit der Stiefelspitze die Krabbe an, die er entdeckt hatte und die daraufhin sofort angriffslustig mit den Scheren schnappte.

Zum Glück musste der Japaner sich nicht lange mit derlei Gesellschaft aufhalten – wobei er die Krabbe dem Chinesen vorgezogen hätte – da sich schließlich nach ein paar weiteren Minuten das Fischerboot aus der Hafeneinfahrt zu ihrer Rechten schob und in dem Regen verschwand, der alles hinter den steinernen Wellenbrechern des Hafens unkenntlich machte. Gleich darauf tauchte es weiter südlich wieder auf, schälte sich aus dem Regen und steuerte auf die Rosia-Bucht zu und damit auch auf sie.

Die Bucht war nicht gerade idyllisch, zumindest wenn man nach einem Badeort suchte, und erst recht nicht im Regen. Die Klippen zu beiden Seiten des Hafens waren steil und rutschig und nicht geeignet dafür, hier anzulegen, aber der Fischer hatte zum Glück daran gedacht, ein Seil mitzunehmen. Sobald er nahe genug herangekommen war, so nahe, wie er konnte, ohne von der Strömung gegen die Klippen geworfen zu werden, band er einen Stein um ein Ende des Seils und schleuderte es hinüber. Gemeinsam machten die beiden Passagiere das Seil an den Felsen fest, sodass es ihr Gewicht tragen konnte, und dann ließ Kanda Kie den Vortritt dabei, sich über die Wellen und die Gischt am Seil entlang zum Boot zu hangeln.

Als Kandas Füße schließlich auch das Deck des kleinen Kahns berührten, wandte sich Kie dem Kapitän zu, um ihm zu helfen, das Seil vom Boot zu lösen. Im selben Moment stöhnte das Boot auf wie ein alter Mann und die Planken unter ihren Füßen brachen nicht einfach entzwei, sie zersplitterten.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Wie es aussieht, gehörst du nicht zu den lernfähigen Lebensformen.<p>

Jinai: Und was macht dich da so sicher?

Raffael: DASS DU IMMER NOCH SO VIELE CHLIFFHANGER SCHREIBST?

Jinai: Schrei doch nicht so, ich bin ja nicht taub. Und außerdem muss ich die Spannung aufrecht erhalten, das ist meine Pflicht als Schreiberling. Sonst will das ja keiner mehr lesen, wenn man sich nicht auf die Auflösung im nächsten Kapitel freuen kann. Das kommt übrigens wieder sonntags, as usual. Und vermutlich wieder mit den lästigen Os mittendrin, weil es mich die Parts nicht mit meinen geliebten Sternen unterteilen lässt -.-

Raffael: Ich hab Kopfweh ;_;

Jinai: Was schreist du auch so. Komm her, du arm Ding. _*kuschel*_

Raffael: _*seufz*_ Bleibt ihr gewogen.


	2. Wasser

Raffael: Das Boot zersplittert jetzt seit einer Woche.

Jinai: Sei still, ich schwelge in reviews.

Raffael: Hey, dir SAUFT DEIN HAUPTCHARA AB!

Jinai: Oh, pardon. _*die reviews wegpack*_ Was Luv und Lee sind, wissen alle? Gut, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen._  
><em>

**Yunaria:** Woot, erster :D Was ist denn hier holprig? Sags mir, ich möchte mich verbessern. Naaajaaaa, Jinai ist ja auch nicht irgendwer. Ihre Meinung ist Kanda ... _*umschau**flüster*_ ... Ihre Meinung ist ihm _wichtig._ Aber pscht. Leharein ist nicht eingeplant, ich hab jetzt schon SO ein Programm für die nächsten Kapitel, dass ich mich frage, wie ich das alles in eine Fortsetzung reinpacken soll o.o Sonst wird das hier ja die unendliche Geschichte xD ooooh, du hörst Breaking Benjamin *-* An mein Herz *-*

**Lysslass:** Hey, niiiiicht Jeremy behalten, ich brauch den noch _*rumkolibrier**fiep*_ Also, nicht sofort, aber irgendwann einmal, da wärs schon nett, wenn ich den wieder zurückkrieg, weil der ist ja noch wichtig, lysslass :tränen: Jaaaa, Kanda als Leibwächter, muhaha, ich würde mir ein Bein brechen, nur um von ihm getragen zu werden xD Obwohl ich vermute, dass er mir den Gefallen nicht tun würde o.O Er würde wahrscheinlich einen Passanten mit vorgehaltener Klinge dazu zwingen, das für ihn zu erledigen xD Gut, dass ich weiß, dass unter der harten Schale ein weicher Kern steckt _*memo an mich: jinai den schlüssel klauen und kopie machen*_ Wenns um mein Mädchen geht, reagiert auch Kanda mal etwas kopflos :D Verzeih es ihm, er ist verliebt xD Und warum Kanda Kie mit Aaron vergleicht, kann ich auch aufklären: Es ist das böse Wort, das mit E anfängt und mit ifersucht aufhört :D _*alle charas, die du mir gelassen hast, mit herzchen fütter*_

**Psychomantium:** Och, Jinai ist zwar trotzig, aber sooo trotzig auch wieder nicht xD Irgendwo ist bei ihr auch Respekt für Komui versteckt, so wie bei allen anderen auch, und sie kann sich vorstellen, dass die Leute vom Orden ihr noch nicht so ganz vertrauen, eben wegen ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie kann sich keine Alleingänge leisten und das weiß sie :P Duuuuuu bist also ein Fan von Violence, jaaaa? Ich glaube, das gewöhne ich dir ganz, ganz schnell ab :D Spätetens nach der Hälfte von Breathe into me bist du es nicht mehr xD Haha, ertrinken ... du bringst die Anspielung, bevor ich sie überhaupt nur erwähnt hab, lass das. Schalt gefälligst deine Kristallkugel wieder aus, das ist Betrug. Da ich kein Zocker bin, kenn ich Resident Evil nur aus den Filmen xP Diiieee gefallen mir aber o.o Ich bin ein Oded Fehr-Fan *-* _*um ihn rumschwärm*_ Pöh, ich töte ihn nicht und ich trenne sie auch nicht allzu lange ... messen wir in Update-Zeit oder Storyline-Zeit? _*fies grins*_

**Verona-mira:** Ooooh, ich freue mich, dass noch jemand mir ein review geschrieben hat *-* _*flatter*_ Ja ja, lies ganz viel von Jinai und Kanda und komm dann mit nach Afrika, du kriegst auch dein eigenes Kamel :D

**sternenhagel:** Also, ich muss doch bitten, Raffael und ich verstehen uns blendend o.o Dass man nicht immer einer Meinung ist, gehört zu jeder guten Beziehung dazu ... aber zwing mich jetzt bitte nicht dazu, darüber nachzudenken, welcher Art unsere Beziehung ist xD Uuund was die Golems angeht: Die sind ja nur über eine begrenzte Distanz einsetzbar, erinnerst du dich? Ohne zwischengeschaltete Telefonleitung, wie Linali sie in China verwendet hat, um Komui anzurufen, ist da nichts. Ich hab das recherchiert, muhaha :D Oh glaub mir, Jinai WEISS das und sie wird ihn dafür auch noch ordentlich zusammenstauchen, aber da sie ja zum Teil auch selbst schuld ist und Kanda gerade nicht greifbar, vertreibt sie sich die Zeit damit, sich selbst fertig zu machen o.O Öööh, Bienenstich, da ist doch Zucker drin ._. _*nicht darf*_

**Rated: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Alles hier gehört Katsura Hoshino, die uns hoffentlich noch lange mit ihren brillanten Ideen erfreuen wird *-* Und mit Kanda oben ohne, wenn wir schon beim Träumen sind xD_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Wasser<strong>

Das Boot ächzte, als es in einen Schraubstock aus Fangarmen gewickelt wurde, die ihre gewaltige Kraft einsetzten, um es langsam zu zerdrücken. Sie verloren alle drei den Halt und schlitterten über das Deck, rissen sich an den brüchigen Planken Haut und Kleider auf und prallten schließlich gegen die Reling.

Der Kapitän brüllte irgendetwas auf Spanisch – die inoffizielle zweite Amtssprache von Gibraltar – und verfluchte offensichtlich das Biest, das sein Boot angriff, während er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Offenbar wollte er sein Hab und Gut gegen die nass glänzenden Arme verteidigen, die sich nun zu beiden Seiten des Kahns über die Reling tasteten und eindeutig nach etwas suchten.

„Halt ihn fest", gab Kanda dem Finder eine knappe Anweisung. Wenn der Mann ernsthaft versuchte, das Akuma, von dem sie zweifelsfrei angegriffen wurden, mit der Axt anzugreifen, die im Steuerhaus neben dem Steuer lehnte, dann war er so gut wie tot. Kie gehorchte auch tatsächlich und schnappte sich beide Arme des wütenden Kapitäns, bevor dieser sich ganz aufrichten konnte; die beiden stürzten zusammen wieder um, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht von dem jeweils anderen, und der Regen verschluckte nur einen Teil der wüsten spanischen Verwünschungen des Seemannes.

Kanda richtete sich unbetroffen von dem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen auf, in dem Kie nun versuchte, auf den Kapitän einzureden – wenn dieser ihm zuhören würde – und sah sich rasch um. Ja, die Arme waren eindeutig auf der Suche nach etwas, und er konnte sich denken, was das war. Das Holz des Decks war geborsten und zersplittert und wenn die Kreatur noch fester zudrückte, würde sie das Boot in zwei Teile zerbrechen. Die Arme schienen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Decks aber länger zu sein als auf der, wo Kie den Kapitän von der Reling wegzerrte, während dieser bereits ein Messer gegen die Tentakel schwang. Als ob das etwas nützen würde.

Kanda setzte mit ein paar weiten Schritten über das wankende Deck hinweg und beugte sich zwischen den Fangarmen des Akumas über die Reling. Da hing es, an der Luvseite des Bootes, nicht mehr als eine besonders große und besonders hässliche Qualle. Das Wesen versuchte, seine dutzenden Arme möglichst eng um das Boot zu wickeln und sich daran festzukrallen, um sie zum Kentern zu bringen. Wie genau es Kanda entdeckte, wusste der Exorzist nicht, aber vermutlich spürten seine Arme die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, denn auf einmal wandte sich ihm ein schwammiges, verzerrtes Gesicht zu, das nur noch entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen hatte, und das Akuma kreischte aufgeregt: „Exorzist, Exorzist!"

„Akuma, Akuma", gab Kanda gereizt zurück, zog sein Schwert und durchtrennte mit der aktivierten Klinge ein paar der Arme, die auf dieser Seite der Reling hingen. Das Akuma brüllte schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte, mit den verbliebenen Armen nach ihm zu greifen.

Ein Kampf gegen mehrere Arme, die versuchten, sich um seine Arme und Beine zu wickeln und ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter einen nach den anderen abzuschlagen, und das in einem führerlosen Boot direkt vor den Klippen, auf die die Wellen sie zutrieben, das war wahrlich ein Balanceakt. Wenn Kanda links einen der Tentakel durchschnitt, kam von rechts ein neuer. War dieser abgewehrt, versuchte ein dritter, ihm die Füße wegzuziehen. Irgendwie fand das kein Ende.

„Kanda", schrie Kie über das Prasseln des Regens hinweg. „Er sagt, wenn du nur auf deiner Seite zu viele Arme abtrennst, kentern wir!"

„Das auch noch", meinte der Exorzist mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Chinesen und gab dann zurück: „Ducken!"

Ein gut gezieltes Kaichu Ichigen sauste knapp über Kie und den Kapitän hinweg, die sich bei seinem Ruf flach auf den Boden geworfen hatten, durchtrennte sämtliche Arme des Akumas auf Kies Seite des Bootes und nahm dabei ein Stück von der Reling mit. Ein Kollateralschaden, den man verkraften konnte, wenn man sich dafür das Brüllen der Bestie anhörte.

Was Kie eigentlich vermeiden hatte wollen, war, dass Kanda auf der Luvseite den Griff des Akumas zu sehr lockerte, sodass es fast nur noch auf der Leeseite hing und bei der nächsten Welle mit seinem Gewicht das Boot auf die Seite zog und zum Kentern brachte. _Jetzt_ hing es ausschließlich an der Luvseite – und es war kein leichtes Akuma. Das Boot neigte sich gefährlich weit zur Meeresseite, den Wellen entgegen, die nun über das Akuma hinwegspülten und über die Reling schwappten, und das verwundete Akuma ließ das bereits schwer beschädigte Boot erbeben. Lange würde es nicht mehr halten; der Boden unter ihren Füßen zitterte bei jedem Ruck und man konnte hören, wie immer mehr davon zerbrach.

Über dem prasselnden Regen und dem Brüllen des Kapitäns, der sich neben Kie an der verbliebenen Reling der emporgehobenen Seite des Kahns festhielt und ihm wohl alles von Folter bis zu postmortalen Höllenqualen androhte, wenn er sein Schiff nicht heil ließ, hörte Kanda eigentlich nichts von beidem. Das Akuma schrie lauter als der gibraltarische Mann und streckte wie von Sinnen wieder die Arme nach Kanda aus, um nach dem Exorzisten zu greifen, während es mit den verbliebenen Armen langsam den Halt an der Außenbordwand verlor. Ein Akuma nicht zu töten, das ging gegen seine Berufsehre, und so holte der Japaner, mit einem Fuß auf dem Deck und dem anderen auf der Reling stehend, zum letzten Schlag aus, als ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und er am Knöchel ins Meer gerissen wurde.

Einen Moment lang war Kanda wie betäubt vom dem Schlag gegen die Schläfe, den er erhielt, als sein Kopf gegen die Reling knallte, und das Schwert entglitt seinen Fingern. Benommen tauchte er ins kalte Wasser des Atlantik ein, sah Mugen neben ihm versinken, erstaunlicherweise nicht schneller als er. Vage wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn das Gewicht des Akumas in die Tiefe zog, das an seinem Fuß hing, und mit einer erstaunlichen Kaltblütigkeit stellte er fest, dass er nicht atmen konnte. Das Salzwasser brannte in seiner aufgescheuerten Haut und in den Augen. Geräusche gab es hier unten keine, keinen Regen, keine Schreie, nur die Stille unter den Wellen. Winzige Luftbläschen stiegen von seinen Kleidern auf und kitzelten an seiner Haut, als sie sich einen Weg zur Wasseroberfläche suchten. Als er den Mund öffnete, stiegen größere Blasen aus seiner Mundhöhle auf und Wasser spülte über seine Zunge.

Aber nicht bloß Wasser, auch Akuma-Öl.

Es schmeckte rostig und ranzig und verwandelte das Wasser in eine schmierige, unappetitliche Masse in seinem Mund, aber es riss Kanda aus seiner Benommenheit. Er würde ertrinken, wenn er sich nicht losreißen konnte, und er musste das Akuma töten. Es würde vielleicht im Meer versinken, aber sterben würde es dadurch nicht. Seine Finger tasteten nach Mugen, das außerhalb seiner Reichweite durchs Wasser glitt, und versuchten es zu erhaschen, doch es war zu weit weg. Und das Akuma zog ihn unaufhörlich tiefer. Das einzige, womit sich Kanda noch behelfen konnte, war ein Versuch, bei dem er sein Schwert entweder zu fassen bekam – oder endgültig aus seiner Reichweite beförderte. Und dafür blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, denn seine verbliebene Luft wurde knapper und knapper.

**oOo**

Es war frustrierend. Sie könnte vor Langeweile sterben und es würde ihr nicht einmal auffallen.

Jinai war daran gewöhnt, immer viel zu tun zu haben, zu arbeiten, zu schaffen, aber solange sie keine Mission hatte und noch dazu zu Rekonvaleszenz verdonnert war, gab es einfach nichts, das sie tun konnte.

Außer herumzusitzen und sich zu ärgern, verstand sich. Über Kanda im speziellen, über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt im allgemeinen und über sich selbst sowieso die ganze Zeit. Am liebsten wäre sie auf das nächste Fensterbrett gestiegen und von dort aus nach Gibraltar gestartet, selbst wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wo das lag. Im Süden, so viel wusste sie, an der Meerenge zwischen Europa und Afrika, dort wo sich Atlantik und Mittelmeer trafen, hatte man ihr auf Nachfrage auch erklärt, aber finden würde sie es mit dieser Beschreibung noch lange nicht. Und selbst wenn, die Suche nach Kanda wäre die Suche nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen.

Exorzisten hatten zu viel Freizeit, hatte sie schon am zweiten Tag nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenzimmer entschieden. Und seitdem hatte sich nichts an dieser Feststellung geändert. Sie musste sich ja _schonen_.

Wenn sie dieses Wort nur noch ein einziges Mal hören musste, würde sie anfangen zu schreien.

„Hey, imouto, solltest du dich nicht schonen?"

Okay, Lavi würde sie es vielleicht verzeihen, aber sonst niemandem.

„Wenn ich mich noch eine Minute lang schonen muss, fange ich an zu rosten", entgegente sie gereizt, als der andere Exorzist zu ihr aufholte. Das war nicht die Art, wie sie ihre Tage zu verbringen gedachte. Es musste ja nicht unbedingt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein – aber nur ein wenig Abwechslung würde nicht schaden. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, bitte bitte.

Lavi grinste. „Ich dachte, du bist aus dem gleichen nierostenden Edelstahl gemacht wie Kanda."

„Wieso darf ich dann nicht hier weg und auch tatsächlich etwas tun? Jede Sekunde entsteht da draußen ein weiteres Akuma und wie viele Exorzisten haben wir ins Feld geschickt, um sie zu vernichten? _Ganze drei!_" Jinai beneidete im Moment sogar Anna und Marie, die gestern ihre eigene Mission in Rom angetreten hatten. Ach, bella italia. Sogar dort wäre sie Kanda näher als sie es jetzt war.

„In der derzeitigen Situation kann der Orden keine Exorzisten entbehren und das weißt du", gab Lavi nicht sehr von seinem eigenen Argument überzeugt zurück.

„Und wieso? Sollen wir etwa gegen Allen aussagen? Das einzige, was ich über ihn sagen kann, ist, dass er ein sehr fähiger Exorzist ist, der bereit wäre, für den Kampf gegen die Akuma und den Grafen sein Leben zu geben", murrte Jinai. Und sie würde mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine dastehen. Das Problem dabei war-

„Das will niemand da oben hören", sprach der Rotschopf aus, was sie dachte. Mit 'da oben' war die Führungsriege des Ordens gemeint. „Für sie ist Allen ein Verräter, dem sie nicht trauen können. Dabei weiß er vermutlich nicht einmal selbst, wieso er die Arche bewegen konnte."

„Und während sie darüber diskutieren, wie sie Allen dafür hinrichten und zum Sündenbock stempeln können, überlegen sie, wie sie sich diese feindliche Technologie selbst zunutze machen können", fasste Jinai angewidert zusammen. „Lavi, du solltest dich wieder umdrehen."

„Es geht auch so", entgegnete er gemütlich. „Und nur weil wir uns für eine Seite entschieden haben, heißt das nicht, dass diese auch immer richtig handelt."

Jinai blieb so abrupt mitten im Lauf stehen, dass Lavi nun tatsächlich im Rückwärtslauf stolperte und im nassen Gras landete. „Was soll denn das heißen", fragte sie ungläubig. „_Dass wir auf der falschen Seite stehen?"_

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint", beruhigte sie Lavi schwer atmend, rappelte sich auf und wischte sich Laub von der Hose, das unter dem geschmolzenen Schnee begraben gewesen war. „Ich meinte damit, dass manche unserer Mitstreiter ethisch nicht ganz korrekt sind. In unserer Welt muss man korrupt sein, um ganz nach oben zu kommen."

Jinai hatte das in ihrer Welt, die von ihren Göttern geregelt wurden, ganz anders empfunden, musste sich aber selbst ermahnen, dass hier niemand eingriff, wenn ein Herrscher sich eigennützig über die ethischen Regeln hinwegsetzte. Mit einem vorsichtigen, misstrauischen Blick zu Lavi setzte sie ihren Lauf durch das kleine Wäldchen fort, das das Ordensgebäude umgab. Sie lief jeden Tag, um einen Teil ihrer überschüssigen Energie abzubauen, die sich in ihrer Zeit als Patient angesammelt hatte. Auch wenn die Ärzte wahrscheinlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen würden, wenn sie das wüssten.

Während sie schweigend weiterliefen, das empfindliche Thema nicht mehr berührten, begann es zu tröpfeln. Schließlich liefen sie durch den schönsten Märzregen, bis ihre Beine brannten und jeder Atemzug die reinste Qual war. Jinai hätte noch viel weiter laufen können, aber sie merkte, dass Lavi nicht von dem gleichen inneren Feuer der Wut angetrieben wurde, das ihre Schritte beflügelte, und dass er langsam ermüdete. Also ließ sie es auch für heute bleiben und die beiden verfielen in ein gemütliches Tempo wie bei einem Spaziergang. Ihr Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen und das Wasser verdampfte auf ihrer Haut.

Nach ein paar Dehnübungen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Eingang des Hauptquartiers, als Lavi plötzlich wieder eine Frage an sie richtete. „Auf wen bist du am wütendsten?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Auf Kanda, weil er einfach gegangen ist? Auf Komui, weil er dich nicht gehen lässt? Auf dich, weil du zu lange gewartet hast?" Jinai wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr, woher Lavi das alles wusste. Der junge Bookman hatte seine eigenen zweifelhaften Quellen und außerdem einen untrügbaren Instinkt dafür, was seiner imouto fehlte.

„Auf mich selbst", seufzte sie. „Ich habe nicht nur zu lange gewartet, ich habe mit meinem großartigen Taktgefühl dafür gesorgt, dass Kanda die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hat. Und da sind wir, getrennt durch hunderte Meilen Luftlinie."

„Du weißt, dass er über seinen Golem erreichbar ist, oder?"

„Nur wenn er sich entscheidet, einen Telefonanschluss zu benutzen. Und das wird er nicht tun, du kennst ihn doch. Außerdem will ich ihm in die Augen sehen können, wenn ich mit ihm spreche."

Sie passierten den Torwächter und traten ins trockene Innere des Gebäudes. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich verändert, seit sie aus Edo zurückgekehrt waren. Sie war vorher schon ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, aber jetzt waren die Leute regelrecht misstrauisch einander gegenüber. Es gab einen Verräter unter ihnen. Und schon verdächtigte jeder jeden, ebenfalls ein Verräter zu sein.

Die Ironie daran war, dass keiner daran zweifelte, dass alle Exorzisten außer Allen dem Orden loyal gegenüberstanden. Würden sie den Orden verraten und damit das Innocence, würden sie ja zu Gefallenen werden, nicht?

Wieso sich noch keiner die Frage gestellt hatte, wieso Allen noch kein Gefallener war, wenn er doch angeblich den Orden verraten hatte …

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Lavi, als sie die erste Treppe betraten, die sie hinauf führen würde. Ihre Muskeln protestierten gegen die neuerliche Anstrengung, aber sie ignorierten den Schmerz.

„Ich weiß nicht, herumsitzen und mich selbst verfluchen?", gab Jinai sarkastisch zurück. Sonst blieb ihr ja auch nicht viel übrig.

„Du könntest dich ein wenig ablenken", schlug der Rotschopf vor.

„Dann sag mir doch, wie ich mich davon ablenken soll, was für ein Idiot ich bin, wenn ich hier ständig und überall an Kanda erinnert werde."

Später, als sie ihre schmerzenden Gliedmaßen in ein heißes Bad senkte, dachte sie über Lavis Worte nach. Sie sollte sich ablenken, aber wie sie das anstellen sollte, das ging über ihren Horizont. Der war nämlich voll mit Kanda, bis obenhin, und darum fiel es ihr unglaublich schwer, einmal nicht an ihn zu denken. Besonders, da sie nicht viel zu tun hatte. Darum malte sie sich auch immer wieder aus, wie sie mit ihm sprechen und ihm erklären würde, was sie gemeint hatte, als sie ihn um Zeit gebeten hatte.

Hatte er sie denn vollkommen missverstanden, als sie Komui entschieden mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihn begleiten wolle? Wieso hatte er geglaubt, es wäre das beste, wenn sie sich monatelang nicht sehen würden? Begründete er das etwa mit dem Spruch, der in dieser Welt so beliebt war – Liebe wächst mit der Entfernung?

Das hatte sie schon in Asien ausprobiert. Jinai musste zugeben, dass das Verlangen, ihn zu sehen, mit jedem Tag stärker geworden war, aber den Schmerz darüber, dass es heute noch nicht soweit sein würde, würde sie nicht unbedingt weiterempfehlen.

Sie hielt den Atem an und tauchte in dem heißen Wasser unter, bis es sich über ihrem Kopf schloss. Wasser war heute einfach überall. Geschmolzener Schnee, Schweiß, Regen, Badewasser. Tränen. Nein, sie weinte nicht. Aber sie war kurz davor.

Sie blieb so lange unter Wasser, bis das Verlangen nach Luft beinahe schon unerträglich wurde, dann tauchte sie wieder auf.

Und befand sich auf einmal nicht mehr alleine im Bad.

Miranda entwich ein leiser, spitzer Aufschrei, als auf einmal ein dunkler Schopf aus dem Wasser auftauchte, keine zwei Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie eben ins Becken gestiegen war. Jinai erschreckte sich mindestens ebenso sehr, und beide Frauen wichen unwillkürlich an den Beckenrand zurück. Nach einer peinlichen Sekunde des Schweigens lächelten beide unsicher und entspannten sich.

„Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand hier ist", sagte die Deutsche in ihrer Muttersprache.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Jinai ebenfalls auf Deutsch. Noch beherrschte sie die Sprache. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Wenn du lieber alleine sein willst, kann ich auch wieder gehen", bot die ältere Exorzistin schüchtern an. Beide waren darauf bedacht, sich möglichst tief im Wasser aufzuhalten, aus einem seltsamen Schamgefühl heraus, weil ihnen der Schreck noch in den Gliedern saß.

„Nein, schon gut", beeilte sich Jinai zu versichern. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Zwei höfliche Menschen können sich einig sein und sich trotzdem unwohl dabei fühlen. Das war auch der Fall bei Jinai und Miranda, die sich nun stumm gegenübersaßen und beklommen lächelten, weil sie nicht wirklich wussten, was sie mit der Gegenwart der jeweils anderen anfangen sollten, und sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten wegen der Art, wie sie gerade aufeinander getroffen waren.

Nur sehr langsam entspannten sich die beiden Exorzistinnen und schließlich wagte Miranda es, die Frage zu stellen, die sie schon ein wenig länger beschäftigt hatte: „Diese Narbe auf deiner Brust … das ist die, von der Komui erzählt hat, nicht wahr? Aus der anderen Welt."

Jinai überwand ihr Schamgefühl und erhob sich ein wenig über das Wasser, sodass die Narbe sichtbar wurde, die die Deutsche gemeint hatte; ein siebenzackiger Stern mit sieben Strahlen, die von den Spitzen aus über ihre Brust verliefen, und in der Mitte des Sterns eine Narbe von dem Schwert, mit dem Aaron oder besser gesagt, Ceathan geglaubt hatte, sie zu töten. „Ja, das ist sie", sagte sie emotionslos. Vielleicht war nur eine Spur Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme zu hören, aber das war nicht sicher.

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen – also, eine andere Welt", meinte Miranda schüchtern. „Schon diese Welt ist so groß … und ich kenne so wenig davon … Und du bist hierher gekommen, um Exorzistin zu werden? Also, zu bleiben, du warst ja schon vorher eine, ich meine … Ich rede Unsinn." Eine zarte Röte, die nichts mit der Hitze des Bades zu tun hatte, breitete sich auf Mirandas Wangen aus.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", versicherte Jinai. „Ja, ich bin auch deswegen hierher gekommen."

Hauptsächlich aber wegen Kanda. Sie würde ihre Heimat nie wieder sehen, aber das war in Ordnung so. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Und Exorzistin zu sein, diente nur dazu, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seufzend lehnte sich Jinai zurück. Wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah, musste sie ihm das in Erinnerung rufen.

**oOo**

Mit einem Handschlag versetzte Kanda das Wasser um das Schwert in Bewegung, zog die Hand zu sich heran und der Sog des verdrängten Wassers ließ die Waffe trudeln. Endlich bekam er sie zu fassen und konnte den Griff des Schwerts mit seinen Fingern umschließen. So weit, so gut.

Er war zu weit weg, um den Quallenkörper des Akumas mit der Klinge zu treffen, denn der Fangarm, der seinen Knöchel festhielt, war gut und gerne drei Meter lang. Keine Chance, dass er da an den eigentlichen Körper des Akumas heranreichte, zumal das Wasser seinen Körper kerzengerade nach oben drückte. Ein Versuch, sich vorzubeugen, wäre sinnlos, aber seine Zeit wurde knapp.

Kanda spielte auf Risiko, durchschnitt mit der Klinge das Wasser und ließ ein weiteres Kaichu Ichigen auf die Kreatur los, das hoffentlich den Druck des Wassers überwinden und sein Ziel treffen würde. Undeutlich bekam er mit, wie der Griff des Akumas erst fester wurde, fest genug, damit ein stechender Schmerz von seinem Knöchel aus durch sein Bein und seinen gesamten Körper fuhr, und sich dann wieder lockerte. Es gab nur einen begrenzten Zeitrahmen, wie lange ein Mensch die Luft anhalten konnte, und bei all seinen übermenschlichen Regenerationsfähigkeiten bildete Kanda da auch keine Ausnahme. Seine Sicht verblasste, es wurde langsam schwarz vor seinen Augen und die Muskeln in seinem Körper lockerten sich, als er im Wasser schwebend in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

Auch seine Finger lösten sich von Mugens Griff und als er spürte, wie sein Innocence ihm entglitt, griff er reflexartig wieder zu. Nein! Er hätte es gerade schon beinahe verloren, noch einmal passierte ihm das nicht!

Er musste atmen. Auftauchen.

Seine verbliebenen Kräfte mobilisieren, das sollte er tun. Kanda zwang sich, seine Arme und Beine dazu zu überreden, sich zu bewegen, um das Schwert zurück in die Schwertscheide zu schieben und zu schwimmen, obwohl sein Knöchel schmerzhaft pochte. Die Wasseroberfläche schien so unendlich weit entfernt und mit jedem Schwimmzug nach oben wurde der Drang, tief einzuatmen, größer und größer. Je näher die Wasseroberfläche kam, desto weniger konnte er es erwarten, sie zu durchbrechen und aufzutauchen, frische Luft zu atmen und seine Lungen mit Leben zu füllen.

Die Luft war unerwartet trocken, als er endlich auftauchte und nach Luft schnappte. Das war der erste Eindruck, den er davon bekam, dann verschluckte er sich und musste husten. Er schmeckte Meerwasser und Akuma-Öl in seinem Mund und spuckte das Gemisch angewidert aus, aber der Geschmack blieb.

Eine Welle spülte schäumend über ihn hinweg und drückte ihn wieder unter Wasser. Das Gefühl, ertrinken zu müssen, setzte aber nicht wieder ein; er war zu nahe an das Wasseroberfläche, um Panik zu bekommen. Der Exorzist tauchte wieder auf und sah sich um. Irgendwie war er sehr nahe an die Klippen getrieben worden, die jetzt drohend über ihm aufragten, und von dem Boot war nichts mehr zu sehen. Kanda strich sich mit einer Hand die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, in dem Regen mehr zu erkennen als nur das Wasser ringsum und die Steine der Klippen.

„Hier! Hier sind wir!", rief Kies Stimme irgendwo über den prasselnden Regen und dem donnernden Geräusch, das ertönte, wenn die Wellen gegen die Klippen schlugen, und das hier viel lauter klang, als es das draußen auf dem Boot getan hatte. Kanda sah sich um und entdeckte Kie schließlich direkt an den Klippen; er hing halb im Wasser, klammerte sich an den nassen Steinen fest und stützte den Kapitän, der das Bewusstsein zu verloren haben schien.

Es war wirklich gefährlich, das sah selbst Kanda, aber sonst konnte man sich nirgends festhalten. Also trotzte er dem gesunden Menschenverstand und schwamm auf die beiden zu, lieh sich von den Wellen etwas Kraft und erreichte den Finder schließlich. Sympathie hin oder her, sie saßen im gleichen Meer, also half er ihm, den Kapitän festzuhalten, bevor dieser abrutschte und er von den Wellen gegen die Steine geworfen wurde. Wie sollten sie bloß hier rauskommen?

Dann entdeckte Kanda etwas.

„Das Seil!", rief er Kie zu und hob kurz eine Hand, um zu dem Seil zu deuten, das ein paar Meter weiter vollgesogen mit Wasser im Wind pendelte und gegen die Klippen schlug. Sofort musste er sich wieder festhalten, aber der Chinese hatte es gesehen und sie begannen, sich an den rutschigen Steinen entlang zum Seil vorzuarbeiten. Dadurch, dass sie den bewusstlosen Mann stützen mussten, kamen sie unglaublich langsam voran, und immer wieder wurden sie von den Wellen gegen die Felsmauer gedrückt, spuckten Salzwasser aus und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Einmal hätte Kie ihre Last beinahe verloren, weil ihm das Ölzeug des Mannes durch die nassen Finger geglitten war, doch zum Glück griffen beide rechtzeitig nach und bekamen den Bewusstlosen gerade noch so zu fassen.

Schließlich hatten sie das Seil erreicht und Kandas Finger schlossen sich darum. Es war lang genug, also schlangen sie in stillem Einvernehmen das schwere, nasse Tau um die Brust des Kapitäns und machten einen Knoten, sodass der ohnmächtige Mann über Wasser bleiben würde. Kie kletterte am Seil hinauf und zog langsam und mühevoll die schwere Last nach oben, während Kanda sich an den Felsen festhielt und zusah, wie die Beine des Kapitäns schlussendlich über dem Rand der Klippen verschwanden. Dann wurde das Seil wieder hinuntergeworfen und er begann selbst den Aufstieg. Dabei achtete er darauf, seinen rechten Fuß nicht allzu stark zu belasten, denn der Knöchel schmerzte immer noch stark.

Als er oben war, ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden fallen und nutzte die Zeit, um erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen. Kie hatte diese Zeit schon gehabt und löste das Seil, das sie vorhin noch hier oben festgemacht hatten, um ins Boot zu klettern. Wahrscheinlich tat er das nur, um etwas zu tun zu haben, bis Kanda sagte, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Ihr Kurs war klar: So oder so mussten sie das afrikanische Festland erreichen. Durch den Überfall des Akuma waren sie in ihrem Zeitplan zwar zurückgeworfen worden, und zwar in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, aber es würde sich ein anderes Schiff, Boot oder seinetwegen auch Floß finden lassen, das sie übersetzte.

Kanda setzte sich auf. So, wie es jetzt aussah, würde ihnen die Überfahrt aber wohl nicht gelingen. „Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?", sagte er zu Kie.

Der ehemalige Matrose, der, entsprechend seiner früheren Arbeit, damit begonnen hatte, das Tau aufzurollen, sah erstaunt auf. „Dass wir die Fähre morgen Früh nehmen müssen", mutmaßte er.

Das auch, aber Kanda hatte etwas anderes gemeint. „Dass jemand verhindern will, dass wir Afrika erreichen."

* * *

><p>Raffael: Oh wow, ich bin überrascht. Diesmal ist es nur ein <em>halber<em> Cliffhanger.

Jinai: Liebenswert wie immer.

Raffael: Von wem hab ich das wohl?

Jinai: Von deinem Vater.

Raffael: ... Ich habe einen VATER? O.O

Jinai: Natürlich hast du einen Vater, jeder hat einen Vater o.O

Raffael: Und wer ist es? O.O

Jinai: _*seufz**raffael die hand auf die schulter leg*_ Raffael ... ich bin dein Vater.

Raffael: Du kannst mich mal.

Jinai: Na na na, spricht man so mit seinem Vater? xD


	3. Gibraltar

Raffael: Um nochmal auf meinen Vater zurückzukommen ...

Jinai: Ja, Sohn?

Raffael: Das war ein Scherz, oder? Oder?

Jinai: Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du sicher nicht durch unbefleckte Empfängnis entstanden bist, würde ich sagen, du bist so etwas wie Uranos.

Raffael: Wie wer?

Jinai: Schlag's nach.

Raffael: Das werde ich! Warte nur ab!

Jinai: So, jetzt ist er erst einmal beschäftigt. Entschuldigt die späte Stunde, ich habe meiner großen Schwester in ihrer neuen Wohnung beim Zusammenbauen der Möbel geholfen und das hat den ganzen Tag gedauert. Und zu allem Überfluss werde ich wahrscheinlich noch krank - meine ganze Familie hatte es schon und nachdem ich mich eine Woche lang um sie gekümmert habe, hat es schlussendlich anscheinend auch mich erwischt.

**Lysslass:** Na na na, er taucht ja wieder auf, nur ruhig Blut :D Und äh, was Jinais Leid angeht ... da schweig ich mich lieber aus, ich hab noch nicht alle deine Briefbomben gefunden xDD Wir wissen doch alle, wie es mit Allen weitergeht, um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Der Junge hat sich noch aus jedem Schlamassel befreit, in den er sich gebracht hat :D Er ist ja der Protagonist, er kann nicht sterben o.o _*hoffe, dass hoshino-sensei nie hamlet gelesen hat**die zeit nehm*_ Ist ja schon wieder Sonntag :D Du quälst mich doch nicht O.O _*fynn an mich zieh*_ Du hast Fynn erschaffen, nur ganz für mich, du quälst mich nicht o.o

**Psychomantium:** Luv und Lee sind die Seiten des Bootes, die der Richtung, aus der der Wind kommt, zu- bzw. abgewandt sind. ich wollte nicht immer Backbord und Steuerbord schreiben xD Na gut, du kriegst violence, mal sehen wie dir das gefällt. Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht. Ich nehm dich beim Wort, wenn du sagst, dass ich Kanda ruhig ein bisschen quälen darf _*jinai auch gleich mitquäl*_ In Afrika sind wir ja noch lange nicht, muhaha. Meine Kapitel sind jeweils acht Seiten lang, und zwar seit einiger Zeit mit der Präzision eines Uhrwerks :D Short and pregnant, wie man so schön sagt. Zwanzig Seiten pro Kapitel schaff ich rein lesetechnisch nicht, da mach ich bei der Formatierung von spätestens nach der Hälfte schlapp. Außerdem ist es nicht gut für die Augen, so lange auf den Bildschirm zu starren *nick* Ich überlege es mir, wenn du mir sagst, WANN im Oktober :P

Yunaria: Breaking Benjamin sind toll *-* Von Nightwish hab ich auch ein Lied, aber ich brauch zum Schreiben was mit mehr ... Bass xD Kraft, Metal, Wut xD Das macht so richtig munter. Das mit der Ironie war auch so beabsichtigt (juhu, es ist jemandem aufgefallen und war erwähnenswert). Wie du siehst, hat Raffael keinen Vater, bloß einen Vater im Geiste (moi).

**Rated: **_T_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_Da ist ein Disclaimer! Haltet ihn, er läuft davon!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Gibraltar<strong>

Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert. Das war aber auch das einzig positive, das er im Moment vermelden konnte.

Natürlich hatten sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht übersetzen können, nachdem das Boot gekentert war. Der Kapitän hatte, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war, Ersatz für seinen alten Kahn verlangt, und Kie nicht gehen lassen. Leider war Kanda irgendwie auf den Finder angewiesen, da dieser seine einzige Verbindung zum Orden war und außerdem die spärlichen Gelder verwahrte, die man ihnen mitgegeben hatte, weswegen er nicht alleine weiterreisen konnte. Während Kie also den Kapitän beschwichtigte und mit dem Orden telefonierte – auch um ihnen von Kandas unwiderlegbarer Theorie zu berichten, was den Grund für das plötzliche Auftauchen des Akumas anging – war der Japaner zum Warten verdammt.

Sein Knöchel war noch immer ein wenig empfindlich und geschwollen, doch er heilte so rasch wie jede andere seiner Verletzungen und Kanda bemerkte den Schmerz kaum noch. Zumindest würde sie seine Verletzung nicht unnötig aufhalten, denn bis sie endlich eine Fähre besteigen konnten, wäre die Verstauchung sicher wieder ganz geheilt.

Jetzt saß Kanda auf dem gepflasterten Platz vor einer presbyterianischen Kirche im Zentrum der Stadt Gibraltar und wartete. Die Kirche war wirklich winzig, aber hübsch anzusehen. Sie war noch nicht sehr alt, noch nicht einmal vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre und die Außenmauern waren noch sehr sauber und leuchteten weiß, wodurch sich die tiefblauen Türen und hohen Fensterscheiben aus blauem, grünem und türkisem Glas besonders stark abhoben. Ebenfalls blaue Kästen zu beiden Seiten des Haupteingangs beinhalteten Papierbögen, auf denen verschiedenste Aktivitäten, die Zeit, zu der der sonntägliche Gottesdienst stattfinden würde, und die üblichen Öffnungszeiten des Haus Gottes für Gläubige angegeben wurden.

Dafür, dass er gestern Abend beinahe ertrunken wäre, war es jetzt sehr friedlich.

Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm und die Bäume, die von Zirkeln aus Erdreich umgeben und an den Rändern von steinernen Einfassungen gesäumt waren, spendeten wohltuenden Schatten für jeden, der eine Weile hier sitzen wollte.

Nur behagte das Kanda gar nicht.

Müßiggang war nicht seine Art. Meditation war eine Sache, aber herumsitzen und warten, ohne dabei irgendetwas Produktives zu machen, das mochte er nicht. Und außerdem beschäftigte ihn das Akuma von gestern immer noch. Es war zu zufällig aufgetaucht. Genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, um sie an der Überfahrt zu hindern, ihr Boot zu zerstören und ihre Körper an den Klippen zerschellen zu lassen, damit sie niemals gefunden wurden. Das Timing war zu gut gewesen, um Kanda an einen Zufall glauben zu lassen. Er vermutete eher, dass das Akuma den Moment abgepasst hatte, an dem sie an Bord gewesen waren.

Und das bedeutete, es hatte gewusst, wie sie nach Afrika übersetzen wollten. Hatte vermutlich ihre Verhandlungen mit dem Fischerkapitän mitangehört und dann auf sie gelauert. Für den Exorzisten bedeutete das, dass es auf sie angesetzt worden war. Nur damit sie Afrika nicht erreichten. Was verbarg sich in Afrika?

Kanda merkte auf, als er Kie auf sich zukommen sah. Sie hatten diesen Platz als Treffpunkt vereinbart, weil die Kirche einem ins Auge stach und nicht leicht zu übersehen war. Der Exorzist konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, ob Kie gute Nachrichten brachte oder schlechte, bis der Chinese neben ihm auf der steinernen Umfassung eines Baumes Platz nahm.

„Ich habe ihnen alles berichtet", sagte Kie in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, was Kanda irgendwie überraschte. So hatte er den Finder auf ihrem Weg hierher noch kein einziges Mal sprechen hören. „Komui ist der gleichen Meinung wie du … und hält es für besser, wenn wir auf Verstärkung warten."

„Ich muss noch Wasser in den Ohren haben", sagte Kanda ein wenig verärgert. „Ich bilde mir ein, gerade gehört zu haben, dass wir auf Verstärkung warten werden."

„Das werden wir auch."

„Warum, verdammt noch mal? Ich werde alleine mit den Akuma fertig."

„Du wärst gestern Abend beinahe ertrunken und das wegen einem einzigen Akuma. Komui hält es für sicherer, einen zweiten Exorzisten zu schicken."

„Wohin wir gehen, gibt es nur Wüste. Da _kann_ man nicht ertrinken."

„Erstens ist das nicht ganz richtig und zweitens gibt es so etwas wie Treibsand, also kann man das doch. Jedenfalls haben wir nicht die Erlaubnis, Gibraltar zu verlassen, bis Verstärkung eintrifft. Laut Komui sollte das spätestens morgen Abend der Fall sein und wir können direkt danach aufbrechen."

„Wir sollen ganze zwei Tage hier herumsitzen und nichts tun?", fragte Kanda ungläubig.

Kie hatte wenigstens den Anstand, ein wenig betreten auszusehen. „Es dauert ja nicht lange. Sieh es als eine Art Urlaub?"

„Che." Kandas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Urlaub, so etwas hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehabt. Und auch nicht gebraucht. Er stellte sich die nächsten zwei Tage als fürchterliche Einöde der Langeweile vor, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie überstehen sollte, ohne jemanden umzubringen.

„Und wo sollen wir schlafen?", fragte er nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens. „Wir sind ein wenig knapp bei Kasse oder hat Komui das etwa nicht bedacht?" Kanda wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass der Chinese mit dem lächerlichen weißen Barrett das Geld des Ordens lieber für einen neuen Komurin ausgab.

Man hätte meinen können, Kanda wolle gar nicht mit anderen auskommen. Aber das stimmte nicht. Er war nur äußerst wählerisch in seiner Entscheidung, wen er in seiner Nähe duldete und wen nicht. Und die meisten Menschen bestanden diese Prüfung nicht. Kie gehörte auch nicht dazu. Er war … zu fröhlich und … zu freundlich für ihn, genauso wie Moyashi. Mit solchen Menschen kam er einfach nicht klar. Was er Kie anrechnen konnte, war, dass der Chinese es verstand zu schweigen, wenn es angebracht war. Das bezog sich leider allerdings nur auf seine Person und auf niemanden sonst. Und es hatte _überhaupt_ nichts mit Jinai zu tun, dass es ihm schwer fiel, diesen Finder zu mögen.

Jetzt war aber nicht der Moment zu schweigen, jetzt war der Moment, Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Kie war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen – okay, das war Pluspunkt Nummer zwei – und hatte Komui sicher auf ihre ein wenig begrenzten Mittel hingewiesen.

„Er meinte, wir sollen unsere verbliebenen Gelder verwenden, um zu bezahlen, was wir in diesen zwei Tagen brauchen", erwiderte der Chinese. „Für alle weiteren anfallenden Kosten wird er dem zweiten Exorzisten Geld mitgeben."

Kanda brummte so etwas wie Zustimmung. Es hätte aber auch genauso gut eine Verwünschung oder Beleidigung sein können. Bei ihm konnte man da nie so sicher sein. „Hat er wenigstens gesagt, wen er schickt? Oder warum wir erst jetzt angegriffen wurden, aber bis hierher unbehelligt reisen konnten?", fragte er missmutig.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Und er denkt, dass die Akuma oder wer auch immer dahintersteckt, nicht früher auf uns aufmerksam geworden sind."

„Schwache Ausrede."

„Fällt dir eine bessere ein?"

Schweigen.

Verdammt, Kie konnte denken. Der würde nicht einfach die Klappe halten, nicht einmal, weil er so etwas wie Respekt vor Kanda hätte. Bisher hatte der Japaner nämlich nicht einmal einen Funken von Respekt bei Kie entdecken können. Das fing schon damit an, dass Kie ihn vom ersten Moment an gedutzt hatte. Und weil er seinen warnenden Blick einfach übersehen hatte, hatte er sich das auch nicht abgewöhnt.

„Na schön, ich werde mich ein wenig in der Stadt umsehen", sagte Kie und stand auf. „Wir könnten uns heute Abend wieder hier treffen, bis dahin habe ich sicher eine Unterkunft für die Nacht organisiert. Brauchst du Geld für ein Mittagessen?"

Kanda kam sich irgendwie lächerlich ausgehalten vor. Für gewöhnlich trennte er sich aber auch nicht von seinen Findern, nur Kie ging ihm auf die Nerven. Also hielt er wortlos die Hand auf und der Chinese ließ ein paar Münzen hineinfallen und verschwand dann.

Jetzt wusste Kanda nicht mehr, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Geplant war gewesen, dass sie jetzt schon in Afrika sein und sich nach einer Möglichkeit umsehen sollten, wie sie nach Ouargla kamen. Stattdessen saß er hier auf dem äußersten Stückchen Land fest, das Europa zu bieten hatte, und hatte die afrikanische Küstenlinie beinahe schon vor Augen, ohne sie erreichen zu können.

Er wog die Münzen, die Kie ihm gegeben hatte, in der offenen Hand. Nein, damit konnte er auch keinen Platz auf einer Fähre bezahlen.

**oOo**

Komui legte den Hörer auf und nahm die Brille ab, um sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. Er sah die Kopfschmerzen schon kommen, die ihm jetzt bevorstanden.

„Nii-san, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in bester Ordnung, Linali-chan. Tust du mir einen Gefallen und holst Jinai her?"

Fünf Minuten später saß die Exorzistin mit leicht säuerlicher Miene auf dem Sofa vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie war immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

„Na schön", sagte Komui. „Wie es aussieht, wirst du deinen Willen doch bekommen."

Jinai sah ihn nur fragend an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er damit meinte, aber er würde noch früh genug damit herausrücken, wenn sie ihn nur einfach weiterhin ansah. Das konnte sie ja recht gut.

„Wir haben Nachricht aus Gibraltar bekommen. Wie es aussieht, brauchen sie dort Verstärkung. Das … wäre doch etwas für dich, oder nicht?"

Der Blick, der Komui traf, war sowohl spöttisch als vernichtend. Jinai hatte viel von Kanda gelernt. Natürlich war das genau das, was Jinai wollte, aber es kam ihr so vor, als gäbe es da einen Haken. Komui würde ihr dieses Angebot nicht einfach so machen. Er kam ihr etwas gestresst vor.

„Warum ich?"

„Du wolltest diese Mission. Wenn du sie jetzt nicht mehr willst, kann ich gerne Mari oder Miranda schicken."

„Nein, schon gut. Aber warum brauchen sie auf einmal Verstärkung? Was ist passiert?", hakte Jinai ein wenig besorgt nach.

„Wie es aussieht, wurden sie bei dem Versuch, von Gibraltar nach Tanger überzusetzen, von einem Akuma angegriffen. Es hat den Moment abgepasst, an dem sie an Bord gingen."

„Und jetzt denkst du, das war kein Zufall."

„Nicht nur ich denke das. Erst die seltsamen Akumaaktivitäten in der Wüste und jetzt das. Da steckt mehr dahinter und auch wenn das heißt, dass wir nur noch zwei Exorzisten für andere Missionen entbehren können, will ich, dass Kanda dort unten nicht alleine ist. Wer weiß, womit wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Alles klar. Wann breche ich auf?", fragte Jinai und war schon im Aufstehen begriffen.

„Jetzt, wenn du soweit bist. In der Akte steht alles, was du wissen musst. Wenn etwas unklar ist, frag den Finder in Gibraltar. Bis du dort ankommst, bist du auf dich alleine gestellt. Kriegst du das hin?", fragte Komui, jetzt selbst ein wenig besorgt.

Jinai grinste. „Ich habe genug Zeit in dieser Welt alleine verbracht. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Eigentlich meinte ich deine Verletzung."

„Die ist so gut wie verheilt und auskuriert. Eine Mission wird mir gut tun, Komui. Dann bin ich schneller wieder auf dem Damm als mit dem Händchenhalten und den Ermahnungen, mich nicht zu überanstrengen, die ich von den Ärzten als Kur bekomme."

„Dann viel Spaß. Du hast einen Zug zu erwischen."

Das fröhliche Lächeln in Jinais Gesicht, als sie Komuis Büro verließ, beunruhigte den Chinesen ein wenig. Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Jinai sich mehr als alles andere darüber freute, der erstickenden Enge des Hauptquartiers zu entkommen, in dem zur Zeit so düstere Stimmung herrschte. Aber er war alles andere als blind. Sie wollte nur bei Kanda sein.

Früher oder später könnte das zu einem Problem werden.

**oOo**

Gibraltar war so klein, dass Kanda den ganzen Archipel an einem Tag durchwandern hätte können, von der Grenze zu Spanien bis zum südlichsten Punkt, der Europa-Punkt genannt wurde. Wenn er schätzen hätte müssen, wäre er vielleicht auf gerade mal sechs Kilometer gekommen.

Und so etwas schimpfte sich ein eigenes Land.

Ein schönes allerdings, wie er zugeben musste. Zerklüftet, umgeben von dunkler See, mit Gipfeln zwischen drei- und vierhundert Metern, was angesichts des umliegenden Wassers noch eindrucksvoller aussah, und mit einer ganz ansehlichen Hauptstadt. Kanda hielt sich hauptsächlich auf der Westseite der Insel auf, da es auf der Ostseite zum Mittelmeer hin nicht viel zu sehen gab. Vielleicht zwei oder drei kleinere Dörfer, aber mehr nicht. Und er musste sich immerhin noch bis morgen Abend nur die Umgebung ansehen.

Der Japaner langweilte sich jetzt schon und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

In den Straßen sahen ihn die Leute inzwischen nicht mehr seltsam an. Anfangs war er gemustert worden wegen seiner Uniform, seinem Aussehen, dem Schwert, das er mit sich trug, aber jetzt hatten sich die Leute an ihn gewöhnt. Neuesten Schätzungen zufolge lebten in Großbritannien circa vierzig Millionen Leute und in Gibraltar würde er nicht einmal einen Bruchteil dieser großen Zahl ansiedeln. Hier war alles ziemlich überschaubar, auch wenn durch die strategisch günstige Lage Gibraltars viele Fremde herumliefen, die so wie er nur auf die nächste Gelegenheit warteten, weiterzureisen.

Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag nur herumwandern. Natürlich war es gut zu sehen und gesehen zu werden, vor allem von Akuma, aber bisher war er noch nicht angegriffen worden. Er kam sich auch nicht plump verfolgt vor, wie Akuma das meistens machten. Und um es wirklich zu testen, war er durch einige dunkle Seitengassen spaziert, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal behelligt zu werden.

Wie langweilig.

Schließlich betrat Kanda einen kleinen Platz, umringt von niedrigen Häusern, über die man das Meer sehen konnte, und sah dort einen großen, alten Baum stehen, unter dessen schattiger Krone man ein paar Bänke aufgestellt hatte. Es war ziemlich ruhig hier, kaum Menschen auf dem Platz und so näherte er sich einer der Bänke. So ziellos umherzuwandern gefiel ihm nicht. Das hatte er mit Tiedoll oft genug erlebt. Sich jetzt hinzusetzen brachte zwar auch nicht viel, aber was sollte er sonst tun. Hier passierte ja nichts mehr, seit er gestern Abend das Akuma getötet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht auf eine Bank setzen, sondern ins Meer springen. Es könnte ja sein, dass alle Akuma von Gibraltar beschlossen hatten, heute einen Badetag einzulegen.

Der Exorzist ließ sich auf der hölzernen Sitzfläche der Bank nieder und zog die Füße an, um sie unterzuschlagen und sich in den Schneidersitz zu begeben. So konnte er Mugen quer über seinen Schoß legen und es war ihm nicht im Weg. Er war heute den ganzen Vormittag durch die Stadt gewandert und hatte seinen Knöchel kaum noch gespürt. Jetzt war von den Schmerzen von gestern Abend überhaupt nichts mehr zu spüren, also war er wieder ganz verheilt. Ein Hoch auf seine Regenerationsfähigkeit.

Kanda schloss die Augen. Jinai hatte ihn erst sehr spät nach dieser Fähigkeit gefragt, später als die meisten anderen. Entweder hatte sie erst so spät bemerkt, dass er diese ungewöhnlichen Kräfte besaß – was er nicht annahm – oder sie hatte ihn nicht danach fragen wollen. Vielleicht war sie davon ausgegangen, dass es seine Sache sei oder dass er ihr irgendwann von selbst davon erzählen würde. Hätte er das?

Er konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Es wäre nur richtig gewesen, ihr davon zu erzählen, aber wenn er darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte ihn die unbegründete Angst vor Ablehnung gepackt und er hatte es lieber gelassen. Nun, wie es aussah, war diese Angst nicht ganz unbegründet gewesen, denn Jinai hatte sich eindeutig von ihm distanziert, sobald sie es erfahren hatte. Nachdem sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, war er noch fast zwei Tage im Orden gewesen, ohne dass sie auch nur einmal zu ihm gekommen wäre. Das sprach doch eine äußerst deutliche Sprache.

Ein plötzlicher Instinkt ließ ihn Mugens Schwertscheide fester packen und näher an sich ziehen; Kanda öffnete die Augen.

Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhaariger Junge, höchstens zehn Jahre alt, die Hand nach dem Schwert ausgestreckt, das jetzt außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Sein Mund war auf fast komische Weise überrascht geöffnet und nur langsam, sehr langsam blickte er von dem Schwert auf zu Kandas Gesicht.

Hatte er es stehlen wollen? Der Exorzist ging nicht davon aus, denn besonders arm gekleidet oder schlecht ernährt sah das Kind nicht aus. Kindliche Neugier dürfte ihn hierher getrieben haben.

„Marco! Lass den Mann in Ruhe!" Eine Gestalt kam auf sie zu und zog die Hand des Jungen zurück. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Er muss einfach alles anfassen", sagte die Person mit einem Lächeln.

Jetzt war es an Kanda, überrascht auszusehen. Vor ihm stand Jinai.

**oOo**

Jinai hatte sich sehr beschwingt auf die Reise gemacht. Jetzt, wo Komui sie auf diese Mission geschickt hatte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde Kanda sehen. Dann konnten sie reden und diese Missverständnisse klären und dann würden sie sich hoffentlich vertragen.

Dass irgendjemand partout verhindern wollte, dass sie Afrika erreichten, das kam für sie an zweiter Stelle. Jinai hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie mit Kanda gemeinsam mit den Akuma fertig werden würde, die sie zweifellos erwarteten. Sie vertraute auf die Fähigkeiten des Schwertkämpfers und auf ihre eigenen.

Es war allerdings erst Mittag und sie hatte es gerade mal bis Frankreich geschafft. Diese Züge fuhren alle viel zu langsam. Dabei sollte sie eigentlich genau das nicht bemängeln, denn sie hatte ihren Zug nur erwischt, indem sie ihn auf den Gleisen abgepasst hatte und aufgesprungen war. Der Schaffner war nicht besonders begeistert gewesen, als sie duch die Hintertür des letzten Waggons eingestiegen war, vor allem, weil diese verschlossen sein sollte.

Trotzdem wäre sie jede Wette eingegangen, dass sie schneller fliegen hätte können als dieser Zug. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, in welche Richtung sie fliegen sollte.

Sie hatte es gerade mal von Le Havre über Paris nach Tours geschafft und mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke, die sie bis zur Abenddämmerung zurücklegen sollte, lag noch vor ihr. Jinai saß in ihrem Abteil und fuhr die Strecke auf der Karte mit dem Finger nach. Von Tours nach Poitiers, Angoulême, Libourne, Bordeaux und Bayonne. Dann hatte sie die spanische Grenze fast erreicht und würde von dort aus kreuz und quer durch halb Spanien fahren müssen, bevor sie endlich in San Fernando an der Südküste ankam. Es gab nun einmal keine Direktverbindung zwischen Paris und Madrid und von dort aus direkt nach Gibraltar. Sie konnte froh sein, wenn sie wirklich morgen Abend Gibraltar erreichen würde, denn zwischen San Fernando und Gibraltar gab es noch keine Zugstrecke. Diesen Teil der Reise würde sie in einer Kutsche zurücklegen müssen.

Und vorher durfte sie hundertmal umsteigen. Die Grenze würde sie in der Nähe von Hendaye überqueren, keine fünf Kilometer von der offenen See entfernt, dann ging es eine lange Zeit durch Kleinstädte, bis sie Vitoria erreichten. Danach ging es nach Burgos, der Hauptstadt der nächsten spanischen Provinz, an Palencia vorbei, durch Valladolid, Medina del Campo, Avila und wenn sie Glück hatte, hätte sie bei Sonnenaufgang Madrid erreicht. Von Madrid aus ging es weiter nach Aranjuez, Alcazar de San Juan, Manzanares, Andújar, Córdoba, Sevilla, zwischen Dos Hermanas und Alcalá de Guadaíra hindurch nach Utrera und dann, sehr viel später würde sie San Fernando in Cadiz erreichen. Leider war diese Provinz nur auf der Ostseite, wo die Hauptstadt lag, ans Netz angeschlossen. Es klang für Jinai unwahrscheinlich, dass sie bis zum Abend in Gibraltar sein sollte, aber Komui hatte diesen Plan so ausgelegt.

Gibraltar schien noch so weit weg. Jinai ließ die Mappe mit der Karte sinken. Dieser kleine Teil der iberischen Halbinsel war noch nicht einmal der südlichste Punkt des europäischen Kontinents auf dieser Seite. Tarifa lag viel weiter im Süden. Es war nur leider nicht ihr Ziel. Nach Tarifa wäre es von San Fernando aus nicht so weit, aber nach Gibraltar musste sie die gesamte Provind Cadiz durchqueren, über Vejer de la Frontera, wobei sie an Trafalgar vorbeifahren würde, wo Nelson seine berühmteste Schlacht geschlagen hatte, dann nach San Rogue und Gibraltar.

Was für ein unglaublich lange Reise.

Der einzige Lichtblick in dieser ganzen Sache war das Ziel. Es würde sich wirklich lohnen, so weit zu reisen.

Doch sie konnte nicht die ganze Zeit nur hier herumsitzen. Der Schaffner hatte ihr versichert, dass sie bis Bayonne nicht mehr umsteigen müsse. Erst an der Grenze müsse sie einen anderen Zug nehmen, denn die spanischen Gleise waren breiter als die französischen und nicht für diesen Zug geeignet. Es hieß, Spanien hatte so einen Einmarsch über die Gleise von französischer Seite verhindern wollen, aber niemand glaubte das so wirklich. Beide Länder hatten viel zu viel mit ihren eigenen poblemen zu tun, um einander anzugreifen. Napolein III war seit 1870 nicht mehr Kaiser und das Reich erholte sich von den Kriegen, die er geführt hatte, besonders vom Deutsch-Französischen Krieg, während dem er gefangengenommen und dann abgesetzt worden war. Auch der siebte Präsident der Dritten Republik Frankreich Félix Faure, war noch immer damit beschäftigt, Frankreich wieder herzurichten. Und dann war da ja noh die Dreyfus-Affäre … Und Spanien ging es nicht viel besser. Die Ausrufung der Ersten Republik nach dem dritten Carlistenkrieg, vier Präsidenten in elf Monaten, ein Putsch, dann ein Diktator, dann die Wiedereinführung der konstitutionellen Monarchie, das alles lief auf eine sehr lange Periode der Restauracion hinaus, zumal vor ein paar Jahren auch noch der Rifkrieg in den spanischen Kolonien in Westafrika ausgebrochen war. Undvor kurzem war Cánovas del Castillo, der Führer der Konservativen Partei, der die Wiedereinsetzung der Monarchie maßgeblich unterstützt hatte, ermordet worden. Nein, Frankreich und Spanien hatten genug mit sich selbst zu tun, um sich über den jeweils anderen Sorgen zu machen.

Jinai seufzte und stand auf. Sie verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Lavi, wenn sie sich über solche politischen Dinge Gedanken machte. Natürlich waren ihr diese Dinge nicht fremd, angesichts ihrer früheren Position, aber als Exorzist tangierte sie das ganze nicht mehr. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu tun mit diesen politischen Machschaften, die in dieser Welt noch schlimmer waren als in ihrer.

Die Exorzistin verließ ihr Abteil und schlenderte den Gang entlang. Für Exorzisten gab es immer ein Abteil in der ersten Klasse – da sich die meisten Leute diese nicht leisten konnten, stand immer eines frei. So sparte der Orden das Geld für Zugtickets.

In den anderen Abteilen saßen Familien aus der Oberschicht, die eine lange Reise planten, oder Geschäftsleute die im Auftrag ihrer Geldbörse unterwegs waren. Nur ganz vereinzelt sah man Leute in ihrem Alter, die meisten davon in Begleitung eines Aufpassers. Auch sie bekam Blicke zugeworfen, die vermutlich sowohl ihrem Alter als auch der ungewöhnlichen Uniform galten. Frauen in Uniformen sah man äußerst selten. Eigentlich, fiel Jinai nun selbst auf, gab es so etwas wie Uniformen für Frauen sowieso nur im Orden.

Nachdem sie eine Weile durch den Zug gewandert war, sah sie in der Ferne eine weitere Stadt auf sie zukommen. Abteiltüren öffneten sich nach und nach und sie konnte sehen, dass in der zweiten Klasse die Leute bereits ebenfalls damit begannen, aufzustehen. Wie es aussah, erreichten sie ihre nächste größere Haltestation.

Ihre war es jedenfalls nicht. Wenn das nicht Poitiers war, dann eine andere Stadt zwischen Tours und Poitiers im Südwesten Frankreichs. Sie suchte nach dem Schaffner, der ihr freundlich in gebrochenem Englisch erklärte, dass tatsächlich Poitiers vor ihr läge und dass sie eine halbe Stunde lang hier Halt machen würden. So viele andere Sprachen Jinai auch beherrschte, des Französischen war sie nicht mächtig. Sie beherrschte nur ein paar Worte dieser komplizierten Sprache.

Eine halbe Stunde verlor sie also nur durch diesen Zwischenstopp. Mit Händen und Füßen kommunizierten sie und der Schaffner, aber in der Zwischenzeit würde kein anderer Zug den Bahnhof in Richtung Bayonne verlassen, so leid es ihm auch tat.

Missmutig sah sie aus dem Fenster, als sie im Bahnhof von Poitiers einfuhren. Der Bahnsteig war voller Leute, die einsteigen wollten, Familien und Freunde, die sich voneinander verabschiedeten und … Jinai sah verblüfft genauer hin. Mit einem Satz war sie auf, am Fenster, dann aus dem Abteil draußen und auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie suchte in der Menge, was sie so irritiert hatte, und fand schließlich die Stelle, die man von ihrem Fenster aus sehen konnte.

Vor ihr stand Kanda.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Du hast mich ganz alleine erschaffen?<p>

Jinai: Ja, mein Kind.

Raffael: Ich habe keinen Vater?

Jinai: Nein .. das einzige väterliche Vorbild, das du haben könntest, wäre vielleicht Froi Tiedoll. Und für Gespräche unter Männern steht er sehr gerne zur Verfügung.

Raffael: Kann ich ihn umtauschen? -.-


	4. Doppelgaenger

Raffael: Du hast da Teig auf deinem Shirt.

Jinai: Was? Wo? _*um die eigene Achse dreh*_

Raffael: Da- jetzt halt mal still- bleib stehen!

Jinai: _*ganz still stehen bleib**raffael machen lass*_

Raffael: _*wegzupf*_ So. Ich glaube, der Kuchen ist auch gleich fertig.

Jinai: Dann halten wir uns mal ran mit Updaten.

**Yunaria:** Oh ja, Skillet ist toll *-* Und ich hecke immer etwas aus, allein zu eurer Unterhaltung :D Wenn immer alles glatt laufen würde, wäre das ja sowas von fad _*unverschämt grins*_**  
><strong>

**Psychomantium: **So dedicated bist du? o.o Entschuldige mein Denglisch, manchmal laufen die deutschen Begriffe vor mir davon xD Am 15.10. also? Schade, da bin ich in Leoben, Familienausflug o.O Aber ich update trotzdem am 16., komme, was da wolle. Oh nein, neineineineinein, komm mir nicht mit Dubstep _*schüttel*_ brr. Celldweller ist für mich das äußerste der Gefühle, tiefer tauche in diese Welt nicht ein xD Das ist nichts für mich. Tja, wenn etwas vorhersehbar war, dann, dass ich sie nicht für Monate voneinander trennen werde. Mal ehrlich, da hätte ich selbst ja auch gar keinen Spaß dran. Zu den Doppelgängern äußere ich mich nicht, das übernimmt dieses Kapitel für mich :D Und DGM 208 hab ich gelesen, zwei Stunden, nachdem es draußen war *-* Es war soooooo ... unbeschreiblich *-* 20 Seiten nur Kanda *-* Und dass er ein Crystal Type wird, war ja sowieso so klar :D Das war für mein inneres Fangirl ein höchst befriedigendes Chap, auch wenn River mich mehr durch die zweite Hälfte getragen hat als Johnny. Ich mag River *-***  
><strong>

**Lysslass: **Hach *-* _*an fynn rumzupf**schnurr*_ Du machst die kaze glücklich xD Ach was, Kie hat den Finderstatus, Kanda darf ihm nichts antun, so ungern er das auch hört. Das wäre, als würde man mitten in der Wüste den Kompass, das Funkgerät und sämtliche Wasservorräte wegschmeißen. Was die Doppelgänger angeht: Schweigen ist Gold :D _*dir und farran nachwink*_ Pass gut auf ihn auf! Und dreimal täglich füttern! Und Vetinari nicht vergessen, der muss auch gefüttert werden! _*dir herzchen nachwerf*_**  
><strong>

**Sternenhagel: **Überleg ruhig weiter, was es mit den Doppelgängern auf sich haben könnte, damit bist du nicht allein _*fies grins*_ Mortel xDDDDDDD _*lachflash*_ Der ist gut :D gomen xDDD oooooooh *-* _*einfach alles aufess*_ Ich hab eh so Hunger, gerade weil der Kuchenduft durchs Haus zieht _*mir die Nase zuhalt**knurrenden Magen ignorier*_**  
><strong>

**Rated: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Ich verdiene mein täglich Brot mit etwas anderem. Ehrlich. Und ich würde Katsura Hoshino nie beklauen. Ich borge nur. Raffael, lass das Backrohr zu!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Doppelgänger<strong>

Was machte Jinai in Gibraltar?

Kanda konnte sie nur anstarren.

Sie trug ein Kleid. Kleider hatte sie immer gehasst. Und wo war ihre Uniform?

Erst mit einiger Verspätung fiel ihm ein, dass das gar nicht Jinai sein konnte. Jinai war im Hauptquartier. Das da vor ihm musste ein Trugbild sein, eine Halluzination. Damit hatte er ja schon Erfahrung.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte das Trugbild und legte besorgt eine weiß behandschuhte Hand auf seine Hand. Die Berührung fühlte sich entsetzlich echt an, warm, weich, menschlich. Unwillkürlich zog Kanda seine Hand zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Trugbild halten sollte.

Auf einmal war sein Schwert weg.

Kanda sah überrascht von seinem Schoß zu dem Mädchen, das Jinai so ähnlich sah und das jetzt sein Schwert in Händen hielt. Es drehte sich um und rannte davon, den kleinen Jungen dicht auf den Fersen, und Kanda war einen Moment lang so perplex, dass er erst mit einer Sekunde Verspätung aufsprang und den beiden nachsetzte. Hätte er Mugen bloß nicht abgenommen! Dann würde er jetzt nicht zwei Kindern nachlaufen, die sein Innocence gestohlen hatten!

Kaum hatte Kanda das Mädchen eingeholt und wollte nach ihrer Schulter greifen, um sie aufzuhalten, warf sie das Schwert dem Jungen zu, der es geschickt auffing. Auch seine Hände steckten in Handschuhen, was seltsam aussah an einem so kleinen Jungen. Er griff trotzdem nach der Schulter des Mädchens und zog daran.

Dann explodierte auf einmal sein Kopf und er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Eine warme Flüssigkeit lief über seine aufgerissene und aufgeplatzte Haut, irgendetwas verursachte höllische Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht und breitete sich in Windeseile in seinem ganzen Kopf aus.

Er hatte sich von zwei verdammten Akuma hereinlegen lassen.

„Hauen wir ab", schnarrte das eine, während das Akumavirus in seinem Körper wütete und seine Regenerationskräfte auf Hochtouren liefen, um es unschädlich zu machen.

„Nein, wir müssen ihn töten", widersprach das andere. „So lautete der Auftrag."

Ein Klicken, als ob eine Pistole geladen würde, alarmierte den Exorzisten und obwohl seine Heilung noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen war – Teile seines Gesichts fehlten immer noch – sprang er auf die Füße und entging dadurch knapp einem weiteren Akumageschoss.

Kanda stürzte nach vorne und riss dabei eines der Akuma von den Füßen; welches der beiden, das konnte er nicht genau sehen. Blut verfärbte sein Sichtfeld. Aber es musste der kleinere von beiden gewesen sein, der immer noch sein Schwert hielt. Panisch riss das Akuma in Jungengestalt die Arme hoch und versuchte Mugen aus seiner Reichweite zu halten.

„Nimm das Schwert!", kreischte es dem anderen zu, das heransprang und nach der Waffe griff. Gleichzeitig bekam Kanda einen weiteren Treffer ab, der in seinem Rücken landete und seine Organe zerfetzte. Blut breitete sich rasend schnell auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster aus und das Akuma schob ihn von sich herunter. „Töten wir ihn!"

Egal, wie gut seine Regenerationsfähigkeiten waren, Kanda konnte auch nur eine bestimmte Menge von Treffern vertragen. Früher oder später würden seine Kräfte nicht mehr in der Lage sein, jeden weiteren Treffer zu heilen, der folgte, noch während sie mit all seinen anderen Wunden beschäftigt waren. Er musste also schleunigst sein Schwert zurückbekommen.

Im Moment trug es das Akuma, das Jinais Aussehen angenommen hatte. Es bereitete Kanda unangebrachte Skrupel, ausgerechnet jemanden mit ihrem Äußeren anzugreifen, aber nichtsdestotrotz musste er es tun. Das war nicht Jinai, das war ein Akuma. Skrupel durfte er nicht haben. Kanda griff nach dem Bein des Akumas, das immer noch über ihn gebeugt stand und sich an dem Anblick seiner Wunden ergötzte, und riss daran. Überraschenderweise ließ es sich dadurch tatsächlich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und verlor den Halt.

Der Exorzist nahm weder Rücksicht auf seine Wunden, noch Notiz von dem anderen Akuma, dessen einzige Reaktion darin bestand, entsetzt zu kreischen und seine normale Gestalt anzunehmen. Vermutlich, weil ihm so mehr Feuerkraft zur Verfügung stand. Kanda indes riss an dem Schwert in der Hand des Akumas, das er umgeworfen hatte, und versuchte es ihm zu entwenden. Sie rangen ein paar Momente darum, rollten über das Pflaster und versuchten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, dann konnte Kanda den Schwertgriff selbst packen.

Und das Schwert ziehen.

Um die Schwertscheide kümmerte er sich nicht weiter. Er würde sie einsammeln, sobald er die beiden getötet hatte. Als er das Schwert gezogen hatte, konnte er es aktivieren und damit das Geschoss abblocken, das auf ihn zukam.

„Du Idiot! Du hättest beinahe mich getroffen!", brüllte das Akuma in Jinais Gestalt das andere an, behielt aber seine Gestalt bei. Im Gegensatz zu dem Akuma, das einmal der kleine Junge gewesen war, versuchte es offenbar nicht zu kämpfen, zumindest nicht in seiner wahren Gestalt. Obwohl diese menschliche Erscheinung eindeutig die schwächere von beiden war.

Kanda, inzwischen fast geheilt, ignorierte die Schmerzen, wich den Patronen, die auf ihn zuflogen, geschickt aus und stürmte auf das ballonförmige Akuma zu. Es schien sich nur auf Feuerkraft zu verlassen, wie es die meisten Akuma taten, und starb dementsprechend schnell. Damit war zumindest dieser Dauerbeschuss abgestellt, der ihn nur ablenkte.

Überraschenderweise war kein Angriff von hinten gekommen. Das andere Akuma hatte nur dagestanden und zugesehen, wie er seinen Kameraden tötete. Jetzt, wo Kanda sich ihm zuwandte, wich es unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Als hätte es auf einmal Angst vor ihm, so verblüffend das auch klang. Er wüsste zu gerne, ob dieses Akuma auch das Aussehen eines Menschen spiegelverkehrt kopieren konnte, so wie das Akuma, das ihn und Moyashi in Matel angegriffen hatte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht genug, um den Tod der Maschine dafür hinauszuzögern.

Allein dafür, dass es ihn mit Jinais Aussehen hinters Licht geführt hatte, würde er es mit Vergnügen vernichten.

„Tu das nicht", wimmerte es auf einmal wie ein echtes Mädchen. Nur traf es überhaupt nicht Jinais Tonlage. „Bitte … Hilfe! Wieso hilft mir denn keiner?"

Es wandte sich zur Flucht, immer noch in Menschengestalt, und rief dabei laut nach Hilfe. Kanda gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich und setzte ihm nach. Mit dem Blut des Exorzisten auf seinen Kleidern und seinem Geschrei würde es sicher jede Menge Menschen anziehen. Es würde auch nicht besser aussehen, wenn Kanda ihm mit gezücktem Schwert nachliefe.

Leider musste er es a) töten und b) seine Schwertscheide zurückholen.

Wie erwartet, zogen die Schreie des Akumas Leute an, die wissen wollten, was hier los war, und als sie das Blut auf dem Kleid des Mädchens sahen, rannten sie noch schneller. Sofort umringte eine Menschentraube das schluchzende Mädchen und Kanda gleichermaßen, einerseits um es zu trösten und vor ihm zu beschützen, andererseits, um ihn daran zu hindern, weiterzulaufen. Das einzige, was Kanda noch von dem Akuma sah, war das dunkle Haar, das im Vergleich zu dem von Jinai geradezu stumpf und glanzlos aussah, wie es zwischen den Menschen verschwand, die zwischen ihm und dem Akuma standen.

Sie redeten in Englisch und Spanisch wild durcheinander auf ihn ein, beschimpften ihn offenbar, drohten ihm, weil sie glaubten, er habe dem angeblichen Mädchen etwas angetan, und Kanda konnte keinen Schritt vorwärts mehr tun. Besonders engagierte Verfechter der Selbstjustiz versuchten ihm das Schwert zu entreißen und nach seinen Händen zu greifen, aber sie konnten nicht nach der Klinge greifen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dabei selbst verletzt zu werden. Kanda würde sich nicht noch einmal von Mugen trennen.

Und dann war da die Polizei.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Kanda nach einer sehr unbürokratischen Ermittlung hinter schwedischen Gardinen. Und war doch von Mugen getrennt, das in der Polizeistation verwahrt wurde, wohlgemerkt ohne Schwertscheide, weil die zusammen mit dem 'Mädchen' verschwunden war. Die Polizei musste das Opfer nicht befragen, weil sich genug hilfsbereite Mitbürger gemeldet hatten, die glaubhaft versicherten, wie er mit gezückter Klinge hinter ihr hergelaufen war, während sie offenbar versucht hatte, ihm zu entkommen.

Gibraltar war auf einmal nicht mehr so beschaulich. Und Kie würde heute Abend wohl umsonst auf ihn warten, denn die Polizisten hatten scheinbar nicht die Absicht, ihn so bald wieder gehen zu lassen. Kanda scheute sich zwar nicht, auch ab und an Menschen zu verletzen, wenn es seiner Mission diente, aber aus dieser Situation würde er so leicht nicht wieder herauskommen, nur indem er die eine oder andere Nase brach.

Kanda ließ sich auf die schmale Pritsche in der Zelle sinken. Zum Glück musste er sein Domizil mit niemandem teilen, denn es gab nämlich nur eine Pritsche. Gibraltar war offenbar so ein verschlafenes Nest, dass es auch nur zwei Gefängniszellen in dieser Polizeistation gab, und nur eine davon war besetzt. Nämlich mit ihm.

Und das einzig positive, das Kanda dieser Situation abgewinnen konnte, war, dass er jetzt eine Unterkunft für die Nacht gefunden hatte. Noch dazu auf Staatskosten.

**oOo**

Kein Wort kam Jinai über die Lippen, als sie Kanda verblüfft anstarrte. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was ihn hierher geführt hatte, und all die Worte, die sie sich für ihr Wiedersehen zurechtgelegt hatte, waren aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Kanda sagte auch gar nichts, sondern drehte sich um und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Ohne zu überlegen oder zu zögern, folgte Jinai ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin der Japaner sie führen wollte, aber er verließ den Bahnsteig und auch das Bahnhofsgebäude selbst und ging einfach weiter, durch Straßen, Alleen und Gassen, ohne sich einmal zu ihr umzudrehen. Anscheinend vertraute er darauf, dass sie ihm folgen konnte, aber langsam wurde Jinai unruhig. Sie kannte sich in dieser Stadt nicht aus und sie musste nachher auch noch den Weg zurück zum Bahnhof finden und hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie hier schon unterwegs war. Geschweige denn, was Kanda von ihr wollte. Oder was er hier machte.

Dann bog Kanda wieder in eine Seitengasse ein, so abrupt, dass sie ihn fast verloren hätte, und als sie die Gasse ebenfalls erreichte, stand er dort und wartete auf sie. Sie trat in die enge Gasse und kam auf ihn zu, öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu fragen, was er hier machte, dann schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und Kandas Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem dreckigen Boden, blieb aber bei Bewusstsein.

„Warum hast du sie nicht gleich getötet?", fragte eine Stimme irgendwo über ihr.

„Sie hat keine Waffe. Das Innocence steckt in ihrem Körper und würde unser Gift nur neutralisieren", antwortete eine andere.

_Das müssen mindestens Level 2 sein_, dachte Jinai müde. _Sie können denken._

„Wir sollen sie aber töten."

„Werden wir auch, aber nicht hier. Wir bringen sie weg und dann …"

Den Rest verstand Jinai schon nicht mehr, als nun alles schwarz wurde.

Wieder zu sich kam sie durch den übelkeiterregenden Geruch von verfaultem Fisch. Er umgab sie wie einen widerlichen Schleier und erst nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in einem Sack steckte, der von diesem Geruch durchdrungen war.

Wie viel Zeit war wohl inzwischen vergangen?

Eines stand fest, den Zug hatte sie mit Sicherheit verpasst. Die Akuma hatten gesagt, sie würden sie wegbringen, sie würden also keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken wollen. Dann hatten sie die Stadt wohl inzwischen verlassen und damit war mehr Zeit vergangen, als sie gehabt hätte, um den Zug zu erreichen. Wäre sie doch bloß nicht ausgestiegen.

Wo sie wohl inzwischen war?

Sie sollten sie töten, das hatten sie gesagt. Also brauchten sie einen entlegenen Ort, an dem sie niemand hören würde.

Jinai versuchte sich zu bewegen und bemerkte, dass ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt waren. Die Akuma wollten wohl kein Risiko eingehen, aber es kam ihr unwahrscheinlich vor, dass sie auch über ihr Innocence Bescheid wussten, sonst hätten sie auch versucht, sie daran zu hindern, es zu benutzen.

Aber das einzige, das sie getan hatten, war, sie in eine Kiste zu sperren, die gerade groß genug für Jinai selbst war. Wahrscheinlich, um sie unbemerkt aus der Stadt schaffen zu können, denn ein heftiger Schlag ließ in ihr die Erkenntnis keimen, dass sie gerade durch ein Schlagloch gefahren waren.

Jinai ging ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Ihr Golem – der erste, den sie bekommen hatte, weil man sie jetzt als vollwertige Exorzistin ansah, mit einem so reinen Innocence wie alle anderen auch – war verschwunden. Das hieß, selbst wenn sie es schaffte, sich zu befreien, sie würde niemanden benachrichtigen können. Es gab keinen offiziellen Anschluss des Hauptquartiers im Telefonbuch.

Dafür hatten sie ihr die Mappe gelassen oder zumindest noch nicht entdeckt, denn Jinai hatte sie in ihren hohen Schaftstiefel gesteckt, wo sie einen ziemlich unangenehmen Schienbeinschützer abgab. Die Stiefel hatte sie zusammen mit ihrer neuen Uniform bekommen, welche der von Lavi ziemlich ähnlich sah. Große Bedeutung war der Beweglichkeit und Wendigkeit zugekommen, wegen ihrer Flügel war auf einen Mantel oder ähnliches verzichtet worden, dafür hatte sie eine Kapuze und eine Hose bekommen.

Neue Uniform, neuer Golem, neue Mission – Jinai hatte nur eines von dreien behalten können. Im Moment kam sie sich wie ein ziemlicher Versager vor.

Ein weiteres Schlagloch riss sie aus ihrem Selbstmitleid. Sie musste einen Weg finden zu entkommen. Vorzugsweise einen, bei dem sie erst die Akuma tötete und dann entkam. Das war immerhin ihre Aufgabe. In einer Kiste eingesperrt und in einen Sack gesteckt konnte sie dieser aber nur sehr schwer nachkommen. So schwer es ihr also auch fiel, sie musste darauf warten, dass die Reise beendet war und die Akuma die Kiste öffneten.

Jinai hätte nicht darauf setzen sollen, dass die beiden Akuma ihr so weit entgegenkommen würden.

Als sie schon völlig steif von ihrer unbequemen Haltung war, hielt das Gefährt an, hinter dem sie inzwischen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine Kutsche oder einen Karren vermutete, aber ihre Truhe wurde nicht geöffnet. Die Akuma stiegen wohl einfach ab und ließen sie hier liegen. Jinai wartete ein paar atemlose Sekunden darauf, dass der Deckel der Kiste sich öffnen würde, aber das passierte einfach nicht.

Sie begann gerade nervös zu werden, als der Karren sich wieder zu bewegen begann und dann etwas plätscherte. Das Geräusch von Wasser wurde lauter und kam offenbar näher und eine schaukelnde Bewegung setzte ein.

Mit Entsetzen stellte Jinai fest, dass sie sich auf dem Wasser befand. Die Akuma hatten den Karren einfach ins Wasser geschoben und setzten darauf, dass ihre Kiste, die ja immerhin nicht luftdicht war, sonst hätte sie darin nicht genug Luft bekommen, sich nach und nach mit Wasser füllen würde. Sie würde ertrinken.

Panisch begann sie an ihren Fesseln zu zerren. Wenn sie die Dinger aufbekäme, könnte sie sich vielleicht irgendwie befreien! Dann könnte sie den Sack öffnen, in den sie die Akuma gestopft hatten, und irgendwie würde es ihr auch gelingen, die Truhe aufzumachen. Sie musste sich nur endlich aus diesen Stricken befreien!

Noch mehr Angst wallte in ihr auf, als es auf ihrer rechten Seite nass zu werden begann. Wasser sickerte bereits in die Kiste, in der sie lag. Jinai unterdrückte einen wehleidigen Laut, der ihre Verzweiflung zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte, und zerrte noch heftiger an den Stricken. Sie musste hier raus!

_Denk nach_, ermahnte sie sich selbst und zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. _Dir muss etwas einfallen. Dir ist noch immer etwas eingefallen._

Wo war die Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins, die sie sonst immer mit ungefragten Ratschlägen bombardierte? Jetzt könnte sie einen dieser unerbetenen Ratschläge gut gebrauchen.

Sie konnte sich hier drin kaum bewegen. Es war zu eng, um sich zu drehen oder auch nur die Füße auszustrecken, und ihr tat alles weh, weil sie gezwungen gewesen war, so lange mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken gefesselt dazuliegen. Vielleicht, wenn sie die Hände nach vorne ziehen könnte …

Jinai versuchte, die Beine noch enger an den Körper zu ziehen, sich in die kleinstmögliche Embryonalstellung zu begeben, die auf diesem beengten Raum möglich war, und die gefesselten Hände unter ihren Füßen nach vorne zu ziehen. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten von der verkrampften Haltung und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, zog mühevoll die Hände immer weiter nach vorne, ignorierte das Wasser, das durch den Kapillareffekt von ihren Kleidern aufgesogen wurde.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Hände über die Füße geschoben hatte und die Beine wieder so weit ausstrecken konnte, wie es in der engen Kiste machbar war. Jetzt konnte sie den Knoten mit den Zähnen zuleibe rücken. Wie ein Hund zerrte und zog sie daran, ohne in der Dunkelheit irgendwelche Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Das Seil schmeckte widerlich und faserte auf, hinterließ Fasern auf ihrer Zunge und zwischen ihren Zähnen, aber sie arbeitete weiter, weil sie spüren konnte, wie der Zug langsam nachließ und die Fesseln sich lockerten.

Dann konnte sie die Hände aus den Schlingen ziehen und hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe aufgeschrien. Aber es war nur der erste Schritt, denn sie musste noch die Stricke um ihre Fußknöchel lösen; allerdings stellte sich das als wesentlich leichter heraus, da sie jetzt die Hände frei bewegen konnte. Blieben nur noch der Sack und die Kiste, in die man sie gesteckt hatte.

Der Sack war von außen zugeschnürt und Jinai legte sich auf den Rücken, zog, zerrte, drückte und stemmte sich gegen den Stoff, um die Verschnürung über den Stoffrand zu schieben, während das Wasser inzwischen schon ihr Ohr umspielte und weiter stieg. Wenn es bis zur Hälfte der Kiste angestiegen war, würde sie Probleme mit dem Luftholen bekommen.

Mit dem Verschieben der Schnüre war ein weiterer Schritt geschafft. Jinai steckte den Kopf aus dem Sack und schob ihn irgendwie bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter. Mit den Fingern tastete sie die Ränder der Kiste ab. Während der Fahrt hatte sie ab und zu ein seltsames Geräusch gehört, das sie irritiert hatte, weil sie es nicht ganz zuordnen hatte können. Aber jetzt, wo sie versuchte, den Deckel der Kiste aufzudrücken, erkannte sie, was es gewesen war: Das Geräusch, wenn ein metallenes Schloss gegen eine hölzerne Einfassung schlug. Sie war eingesperrt.

**oOo**

Es wurde Abend und es wurde Nacht.

Von Kanda keine Spur.

Kie spürte, wie die Kälte durch seine Kleider kroch, ausgehend von den Steinen, auf denen er saß. Dafür, dass die Erde nachts die Wärme abgab, die sie tagsüber gespeichert hatte, fühlte sie sich ziemlich kühl an.

Wo steckte der Exorzist bloß? Kie war sich sicher, dass er ihn gehört und auch verstanden hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass sie sich abends wieder hier vor der Kirche treffen würden. Sie war ja nicht wirklich schwer zu finden und alle Zeit, die man brauchen konnte, um aus dem hintersten Winkel von Gibraltar hierher zu finden, war inzwischen vergangen. Welche Ausrede Kanda auch immer hatte, sie würde sicher eine spannende Geschichte abgeben – das hieß, wenn er endlich hier auftauchte.

Kie hatte Langmut, aber langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Der Wirt hatte die Hälfte der Bezahlung im Voraus verlangt und wenn Kanda nicht bald auftauchte, war dieses Geld verloren, ohne dass sie die Zimmer auch nur in Anspruch genommen hätten.

Vielleicht war er in Schwierigkeiten. Nach dem Angriff auf ihr Boot hätte es Kie nicht gewundert, wenn sich noch weitere Akuma auf der Halbinsel befanden, doch Kanda war in der Bucht praktisch von den Toten wieder auferstanden, nachdem das Akuma ihn unter Wasser gezogen hatte. Kia hatte ihn schon beinahe abgeschrieben und sich nur noch mit Hoffnung und nicht mit gesundem Menschenverstand an die Vorstellung geklammert, dass der Exorzist wieder auftauchen würde. Was Kanda ja auch getan hatte.

Darum konnte der Chinese sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Akuma den Exorzisten so lange aufhalten hätte können.

Kanda war ja kein besonders angenehmer Zeitgenosse und Kie hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten, mit der schweigsamen und unfreundlichen Art des anderen zurechtzukommen, aber seine Fähigkeiten als Exorzist konnte er ihm nicht absprechen. Er war ein Kämpfer, der unter den Mitgliedern des Schwarzen Ordens seinesgleichen suchte. Kie hatte viel mehr über den Orden gelernt in den wenigen Wochen, die er nach der Episode in Edo im Hauptquartier verbracht hatte, als er in seiner gesamten Zeit bei Anita erfahren hätte können. Inzwischen wusste er viel mehr über die Exorzisten und ihre Eigenheiten, ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Schwächen und Stärken. Als Finder musste man sich solchen Dingen anpassen können.

Und darum war Kie davon ausgegangen, dass er sich sogar mit Kanda irgendwie arrangieren könnte. Obwohl dieser ihm von allen Exorzisten am unsympathischsten war, und das hatte nicht einmal etwas mit seiner Persönlichkeit zu tun. Tatsache war, dass er dem Japaner die offensichtliche Zuneigung von Jinai neidete und nicht verstehen konnte, was sie an ihm fand. Aber er war dieser Mission zugeteilt worden und sehr wohl fähig, seine Aufgabe und seine Gefühle getrennt zu betrachten.

Dass Kanda sich bei Kie mit Unzuverlässigkeit aber noch unbeliebter machen könnte, hätte er nicht erwartet. Der Chinese wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass ein solches Verhalten auch Jinai nicht gefallen hätte, was ihn wieder zu der Frage zurück brachte, wo Kanda nun steckte.

Lange nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, stand der Finder schließlich auf. Wenn Kanda nicht zu ihm kam, musste er eben nach ihm suchen. Irgendwo würde der Japaner schon sein, er konnte sich ja schließlich nicht in Luft auflösen. Und so groß war Gibraltar nicht.

Etwa zwei Stunden später musste Kie seine Meinung revidieren. Er war müde, ihm taten die Füße weh und Gibraltar hatte sich als eine verdammt große Halbinsel herausgestellt. Groß genug zumindest, dass es hunderte von Orten gab, die er nicht einsehen konnte, um herauszufinden, ob Kanda sich dort verbarg.

Seine erste offizielle Mission und er hatte seinen begleitenden Exorzisten verloren.

Kie war wieder an der Kirche angekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass Kanda inzwischen eingetroffen wäre, aber enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass der Platz leer war. Dunkel und einsam lag er da, das Mondlicht schien auf den weißen Kirchenwänden und Kie war ratlos. Wohin er jetzt gehen, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Vielleicht sollte er im Hauptquartier Bescheid sagen. Allerdings hatte er keine Erklärung für das, was geschehen war, außer dass er den Exorzisten, sollte er ihn je wiederfinden, bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie gemeinsam das Hauptquartier betraten, nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Das hatte Kie sich in der Zwischenzeit, in der er nach em Japaner gesucht hatte, fest vorgenommen. Sie hätten sich eben nicht trennen dürfen und es war seine eigene verdammte Schuld, weil er das auch noch vorgeschlagen hatte. Natürlich war Kanda darauf eingegangen, immerhin war er am liebsten allein und Kie ihm nur im Weg. Ein lästiger Klotz am Bein, den er froh war, loszuwerden.

Der Klotz am Bein musste jetzt aber das Bein wiederfinden, also überlegte Kie, wohin Kanda gegangen sein könnte, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten. Möglicherweise konnte er so rekonstruieren, was passiert war, und eine Spur zu dem Exorzisten finden. Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert und wenn er Kanda bis zum Mittag nicht gefunden hatte, würde er wohl oder übel im Hauptquartier Bescheid sagen müssen, darum kam er nicht herum.

Es war allerdings nicht so leicht, sich in den Exorzisten hineinzuversetzen. An seiner Stelle hätte Kie ja einen möglichst einsamen Ort gesucht, um seine Ruhe zu haben, aber nachdem sie von einem Akuma angegriffen worden waren, könnte Kanda sich auch als Zielscheibe für weitere Angriffe angeboten und unter die Menschen gemischt haben. Da er Exorzist durch und durch war, hielt Kie letztere Möglichkeit schlussendlich für wahrscheinlicher. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war Kanda in einen Kampf mit einem Akuma verwickelt worden, was aber nicht erklärte, warum er auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war und Kie ihn nirgends finden konnte. Von einem Kampf mussten die Bewohner von Gibraltar doch etwas mitbekommen haben. Nichts lieferte so guten Stoff für die Gerüchteküche als übernatürliche Vorkommnisse. Man musste etwas davon gehört haben …

Und beim Stichwort Hören fiel Kie sein Golem wieder ein. Kanda hatte einen bei sich gehabt, da war er ganz sicher. Hastig stellte Kie den Kasten auf den Boden, den jeder Finder trug, und suchte sein eigenes Kommunikationsgerät heraus, um die Nummer von Kandas Golem anzuwählen. Wenn der Exorzist ihn nun noch bei sich trug …

Alles, was er hörte, war Rauschen. Kanda war zu weit weg. Aber wenn Kie in die richtige Richtung ging, konnte er vielleicht eine Verbindung aufbauen und ihn kontaktieren. Entschlossen ging er los. Er hatte ja die ganze Nacht Zeit.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Kanda im Kittchen, Katherine a.k.a. Jinai in the trunk, Kie verloren in Gibraltar - die Lage kann eigentlich nur noch besser werden.<p>

Jinai: Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht darauf bauen.

Raffael: Ich weiß. Du bist der Master of Disaster.

Jinai: Ich würde es erfinderisch nennen.

Raffael: Ja, du. Ein Richter nennt das anders.

Jinai: Gut, dass gerade keiner da ist. Er kann am Samstag vorbeikommen.

Raffael: Wenn du eh nicht da bist?

Jinai: Du hast es erfasst. Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute. _*verbeug*_


	5. Eingesperrt

Raffael: Du bist so lahm.

Jinai: Ich bin so BESCHÄFTIGT.

Raffael: Ausreden, alles Ausreden.

**Psychomantium:** Hoho, dass ich Jinai auf den Weg geschickt habe, heißt NICHT, dass sie sich so rasch wiedersehen :P Oder dass sie sich so rasch aus ihren jeweiligen misslichen Lagen befreien können. Und sie sind hüftlang, also bei ihrer Körpergröße geschätzte siebzig Zentimeter plus xD Ich hab das Chap 208 immer und immer wieder gelesen *-* Seine Kleidung ist ihm irgendwie zu eng o.o Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass es nicht seine ist :D

**sternenhagel:** Bei dir klingt das ja fast schon wieder wie ein Vorwurf o.o Habe ich nicht bewiesen, dass ich nicht so sadistisch veranlagt bin, es wieder gutzumachen? Habe ich das nicht? :P

**Lysslass:** Soooo, jetzt kommt doch noch mein Chap, ich weiß, ich bin spät dran ._. Aber du hast ja Farran und Vetinari _*unschuldig blinzel*_ Und so spät ist das Chap ja auch nicht da, davvero? _*betreten kreise auf den boden mal*_ Und jaaa, Jinai weiß ja, dass sie da nicht rauskommt, wenn sie jetzt den Kopf verliert ... hoffentlich o.o

**Yunaria:** Welcome baack :D Colliiiiiide *-* Hachja, Skillet hat einige gute Lieder :D

**Rated:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ Habt ihr die Disclaimer in den vorherigen Kapiteln gesehen? Habt ihr einen gesehen, habt ihr alle gesehen._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Eingesperrt<strong>

Jinai begann langsam ernsthaft zu verzweifeln. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ihre Augen brannten, aber sie weigerte sich standhaft, jetzt tatsächlich in Tränen auszubrechen. Was hatte sie zu Komui gesagt? _Ich__bin__schon__einmal__gestorben.__Ein__zweites__Mal__passiert__mir__das__nicht._

Im Moment wünschte sie sich dringend zu diesem Moment zurück, um das Ich von damals kräftig zu schütteln und zu fragen, wie sie darauf kam, solchen Unsinn zu behaupten. Dass sie einmal beinahe gestorben war, hieß nicht, dass ihr das nicht ein weiteres Mal passieren konnte.

Das Wasser stieg unaufhörlich weiter, während sie gegen den Deckel der Truhe hämmerte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, weiter darauf einzutrommeln, weil die Akuma sie sicher nicht in einem Gebiet ins Wasser geworfen hatten, in dem sie jemand hören oder gar sehen konnte. Mit Bitterkeit musste sie ihnen zugestehen, dass sie den Plan wirklich gut durchdacht hatten. Besser, als sie es Akuma zugetraut hätte.

Solche Grübeleien brachten sie aber auch nicht hier heraus. Jinai musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und einen Weg finden, der Situation logisch gegenüberzutreten. Dann konnte sie sich vielleicht befreien. Über die andere Möglichkeit, nämlich die, dass sie ertrinken würde, dachte sie besser nicht zu lange nach. Dann würde sie nur wieder in Panik verfallen.

Also. Was wusste sie? Es war eine hölzerne Truhe, nicht besonders dicht, aber mit einem offensichtlich schweren oder zumindest neuen Vorhängeschloss. Dass sie nicht luftdicht war, ließ darauf schließen, dass sie entweder schon ziemlich alt war, oder dass darin Dinge transportiert wurden, denen hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit nichts ausmachte. Jinai hoffte auf letzteres, denn wenn die Kiste stabil war, würde eine Befreiung schwierig werden. So viel Zeit hatte sie womöglich nicht.

Probeweise klopfte sie noch einmal gegen die Oberseite der Truhe, die den Deckel bildete. Es klang hohl und durchdringend, also befand sie sich zumindest zum Teil noch über Wasser. Das war doch schon einmal ein kleiner Lichtblick. Andererseits kroch das Wasser durch alle Ritzen und würde sie immer rascher unter die Wasseroberfläche ziehen, sodass dieser Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange andauern würde.

In ihr keimte ein ziemlich waghalsiger Plan. Was sie vorhatte, würde riskant werden, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein. Es war einfach zu eng, um ihre Flügel ungehindert spannen zu können, und das Wasser übte von außen zusätzlichen Druck auf die Wände der Kiste aus, sodass sie sie nicht durchbrechen könnte. Das Wasser sickerte bereits an den oberen Ecken durch den Spalt zwischen Deckel und Truhenwand, wenn es darüber schwappte, und einen Moment später hörte Jinai das Schlagen der kleinen Wellen nur noch gedämpft.

Jetzt befand sie sich ganz unter Wasser.

Also gut, es wurde Zeit für die Umsetzung ihres Plans. Jinai zog die Füße an und ließ sie dann gegen die Bretter krachen, die unter ihrem Tritt zwar ächzten, aber noch nicht nachgaben. Sie trat dagegen, immer und immer wieder, hörte, wie das Holz sich bog und die Befestigung am Rand sich löste, und trat besonders am Rand fest zu. Eine Kette war nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied.

Wasser rauschte herein, als ein Brett sich löste, und Jinai stemmte die Hände gegen die Wand über ihrem Kopf, um noch einmal zuzutreten. Das Brett löste sich ganz aus seiner Verankerung und gab den Weg frei für noch mehr Wasser. Jetzt entstand langsam ein Druckausgeich zwischen dem Wasser draußen und der wenigen Luft, die noch in der Kiste war, aber sie sank auch schneller, weil das Wasser schwerer war.

Jinai atmete tief ein, als die Kiste sich drehte und sie herumgeschleudert wurde. Jetzt stand sie beinahe aufrecht, weil sich die verbliebene Luft am Kopfende gesammelt hatte, und musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen, während die Luft durch die Ritzen zwischen den Brettern aus ihrem Gefängnis entwich. Sie konnte die Beine inzwischen frei bewegen, weil sie den Sack durch das Loch nach draußen getreten hatte. Ein letzter Atemzug, dann war die Luft weg.

So gut es ging, versuchte sie das Gesicht mit den Armen zu schützen, und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor sie endlich ihre Flügel spannte. Der Druck des Wassers von außen war jetzt gleich groß wie der von innen und damit war es leichter, die Wände der Kiste zu durchbrechen. Holz splitterte, was sich unter Wasser ganz anders anhörte, und die Bretter lösten sich voneinander. Ihre Flügel steckten fest, waren zwischen den verbliebenen Brettern eingekeilt, aber indem sie sie bewegte, konnte sie sie befreien.

Und dann schwamm sie, so schnell sie nur konnte. Der Wasseroberfläche entgegen. Erstaunlicherweise ließen sich ihre Flügel fast wie ein Paar Flossen verwenden, obwohl der Vergleich sehr weit hergeholt war, doch sie erfüllten diese Funktion und trieben sie mit jedem Schlag noch schneller nach oben.

Luft. Süße, klare, reine Luft.

Und Geräusche. Jinai fuhr herum und sah am Ufer, gar nicht weit entfernt, zwei Personen stehen. Eine davon trug unverkennbar immer noch Kandas Aussehen, aber den würde sie sich jetzt vorknöpfen. So übel spielte ihr niemand ungestraft mit.

Die Akuma hatten sie ebenfalls entdeckt, schon als erste, und eines der beiden verlor jetzt die Nerven, wie es aussah, denn es gab seine menschliche Hülle auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein unwahrscheinlich hässlicher, unwahrscheinlich großer Vogel. Grau wie Straßendreck, mit einem viel zu langen Hals, einem zu großen Kopf und einem runden Rumpf wie eine Tonne und Flügeln, die ihre eigenen in der Spannweite noch übertrafen. Er hatte keine Schwanzfedern, hätte damit wie ein Huhn ausgesehen, aber ein so missgestaltetes Huhn hatte die Welt noch nicht gesehen. Und in seinem langen Schnabel offenbarte es eine Reihe von Schneidezähnen, wie sie kein Jinai bekannter Vogel hatte.

Er erhob sich mit einem misstönenden Schrei in die Luft und zog die langen, stelzenartigen Beine an, bevor er auf sie zuschoss. Rasch tauchte Jinai wieder unter, so tief sie so plötzlich tauchen konnte, und hörte den Schnabel des Akumas über sich zuschnappen. Es zog den Schnabel wieder aus dem Wasser und sie sah seinen Schatten über sie hinweggleiten. Besonders wendig sah dieser Vogel nicht aus, also konnte sie möglicherweise kurz auftauchen, ohne gleich wieder angegriffen zu werden.

Es kam auf einen Versuch an, also tauchte Jinai wieder auf, um nach Luft zu schnappen und sich umzusehen, wo der Vogel abgeblieben war. Sie sah weder ihn noch das andere Akuma in Kandas Gestalt. Entweder hatte es auch seine eigentliche Gestalt angenommen und verbarg sich irgendwo, oder es hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Das Rascheln von Flügeln war Jinai inzwischen so vertraut wie ihr eigener Atem und darum tauchte sie so rasch wie möglich wieder unter, als sie es hörte. Das rettete ihr den Hals, denn das Akuma hatte sich im Sturzflug ins Wasser geworfen, durchpflügte es wie ein Fisch und tauchte dann wieder auf. Anscheinend hatte es in seiner Vogelgestalt nicht das gleiche Problem wie Jinai; in einem Kampf in der Luft wäre sie ihm deutlich überlegen gewesen, nicht nur, weil sie wendiger war, sondern auch, weil sich ihre Flügel als Waffen einsetzen ließen. Sie konnte aber nicht aus dem Wasser heraus abheben und musste seinen wiederholten Angriffen ausweichen, ohne sich zu Wehr setzen zu können.

Die Frage, wer zuerst ermüden würde, konnte sie mit einem deutlihen Sieg nach Punkten für das Akuma beantworten. Das Wasser des Süßwassersees, in dem sie gelandet war, war kalt und entzog ihr die Kräfte, außerdem tat ihr Kopf noch weh von dem Schlag, den sie erhalten hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu einem Akuma standen ihr nur begrenzte Energiereserven zur Verfügung.

Wenn sie sich irgendwo verstecken hätte können, hätte sie sich dort kurz ausrasten, vielleicht sogar an Land klettern können. Aber der See war groß und es gab in der Nähe nur das seichte Ufer mit den Spuren der Räder, über das die Akuma den Karren in den See geschoben hatten, um sie zu ertränken. Ihr standen keinerlei Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung.

Zum wiederholten Male tauchte Jinai unter, tauchte tief, um dem Akuma und seinem mit Zähnen gespickten Schnabel zu entgehen, und sah dann in der trüben Dunkelheit des Sees etwas unförmiges treiben. Der Sack, in den man sie gesteckt hatte. Die Kordel, mit der er zugeschnürt worden war, war an einer Seite an seiner Öffnung befestigt und schlängelte sich deutlich erkennbar durchs Wasser.

Der Exorzistin kam eine Idee. Sie holte Luft und tauchte dann erneut ins Wasser ein, noch tiefer als zuvor, um nach dem Seil zu greifen und den Sack nach oben zu ziehen. Er war stabil, das wusste sie, weil sie ihn nicht zerreißen hatte können. Und die Kordel war fest mit dem Stoff des Sacks verknotet und würde nicht leicht abreißen.

Wieder machte das Flattern von Flügeln sie auf einen weiteren Angriff des Akumas aufmerksam und sie sah sich um, aus welcher Richtung es kommen würde. Den Sack unter der Wasseroberfläche im Anschlag, wartete sie bis zum allerletzten Moment, bis das Akuma nicht mehr ausweichen können würde, und stieß sich dann mit den Füßen ein Stück zurück, sodass der Schnabel des Akumas nicht auf ihren Kopf traf, auf den es eigentlich gezielt hatte, sondern in die Öffnung des Sacks.

Die Kraft des Sturzflugs zog Jinai mit unter Wasser und verbissen hielt sie sich an der Öffnung des Sacks fest, der zum Glück den kompletten Schnabel des Vogels bedeckte, sonst hätte sie wohl ein paar Finger verloren. Das Akuma, das nun den Schnabel nicht mehr öffnen konnte, wehrte sich und versuchte, den Maulkorb abzustreifen, sie von sich herunterzuwerfen, drehte und wendete sich, aber Jinai hielt sich fest. Das Akuma war immer wieder aufgetaucht. Es würde auch nur eine begrenzte Zeit ohne Luft auskommen. Und Jinai hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass ihr als letzte die Luft ausgehen würde.

_Irgendwann musst auch du wieder auftauchen. Und dann habe ich schon gewonnen._

**oOo**

Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen, endlich ein Signal zu bekommen. Kie war inzwischen vollkommen übermüdet und wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett, aber er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass Kanda seine Position änderte, während er schlief, und er dann noch einmal damit beginnen musste, alles nach ihm abzusuchen.

Als das stetige Rauschen von einem Freiton abgelöst wurde, blieb der Finder abrupt stehen und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Es klingelte tatsächlich und Kie wartete vermutlich eine volle Minute, bevor es endlich in der Leitung knackte, das Zeichen dafür, dass jemand den Anruf angenommen hatte.

„Hallo?", fragte eine fremde Stimme. Und dann, nach einer Pause: „Wer ist da?"

Die Stimme hatte einen spanischen Akzent. Kie sank der Mut – was wenn Kanda seinen Golem nun verloren hatte? - aber er antwortete trotzdem mutig: „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Wo ist der Besitzer dieses … Apparats? Und mit wem spreche ich?"

„Mit der Polizei."

Jetzt sanken Kies Schultern endgültig herab. Die Polizei. In welchen Schlamassel hatte sich Kanda bloß gebracht? „Ist der Besitzer des Apparats auch bei ihnen?", fragte er immer noch forsch. Was auch immer es war, das Kanda getan oder nicht getan hatte, wenn er sich einschüchtern ließ, bekam er keine Antworten.

„Darüber darf ich keine Auskünfte geben."

So viel zu den erhofften Antworten. „Dann komme ich vorbei", sagte Kie entschieden und beendete das Gespräch. Er schloss seinen kastenartigen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zur örtlichen Polizeistation. Daran war er in den vergangenen beiden Tagen ab und zu vorbeigekommen und er wusste ungefähr, wo sie lag.

Mit ein wenig Glück wäre alles nur halb so schlimm, wie der Chinese es sich ausmalte. Aber er baute nicht auf die Kooperation des Exorzisten, die es den Beamten erleichtert hätte, ihn freundlich zu behandeln. Denn wenn der Mann, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, schon sagte, dass er ihm keine Auskünfte darüber geben durfte, ob Kanda bei ihnen war oder nicht, dann ging Kie jede Wette ein, dass er es war.

Kurz darauf hatte er die Polizeistation nicht nur erreicht, sondern sich auch zu dem Beamten durchgekämpft, mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Dieser hatte nach Besuchern Ausschau gehalten, seit Kie angerufen hatte, und sie erkannten einander an den Stimmen.

„Ich gehöre zum Schwarzen Orden", eröffnete Kie das Gespräch ohne Umschweife. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, wie Sie an das Gerät kommen, dass ich bei meinem Kollegen wähnte."

„Ihr Kollege, so, so", erwiderte der Polizist nicht gerade kooperativ. „Wie sieht Ihr Kollege denn aus?"

Kie ließ sich von seiner Verstimmung über dieses Verhalten nichts anmerken. Der Mann musste wissen, was der Schwarze Orden bedeutete, aber er hielt sich wohl nicht für eine Person, die diesem besonders viel Respekt gegenüber bringen musste. Er ahnte bestimmt nicht, wie oft der Orden ihm und seinen Mitmenschen schon das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Groß, asiatische Gesichtszüge, lange, dunkle Haare, sehr schweigsam", beschrieb Kie Kanda in wenigen Worten.

„Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr _Kollege_ unter Arrest steht", antwortete der Beamte blasiert. „Wegen eines tätlichen Angriffs und schwerer Körperverletzung. Wir haben ihn in Gewahrsam genommen und neben einer gefährlichen Waffe außerdem dieses … Gerät bei ihm sichergestellt, wie Sie es nannten."

Zu sagen, Kie wäre verblüfft gewesen, war noch untertrieben. Kanda hatte jemanden angegriffen? Und sich dann auch noch _festnehmen_ lassen? Einem x-beliebigen Exorzisten würde der Chinese es nicht zutrauen, einen Menschen zu verletzen, ar Kanda schon. Dass er aber eine Verhaftung und eine Körperdurchsuchung über sich ergehen ließ, das erstaunte Kie.

„Können Sie mir sagen, was genau passiert sein soll?"

„Wir wurden gerufen, weil ihr Kollege mit gezogenem Schwert einem verletzten Mädchen hinterherlief", fasste der Polizist es zusammen. „Offenbar hatte er vor, das Mädchen zu töten, aber die Leute haben ihn daran gehindert und festgehalten, bis wir eintrafen."

„War das Mädchen schwer verletzt?", fragte Kie, ein wenig blass um die Nase.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir konnten sie nicht zu den Vorkommnissen vernehmen und niemand der Zeugen konnte sagen, woher das Blut auf ihrer Kleidung kam."

Dann war das Mädchen vielleicht gar nicht verletzt gewesen. Und ein Mädchen war es vielleicht auch nicht gewesen.

„Dürfte ich ihn sehen?", bat Kie.

Der Beamte schien mit sich zu ringen, nickte dann aber. Er sah Kie offenbar nicht als Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit und glaubte sich sicher, einen Vesuch verhindern zu können, Kanda zu befreien oder ihm etwas zuzustecken. „Kommen Sie mit. Vielleicht kriegen Sie ihn zum Reden, mit uns hat er jedenfalls nicht gesprochen."

Ja, das klang ganz nach Kanda.

Der Polizist führte Kie zum rückwärtigen Teil des Gebäudes und öffnete dann mit einem Schlüssel eine Tür, die auf einen Gang hinaus führte. An diesen grenzten bloß zwei Zellen und in einer davon saß Kanda. Er hatte sich auf die Pritsche gesetzt, die Beine überschlagen, die Arme verschränkt und wahrscheinlich während der ganzen Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Damit waren sie schon zu zweit.

Kie bezweifelte zwar, ob er es schaffen würde, Kanda zum Reden zu bringen, aber der Japaner überraschte ihn, indem er beim Eintreten ihn direkt ansah. Er betrachtete ihn sogar eingehend, so forschend, dass Kie das Gefühl hatte, er würde versuchen, direkt in sein Gehirn hineinzublicken.

„Guten Morgen … wie man's nimmt", sagte Kie zögerlich.

„Was war das erste, was ich zu dir sagte, als wir diese Mission antraten?", erwiderte Kanda vollkommen unzusammenhängend und verblüffte den Chinesen damit erneut.

„Du hast gar nichts zu mir gesagt, bis wir im Zug waren."

„Was habe ich zu dir gesagt?"

„'Halt bloß den Rand und lass mich schlafen'", zitierte Kie und ignorierte den Blick, den ihm der Polizeibeamte daraufhin zuwarf.

„Gut. Das Akuma hat Mugens Schwertscheide mitgehen lassen", sagte Kanda auf einmal ganz geschäftsmäßig und Kie erkannte, dass er sich davon überzeugen hatte wollen, es tatsächlich mit Kie zu tun zu haben. Warum?

„Wie sah es denn aus?" Kie glaubte nicht, dass er eine große Hilfe dabei wäre, das Akuma zu finden, ihm die Schwertscheide abzunehmen und es unschädlich zu machen. Aber er konnte zumindest die Augen offen halten.

„Es könnte inzwischen jede Gestalt angenommen haben. So nahe an mich heran kam es nur, weil es die Gestalt eines anderen Exorzisten angenommen hat."

„Ein Gestaltwandler?", fragte Kie verblüfft. Das wurde ja besser und besser. Das 'Mädchen' konnte inzwischen schon außer Landes sein, in jeder Verkleidung, die es annehmen wollte. Ob es das tun würde … oder würde es hier bleiben und darauf hoffen, doch noch eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, Kanda zu töten? Dass das Blut von Kanda stammte, stand für Kie inzwischen außer Zweifel. „Hat irgendjemand gesehen, was passiert ist? Was _wirklich_ passiert ist?"

„Nein", antwortete Kanda wieder so einsilbig wie eh und je.

Damit war Kies Hoffnung, einen entlastenden Zeugen zu finden, zerstört. Aber die Polizei würde ja wohl auch kaum jemandem glauben, der von fliegenden Monstern erzählte. Was konnte er also für Kanda tun?

Vielleicht konnte Komui dafür sorgen, dass er freigelassen wurde. Mist, das hieß, er musste doch im Hauptquartier anrufen. Komui würde nicht begeistert sein und seine Vorgesetzten noch weniger.

„Wenn Sie alles gesagt haben, gehen Sie bitte wieder", meldete sich der Polizist nicht gerade freundlich zu Wort. „Ich habe noch zu tun."

Kie bedankte sich bei ihm dafür, dass er Kanda besuchen hatte dürfen, aber von dem Exorzisten verabschiedete er sich nicht. Der schien in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders zu sein und sie nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Draußen hielt Kie den Beamten noch einmal zurück. „Ich würde Sie gerne noch um eine weitere Sache bitten." Der Beamte sah ihn nur skeptisch an, als er folgende Bitte äußerte: „Bitte behalten Sie alle Gegenstände, die sie bei ihm gefunden haben, hier auf der Wache. Händigen Sie sie niemandem aus."

Der Mann brummte unwillig und meinte dann: „Meinetwegen."

„Vielen Dank." Kie verließ die Polizeistation. Er hatte ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch zu führen.

**oOo**

Allein in seiner Zelle ließ Kanda den Kopf gegen die steinerne Mauer in seinem Rücken sinken. Eine wirkliche Verbesserung seiner Situation war durch Kies Auftauchen nicht eingetreten, denn er saß immer noch hier drin. Aber der Finder würde die nötigen Dinge in die Wege leiten, damit er wieder freikam.

Kanda war nicht gerade stolz darauf, sich so einfach einsperren haben zu lassen. Andererseits wäre er aus der Sache nicht ohne Blutvergießen herausgekommen, wenn er sich nicht abführen lassen hätte. Die Leute waren auf Lynchjustiz aus gewesen und er war nicht besonders erpicht darauf gewesen, gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen.

Es wunderte ihn nur, dass alles so reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen war. Kaum war das Mädchen mit seinem Schwert davongerannt, kaum waren die Leute da, um ihn aufzuhalten, tauchte auch schon die Polizei auf. Und die interessierte sich kein bisschen für seine Version der Geschichte – und würde sie auch nicht glauben, nebenbei bemerkt – sondern nahm ihn einfach fest und stellte ihn in einer Zelle ab, um ihn dann dort schmoren zu lassen.

Hatte denn niemand den verwüsteten Platz gesehen, die Einschlagslöcher der Patronen, die das Akuma auf ihn abgefeuert hatte? Das musste doch zu Fragen geführt haben. Aber niemand hatte Kanda danach gefragt und er ging davon aus, dass die Polizei auch sonst niemanden dazu befragt hatte. Warum nicht?

Was ihn allerdings mehr quälte als die nutzlose Warterei und das Gefühl, dass hier einiges faul war, war der Gedanke an die Form, die das Akuma angenommen hatte. Als er Jinai vor sich gesehen hatte, hatte er einen Moment lang geglaubt, sie wäre es, die Komui zu ihrer Verstärkung geschickt hatte. Bevor ihm aufgegangen war, dass sie unmöglich so schnell hier sein könnte.

Und das brachte ihn zu der Frage zurück, wen das Hauptquartier schicken würde. Im Moment standen außer Jinai nur Mari und Miranda zur Verfügung, da alle anderen entweder noch nicht einsatzfähig waren oder – zumindest im Fall der Generäle – wegen dieser Hochverratssache im Orden festsaßen. Linalis Innocence funktionierte ja nicht und Lavis war noch nicht repariert.

Kanda hoffte sehr, dass sie Mari schicken würden. Mit dem Mann kam er wenigstens halbwegs gut aus, besser als mit jedem anderen Exorzisten jedenfalls. Wenn sie es schafften, Lavis Innocence so schnell zu reparieren, dann konnte er sich gratulieren. Den Bookman junior wollte er nicht hierhaben. Und was Miranda anging … ihr Verhalten konnte einen schon in den Wahnsinn treiben, die ewigen Selbstzweifel, die Tränen, die Depressionen. Irgendwann zwischen ihrem Eintreffen und ihrer zweiten Heulattacke würde er sie wohl einfach irgendwo 'vergessen'.

Aber wenn Jinai hierher kam … dann steckte er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Sie konnte nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass er über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte, die Mission alleine anzutreten, und würde ihm wohl einiges zu erzählen haben. Das hieß, wenn sie einander nicht mieden, weil dieses Geständnis von ihm noch immer zwischen ihnen stand.

Es war eigentlich egal, wen sie schickten. Kandas Lage konnte nicht besser werden als jetzt. In dieser Zelle hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe, wurde von niemandem gestört, und zu essen bekam er auch, wenn auch spärlich. Jedoch war er nicht gerade wählerisch und Süßigkeiten gönnten man Gefangenen sowieso nirgends auf der Welt, also war er auf der sicheren Seite, was das Essen anging. Hier könnte er sogar in Ruhe meditieren und so ein wenig von der Zeit totschlagen, die ihm noch blieb, bis Kie ihn hier rausholte.

Was ihn aber wirklich fuchste, war der Verlust von Mugens Schwertscheide. Was das Akuma damit wollte, konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, doch sie an dieses Mistvieh zu verlieren, das ihn mit Jinais Gesicht in die Irre geführt hatte, war schlimm genug. Und da Mugen sich in der Asservatenkammer befand – falls diese winzige Polizeistation so etwas überhaupt besaß – konnte er es auch gleich als Verlust abschreiben. Sein Schwert nicht bei sich zu haben beunruhigte den Japaner. Nur wenn er es bei sich trug, konnte er sicher sein, was damit geschah. Hier hingegen konnte jeder Idiot damit herumspielen, der sich für einen großen Samurai hielt, seine dreckigen Fingerabdrücke auf der Klinge hinterlassen, wo der Fettfilm Rostflecken hinterlassen würde, und alles erdenkliche mit _seinem_ Schwert anstellen.

Die Waffe eines Exorzisten war so etwas wie ein Teil seines Körpers. Kanda kam sich regelrecht beschmutzt vor, wenn er sich Mugen in anderen Händen als seinen eigenen vorstellte.

Etwa eine Stunde, nachdem Kie gegangen war, war das Klimpern eines Schlüsselbundes zu hören und die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Herein kam wieder der Polizist, der Kie vorhin hereingeführt hatte. Er trug ein Tablett, das wohl Kandas Frühstück beinhaltete.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und er spazierte in aller Seelenruhe zu der Zelle hinüber, in der der Exorzist saß, blieb dann stehen und grinste. Das Frühstück konnte man durch eine versperrte Klappe in den Gitterstäben durchreichen und Kanda müsste aufstehen, um es entgegen zu nehmen.

Irgendetwas an dem Mann gefiel ihm aber gar nicht. Vielleicht war es sein Grinsen.

Tatsächlich stellte der Mann das Tablett ab, zog eine Waffe hervor – einen Revolver, der definitiv nicht zu seiner Uniform gehörte, wie Kanda erkannte – und schob sie am Boden zwischen den Gitterstäben in die Zelle. Sie schlitterte über den Boden und blieb dann knapp vor Kanda liegen.

„Als ich dir das Frühstück bringen wollte, stellte ich mit Entsetzen fest, dass dein Komplize dir eine Waffe zugesteckt hat", erklärte der Beamte fröhlich und zog seine Dienstwaffe. Kanda war immer noch nicht aufgestanden. „Und weil du nicht zurechnungsfähig bist, wolltest du dich gerade erschießen, als ich kam. Leider konnte ich die Zellentür nicht rechtzeitig aufschließen, um dich aufzuhalten. Tragisch, tragisch."

„Und Ihre Kollegen werden das nicht hören?", meinte der Exorzist trocken.

„Wir haben gerade Schichtwechsel. Da sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt und mir glauben sie sowieso eher als dir. Ich lebe dann ja noch. Die Pistole hatte übrigens sowieso nur einen Schuss", erklärte der Mann, während er seine eigene Waffe entsicherte und auf Kanda richtete.

„Was verbirgt sich in Afrika?"

Der Mann zuckte bei der Erwähnung von Afrika deutlich zusammen, fasste sich aber rasch. „Darüber weiß ich nichts", sagte er kühl und schoss.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Ein Cliffhanger nach dem anderen. Das wird ja langsam Routine.<p>

Jinai: Darum muss ich mir mit dem Plot umso mehr Mühe geben, um die Story interessant zu halten.

Raffael: Glaubst du, dass deine Leser auch so denken?

Jinai: Äh ... gute Frage ... Machen wir eine Umfrage?

Raffael: Was für eine Umfrage denn? 'Cliffhanger ja oder nein'?

Jinai: So in etwa?

Raffael: Also, wenn du glaubst, darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen ...

Jinai: Worum wollen wir wetten?

Raffael: Eine Packung Smarties.

Jinai: Wie fies. Du weißt, dass ich die nicht essen darf.

Raffael: Egal, ob du gewinnst oder nicht, ich gewinne in jedem Fall.

Jinai: Von wem hast du das nur? _*kopfschüttel*_

in 45 minuten csi kam genau EINE szene mit echter csi-arbeit vor o.O der rest war sonnenbrillen- und waffengefuchtel, tse


	6. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Jinai: Hast du das gehört? O.O

Raffael: GELESEN, hast du das GELESEN, heißt das.

Jinai: Ja ja, aber hast du das GELESEN? O.O

Raffael: Ich bin ja nicht blind, natürlich hab ich das gelesen. Bild dir jetzt aber bloß nichts darauf ein.

Jinai: Aber aber aber- O.O

Raffael: Ist dir etwas von dem Honig, den Psychomantium dir gerade ums Maul geschmiert hat, in die Schaltkreise getropft? Wo sind deine fein artikulierten Sätze hin?

Jinai: Ihr gefällt mein Kanda! _*jauchzend rumtanz*_

Raffael: _*eine weile stumm zuschau*_ Dann mach halt ich den Rest ...

**Psychomantium:** Hallo, Raffael hier ... wie du siehst, hast du jinai kaputt gemacht, SCHÖNEN DANK AUCH. Ich darf das nämlich ausbaden. Wieso sagst du auch sowas? _*räusper*_ Also, dann wollen wir mal ... bitte dran denken, dass ich das heute zum ersten Mal mache. Wenn du wissen möchtest, was die Idee hinter dieser Pistole war, ähm ... kann ich dir nicht sagen, damit würde ich zu viel verraten. Das lösen wir erst viel später auf, gehört alles zum großen Plan, über den ich nicht reden darf. Und glaub mir: jinai fallen immer Cliffhanger ein. Wenn du mal nachzählst, wird dir auffallen, dass sie allein in diesen 5 ersten Kapiteln bereits über ein Dutzend eingebaut hat ... sie hat ja sonst nichts zu tun. Seit sie keine Smarties mehr essen darf, muss sie sich irgendwie anders beschäftigen, und dann denkt sie sich eben Cliffhanger aus. Sie ist nämlich seit etwas über zwei Monaten auf kompletten Zuckerentzug - das heißt keine Schokolade, kein Gummizeugs, keine Lollis, keine Bonbons, keine Torten, kein Cola, Sprite oder ähnliches, nicht mal Kaugummi mit Zucker. Sie ist sogar Mehlspeisen gegenüber kritisch geworden. Ich warte nur auf die Langzeitfolgen dieses Radikalentzugs ... aber sie würde Jinai doch nie die Haare abschneiden! Um Himmels Willen, nein, eher würde sie ihr die Hand abhacken oder oder oder eine Niere rausnehmen oder oder oder ... nein, das überlegt sie auch nicht ernsthaft, keine Sorge. Jinai bleibt in einem Stück, auch wenn sie den einen oder anderen Kratzer abbekommt. Dieser re-review ist schon ziemlich lang, oder? Äh ... ich mach dann mal weiter ...

**sternenhagel:** Lass ihr doch den Spaß, sie hat doch sonst keinen Nervenkitzel. Dann muss sie ihn eben durch ihre Charas ausleben ... sie sollte öfters Achterbahn fahren. Wenn ihr davon nicht so schlecht werden würde ... Dazu, ihre lebensgefährlichen Situationen aufzugeben, bringst du sie sowieso nicht, weder durch Bestechung noch Erpressung. Aber du könntest das Helferlein auf deine Seite ziehen ... _*erwartungsvoll näherrück und auf essen hoff*_

**Yunaria:** Klar, diese Mission ist der reinste Urlaub. Gibraltar soll auch durch schwedische Gardinen hindurch sehr schön sein. Skillet, Papa Roach und Breaking Benjamin UND dann auch noch Skorpion, hm. Setz dich doch zu jinai, dann könnt ihr gemeinsam Musik hören und euch gegenseitig den Giftstachel putzen, das gefällt ihr sicher. Bist du auch so ein Paradeskorpion wie sie, wie er im Astrologieratgeber steht?

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Das alles gehört Katsura Hoshino. Der OC Jinai gehört der Schreiberin jinai. Und der Disclaimer gehört mir. Geld verdient nur einer von uns damit, ratet mal, wer?_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Vom Regen in die Traufe<strong>

Luft war so wichtig für Menschen. Länger als ein paar Minuten konnte niemand darauf verzichten, obwohl man tagelang ohne Wasser oder Nahrung auskommen konnte. Aber Luft … es hieß nicht umsonst, etwas zu brauchen wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Jinais Sichtfeld wurde langsam enger. Wenn das verdammte Akuma nicht bald auftauchen würde, würde sie hier unter Wasser das Bewusstsein verlieren. Hatte es doch den längeren Atem als sie? Obwohl es sich so heftig wehrte und damit sicher schneller wieder Sauerstoff brauchen würde als sie?

Hatte es nicht, wie es aussah. Seine Bewegungen erlahmten und dann schien es sich entschieden zu haben, denn es hörte auf, sich zu wehren, und gab der Luft den Vorzug. Beide schnappten wie Fische auf dem Trockenen nach Luft, sobald sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen, und dem Akuma fiel es noch einmal um vieles schwerer als Jinai, weil der nasse Sack über seinem Schnabel hing.

Es versuchte trotzdem, sich in die Luft zu erheben, und es gelang ihm sogar, während Jinai noch wie ein Sack Kartoffeln an den Kordeln um den Sack hing und sich fest daran klammerte. Sie stiegen hoch, sehr hoch, und ein Aufprall aus dieser Höhe würde sicher unangenehm werden.

So oder so ähnlich musste das Akuma es sich zumindest gedacht haben, sonst hätte es sie nicht so hoch hinauf geschleppt. Jetzt begann es wieder, sich zu wehren, und zu versuchen, sie abzuwerfen, aber Jinai kämpfte diesmal nicht, sondern ließ sich einfach fallen.

Im Steilflug entbreitete sie ihre Flügel, fing ihren Sturz ab und brachte sich wieder nach oben. In einem Luftkampf durfte man nicht unter den Feind geraten, sonst hatte man schon so gut wie verloren. Die Exorzistin drehte sich schraubenartig in die Höhe, verschaffte sich dadurch einen Rundumblick und lokalisierte das Akuma rasch, das gerade den Sack zerfetzte.

Es kreischte auf, als es sie entdeckte, und setzte zu einer weiteren Attacke an. Jinai wandte sich ihm zu und als es nahe genug war, ließ sie Federn auf das Akuma regnen. Die winzigen Geschosse bohrten sich in sein Gesicht, seine Flügel, seinen Rumpf und explodierten dort. Ein Tier, das derartig schmerzerfüllt aufheulte, hätte ihr leid getan, aber sie hatte es nun einmal nicht mit einem Tier zu tun. Die Federn ihrer Flügel sträubten sich wie bei einer Katze und glätteten sich dann wieder, fügten sich so nahtlos ineinander, dass sie wie eins aussahen.

Das Akuma hatte an Höhe verloren, trudelte auf den See zu, versuchte, sich den Schmerz mit den Krallen seiner Hinterbeine vom Gesicht zu kratzen. Jinai faltete ihre Flügel eng zusammen und ließ sich fallen, um aufzuholen. Agiler als das schwerfällige Akuma, war es ihr ein leichtes, eine Schlaufe um den verwundeten Vogel zu drehen und mit einer nun messerscharfen Flügelkante den Kopf vom Rumpf zu trennen. Ihre Flügel schützten sie vor der Explosion und den herabfallenden Teilen dessen, was einst mit Hass und Verzweiflung gegen seinen Willen am Leben erhalten worden war.

Die Exorzistin landete am Ufer und sank auf dem weichen, sandigen Boden zusammen, schwer atmend. Es war vorbei. Ein Akuma hatte sie getötet. Sie war noch am Leben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder bewegen, aufstehen und ihre Flügel verschwinden lassen konnte. Sie hatte nur einen Etappensieg errungen – eines der Akuma, nämlich das mit Kandas Aussehen, lief noch immer frei herum, sie saß irgendwo in Frankreich fest und hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war, obwohl sie eigentlich morgen Abend schon in Gibraltar sein sollte. Wie sie das jetzt noch schaffen sollte …

Nun, mit Herumsitzen ganz sicher nicht. Jinai machte sich erst einmal auf die Suche nach Menschen. Irgendjemand musste ja imstande sein, ihr zu sagen, wo sie war.

Der See war groß und nachdem sie eine Zeit lang am Ufer entlang gestiefelt war, kam sie zu einer Ansiedelung, nur ein paar Häusern. Vor einem dieser Häuser saß eine Frau und beobachtete interessiert, wie Jinai, klatschnass und triefend in einer seltsamen Uniform, näherkam.

„Excusez-moi", begann Jinai radebrechend die wenigen Brocken Französisch zusammenzukratzen, die sie kannte. „Où … où?" Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Frau sie verstehen würde. Sie kannte nur ein paar Wörter und konnte nicht einmal einen geraden Satz bilden.

Die Frau schien aber zu begreifen, was sie von ihr wollte. „Saint-Cyr", antwortete sie.

In Saint-Cyr war sie also. Nie gehört.

„Poitiers?", fragte Jinai verzweifelt. Sie war hoffentlich nicht zu weit weg. „Poitiers … où?"

„Au sud-ouest", erwiderte die Frau und deutete in eine Richtung. Im Südosten.

Die verdammten Akuma hatten sie nach Norden geschleppt. Damit war sie noch weiter weg von ihrem eigentlichen Reiseziel.

„Merci beaucoup", murmelte Jinai dankbar und setzte ihren Weg fort. Die Frau winkte ihr freundlich nach. Sobald Jinai außer Sichtweite war, spannte sie wieder ihre Flügel. So war sie viel schneller.

Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen war es bereits Abend. Rot schillernd ging sie im Westen unter, Jinais einziger Orientierungspunkt. Sie stieg höher und versuchte, irgendetwas vor sich zu erkennen, aber da waren nur kleine Städte. Vororte, die nicht einmal Städte genannt werden konnten.

Nach einer Weile veränderte sich der Himmel vor ihr. Es war eine Luftveränderung, wie sie nur die Ausdünstungen einer größeren Stadt zuwege brachten; faulig, rußig und tödlich. Also war sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

Sie überflog Poitiers nur; aus der Luft erkannte sie den Bahnhof wieder, an dem sie ausgestiegen war, und flog dann, die Sonne zu ihrer Rechten, weiter in den Süden. Einen Zug erwischen zu wollen wäre sinnlos. Sie war schneller als jeder verdammte Zug; sie musste nur wissen, wohin sie flog. Die Zugstrecke, die sie nehmen hätte sollen, hatte ausgesehen wie ein riesiger Umweg, vereinfacht ausgedrückt. Erst folgte sie der Westküste, umging damit die Pyrenäen, dann ging es ins Landesinnere zur Hauptstadt und dann hinunter an die Südküste. Gibraltar lag im Süden.

Jinais Kurs stand damit fest. Sie würde die Pyrenäen selbst überqueren, sich im Landesinneren halten, und dann irgendwann Gibraltar erreichen. Und wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig war, würde sie die verdammte Meerenge eben auch noch überfliegen.

**oOo**

Der Schuss hallte ohrenbetäubend in dem kleinen Raum.

Kanda hatte sich in dem Moment, in dem der Beamte den Abzug betätigt hatte, auf den Boden geworfen und nach der Waffe gegriffen, die auf dem Boden lag. Der Schuss ging ins Leere und fluchend zielte der Polizist noch einmal. Vielleicht hoffte er, sich auf Notwehr hrausreden zu können.

Der Exorzist aber war schneller und benutzte die unbrauchbare Waffe als Wurfgeschoss. Von dem metallenen Gegenstand am Kopf getroffen, sank der Beamte ohne einen Laut zu Boden.

Dann ging die Tür auf und weitere Uniformierte tauchten auf, blickten verwirrt auf das Geschehen und beugten sich dann über den bewusstlosen Kollegen. Einer von ihnen, aufgrund der Spannung seiner Hemdknöpfe über der Körpermitte als Vorgesetzter zu erkennen, zog den Gürtel höher und taxierte Kanda: „Was ist passiert?"

Ausgerechnet dieser Mann wollte jetzt wissen, wie Kandas Version der Geschichte aussah?

„Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen", erwiderte Kanda nüchtern. „Und mir eine Waffe unterzuschieben, damit es wie Selbstmord aussieht."

„Wir haben einen Schuss gehört", sagte der Vorgesetzte nachdenklich und sah einem seiner Männer dabei zu, wie dieser die beiden Schusswaffen in Augenschein nahm.

„Schmauchspuren auf beiden", meldete der Polizist. „In der von José sind noch fünf Patronen. In der anderen … keine."

Kanda trat direkt vor die Gitterstäbe und hielt seine Hände hoch. „Sehen Sie bei mir irgendwelche Schmauchspuren?", fragte er eiskalt. Die Beamten ließen sich zum ersten Mal von seinem Tonfall beeindrucken und er wurde aufgefordert, seine Hände durch die Klappe zu strecken, durch die eigentlich das Frühstück gereicht werden sollte.

„Na schön", sagte der Dienstranghöchste und zog erneut seinen Gürtel höher. „Sperren Sie José in den Schrank."

„In den Schrank?", fragte einer der Polizisten verblüfft.

„Wollen Sie ihn etwa in die Nebenzelle sperren, nachdem er gerade versucht hat, einen Insassen umzubringen? In den Schrank mit ihm, bis er aufwacht", kommandierte sein Vorgesetzter und sah zu, wie seine Männer gehorsam den Körper des Bewusstlosen nach draußen trugen. Dann wandte er sich Kanda zu. „Ich glaube Ihnen. Aber können Sie mir sagen, warum José versuchen sollte, sie zu töten?"

„Vielleicht aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem man sich scheut, meinen Fall genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen", gab Kanda kühl zurück. „Das angebliche Opfer ist spurlos verschwunden, es gibt keine Beweise, dass ich ihr überhaupt irgendetwas getan habe, und trotzdem werde ich hier festgehalten. Wieso?"

„Wir haben genug Zeugenaussagen-"

„Die bestätigen, dass ich durch die Straße gerannt bin. Gibt es bei Ihnen ein Gesetz, das es verbietet, mit gezückter Waffe herumzulaufen?"

„Nein, aber das Mädchen war offensichtlich schwer verletzt und schrie um Hilfe", protestierte der Beamte.

„Niemand kann sagen, ob das Blut von ihr stammt", entgegnete Kanda tödlich ruhig. „Und wenn sie die Zeugen fragen, wie das Blut auf ihrer Kleidung aussah, was werden sie dann sagen? Sah es so aus, als ob es von einer Wunde stammt und durch den Stoff gesickert ist? Oder spritzte es auf ihre Kleider, als eine andere Person verletzt wurde?"

Darauf wusste der Beamte keine Antwort. Kanda sah eine Weile lang mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zu, wie sein Mund auf- und zuklappte, als er nach Worten suchte, um das Handeln der Polizei weiter zu rechtfertigen. Irgendwann fiel ihm anscheinend wieder etwas ein, aber sein „Wir werden das genauer untersuchen" klang ein wenig lahm.

Kanda zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ ihn gehen und blieb allein zurück. Das Tablett mit dem Frühstück stand immer noch auf dem Boden, außerhalb seiner Reichweite, aber er hatte keinen Hunger. Unruhig, weil er nicht mehr stillsitzen konnte, wanderte er in seiner Zelle auf und ab.

Der Mann war kein Akuma. Das spürte er einfach. Vielleicht stand er auf der Gehaltsliste des Grafen und hatte deshalb mit einer Waffe auf ihn gezielt. Aber er war definitiv noch immer ein lebender, atmender Mensch. Einen solchen Versuch hätte ein Akuma nicht unternommen. Zu diskret, zu unauffällig und noch dazu mit einer Ausrede, die er sich schon zurechtgelegt hatte. Das war das Werk eines Menschen, nicht das eines Akumas, dem es egal war, wie viele Menschen es tötete, nur um einen Exorzisten auszuschalten.

Hätte Kanda noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt, jetzt wären sie vollends entkräftet worden. An dieser Mission war mit absoluter Sicherheit etwas faul. Das Akuma in der Bucht, der Diebstahl des Doppelgängers, die rasche Verhaftung, der Mordversuch gerade eben. Man versuchte eindeutig, sie aufzuhalten, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

Je eher sie Gibraltar verlassen konnten, umso besser.

Kie sollte sich verdammt noch mal beeilen mit seiner Freilassung und dann würden sie das nächste Boot, Schiff oder auch Kanu nehmen, das den Hafen Richtung Afrika verließ. Vor sechs Wochen war Kie noch ein Matrose gewesen, er konnte sicher besser mit einem Boot umgehen als Kanda.

Jetzt war er ein vollwertiger Finder. Das hieß nicht, dass Kanda sich für ihn interessierte. Aber sie würden ein paar Monate miteinander verbringen und … sie mussten sich miteinander arrangieren.

Und Kie musste er wohl oder übel mitnehmen, wenn er Gibraltar verließ. Auf den anderen Exorzisten, der noch eintreffen sollte, konnte er nicht warten. Wenn es nach dem Japaner ginge, könnte der gleich wieder heimreisen, denn er würde sowieso zu spät kommen, um mit ihnen zu reisen. Ansonsten durfte er ihnen nachreisen und versuchen, sie in Afrika aufzuspüren.

Das hieß, falls Kie ihn vor heute Abend hier herausholen konnte.

**oOo**

Die aufgehende Sonne blendete unangenehm und stach in den Augen, wann immer sie nach links blickte. Jinai konnte sie ohnehin kaum noch offen halten. Nachdem sie die Nacht über durchgeflogen war, ohne zu rasten, ohne Wasser oder Verpflegung und ohne sich erinnern zu können, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte, hatte sie in der Dunkelheit die Pyrenäen überflogen, sich dann nach Südwesten gewandt und konnte jetzt nur noch flaches Land sehen, durchbrochen von ein paar Hügelketten ab und an. Sie musste binnen eines Tages noch ganz Spanien durchqueren und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das schaffen sollte. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt schon in Madrid sein.

Jinai hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geflogen war. Ihr hatte gestern Abend leider keine Uhr zur Verfügung gestanden, an der sie ablesen hätte können, wann sie losgeflogen war. Aber die Sonne musste so gegen acht Uhr abends untergegangen sein und jetzt war es schätzungsweise sieben Uhr früh. Jinai hatte noch nie versucht, so lange zu fliegen und noch nie so schnell. Sie hatte jedes Gefühl für Distanzen verloren, vor allem, seit sie die Pyrenäen überquert hatte. Die Karte in ihrem Stiefel, die ihr sagen könnte, wo sie ungefähr war, wenn sie ihre Fluggeschwindigkeit aus der zurückgelegten Strecke und der Flugdauer errechnen könnte, würde sie im Flug nicht hervorholen.

Sie könnte landen und nachfragen, aber das würde kostbare Zeit verschwenden, die sie nicht hatte. Selbst Jinai konnte sich aber nicht einreden, dass sie so lange ohne Wasser, Nahrung oder gar Schlaf auskommen würde. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich so trocken wie ein Laubblatt an, ihre Haut stach inzwischen nicht mehr, sondern war komplett taub, und von dem Schlafmangel bekam sie langsam Kopfschmerzen.

Jinai nahm es hin. Es war ihre gerechte Strafe für ihre Dummheit.

Sie bestrafte sich selbst mit jedem weiteren Flügelschlag, der sie vorwärts brachte, ohne dass sie auch nur ein wenig an Höhe verlor, jedem Flügelschlag, der sie in der Luft hielt. Dafür, dass sie sich so täuschen hatte lassen, so naiv und gutgläubig gewesen war, musste sie jetzt die verlorene Zeit wettmachen. Also flog sie weiter, einfach weiter. Immer weiter Richtung Madrid.

Sie überflog eine Stadt nach der anderen, ohne zu wissen, wie diese Städte hießen, den Blick stur auf immer neue Fixpunkte in der Landschaft gerichtet, die im Südwesten lagen und an denen sie sich orientieren konnte. Zu ihrer Uniform gehörte auch eine Brille, die sie bisher noch nie gebraucht hatte, die ihr aber jetzt gute Dienste leisteten, weil sie ihre Augen vor dem Wind schützten.

Gegen Mittag kam am Horizont eine _richtig_ große Stadt zum Vorschein. Jinai wettete nicht, sie hoffte darauf, dass das Madrid wäre – hatte in ihren Unterlagen nicht auch etwas über diese Stadt gestanden, damit sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie tatsächlich Madrid erreicht hatte? Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie damit Glück haben würde. Immerhin würde sie hier nur umsteigen, wenn sie mit dem Zug fahren würde, warum sollte man ihr also etwas über die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt erzählen?

Wenn sie sich irrte und vollkommen falsch geflogen war, dann würde sie noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Jinai haderte lange mit sich, verringerte dann aber doch ihre Flughöhe. Dann musste sie sich eben wieder jemanden suchen, der ihr de Weg erklären konnte. Das hatte in Frankreich doch auch irgendwie geklappt.

Mit der Stadt in Richtung West-Süd-West landete sie an der Südspitze eines großen Sees. Wenn sie zu weit westlich geflogen war, war es besser, sich gleich östlich zu halten, und wenn es Madrid war, was sie sah, dann musste sie die Stadt sowieso im Osten passieren, um in direkter Linie nach Gibraltar zu fliegen.

Was sie fand, war ein kleines Dorf, das versuchte, größer zu wirken, als es war, genau wie in Frankreich. Ein Mann saß am Ufer, beaufsichtigte wohl die Kinder, die vor ihm im Wasser spielten, und kaute dabei auf einer Pfeife. Das sah Jinai erst, als sie in einer Baumgruppe gelandet war und sich dann vorsichtig dem Dorf genähert hatte.

„¡Hola! ", grüßte sie vorsichtig.

Der Mann sah auf, betrachtete sie abschätzend und brummte dann einen ebensolchen Gruß zur Erwiderung.

Jinai machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie sie aussah. „¿Dónde está … aquí?" Darüber, dass das wohl der schlechtformulierteste spanische Satz war, den sie je über die Lippen gebracht hatte, schon. Dass sie in der Theorie einfachste Sätze formulieren konnte, war immerhin eine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu ihrem Französisch, aber keine nennenswerte.

„Sacedón", brummte der Familienvater oder Onkel oder was auch immer er war.

Hatte sie auch noch nie gehört. Sie suchte sich aber auch immer Orte aus, die sie nicht kannte. Innerlich fluchend kramte sie die Karte hervor, die jetzt, nach dem langen Flug, zumindest nicht mehr so nass sein sollte wie gestern Abend nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Bad in einem französischen See. „Sacedón … dónde está?", fragte sie noch einmal und tippte auf die Karte.

Der Mann sah sie an, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie gerade gefragt hatte. Klar, jeder Mensch sollte zumindest rudimentäre Kenntnisse davon haben, wo er sich gerade befand – so weit konnte man nicht reisen, ohne es mitzubekommen. Aber Jinai setzte ihr nettestes, hilflosestes Lächeln auf und schließlich tippte der Spanier auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „El este de Madrid."

Die Exorzistin atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte sich nicht verflogen. Sie war zwar immer noch meilenweit von Gibraltar entfernt, aber wenigstens auf dem richtigen Kurs. „¡Muchas gracias!", bedankte sie sich mit einem freudigen Lächeln und steckte die Karte weg.

Genau diesen Moment nutzte der Mann, um ein wenig aufzutauen; ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie schon weiterreisen wollte. „De nada." Und dann sagte er noch mehr auf Spanisch, aber Jinai verstand nicht alles – Verben zu konjugieren war ihre liebste Unbeschäftigung in Leharein gewesen. Sie verstand bloß 'hambrienta' und 'sedienta'. Hungrig und durstig.

„No, gracias, no puedo permanecer. Gracias", lehnte Jinai dankend ab, aber der Mann griff trotzdem in die Tasche, die neben ihm stand, und holte Brot hervor, das er wortlos ihr hinhielt. Der Magen der Exorzistin knurrte bei dem Anblick des Brots so laut, dass sie es nicht wagte, das Angebot auszuschlagen. „Gracias", murmelte sie noch einmal verschämt, als sie eine Handvoll von dem Brot entgegennahm.

Der jetzt ganz liebenswürdige Mann gestand ihr auch noch ein paar Schlucke aus einer Glasflasche mit Wasser – kühlem, klaren, sauberen Wasser! - zu und schien aufrichtig besorgt zu sein. Jinai dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, wie müde und erschöpft sie aussehen musste, und wie dreckig und was ihr sonst noch alles auffallen würde, wenn sie genauer hinsah.

Nachdem sie sich unter vielmals Bedanken von dem freundlichen Mann losgeeist hatte und er ihr auch noch „¡Buon suarte!" nachgerufen hatte, verzehrte Jinai auf dem Weg durch das Dorf rasch das Brot. Es war beileibe nicht genug, um ihren Hunger wirklich zu stillen, aber es besänftigte ihren Magen zumindest und gab ihm etwas zu tun, sodass er sie nicht mehr allzu sehr quälte.

Sobald sie wieder in der Luft war, ungesehen von den Bewohnern des Dorfes, hielt sie sich östlich der großen Hauptstadt und suchte sich anhand des Standes der Sonne einen Süd-Süd-West-Kurs, von dem sie sich die schnellste Reise versprach. Damit sollte sie am schnellsten nach Gibraltar kommen, auch wenn sie sich nicht ausmalen wollte, wann das sein würde.

Derlei beschäftigt bemerkte Jinai gar nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurde.

**oOo**

Kies Magen knurrte laut. Er hatte seit gestern Mittag – und das war immerhin schon vierundzwanzig Stunden her – nichts mehr gegessen. Zuerst war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, eine Herberge zu finden, dann damit, Kanda zu finden, und jetzt damit, Komui zu finden.

Der Leiter des Hauptquartiers machte sich rar. Kie telefonierte momentan mit Johnny, nachdem River sich selbst auf die Suche nach Komui gemacht hatte und noch nicht wiedergekommen war. Seit heute Früh hing Kie an der Strippe und versuchte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Kanda aus der Haft entlassen wurde.

Aber wie immer, wenn es wirklich wichtig war, war Komui nirgends zu finden.

„Wisst ihr, wo Linali ist?", fragte der Finder inzwischen schon leicht verzweifelt. „Vielleicht ist er ja bei ihr." Und tat irgendetwas, das nur er selbst gutheißen konnte. Komuis geradezu krankhafte und oft sehr zweifelhafte Liebe zu seiner Schwester war im Orden weithin bekannt und ein ewiger Quell der Verzweiflung für die Exorzistin.

„Linali sucht auch schon mit", musste Johnny ihn enttäuschen. „Sie ist eine der wenigen, die sich in seine privaten Labors traut. River sagt, wenn jemand eine Chance hat, ihn zu finden, dann sie."

Kie seufzte. „Johnny, du hast die Nummer meines Apparates, oder? Falls Komui auftaucht, ruf mich bitte sofort an."

„Mach ich. Ich weiß ja, worum es geht", meinte Johnny tröstend und legte dann auf.

Das war doch echt zum … Mäusemelken. Wieso musste Komui ausgerechnet jetzt verschwinden, wo es so wichtig war, dass er sofort handelte? Wenn Kie Kandas Freilassung erwirken wollte, brauchte er dafür Komui. Der Mann musste immerhin die zuständigen Behörden davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Kanda nicht festgehalten werden durfte. Und das ging nur durch einen Befehl von oben.

Wütend kickte Kie einen Kieselstein vor sich her. Jetzt war er zum Warten verdammt, nicht nur auf Komui, sondern auch auf den Exorzisten, der im Laufe des Tages eintreffen sollte, und er wusste nicht einmal, ob es sich überhaupt schon lohnte, jetzt Plätze auf einer Fähre zu buchen. Johnny hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie von dem Exorzisten nichts mehr gehört hatten, den sie zu ihrer Verstärkung geschickt hatten, seit dieser in Le Havre in einen Zug nach Paris gestiegen war. Irgendwo zwischen Le Havre und hier war er verschwunden und seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Diese ganze Mission war wie verhext. Kaum hatten sie den ersten Rückschlag erlebte, erfolgte schon der zweite, dann der dritte und im nächsten Moment auch schon der vierte. Wie waren sie bloß bis nach Gibraltar gekommen, ohne mindestens über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern und sich das Genick zu brechen?

Kie musste fair bleiben – es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass so viel schief ging. Sie hatten die Überfahrt nicht geschafft, weil sie ein Akuma angegriffen hatte. Kanda war ebenfalls wegen eines Akumas im Gefängnis gelandet und Komui verschwand sowieso nach Lust und Laune.

Von allem, was ihnen auf dieser Mission bisher zugestoßen war, trugen sie nur an einer Sache wirklich Schuld: Sie hatten sich gestern getrennt. Darum war Kanda allein gewesen, als ihn das Akuma angriff. Wären sie zusammengeblieben, Kie hätte nicht sagen können, was anders gekommen wäre, aber er hätte mit Sicherheit schneller reagieren können und nicht erst die ganze Nacht nach ihm gesucht. Dann wäre der Japaner jetzt vielleicht schon wieder ein freier Mann.

Und er hätte heute Nacht wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekommen. Inzwischen verzichtete Kie schon fast zwei Tage komplett auf Schlaf, nur weil ihn ständig etwas davon abhielt. Für ein paar Stunden Ruhe hätte er jetzt sehr viel gegeben – und für etwas zu essen. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn er sich zumindest etwas zu essen suchte, oder?

„Hallo? Junger Mann?" Eine Frau winkte ihm vom Straßenrand aus freundlich zu. Kie dachte zuerst, sie meine jemand hinter ihm, aber niemand sonst blieb stehen. „Möchten Sie vielleicht von meinem Kuchen probieren?", bot sie lächelnd an, als er stehen blieb. „Ich verkaufe ihn heute zum halben Preis und Sie sehen mir sehr hungrig aus. Nehmen Sie doch ein Stück."

Der Kuchen, den die Frau anpries, war ein Apfelkuchen mit einer Staubzuckerschicht darüber – eine Delikatesse, denn Staubzucker musste mühsam in Mühlen gemahlen werden und war für den Normalverbraucher eigentlich nicht käuflich zu erwerben. Kie überlegte nicht einmal, Nein zu sagen, und nahm das Angebot dankbar an.

Der süße Geschmack der mit Zucker bestreuten Apfelspalten und des weichen, luftigen Teigs war köstlich und voller Genuss biss er noch ein zweites Mal hinein. Kie aß das ganze Stück auf und erfreute die Frau damit so sehr, dass er das gleich als Gelegenheit nahm, sie ein wenig auszuhorchen. Kanda war nicht der einzige, der stutzig geworden war bei seiner raschen Verhaftung. Und bis Johnny wieder anrufen würde, hatte er Zeit. Sie plauderten eine ganze Weile, aber der Frau war anscheinend nichts zu Ohren gekommen oder aufgefallen. Nach einer Weile begann Kie sich seltsam zu fühlen und musste sich setzen. Die Frau setzte sich besorgt neben ihn und jetzt, erst viel zu spät, meldeten sich Kies Instinkte. Misstrauisch sah er die Frau an – was war in dem Kuchen gewesen?

War das das Akuma, das Kanda getäuscht hatte?

Nein, entschied Kie, denn das letzte, was er sah, bevor es um ihn herum dunkel wurde, war der Ausdruck purer Angst in dem Gesicht der Frau.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?<p>

Jinai: So einigermaßen. Gib mir diesen review bloß nicht noch einmal zu lesen, wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst.

Raffael: Ich bin noch nicht ganz verrückt. Aber warum setzt du Kie nicht gleich in eine Hütte hinter den sieben Bergen bei den sieben Zwergen?

Jinai: Oder in den höchsten Turm eines verwunschenen Schlosses und pflanze Rosen?

Raffael: Oder auf einen Ozeanriesen zum Kohleschaufeln?

Jinai: Jetzt geht aber die Fantasie mit dir durch.

Raffael: Und mit dir auch - lässt Kanda dem Schuss ausweichen, pah.

Jinai: Nur weil man übermenschlich schnell heilt, heißt das nicht, dass man es darauf anlegen muss, verletzt zu werden. Außerdem hätte das Aufsehen erregt, wenn er erschossen wird und nachher wieder von den Toten aufersteht. Da hätte sicher einer der Bamten den Doughnut fallen lassen.

Raffael: Die es damals noch gar nicht gab.

Jinai: Metaphorisch gesprochen.


	7. Verrückt

Jinai: Ich habe Hunger.

Raffael: Ich auch.

Jinai: Haben wir noch Kekse da?

Raffael: Warte, ich geh mal nachschauen o.o _*aus dem zimmer geh*_

Jinai: _*warte, bis er weg ist**heimlich kekspackung hervorhol**kekse mampf*_

**Lysslass:** Ja, Jinai kann französisch, aber nur ein paar Worte, für mehr hat es leider nicht gereicht ... wegen der Abneigung der Autorin dieser Sprache gegenüber _*chrm*_ Ich sehe nun mal keinen Sinn darin, etwas so komplett anders auszusprechen, als es geschrieben wird xD Und was das 'sich im Flug verteidigen' angeht _*keks knusper*_ ... wir werden sehen. Naja, Kie ist nicht da, Jinai ist nicht da, eigentlich ist keiner da, der Kanda wohlgesonnen wäre, da muss das eben ein Polizist übernehmen. Freunde braucht jeder irgendwo, auch Kanda. Gerade jetzt, wo er in einer Zelle sitzt und ihm eine Anklage droht ö.ö

**Yunaria:** So wie du das sagst, klingt das nicht nach einer Mission, sondern nach Urlaub. Das ändern wir jetzt aber ganz schnell. Es gibt auch verträumte Skorpione? o.o Interessant, das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich bin ja eher der aufbrausende Typ mit den dunklen Fantasien, wie man gemerkt hat :D

**sternenhagel:** Die Frage könnte dir Raffael besser beantworten, aber da er nicht da ist, sage ich dir: Es würde dir gar nichts nützen xP Ich lasse mich doch nicht von meinem Hirngespinst beeinflussen, pah. Und da du gerade von mörderischen Tendenzen sprichst ... mach jetzt besser die Augen zu.

**Psychomantium:** Hör auf, mir kommt schon Dampf aus den Ohren *ganz rot werd* Pass auf, sonst bilde ich mir noch was auf deine Komplimente ein. Es gibt immer einen großen Plan :D im ersten Teil hat es einen gegeben, im zweiten auch und im dritten sowieso, also wieso sollte das jetzt anders sein? Aufs Geratewohl durch die Weltgeschichte zu gurken funktioniert vielleicht bei Hoshino-sensei, aber so gut bin ich nicht, dass ich Leser damit allein zufriedenstellen kann. Also muss ein böser Masterplan her :D Es IST auch hart, glaube mir o.o Besonders, wenn wir chinesisch essen gehen ... Hühnerfleisch nach Szechuan Art ist einfach nicht das gleiche ohne Almdudler. Genauso wie Hamburger ohne Cola, das geht einfach nicht. Noch zwei Wochen ... dann hab ich schon drei Wochen dieser Selbstfolter hinter mir. Bin ich eigentlich wahnsinnig geworden?

**Rated:** _T for violence_

**Disclaimer:** _Nach x Kapiteln bekommt man langsam, aber sicher eine Aversion gegen das Schreiben von Disclaimern. Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino, bis auf meine OCs. Wann kommt eigentlich Raffael zurück?_

* * *

><p><strong>7. Verrückt<strong>

Es passierte in der Nähe eines kleinen Ortes namens Osuna.

Mitten im Flug stieß ein Schatten auf Jinai herab und prallte gegen ihren Rücken. Die Exorzistin, müde und erschöpft von dem langen Flug, reagierte mit erschrockener Verwirrung und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Es gab einen dumpfen, knirschenden Aufprall, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, aber sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Ausgelaugt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte blieb sie einfach liegen und registrierte am Rande, dass, was auch immer sie getroffen hatte, nun auch landete. Es musste das zweite Akuma sein, eine andere Erklärung fiel ihr nicht ein.

Sie war eine Kämpfernatur, aber wie sollte sie in dem miserablen Zustand, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, gegen das Akuma kämpfen und bestehen können? Ihr Innocence deaktivierte sich ja schon von selbst. Jinai drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah Kandas Gesicht über sich schweben; sie dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, sich daran zu erinnern, dass das nicht Kanda war.

„Exorzisten", zischte das zu einer angewiderten Fratze verzogene Gesicht und spuckte neben ihr in den Staub. „So lange haltet ihr durch? Nicht länger? Das ist doch _erbärmlich_!"

Ein Fußtritt traf sie in die Seite und raubte Jinai den Atem. Sie befanden sich mitten in einem brachliegenden Feld, weit und breit kein Mensch in Sicht. Niemand würde ihr helfen können. Sie krümmte sich und zog die Beine an, um sich vor weiteren Tritten zu schützen, aber stattdessen traf sie ein Tritt in den Rücken, der ihr einen heiseren Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Das Akuma fand anscheinend Gefallen daran, denn es begann nun, mit Fäusten auf sie einzuprügeln und sie zu treten.

Ihre Tränen, ihr Speichel tränkten den Staub. Sie war nicht wehleidig, aber sie hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Und da war immer noch das Gesicht … das Gesicht von Kanda, das das Akuma trug, während es auf sie einschlug, und das ihr mehr wehtat als seine Fäuste und Füße. Unterbewusst war ihr klar, dass das nicht Kanda war, aber das Akuma schaffte es, ihr diese Tatsache nicht allzu bewusst zu machen. Für sie war es weiterhin Kanda, der Spaß dabei hatte, sie zu verprügeln.

Jinai kniff die Augen zu, als ein Schlag sie am Kopf traf. Wenn sie nicht hinsah, konnte sie sich einreden, dass sie nicht in das Gesicht des Exorzisten blicken würde, wenn sie aufsah. Dann konnte sie sich die hässliche Fratze eines Akumas in Erinnerung rufen, wie sie sich sicher unter dem schönen Gesicht verbarg, das sie so liebte. Aber nicht einmal das gönnte ihr das Akuma.

„Was tust du da? Sieh mich an!", schrie es sie an und zog sie an ihren Haaren hoch, drehte grob ihr Gesicht zu sich herum und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Sieh mich an!" Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Wangen und kratzten über ihre Haut, aber Jinai weigerte sich, die Augen auch nur einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen.

„Na schön", knurrte eine Stimme, von der sie sich zumindest glaubhaft einreden konnte, dass sie nicht dem Exorzisten gehörte. „Dann muss ich eben dafür sorgen, dass du die Augen nicht mehr schließen kannst."

Als nun Krallen, nicht Fingernägel, sondern Krallen über ihre Augenlider schabten, erkannte Jinai, was es vorhatte, und streckte schreiend die Hände aus, um das Akuma wegzustoßen und ihre Augen zu schützen. Sie wehrte sich jetzt heftiger, jetzt, wo das Akuma sich nicht bloß mit Schlägen und Tritten begnügte, aber es hielt immer noch ihre Haare fest und war stärker als sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und vielleicht war auch etwas Blut dabei; sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Dort, wo die Krallen des Akumas über ihre Lider gefahren waren, brannte die Haut wie Feuer, und selbst wenn Jinai jetzt die Augen aufmachen hätte wollen, es hätte dabei vermutlich so wehgetan, dass sie sie sofort wieder geschlossen hätte.

„¡Qué coño haces!", rief jemand auf Spanisch und klang dabei äußerst verärgert. „¡Suéltale!"

Dass sie nicht mehr geschlagen wurde, bedeutete, dass das Akuma abgelenkt war. Für sie war das gut, für denjenigen, der das Akuma auf so vulgäre Weise beschimpft hatte, nicht. Gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend öffnete Jinai die Augen und sah, dass sich die Gestalt über ihr umgedreht hatte, ohne sie loszulassen, und folgte ihrem Blick. Ein Mann kam auf sie zugerannt, der einfachen Kleidung nach zu urteilen ein Bauer, vermutlich dem Bauer, dem das Feld gehörte.

Jinai konnte sehen, was gleich passieren würde. „¡No! ¡Escapa! ¡Escapa!", rief sie dem Mann zu und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er nicht auf sie hören würde. Sie hatte noch nie versucht, einem Akuma ins Gewissen zu reden, weil sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, aber jetzt war sie zum ersten Mal versucht, es doch zu tun. „Nein", wimmerte die Exorzistin, als hätte sie es mit einem fühlenden, lebenden Wesen zu tun, das sich von ihrem Flehen erweichen lassen würde. „Nein, bitte, lass ihn, lass ihn … nein …"

Ihre Bitten wurden zu schrillen Schreien, als das Akuma unerbittlich blieb und sich nicht rührte, bloß einen Arm ausstreckte, aus dem jetzt eine Pistole wuchs, eine geschwürartige Wucherung, bei deren bloßem Anblick einem schon schlecht wurde.

„NEIN!"

Ein Knall, ein Schuss und der Bauer fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Jinai erkennen, wie die schwarzen Pentakel sich auf seiner Haut ausbreiteten; jetzt flossen die Tränen ungehemmt. Wieso hatte sie das nicht verhindert?

Wieso konnte sie solche Dinge nicht verhindern? Das war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Macht dazu gehabt hätte und einfach nichts getan hatte. Wie konnte sie nur tatenlos zusehen, wenn Menschen starben?

Das Akuma betrachtete den Bauern noch ein wenig länger und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Grauenhaft, wie sehr es sie dabei an Kanda erinnerte. „Pft. Was mischt er sich auch ein." Es wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach jaaa ..."

Die Hand streckte sich wieder nach ihrem Gesicht aus, aber es hatte den grimmigen Zug um Jinais Mund nicht gesehen. Mit beiden Händen griff sie nach dem Handgelenk des Akumas und hielt es fest, hielt den Blick fest auf das Gesicht gerichtet, das nur dazu da war, um sie zu quälen. Das war nicht Kanda. Wenn sie sich das nur oft genug einredete, würde sie es nicht vergessen, dann würde sie sich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen.

„Er wollte mir helfen", sagte Jinai mit hasserfüllter Stimme. „Und er ist vollkommen umsonst gestorben. Weil Monster wie du nicht anders können, als gute Menschen wie ihn zu töten. Weil ihr so viel Reinheit nicht ertragen könnt."

Sie richtete sich auf, obwohl ihr die Knie zitterten und nur ihre Entschlossenheit sie trug. Mit leisem Rascheln breiteten sich ihre Flügel erneut aus und entfalteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe von über eineinhalb Mannslängen. Sie hüllten Jinai und das Akuma ein und schienen dabei vor Anspannung regelrecht zu summen. Zumindest hörte es sich für das Akuma so an, das jetzt einen Ausdruck zeigte, den Jinai selten bei Kanda gesehen hatte: Angst. Angst um sein eigenes, untotes Leben. Für das Akuma war das Rascheln des Gefieders wie der Vorbote des Todes.

Einzelne Federn lösten sich aus den Flügeln, sanken aber nicht zu Boden, sondern umschwirrten sie beide wie Bienen, gelenkt durch Jinais Willenskraft, und summten dabei noch immer genauso. Wie ein ganzer Schwarm Bienen, der dann auf das Akuma einzustechen begann, tief unter die Haut drang, ihm die menschliche Hülle vom Leib schälte und die Maschinerie darunter zum Vorschein brachte. Es war weder ein schöner noch ein besonders rascher Tod und Jinai zwang sich, nicht wegzuschauen. Sie musste jede Verbindung zwischen diesem Akuma und Kanda zerbrechen, sie durfte in der Maschine nicht mehr sehen, als sie war, und wenn sie Kanda gegenübertreten würde, wäre sie frei von der Erinnerung an dieses Akuma, das sie gequält und ihr dabei vorgemacht hatte, es wäre Kanda. Sie würde sich selbst davon befreit haben.

Mehrere Minuten lang dauerte der Todeskampf der verfluchten Seele, dann war es vorbei. Jinai ließ die Überreste fallen und blickte zum Himmel. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber sie würde bald hinter dem Horizont versinken und sie musste noch weit fliegen. Die Wut hatte ihr neue Kraft gegeben.

Zuerst aber ging sie zu der zu Staub zerfallenen Leiche des armen spanischen Bauern hinüber und erbot ihm mit ihren Tränen den gebührenden Respekt und ihren Dank.

**oOo**

Kanda sah durch das hoch liegende schmale Fenster auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe die Sonne untergehen und fragte sich, wo Kie blieb. Der Finder hätte schon längst zurück sein müssen.

Wie es aussah, dauerte das mit der Freilassung doch länger als gedacht. Also konnten sie sich die Fähre heute Abend auch aufzeichnen, denn die würden sie nie im Leben rechtzeitig erreichen. Langsam wünschte sich Kanda, er hätte diese Mission nie angetreten, so viel wie dabei schon schiefgegangen war. Kie versuchte wahrscheinlich immer noch, seine Freilassung zu erwirken, während er hier drin saß und nichs tun konnte, um seine Lage irgendwie zu verbessern.

Die einzige Abwechslung, die er hatte, waren die Besuche, die er bekam, und die waren spärlich gesät. Nach Kie, der versprochen hatte, ihn hier rauszuholen, und dem Beamten, der versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, war gegen Mittag der diensthabende Rangälteste noch einmal erschienen. Dieses Gespräch war besonders interessant gewesen.

Kanda hatte meditiert, als die Tür aufging, und sich von der Störung nicht ablenken lassen. Erst als der Mann ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte er die Augen geöffnet.

„Wir haben die Zeugen noch einmal zur Befragung vorgeladen", hatte der Polizist gesagt und es hatte irgendwie entschuldigend geklungen. „Es sind sehr viele und wir konnten erst ein paar verhören, aber keiner konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das Mädchen wirklich verletzt war oder nicht. An die Muster auf ihrem Kleid erinnern sich alle, aber es gibt Abweichungen in den Beschreibungen …"

„Hat sie geblutet oder hat sich das Blut von einer anderen Person auf sie übertragen?", hatte Kanda nüchtern gefragt. Er hatte die Antwort ja schon längst gekannt. Es war sein Blut gewesen, das auf das Kleid des Akumas gespritzt war, als es ihm in den Kopf geschossen hatte. Zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuss gewesen, der rasch verheilt war. Aber ohne nachweisbare Wunden war es schwer zu erklären, wieso das Blut von ihm stammen sollte.

„Die meisten sagen, es sah aus, als hätte sie sich damit … bekleckert. Wie mit Marmelade", hatte der Beamte erwidert und ein wenig blass ausgesehen. Anscheinend hatte er hier einen relativ gemütlichen Job und wurde nicht oft mit solchen Fällen konfrontiert.

„Dann kann es doch sein, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Blut war", hatte der Exorzist noch einmal wiederholt, falls der Mann es noch immer nicht begriffen haben sollte. „Haben Sie irgendjemanden gefunden, der bezeugen konnte, dass ich das Mädchen tatsächlich verletzt habe? Oder haben Sie das Mädchen selbst gefunden und hat es ausgesagt, ich hätte versucht, sie zu töten?"

„Nein, weder noch", hatte der Polizist geantwortet und dabei einen recht unglücklichen Eindruck gemacht. Danach hatte er sich sehr rasch wieder in die Polizeiwache zurückgezogen und Kanda allein gelassen.

Es erstaunte den Exorzisten, dass der Mann tatsächlich an seine Unschuld zu glauben schien. Kanda hätte sich ja selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn er ein so haarsträubende Geschichte gehört und den gemütlichen, begrenzten Horizont eines Menschen besessen hätte, der noch nie mit Akuma zu tun gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass der Mann nach dem Übergriff seines eigenen Untergebenen auf einen unbewaffneten Gefangenen angefangen hatte zu zweifeln, und nun alle Ungereimtheiten aufdecken wollte, die es in diesem Fall aufzudecken gab. Es konnte Kanda nur recht sein, wenn es Zweifel an seiner Schuld gab.

Besser als Zweifel an seiner Unschuld.

Aber eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, hier herumzuhocken, bis seine Schuld oder Unschuld bewiesen war. Er kam hier aber auch nicht weg und hatte alle Zeit der Welt, sich seine eigene Gerichtsverhandlung vorzustellen … wie die Zeugen aufgerufen würden … wie er befragt würde … wie sie verzweifelt nach einem nicht existierenden Opfer suchen würden … wie er dann aufgrund mangelnder Beweiskraft nicht verurteilt werden konnte … Es waren ein paar sehr spannende Überlegungen, die er da anstellte, und die Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins sponn eifrig an der Geschichte mit. Sie hatten ja sonst nichts zu tun und zusammen gaben sie eigentlich ein sehr gutes Erzählerpaar ab. Wenn sein Unterbewusstsein an einer Stelle nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass er ihnen allen von den Akuma erzählte, und er es daraufhin in einem etwas längeren Monolog, als er ihn für gewöhnlich führte, darauf hinweisen hatte müssen, dass man ihn dann in die Klapse stecken und ihm dann selbst der Orden nicht mehr helfen können würde.

Wenn er also nicht gerade meditierte, konnte man guten Gewissens behaupten, dass er in seiner kleinen Zelle nur so zum Zeitvertreib ein wenig verrückt wurde. Und er war erst einen Tag hier drin.

Er bekam pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder ein wenig Ablenkung. Es war sogar der Rangälteste unter den wachhabenden Polizisten, der ihm sein Abendessen brachte. Das hätte Kanda eigentlich gleich zu denken geben sollen.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie", sagte der Beamte und klang so, als würde er es wirklich bedauern. Der Exorzist fragte sich, was jetzt schon wieder schiefgelaufen war. „Wir haben das Mädchen gefunden."

Kanda bemerkte, wie er sich unwillkürlich verkrampfte. Was war passiert, das aus dieser guten Nachricht eine so schlechte machte? Das Mädchen war ein Akuma, es konnte nicht bluten. Damit wäre seine Unschuld doch wohl bewiesen. Vielleicht bliebe noch versuchte Körperverletzung, aber da konnte Komui ihn leicht rausboxen.

„Sie lag im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte schwere innere Verletzungen."

„_Hatte?_"

„Sie ist vor einer Stunde daran gestorben. Die Ärzte konnten nichts für sie tun."

Kanda tat das Atmen weh. Eis floss durch seine Adern und brachte seinen Puls dazu, vor Kälte laut zu pochen und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Einer unserer Augenzeuge hat sie identifizieren können."

Er träumte das nur. Das passierte nicht wirklich.

„Um sicherzugehen, werden wir auch noch eine zweite Meinung einholen, aber es ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dasselbe Mädchen."

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war ein Akuma gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ich will sie sehen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich will sie _sehen_." Es war ein Akuma gewesen. Kanda war sich ganz sicher. Er musste sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er sich das nicht bloß einbildete oder dass es ein Trick des Akumas war.

Der Beamte schien mit sich zu ringen, aber Kanda hatte gesehen, dass er nicht wirklich an seine Schuld glaubte und selbst nicht ganz fassen konnte, wie die Ereignisse verlaufen waren. Vielleicht würde er sich erweichen lassen.

„Also gut. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", sagte der Polizist nickend und trat unangenehm berührt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor ihm die Situation zu viel wurde und er verschwand.

Sie war tot.

Sie _konnte_ nicht tot sein.

Sie – _es_ war ein Akuma gewesen. Wer auch immer in diesem Krankenhaus lag, es konnte nicht dieselbe Person sein. Es war schlicht und einfach nicht möglich, nicht nur, weil er diese nicht einmal mit Mugens Klinge berührt hatte, sondern weil ein Akuma nicht auf dieselbe Art starb wie ein Mensch.

War es vielleicht doch ein Mensch gewesen?

Kanda war sich seiner eigenen Erinnerung auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Hatte er es mit einem Akuma und einem Menschen zu tun gehabt, anstatt mit zwei Akuma, wie er bisher angenommen hatte? Was, wenn … was, wenn es wirklich ein Mädchen gewesen war? Eines, das nur zufällig so ähnlich aussah wie Jinai? Es hätte vielleicht gewusst, worauf es sich einließ, dass es helfen würde, einen Exorzisten anzugreifen, zu verletzen, zu bestehlen … Es hätte auch wissen können, dass der 'kleine Junge' ein Akuma war.

Selbst wenn das alles wahr wäre, selbst wenn es ein Mensch gewesen wäre – hatte er sie verletzt? Kanda konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie auch nur berührt zu haben. Sie hatte ihm das Schwert gestohlen, dann hatten sie darum gerungen, er hatte es gezogen, während sie die Schwertscheide noch festhielt … war es da vielleicht passiert? Hätte er das übersehen können?

Aber selbst wenn … er hatte zuerst versucht, dem kleineren Akuma, dem Level 1 das Schwert abzunehmen. Und dabei war ihm in den Rücken geschossen worden; er erinnerte sich gut an die Schmerzen und das Akumavirus, das sich gefräßig durch seine Organe gebrannt hatte. Der Schuss konnte nur von dem Mädchen stammen.

Es WAR ein Akuma gewesen. Kanda war sich sicher, dass er es mit zwei Akuma zu tun gehabt hatte.

Wie zum Teufel kam dann eine menschliche Leiche mit dem gleichen Aussehen in ein Krankenhaus? Wie hatten sie das geschafft?

**oOo**

Das erste, was Kie hörte, war ein gedämpfter Laut. Es klang wie ein Kichern.

Er wusste weder, woher es kam, noch was los war – wo war er? Wer war da, wer kicherte da? Was war passiert?

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war … der Kuchen. Apfelkuchen mit Staubzucker. Er war köstlich gewesen. Und er hatte gar nicht dafür bezahlt.

Moment.

Kie versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die wie Algen im Meer trieben, chaotisch, einzeln, manche zerrissen. Der Kuchen. Die Frau. Sie hatte ihm den Kuchen angeboten und er hatte ihn gegessen und … dann hatten sie sich unterhalten, aber irgendwann zwischen dieser Unterhaltung und jetzt hatte sich etwas verändert. Er war müde, so müde, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was passiert war.

Hatte er doch geschlafen? Nachdem er fast zwei Tage lang überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er irgendwann müde werden würde, aber … er hatte doch auf Johnnys Anruf gewartet. Wie hätte er denn da einschlafen können, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er den Anruf verpasste, der Kanda befreien würde.

Immer noch dieses Kichern.

Kie versuchte müde die verquollenen Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte einen grässlichen Geschmack im Mund und ihm war irgendwie übel. Ersteres war mit Schlaf zu erklären, zweiteres nicht. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass er geschlafen hatte, aber nicht, warum. Und wenn er eingeschlafen war, stellte sich die Frage, wie lange er geschlafen hatte und was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war.

Seine Augen tränten und besonders viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Wo auch immer er war, es war ziemlich dunkel und nur ein paar Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld waren hell. Schwarze Schluchten und Sterne unter Wasser.

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war Zeit, richtig wach zu werden und den Schlaf abzuschütteln, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Er musste herausfinden, was passiert war, wie er hierher gekommen war, wer das war, dessen Stimme sein Ohr füllte, ob man Komui inzwischen schon gefunden hatte und ob Kanda jetzt endlich freigelassen werden konnte.

Wenn sein Bewusstsein sich nicht wie ein nebliger See aus Marmelade angefühlt hätte. Normal war das jedenfalls nicht nach dem Aufwachen. Er wusste vielleicht nicht immer sofort, wo er war, aber es fiel ihm für gewöhnlich leichter, den Schlaf abzustreifen. Die Versuchung, sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und einzuschlummern, war sehr groß.

Kie gähnte und neue Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Mit dem Ärmel seiner Uniform wischte er sie weg. Das war schon mal gut, das hieß, was auch immer passiert war, was auch immer man mit ihm gemacht hatte, er war zumindest nicht gefesselt und konnte die Hände frei bewegen.

Langsam konnte er Konturen erkennen, verschiedene Abstufungen von Hell und Dunkel und entdeckte, dass er sich wohl in einem Keller oder so etwas ähnlichem befand. Durch ein winziges Fenster knapp unter der Decke fiel ein schmaler, schwacher Lichtstreifen, dessen Verlauf in der Dunkelheit deutlich zu erkennen war. Er beleuchtete einen Teil des Kellers – alte Kisten, Truhen, Gerümpel und Obststeigen.

Aber nicht die Person, die bei ihm war. Deren Umrisse konnte er höchstens als eine andere Art von Schwarz erahnen, die sich dunkler von dem anderen Schwarz neben seinem Kopf abhob. Und sie kicherte nicht, sie schluchzte.

Kie stützte sich auf beide Ellbogen. Er lag auf dem Rücken auf einem sehr provisorisch aussehenden Lager aus Kisten der gleichen Höhe und darüber ausgebreiteten Decken. Es war nicht gerade weich, aber einigermaßen bequem für einen Schlafenden. Jetzt, wo er wach war und sich aufzusetzen versuchte, spürte er allerdings jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte das nicht", schluchzte die Person neben ihm herzzerreißend und Kie erkannte die Frau, die ihm den Kuchen angeboten hatte. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Das alles tut mir so leid …"

„Sie haben mich betäubt", wiederholte Kie seine Erkenntnis. Kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte er bemerkt, dass mit dem Kuchen etwas nicht gestimmt haben musste, und er hatte gesehen, wie die Frau ihn angesehen hatte. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Vor ihm oder um ihn?

„Ich musste es tun", wimmerte die Verkäuferin. „Sie wollte, dass ich mehr davon in den Kuchen gebe, aber wenn ich mehr hineingegeben hätte, wären Sie nie wieder aufgewacht … Ich hatte es aus der Asservatenkammer gestohlen …"

Aus der Asservatenkammer?

„Wie kommen Sie in die-"

„Sie sagte, wenn ich es tue, passiert meinem Mann nichts. Dann würde er seine Stelle behalten dürfen, dann würde sie alles ungeschehen machen …"

Kie verstand immer weniger, was hier vor sich ging. „Erzählen Sie mir _von__Anfang__an_, was passiert ist", bat er die Frau und sah sie eindringlich an.

Sie zog aus irgendeiner Tasche oder Falte ihres groben Kleides ein Taschentuch hervor und betupfte damit ihr Gesicht. „Mein Mann", begann sie und holte zittrig Luft, um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, „war immer ein guter Polizist. Ein guter Polizist. Und sie sagte, wenn er dafür sorgen würde, dass der Gefangene seine Zelle nicht mehr verlässt, dann würde sie ihn zur Belohnung befördern lassen. Aber jetzt", und hier kamen ihr wieder die Tränen und ihre Worte wurden schwerer zu erkennen, „jetzt wurde er selbst verhaftet und sie kam zu mir und sagte, dass ich ihr helfen müsse, sonst könne sie gar nichts für meinen José tun. Ich müsse sie vergiften, das wäre die einzige Chance, ihn zu retten."

„Wer ist _sie_?"

„Ein Mädchen … ein junges Mädchen. Mit braunen Haaren und … schwarzen Augen. Ich glaube, sie war so etwas wie ein Vermittler zwischen José und den anderen."

Wieder brach die Frau in Tränen aus und wurde von ihrem Schluchzen so geschüttelt, dass Kie die Hoffnung aufgab, noch etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Die Frau hatte versucht, ihn zu vergiften, hatte ihm ein starkes Schlafmittel gegeben, aber nicht genug, dass er daran sterben würde. Er war bloß für eine lange Zeit in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. So wenig Licht im Keller … es musste schon Nacht sein.

Der Finder konnte sich denken, von welchem Gefangenen sie sprach. Er musste herausfinden, was mit Kanda war, was dieser José getan hatte. „Danke", sagte er mit tauben Lippen zu der Frau. „Danke, dass Sie … dass Sie zu wenig genommen haben. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen."

Sie schien ihn schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu hören, viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, und Kie stand auf, griff nach seinem Kasten, den sie mitgenommen hatte, und verließ das Haus. Mit jedem Schritt wurden seine Bewegungen sicherer, kontrollierter, und dann konnte er schon laufen, rennen, zur Polizeistation.

Ein einzelner Wachmann saß dort, las Zeitung und blickte auf, als er hereinkam.

„Ich möchte den Mann sehen, den sie gestern Abend verhaftet haben", bat Kie.

„Da sind Sie leider zu spät", sagte der Beamte lapidar und las weiter seine Zeitung. „Sie haben ihn schon weggebracht."

* * *

><p>Jinai: <em>*kekse mampf*<em> Einen Defi gab es damals noch nicht ... tja, Pech gehabt. Armer Kie :D

Raffael: HEY, DA SIND JA DIE KEKSE! ++

Jinai: _*kreisch*_ MEINE KEKSE!

Raffael: Los, gib her, ich will auch was!

Jinai: _*schnell den letzten keks aufess*_

Raffael: -.-* _*baseballschläger aus dem schrank hol*_

Jinai: Was willst du mit _meinem_ Baseballschläger?

Raffael: Das spürst du gleich ++


	8. Ausgetrickst

**Jinai: **Aua.

**Raffael: **Jammer nicht.

**Jinai: **Hey, wer ist gestern 750 Meter geschwommen, du oder ich? _*raffael in den schrank stopf*_ aua, aua, aua _*dabei jammer*_**  
><strong>

**Psychomantium: **Wenn jinai einen Plan hätte, wär ich echt überrascht - Hey, du bist noch nicht dran! Das sind meine reviews! Und wie bist du überhaupt aus dem Schrank rausgekommen? _*raffael zurückstopf*_ Ich habe natürlich einen Plan, egal, was dieser Gnom sagt. Und was Jinai angeht ... höhö ... lies. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie lang diese FF werden wird und wie lange es dauern wird, aber ich hab noch viel geplant ... äh ... mal schauen, wie ich das alles unterbringen werde o.o

**Yunaria:** Nachträglich alles Gute, ich hab erst später Geburtstag ... hab mir etwas mehr Zeit gelassen :D Was Jinai und Kanda und das Akuma angeht, überlass ich dich deinen Spekulationen, das könnt ihr als Leser viel besser als ich xD

**sternenhagel:** Aber nur FAST. Auch wenn ich nicht daran glaube, dass, was dich nicht umbringt, dich stärker macht ... nun ja ... es bringt dich zumindest nicht um xD Daran erkennt man, aus welchem Holz jemand geschnitzt ist, obwohl ich es niemandem wünschen würde - und hier zitiere ich einen namenlosen Schauspieler aus einer namenlosen Serie - "Glücklich ist der Mann, der nicht herausfindet, wozu er fähig ist."

**Rated: **_T, bis ich was anderes sage_

**Disclaimer: **_Auch dieser Disclaimer beschränkt sich auf die wichtigste Kerninformation: Raffael hat nichts mehr von den Keksen bekommen. Ach ja, und alles gehört natürlich Katsura Hoshino und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Ausgetrickst<strong>

Es war nicht weit bis zum Krankenhaus. Schließlich war Gibraltar keine besonders große Halbinsel.

Zwischen Kanda und dem Dienststellenleiter der Polizei war eine seltsame Art von Einverständnis entstanden. Es kam dem Exorzisten fast so vor, als wolle der andere Mann wirklich an seine Unschuld glauben, selbst wenn es keine anderen Erklärung gab, und als hätte er fast schon so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm, weil er wegen dieser falschen Verdächtigungen eingesperrt war, die leider nicht entkräftet werden konnten.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

Für den kurzen Weg mit der Kutsche hatte man ihm Handschellen anlegen müssen, so lauteten die Vorschriften. Mit dem Dienststellenleiter höchstpersönlich und einer Eskorte von zwei weiteren Polizisten wurde Kanda durch die Stadt geführt, in der die eine Hälfte der Stadt schon längst ihr Handwerk niedergelegt hatte und die anderen Hälfte gerade erst zu arbeiten begann. Flüchtige Blicke wurden ihnen beim Aussteigen zugeworfen und Kanda hörte, wie die Leute tuschelten. Sollten sie doch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn reden. Er würde dieser Stadt schon bald den Rücken kehren. Sobald seine Unschuld bewiesen war oder Kie seine Freilassung erwirkt hatte.

Das Colonial Hospital lag oberhalb der Stadt und war erst vor kurz neu aufgebaut worden, mit Veranden, Säulen und Rundbögen, den typischen flachen Dächern der Südländer Europas aus roten Dachziegeln und weißen Mauern. Es sah aus wie die Villa eines spanischen Grande. Von dort aus konnte man die gesamte Stadt überblicken, auch die Polizeistation in der Nähe des Hafens erkennen.

Im Foyer lief ihnen eine Schwester über den Weg, mit weißer Schürze, Häubchen und gestärktem weißen Kragen. Sie hatte etwas Würdevolles und Beruhigendes an sich, auch wenn die Uniform eine gewisse Strenge vermittelte. Sie war es, die den zuständigen Doktor für sie ausfindig machte und sie zu ihm brachte. Er betreute gerade einen Patienten in einem der weniger anheimelnd wirkenden sterilen Patientenzimmer, in denen bis zu zwanzig Betten aus Metallgestellen standen. Der Raum verströmte eine Aura von Leid, Krankheit und Verzweiflung, die der eines Akumas sehr ähnlich war. Es war Kanda unangenehmer, dort hinein zu gehen, als sich den Blicken der Leute auf der Straße auszusetzen. Akuma konnte er bekämpfen, aber das hier … dagegen war er machtlos. Das waren die ganz alltäglichen Qualen, die man dem Grafen nicht anlasten konnte.

Der Arzt sah müde und angespannt aus und er zählte sofort eins und eins zusammen, als man Kanda in Handschellen zu ihm führte. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen wie eine Auster und er brachte die Lippen gerade lange genug auseinander, um sie barsch anzuweisen, ihm zu folgen.

Er führte sie weg von den offiziellen, öffentlich zugänglichen Räumen des Krankenhauses und über eine kalte Treppe in den Keller hinab. Dort war es noch kälter und als der Arzt ihnen eine Tür aufschloss, sank die Raumtemperatur noch einmal um ein paar Grad.

Sie befanden sich in der Leichenhalle.

Auf metallenen Bahren lagen die sterblichen Überreste mehrerer Menschen, meist ältere Menschen, bei denen es nicht schwer zu erraten war, woran sie gestorben waren. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie bis zur Beerdigung hier aufbewahrt oder hatten ihre Körper der Medizin zur Verfügung gestellt. Das einzige, was ihre Nacktheit verbarg, waren die weißen Leichentücher, die über ihnen ausgebreitet worden waren. Kanda war es gewöhnt, dass Menschen starben, er sah es oft genug, doch mit Leichen wurde er nicht oft konfrontiert. Von Akumageschossen getroffen, zerfielen sie alle zu Staub. Und diese Menschen hier sahen auch nicht aus, als wären sie gerade gestorben. Sauber und friedlich lagen sie auf ihren kalten Bahren, als würden sie schlafen. Kein Blut, kein Schmerz, kein Leid.

Auch die Leiche, die ihnen der Arzt präsentierte, bildete da keinen Unterschied. Es war immer noch erschreckend, wie ähnlich das Mädchen Jinai sah, fast wie ein Zwilling, selbst jetzt noch, da Kanda wusste, dass es nicht die Exorzistin war, die da lag. Sie sah jetzt genauso aus wie die anderen: friedlich, schlafend, entrückt.

„Würden Sie uns einen Moment alleine lassen?", hörte Kanda den Dienststellenleiter hinter seinem Rücken bitten. Die Schritte, die sich daraufhin entfernten, konnte er dem Arzt zuordnen; die Polizisten trugen schwere Straßenschuhe, die mehr Lärm machten als die weichen Sandalen des Arztes.

„Ist sie das?"

Kanda hatte bisher einfach auf die Leiche gestarrt und hob jetzt den Blick. Er sah am Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes genau das, was er schon befürchtet hatte: Die gleiche Erkenntnis, die ihm schon gekommen war.

Er hatte ein unschuldiges Mädchen getötet.

Bisher hatte der Japaner sich geweigert, diese Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren, aber wie es aussah, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Es sei denn, es handelte sich um einen weiteren Trick der Akuma, worauf er kaum noch zu hoffen wagte.

Es musste noch mehr dahinter stecken. Das musste es einfach. Er konnte keinen Menschen getötet haben, er konnte sich nicht so geirrt haben, das war einfach unmöglich. Kanda presste die Lippen aufeinander und zog mit den gefesselten Händen das Tuch von der Leiche. Sie war nackt und die Polizisten zischten entsetzt bei seiner Pietätlosigkeit, aber er ließ das Leichentuch achtlos zu Boden fallen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wieso die Beamten nicht gleich einschritten, sie taten es einfach nicht. Kanda studierte den toten Körper vor sich.

Sie war gewaschen worden und die Wunden hatte man vernäht. Eine große und vermutlich auch sehr tiefe Schnittwunde unterhalb der Rippen konnte er wohl als Todesursache ausmachen; sie hatte zu viel Blut verloren, um sie noch zu retten. Er registrierte auch, dass sie erschreckend dünn war. Man konnte jede Rippe unter der straff gezogenen Haut erkennen und die Hüftknochen standen deutlich hervor. Ihre Arme hätte er wohl beide mit nur einer Hand umschließen können, ihre Finger sahen aus wie dünne Zweige, um die Beine war es ähnlich bestellt. Überall zeichneten sich die Knochen durch die Haut ab, ihr Oberkörper war fast knabenhaft, von weiblichen Rundungen nichts zu sehen. Sie sah halb verhungert aus.

Hatte das Mädchen, das ihn gestern angegriffen hatte, auch so ausgesehen?

„Hat man bei ihr irgendetwas gefunden?", erkundigte er sich emotionslos, ohne sich zu den Polizisten umzudrehen. „Einen Ausweis, Geld, irgendetwas?"

„Sie hatte nur die Kleider, die sie am Leib trug", erwiderte der ranghöchste der anwesenden Polizisten. Also blieb Mugens Schwertscheide auch weiterhin verschollen.

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass es nicht sein konnte, hatte Kanda sich trotzdem auch vergewissern müssen, dass das vor ihm nicht Jinai war. Und selbst wenn diese Leiche nicht so abgemagert wie ein verhungerter Straßenköter ausgesehen hätte, die fehlenden Narben beruhigten ihn zumindest in der Hinsicht. Wer war es dann?

Kandas Blick schweifte zum Gesicht des toten Mädchens. Es irritierte ihn, dass die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens Jinai so ähnlich sahen, aber etwas daran irritierte ihn noch mehr als das. Den Körper vor sich hätte er wohl kaum mit dem der Exorzistin verwechseln können, das Gesicht dafür schon. Es bestand ein verwirrender Kontrast zwischen dem Gesicht, das er sah, und dem Körper, zu dem es gehörte.

Und was, wenn …

Neben der Bahre stand ein Beistelltisch mit verschiedenen Werkzeugen, vermutlich dazu da, die Leichen zu präparieren. Er nahm ein dünnes Messer von diesem Tisch, hörte den Tumult hinter sich, den die Polizisten bei seiner Bewegung verursachten, und schnitt unberührt die Haut an der Wange der Leiche auf.

Dann packten ihn vier Hände an den Schultern und wollten ihn von dem Tisch wegzerren, aber der Exorzist rammte einem der Polizisten den Ellbogen in den Magen und stieß den anderen einfach von sich.

„Sir, er ist verrückt! Genau, wie José gesagt hat!"

Sollten sie doch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn reden. Sollten sie ihn doch verrückt nennen. Er würde dieser Stadt schon bald den Rücken kehren. Aber vorher hatte er etwas zu beweisen, also schob er die Fingernägel in den Schnitt und riss an der Haut.

Sie löste sich von dem Gesicht wie eine Tapete von der Wand und darunter kam eine zweite, unversehrte Haut zum Vorschein. Es war nur eine Maske gewesen.

Wieder wurde Kanda vom Tisch weggezogen und diesmal ließ er es geschehen. Das Gesicht des Dienststellenleiters tauchte vor ihm auf. Es trug einen fragenden Ausdruck. „Was sollte das denn?", fragte der Beamte und klang überraschenderweise nicht einmal besonders verärgert. Stand der Mann immer noch auf seiner Seite?

„Es war nur eine Maske", entgegnete Kanda gelassen. „Das ist nicht das Mädchen, das Sie suchen."

Nun schlich sich doch Unsicherheit in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und er sah zögernd zu der Bahre hinüber, aber Kanda war sich jetzt ganz sicher. Wer auch immer dieses Mädchen war, er hatte es nicht getötet.

Der Beamte, der anscheinend wirklich noch immer an seine Unschuld glaubte, trat nun selbst an den Tisch und streckte die Finger nach dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus. Er schien sich überwinden zu müssen, zog dann aber an der Stelle, an der Kanda in die Maske geschnitten hatte. Auch unter seinen Fingern löste sich die zweite Haut vom Gesicht und nun, bestärkt in der Erkenntnis, dass Kanda Recht hatte, begann der Polizist, mehr von dem darunterliegenden Gesicht freizuliegen.

Es war ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Kandas Alter, aber mit Sommersprossen auf der Nase, eingefallenen Wangen und schiefen Zähnen. Ihre Haare waren eigentlich heller, aber auch diese hatten unter einer Perücke gesteckt und unter den dichten dunkelbraunen Haaren war das niemandem aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine Waise, die auf der Straße gelebt hatte und die niemand vermisste. Vielleicht hatten die Akuma sie deshalb ausgesucht, um eine Leiche präsentieren zu können, die Kandas vermeintliche Schuld beweisen würde.

Aber Akuma waren dafür nicht klug genug. Sie mussten Hilfe gehabt haben.

„Das ist nicht unsere Leiche", stellte der Beamte schließlich fest. „Dieser Ausflug war völlige Zeitverschwendung. Unser Opfer ist noch irgendwo da draußen, das heißt, falls es überhaupt eines gibt. Bringen wir ihn zurück."

Kanda blieb stehen, wo er war, und ließ sich nicht dazu herab, auch nur einen Schritt von der Leiche weg zu machen. Stattdessen fixierte er den einzigen Mann im Raum, der ihm noch so etwas wie Sympathie entgegenbrachte. „Warum wollen Sie mich zurückbringen?"

„Damit ist vielleicht das Tötungsdelikt vom Tisch", wandte der Beamte ein, „aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo das Mädchen nun wirklich ist. Jemand hat sich offensichtlich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, um sie vor Ihnen zu verstecken. Und es bleibt immer noch die Tatsache, dass Sie sie mit einer Waffe bedroht haben. Sie müssen in unserem Gewahrsam bleiben."

„Sehen Sie es doch mal von meiner Warte", entgegnete Kanda kühl und mit bohrendem Blick. „Jemand geht so weit, ein unschuldiges Mädchen zu töten, um mir etwas anzuhängen, das ich nicht getan habe, und mir einen bestochenen Polizisten auf den Hals zu hängen, damit er mich in meiner Zelle erschießt, um zu verhindern, dass ich freigelassen werde."

„Dann ist es sogar noch besser, dass wir Sie im Auge behalten und auf sie aufpassen können", erwiderte der Dienststellenleiter gelassen.

„Che." Und damit sagte Kanda für den Rest des Rückweges nichts mehr.

Sollten sie doch hinter seinem Rücken über ihn reden. Sollten sie ihn doch verrückt nennen. Sollten sie ihn doch wieder einsperren. Er würde dieser Stadt schon bald den Rücken kehren.

**oOo**

„Sie haben ihn _weggebracht_?"

„Sie haben die Leiche gefunden."

„Welche Leiche?"

„Na, die von dem Mädchen."

„Welchem Mädchen?"

„Na, das er getötet hat."

„Wen soll er getötet haben?"

„Na, das Mädchen."

Kie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser Mann war so unkooperativ, das war wirklich zum Ausrasten. Er bekam nicht einmal die simpelsten Auskünfte von ihm. Stattdessen war der Beamte so sehr in seine Zeitung vertieft, dass seine Blicke inzwischen schon Löcher in das Papier brennen hätten müssen.

„Hören Sie, ich bin vom Schwarzen Orden und ich _muss_ wissen, wohin Sie meinen Kollegen gebracht haben!"

„Hören Sie, ich bin von der Polizei und nicht dazu verpflichtet, Ihnen derartige Auskünfte zu geben."

Kie wollte auf irgendetwas einschlagen, am besten auf den Beamten selbst. Aber dann würde er Kandas Zelle von innen sehen. Es brachte nichts, sich aufzuregen; der Finder zwang sich, seine verkrampften Fäuste zu lockern und sich zu entspannen. Mit Gewalt kam er nicht weiter, aber er musste doch irgendetwas für Kanda tun können. Dazu musste er nachdenken.

Wenn es eine Leiche gab, egal von wem, dann würden sie Kanda entweder gleich vor den Kadi zerren oder versuchen, ein Geständnis zu erzwingen. Wenn sie nicht hier waren, wo waren sie dann? Kie sah sich um. Bis auf den zeitunglesenden Beamten war er allein im Raum. Hielt der Mann hier etwa alleine die Stellung?

In Kie keimte ein waghalsiger Plan.

Der Polizist schien seine Anwesenheit schon wieder ganz vergessen zu haben, also macht er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Keine Reaktion. Die Augen des Mannes glitten müde über die Zeilen und vielleicht nahmen sie nicht einmal diese mehr wahr. Kie schob sich langsam an ihm vorbei und behielt ihn dabei genau im Auge. Doch der Beamte rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. _So__viel__Glück__kann__doch__kein__einziger__Mensch__haben_, dachte Kie. Aber vielleicht war das die Entschädigung dafür, was bisher alles schief gelaufen war.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Kie zum rückwärtigen Teil des Raumes; sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in seinen Augen. Sein eigener Atem kam ihm schrecklich laut vor, aber nicht so laut wie das Klimpern des Schlüssels, als er ihn vom Schlüsselbrett nahm. Ein rascher Blick zu dem Beamten versicherte ihm, dass dieser inzwischen über seiner Zeitung eingenickt war.

Der Schlüssel zur Asservatenkammer, welcher war der Schlüssel zur Asservatenkammer?

Kie fand einen Schlüssel, an den jemand mit einem Bindfaden ein Schildchen gebunden hatte. Darauf stand 'A'. Er musste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Also schlich der Finder zu der einzigen Tür hinüber, die aus dem Raum herausführte und durch die er noch nicht gegangen war, und schob vorsichtig den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Er passte.

Erleichtert atmete der Chinese auf und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Tür quietschte leise, als sie aufschwang, weckte den Polizisten aber nicht auf, und Kie huschte rasch hinein. Für die Waffen, Notenbündel und Drogen, die da lagen, interessierte er sich gar nicht, er suchte nur Kandas Schwert. Es war das einzige Schwert ohne schützende Schwertscheide und so fand er es rasch.

„_Ich hatte es aus der Asservatenkammer gestohlen …"_

Kie merkte auf. Die Frau hatte das Mittel, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, hier gestohlen. Wie war sie hier reingekommen? Und wieso hatte niemand ihren Diebstahl bemerkt?

Nun … wenn niemand bemerkt hatte, dass sie etwas davon mitgenommen hatte …

Kie war nicht kriminell veranlagt. Aber das Mittel war sehr effektiv gewesen. Er sah sich um; hier lagen überall Waffen herum, aber daran war er nicht mehr interessiert, seit er Mugen in den Händen hielt. Mehr Waffen als sonst etwas, ein paar Notenbündel, ein paar Münzen und dann … ganz hinten lagen auf einem Regal Säcke mit einer weißen Substanz. Ein Schild hing daran und als Kie näherkam, konnte er die Beschriftung 'Chloralhydrat' entziffern.

Zwei Minuten später sperrte er die Asservatenkammer wieder hinter sich zu, hängte den Schlüssel zurück ans Schlüsselbrett und schlich zum Ausgang. Der Beamte schlief noch immer, aber in dem Moment, in dem Kie die Tür fast erreicht hatte, hörte er von draußen Stimmen.

Und dann klingelte das Telefon in seinem Rucksack.

Ruckartig schoss der Beamte aus seiner schlafenden Position hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Kie riss hastig die Tür auf, stolperte nach draußen und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. „Oh, Verzeih-"

„Das ist doch-"

„LAUF!"

Die beiden Polizisten brachen zusammen, beide mit einer blutenden Nase, und Kanda und Kie gaben Fersengeld. Als der Exorzist einen Blick über die Schulter zurück warf, sah er den Dienststellenleiter gerade einem seiner Leute auf die Füße helfen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht vor, sie verfolgen zu lassen – ihr Glück. Seine Sympathie hatte sich bis zum Schluss mehr als einmal bezahlt gemacht.

Sie rannten trotzdem weiter und machten erst Halt, als sie ausgerechnet vor der kleinen Kirche angekommen waren, die ihren Treffpunkt markiert hatte.

„Hier", keuchte Kie. „Dein Schwert." Er hielt Kanda Mugen hin und ließ sich völlig außer Atem auf die steinerne Mauer fallen. Pause gab es aber keine für ihn, denn wieder klingelte das Telefon. Seufzend stellte der Finder den Kasten ab und nahm ab.

„Hier ist Johnny, wieso gehst du denn nicht ran?", drang es aus dem Hörer. „Ich versuche dich seit Stunden zu erreichen! Wir haben Komui gefang- äh, gefunden und er hat alles für Kandas Freilassung in die Wege geleitet!"

„Danke, Johnny", antwortete Kie erschöpft, „aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr nötig. Allerdings … könntet ihr dafür sorgen, dass die Anklagen gegen ihn fallen gelassen werden?"

**oOo**

Der 28. Dezember 1895 galt als die offizielle Geburtsstunde des Mediums Film.

In diesem Zusammenhang konnte man den Begriff 'Filmriss', den Jinai eben kennengelernt hatte, also durchaus verwenden.

Sie wachte auf mit einem abgestandenen Geschmack im Mund und einem pelzigen Gefühl auf der Zunge. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Über die Landschaft, in deren Mitte sie saß, hatte sich inzwischen der Schleier der Nacht gesenkt, aber im Osten schimmerte bereits schwach das Licht der Sonne durch die Schwärze der Nacht. Es musste ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen sein.

Sie wusste noch, dass sie sich neben den sterblichen Überresten des Bauern hingesetzt hatte, für ihn gebetet hatte nach Art ihrer Welt, ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, weil sie es verabsäumt hatte, ihm zu helfen, viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen war, und dann … war sie vor Erschöpfung wohl doch noch eingeschlafen. Mitten auf dem freien Feld, ohne daran zu denken, wie weit sie noch fliegen musste. Die Küste war noch nicht einmal in Sicht.

Der Schlaf hatte ihr aber nicht wirkliche Erholung gebracht. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert und nicht im geringsten ausgeschlafen. Ihr tat jeder Muskel und Knochen im Körper weh, was allerdings sicher auch auf die Prügel zurückzuführen war, die sie vorher bezogen hatte.

Bevor sie sich wieder aufmachte, weiterzufliegen, sah Jinai sich um. Weit und breit niemand zu sehen, aber trotzdem richtete sie sich mit zittrigen Knien auf und stiefelte durch die trockene Erde auf ein Feld zu, das mit Baumreihen bepflanzt war. Erst dort streifte sie steif und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Jacke ihrer Uniform ab und knöpfte das Hemd auf, das sie darunter trug. Auf Missionen trug sie nie ihre eigenen Sachen, sondern die Sachen, die vom Orden für sie persönlich hergestellt wurden. Mit ihren Flügeln war das ein wenig komplizierter geworden, weswegen in die Sachen, die sie jetzt trug, auf dem Rücken ein Reißverschluss eingearbeitet war, der sich öffnete, wenn sie ihr Innocence aktivierte. Wie genau das funktionierte, hatte man ihr zu erklären versucht, aber – verstanden hatte sie es nicht. Nur dass das Metall wohl auf die Spannungen reagierte, die die Aktivierung verursachte. Oder so.

Ihr Oberkörper war ein einziger blauer Fleck.

Verfärbte Blutergüsse auf ihren Armen, den Schultern, dem Bauch und wahrscheinlich auch auf ihrem Rücken. Sie überdeckten teilweise sogar die Narbe auf ihrer Brust. Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete sie ihre Rippen ab, um zu sehen, ob eine davon gebrochen hatte, aber zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie Glück: Es tat zwar weh, aber das lag an den Hämatomen und nicht daran, dass eine der Rippen beschädigt worden wäre. Das Akuma hatte auch auf ihre Beine eingetreten und sie nahm an, dass diese ähnlich bunt aussahen.

Müde strich Jinai sich übers Gesicht und holte dann zischend Luft. Also hatten auch die Schläge ins Gesicht ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Nun vorsichtiger geworden betastete sie ihr Gesicht ebenfalls nur mit den Fingerspitzen und entdeckte neben vieler Schmerzquellen auch Blut in ihrem Mundwinkel, eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe und Abschürfungen rund um ihre Augen und auf ihren Lidern. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie das Akuma versucht hatte, ihr die Augenlider abzuziehen, wurde ihr übel.

Ob der Versuch, die Erinnerung an das Gesicht auszulöschen, das das Akuma getragen hatte, funktioniert hatte, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. Während Jinai das Hemd wieder zuknöpfte, versuchte sie es zu ergründen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie das jetzt noch nicht wusste. Sie wollte Kanda unvoreingenommen gegenüber treten, ohne dabei daran denken zu müssen, was dieses Akuma mit ihr gemacht hatte. Es musste funktionieren – sie war so kurz davor, ihn wiederzusehen.

Wie weit war es wohl noch zur Küste? Genau wusste es Jinai nicht, zog jetzt aber wieder die Karte zurate. Sie musste wieder die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als sie sie aus dem Stiefel zog, und breitete sie dann auf dem Boden aus. Allerdings half ihr die Karte nicht viel, denn sie wusste weder, wo sie war, noch gab ihre Umgebung Aufschluss darüber. Sie sah nur Felder und Obstbäume.

Die letzte große Stadt, die sie überflogen hatte, war Córdoba gewesen. Danach waren mehrere kleine Städte gefolgt, aber sie war nicht besonders lang geflogen seit Córdoba. Wenn sie mit dem Finger nach Süd-Süd-West fuhr, … waren es vielleicht siebzig oder achtzig Meilen. Sie war schon so weit geflogen – das würde sie auch noch schaffen.

Jinai packte die Karte wieder weg und stand auf. Sie hatte ja nicht mehr weit zu fliegen. Siebzig oder achtzig Meilen, das war doch nur ein Katzensprung für ihre Flügel. Und sie war ja inzwischen auch ausgeschlafen … mehr oder weniger. An ihre Prellungen dachte sie lieber nicht, als sie die Flügel spannte und gegen den Wind abhob. Sie suchte sich mit zusammengebissenen Flügeln eine günstige Luftströmung und machte sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Gibraltar. Obwohl jeder Muskel und jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper wehtat, flossen die Meilen an ihr vorbei wie Wasser in einem Fluss und bald konnte sie inder Ferne das Meer sehen.

Das Meer. Sie hatte es seit China nicht mehr gesehen, hatte ihm mit dem Betreten von Japan den Rücken gekehrt. Es besaß die gleiche endlose Weite wie die Hochebenen von Seaiathan und machte sie jedes Mal wehmütig. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihren Flügelschlag noch ein bisschen mehr.

Für Gibraltar selbst hatte sie kaum einen Blick übrig. Sie war viel zu spät dran und wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Kanda schon längst auf dem Weg nach Mostaganem war. Es war ja noch nicht einmal Vormittag und Jinai schätzte, dass das Schiff, das er nehmen würde, etwas länger brauchen würde, um die knapp zweihundertsiebzig Seemeilen zurückzulegen. Die Fähre würde vielleicht fünfzehn Knoten machen, mehr aber auch nicht. Damit wäre Kanda, wenn er die Wartezeit noch über die Nacht ausgedehnt und heute Morgen abgelegt hätte, bereits mitten auf offener See.

Hoffentlich kam sie wirklich nicht zu spät.

Als ob sie dadurch noch schneller fliegen könne, streckte sich Jinai noch ein wenig mehr. Sie überflog Gibraltar in geringerer Höhe als bisher, auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich keine Illusionen machen musste, aus dieser Höhe den Japaner finden zu können, der höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr da war.

Und dann war sie über dem offenen Meer und flog die Route der Fähren nach Südosten ab. Wo sollte sie nach Kanda suchen? Es waren so viele.

Vielleicht sollte sie mit dem Fährboot anfangen, das von Akuma unter Beschuss genommen wurde.

* * *

><p>Jinai: Öhm ... hab ich doch gut gemacht, oder?<p>

Raffael: Ja, hast du gut gemacht, _kekschen_.

Jinai _*kreisch**versteck*_ Sag dieses Wort nicht.

Raffael: Höhö, alles eine Frage der Erzieh- *niedergeschlagen werd*

Jinai: *schnief* Angst kann einem unglaubliche Kräfte verleihen. Hab ich von Jinai gelernt :P

moah, ich muss ja noch das neue chap on stellen ... ich hab keine lust, reviews zu beantworten .


	9. Schönen guten Tag auch

Jinai: Da ich es heute nur einem Heizkissen, einer Wärmeflaschen und legalen Drogen verdanke, dass ich aufrecht sitze, hab ich Raffael heute mal in den Schrank gesperrt und fasse mich kurz. Mein Bett ruft.

**Psychomantium:** Jetzt kommen wir in die ruhigere Phase der Mission, da werden auch die Cliffhanger weniger. Lang wird sie sicher, wir haben ja noch nicht mal angefangen und sind schon bei Chap 9 von 20. Ja, da steht mir noch viel Arbeit bevor ... und dir viel Spaß beim Lesen ^-^

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles bis auf meine OCs gehört Katsura Hoshino. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Schönen guten Tag auch<strong>

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murrte Kie und duckte sich hinter einen Tisch. _„__Kopf __runter!__"_

Er drückte dem Jungen neben sich den Kopf hinunter, der gerade versucht hatte, über den umgestürzten Tisch hinwegzuspähen. Der mochte vielleicht gerade mal dreizehn oder vierzehn sein und schien viel zu neugierig für sein eigenes Wohl zu sein. Immerhin standen sie hier unter Beschuss.

Eigentlich hatte Kie gedacht, sie wären aus dem gröbsten raus, nachdem Kanda nicht mehr in Polizeigewahrsam festsaß und sein Schwert zurückbekommen hatte. Während Johnny weitergeleitet hatte, worum er gebeten wurde, hatten sie den Rest der Nacht auf den Kirchenbänken verbracht und versucht zu schlafen. Zum Glück hatte es keine Mitternachtsmette oder ähnliches gegeben, sodass sie ihre Ruhe gehabt hatten, auch wenn dabei nicht viel herausgekommen war. Auf Kies Seite zumindest nicht, denn er war irgendwann zwischen Mitternacht und Sonnenaufgang endlich eingeschlafen und dann fast sofort wieder geweckt worden. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und Kanda brannte darauf, diesen Kontinent endlich verlassen zu können.

Von ihrer Verstärkung hatten sie immer noch nichts gehört und auch im Orden wusste man nichts mehr, seit sie in Frankreich den Zug nach Paris bestiegen hatte, aber das interessierte den Japaner herzlich wenig. Wenn niemand kam, sah er auch nicht ein, warum er noch länger warten sollte, also hatte er sich einfach auf den Weg zum Hafen gemacht und Kie hatte ihm wohl oder übel folgen müssen.

Sie hatten ja auch tatsächlich noch zwei Plätze auf einer Fähre bekommen und es war außerdem eine sehr hübsche Fähre gewesen. Da die Fahrt eineinhalb Tage dauern würde, hatte man für die Passagiere ein kleines Bordcafé eingerichtet, wo man Kaffee trinken und frühstücken konnte. Es wäre sehr friedlich verlaufen, wenn nicht ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde nach dem Verlassen des Hafens am Horizont eine dunkle Wolke aufgetaucht wäre. Nur eine winzige, wie ein Schwarm Zugvögel, aber Kie hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn es tatsächlich Zugvögel gewesen wären.

Bei dem Glück, dass sie hatten, hatte es sich natürlich als ein Schwarm Akuma herausgestellt, der die Fähre angriff. Nach dem Motto 'Schieß nur oft genug, du wirst schon was treffen' hatten sie angefangen, wahllos auf die an Bord versammelten Menschen zu schießen, die natürlich nirgendwohin ausweichen konnten. Einigen war es gelungen, sich unter Deck zu retten – und zum Glück hielt das Deck noch stand – andere hatten sich hinter behelfsmäßigen Schutzschildern verbarrikadiert: Tischen, Schränken, Sitzbänken. Die Kapitänskajüte war so voll, dass es ein Wunder war, dass der Kapitän überhaupt noch steuern konnte.

Nur weil Kanda die Akuma höchst erfolgreich ablenkte, konnten die Menschen sich überhaupt verstecken. Die Möbel hätten ihnen wohl sonst nicht lange Schutz geboten, aber das Ziel der Akuma war ja offensichtlich und das sprang gerade wieder an der Backbordseite auf Deck, rollte sich ab und lief quer über das Deck zur Steuerbordseite.

„Er soll ja weiterhin Kurs halten!", schnauzte Kanda den Finder knapp an und war mit einem Satz auf der Reling und mit dem nächsten auf einem Level 1. Dann verschwand das Level 1 in einer Explosion und ein Schatten huschte weiter.

„Freundlich und zuvorkommend wie immer", murrte Kie und griff nach dem Kragen des Jungen, der gerade zur Reling laufen hatte wollen. „Nichts da, du bleibst schön hier", ordnete der Chinese entnervt an und schob den Jungen kurzerhand zu einer Frau hinüber, die hinter einem Schrank kauerte. „Passen Sie auf ihn auf", wies er diese an, bevor er selbst wieder Schutz hinter dem Tisch suchte. Sobald er sicher war, dass die Akuma ihn nicht sehen würden, hastete er zur Kapitänskajüte hinüber, riss die Tür auf, quetschte sich hinein und zog die Tür wieder zu.

Die Leute protestieren sehr unkollegial gegen ein Auftauchen, da es jetzt noch enger hier drin wurde, aber Kie schob sich stur zu dem Kapitän vor. „Sind wir noch auf Kurs?", fragte er abgekämpft und rot im Gesicht.

„Was?", gab der Kapitän überrascht von sich. Offensichtlich hatte er daran überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.

„Hören Sie", erwiderte Kie, der keinen Nerv mehr für Freundlichkeit hatte, „_er_ will, dass sie die Fähre auf Kurs halten." Der Finder deutete auf Kanda, der gerade durch ein weiteres Akuma schnitt. „Und wenn _er_ das will, dann sollten Sie dem vielleicht besser nachkommen. Immerhin beschützt er gerade Sie, Ihre Schaluppe und die Menschen hier."

Das schien dem Mann einzuleuchten – wenigstens ging Kie davon aus, denn er nickte und korrigierte seinen Kurs leicht. „Halten Sie bloß Kurs auf Mostaganem", riet er noch einmal eindringlich und bahnte sich wieder einen Weg nach draußen. Das war zwar gefährlicher, als hierzubleiben, aber er war Finder. Den Platz hier drin überließ er besser der völlig verängstigten Frau und dem Jugendlichen, dessen Hand sie glücklicherweise noch fest umklammert hielt.

Sobald er die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, drehte der Chinese sich um und suchte wieder das nächstbeste Versteck auf. Er versuchte, die verbliebenen Akuma zu zählen, kam aber nicht weit, da sie ständig durcheinander schwirrten. Seiner Schätzung zufolge war es noch ungefähr ein Dutzend, das das Schiff umkreiste, aber dann stach ihm etwas anderes ins Auge.

„Oh nein", murmelte er im ersten Moment. Dieser Vogel da am Himmel hinter dem Heck war viel zu groß für ein Tier – das musste ein Level 2 sein. Als er näherkam, stutzte Kie jedoch. Diese Flügel kamen ihm bekannt vor.

**oOo**

Kanda bemerkte erst gar nichts von dem Auftauchen des Neuankömmlings. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, sich auf dem Rücken der Akuma zu halten und dann rechtzeitig das Weite zu suchen, bevor sie durch den präzisen Einsatz von Mugen explodierten. Zu oft durfte er nicht auf dem Deck landen, denn die Akuma versuchten, ihn immer im Visier zu behalten und würden dann auch die Fähre treffen. Während er sich also jedes Akuma einzeln vornehmen musste, versuchten ständig mindestens fünf von ihnen, ihn dabei abzuschießen.

Erst als eines der Akuma am Rande seines Blickfelds von selbst explodierte, ganz ohne sein Zutun, merkte er auf, tat es aber zuerst als Querschläger eines anderen Akumas ab, das versucht hatte, ihn zu treffen, dabei aber einen seiner Artgenossen abgeschossen hatte. Bei der zweiten Explosion eines Akumas im gleichen Bereich ohne seine unmittelbare Beteiligung konnte er das nicht mehr mit einem verirrten Geschoss erklären.

Dadurch verabsäumte er es, von dem Akuma zu springen, dem er gerade Mugen in den ballonförmigen Kopf gerammt hatte, und wurde von der Explosion verschlungen. Feuer brannte sich in seine Haut, während er von der Druckwelle davongeschleudert wurde und in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft flog, direkt aufs offene Meer hinaus.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Arm, dann baumelte er mitten in der Luft, gehalten an seinem Handgelenk. Einen Moment lang war Kanda zu verblüfft, um das zu bemerken, dann blickte er auf.

Rote Schwingen. Schwarze Uniform. Eine ungezähmte Masse schokoladenbraunen Haars.

Diesmal war es ganz sicher keine Täuschung. Komui hatte ihm Jinai hinterher geschickt.

Sie schien ihre eigenen Pläne zu haben, denn sie sagte nichts, sondern flog eine Schleife und hielt auf die verbliebenen Akuma zu, ohne sein Handgelenk loszulassen. Der Japaner erkannte binnen Sekunden, was sie vorhatte – sie hielt nicht seine Schwerthand.

Zwei Kaichuu Ichigen später landeten sie auf dem qualmenden Deck der Fähre und Jinais Flügel verschwanden wieder unter ihrer Uniform. Kanda, in Ermangelung eines Ersatzes für Mugens Schwertscheide, schob das Schwert wieder durch die Schlaufe an seinem Gürtel, die als provisorischer Ersazu herhalten musste. Mit einem einzigen Schritt stand er der Exorzistin genau gegenüber und hatte ihr Kinn umfasst und hochgehoben.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

„Schönen guten Tag auch, freut mich, dich wiederzusehen, danke, dass du mich vor einem Bad im Atlantik bewahrt hast", gab Jinai spöttisch zurück und entzog sich seinem Griff.

„Wer hat das getan?"

„Oder wie wäre es mit: 'Es tut mir leid, dass ich Komui weisgemacht habe, du würdest einen Rückzieher machen, und dass ich einfach abgehauen bin'? Du kannst es dir aussuchen."

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Versuchst du gerade das Thema zu wechseln, um dich nicht entschuldigen zu müssen? Schäm dich, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."

„Wenn ihr dann fertig seid …", mischte sich eine weitere Stimme trocken ein. Kie stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen am Rande des kleinen Schlachtfelds, auf dem Kandas und Jinais persönlicher Verbalkrieg stattfand.

„Kie! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist", sagte Jinai nun wesentlich freundlicher und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass man dich als Verstärkung schicken würde", gab der Chinese genauso freundlich zurück. „Soll ich mir die Verletzungen in deinem Gesicht mal ansehen?"

„Nein", knurrte Kanda.

Jinai warf ihm einen Blick zu, der alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, und meinte dann: „Danke, aber das verheilt schon von alleine. Erzähl mir lieber, wieso ihr noch hier seid. Ich war darauf eingestellt, euch in Afrika suchen zu müssen. Gab es Schwierigkeiten?"

Während sie mit Kie plauderte, schien sie Kandas Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Und auf seine Fragen hatte sie auch nicht geantwortet. Ein wenig verärgert sah der Japaner zu, wie sie über das Deck spazierte, sich mit Kie unterhielt und dabei ganz zu vergessen schien, dass sie gerade gegen Akuma gekämpft hatten, dass die Passagiere sich noch immer nicht an Deck trauten und dass ihr Gesicht aus lauter blauen Flecken und Kratzern bestand.

_Hallo?__ Du __solltest __dich__ eigentlich __bei__ ihr__ entschuldigen_, stauchte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein zusammen.

_Sie unterhält sich doch gerade so angeregt._

_Jetzt schmoll nicht. Sie würde sich mit dir unterhalten, wenn du dich gleich entschuldigt hättest._

_Das würde sie nicht. Du musst es doch auch gesehen haben._

_Was hätte ich sehen sollen?_

_Sie hat Angst vor mir._

**oOo**

Jinai bemühte sich angestrengt, sich auf Kie zu konzentrieren. Es war zwar weder fair dem Finder gegenüber, noch Kanda gegenüber, aber was sie befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten: Kaum hatte sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden, hatte sie die Schmerzen wieder gespürt, die das Akuma mit seinem Gesicht ihr zugefügt hatte, und kalte Angst hatte sie ergriffen, gegen die die Vernunft nicht ankam. Sie sollte wütend auf ihn sein, weil er sie zurückgelassen hatte, sie sollte ihm Vorwürfe machen, mit ihm streiten, ihm sagen, wie sie für ihn empfand – und sie suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht.

„Warum denn dringt und dringet wieder  
>Mir Todesangst durch Mark und Bein?<br>Was rieselt durch die starren Glieder  
>Und schüttelt mich wie Fieberpein?"<p>

Kie brach ab und Jinai drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand die Person, zu der diese Stimme gehörte; ein großer Mann, irgendwo zwischen fünfundzwanzig und dreißig, mit kastanienrotem Haar und einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Schönen guten Tag auch", grüßte er jetzt. „Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts."

Jinais Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben. Der Mann lächelte immer noch und verströmte dabei eine Aura von Gutmütigkeit, die irgendwie sehr beruhigend wirkte. „Was haben Sie da zitiert?"

„Eine Zeile aus Friedrich Theodor Vischers Gedicht 'Angst'. Ich fand es sehr passend."

„Passend wofür?"

„Für den Ausdruck in Ihrem Gesicht, als Sie mit dem Herrn gesprochen haben, der mir jetzt Löcher in den Rücken starrt", erwiderte der Mann namens Hase ohne eine Spur von Verärgerung oder Sarkasmus. „Sie kamen mir nicht gerade glücklich vor."

„Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie das beurteilen können?", fragte Jinai, jetzt ein wenig besorgt, weil er das so leicht erkennen hatte können. Hatte Kanda es auch erkannt?

„Verzeihen Sie. Mein voller Name ist Korbinian Hase, ich bin Journalist und Student der deutschen Dichterkunst. Man neigt dazu, Situationen mit bestimmten Gedichten zu vergleichen, wenn man sich zu lange mit dieser Thematik beschäftigt."

_Ein__ seltsamer__ Vogel_, dachte Jinai, _aber __einer,__ der __harmlos __zu__ sein __scheint.__ Auch__ wenn __er __ein __wenig __zu __scharfe __Augen __hat._ „Was führt einen Journalisten nach Mostaganem?"

„Mostaganem ist für mich nur eine Zwischenstation", antwortete der Mann zuvorkommend. „Ich begleite eine Expedition durch die westliche Sahara, die in Ouargla beginnt."

„Oh, dann ist es wohl eine Forschungsreise?", erkundigte sich Jinai halb aus Interesse, halb aus Höflichkeit. Interesse deshalb, weil der Mann von Ouargla gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, eigentlich nur eine Banalität, eine Erkundung des Geländes für eine neue Bahnstrecke, aber für mich bietet sich dadurch die Gelegenheit, die Sahara zu erkunden – und ihre Bewohner!"

„Ihre Bewohner?"

„Die Touareg! Die blauen Herren der Wüste!", erzählte der Mann mit leuchtenden Augen. Wenn er einen mit diesem Blick ansah, wirkte er geradezu mitreißend. „Colonel Flatters' Expedition führt ihn genau durch ihr Gebiet und wenn ich nur die Gelegenheit hätte, mit ihnen zu sprechen … Mein Artikel über sie würde bestimmt ein vollkommen anderes Bild zeichnen als die übliche Hetzpresse. Es ist _ihr_ Land, das wir uns nehmen, und nicht umgekehrt, aber sie werden immer wie Diebe, Heiden oder Räuber dargestellt – niemand interessiert sich für ihre Seite der Gesichte, verstehen Sie?"

Jinai und Kie hatten schon bei der Erwähnung von Colonel Flatters einen wachsamen Blick getauscht. Ein Journalist, der die Expedition begleitete, auf der sie Flatters vor Akuma beschützen sollten? Das klang nicht gerade vielversprechend.

„Von Mostaganem nach Ouargla ist es aber nicht gerade ein Katzensprung", bemerkte Jinai skeptisch. „Das ist noch eine ganz schön lange Reise, die Sie da vor sich haben."

„Ich habe ja noch etwas Zeit, Colonel Flatters bereitet seine Expedition ja noch vor. Und wenn ich die vierhundert Meilen erst einmal zurückgelegt habe, die noch zwischen Mostaganem und Ouargla liegen, haben ich es sowieso nicht mehr eilig. Dann passe ich mich der Geschwindigkeit der anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer an. Allerdings …" Er musterte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Allerdings?"

„Wenn mir auf dem Weg noch einmal solche Wesen wie gerade eben begegnen, hätte ich lieber jemanden wie Sie dabei, die sie bekämpft. Wollen Sie nicht für mich arbeiten? Ich würde Sie natürlich großzügig entlohnen."

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Herr Hase, aber wir wurden bereits angeheuert. Wir begleiten nämlich ebenfalls Colonel Flatters' Expedition", meinte Jinai lächelnd, woraufhin Hase ebenfalls lächelte.

„Was sagt man dazu. So bekomme ich Begleitschutz und das auch noch umsonst."

„Eines muss ihnen aber klar sein", warf Kie ein, der die ganze Zeit stillschweigend zugehört hatte. „Sie dürfen unter keinen Umständen irgendjemandem gegenüber ein Wort über unsere Arbeit verlieren. Und erst recht nicht in Ihren Artikeln."

„Wieso? Verwenden Sie dann ihre Kräfte, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen?", scherzte Hase.

„Kanda würde das mit Vergnügen übernehmen, wenn man ihn darum bittet, oder was denkst du?", fragte Kie Jinai ganz beiläufig.

„Aber sicher würde er das", entgegnete die Exorzistin im gleichen Tonfall.

Hase drehte sich daraufhin zu dem zweiten Exorzisten um, der immer noch ein Stück weit entfernt an der Reling stand, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. Jinai konnte sich denken, was dem Reporter gerade durch den Kopf ging, nämlich genau dieser Blick, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging. Selbst die mutigsten ließen sich davon einschüchtern, besonders wenn sie wie Hase gerade gesehen hatten, wie gut der Exorzist mit dem Schwert umging.

„Sie haben doch sicher Gerüchte um einen gemeingefährlichen Verbrecher gehört, als sie in Gibraltar waren, oder?", fügte Kie lauernd hinzu. Jinai verstand nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber der Deutsche schien es zu verstehen, denn er wurde ein bisschen blasser im Gesicht und wagte es nicht, sich ein zweites Mal zu Kanda umzudrehen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, die Frage zu formulieren, die er zweifelsfrei stellen wollte, als er den Mund öffnete. „Oh ja, das war er", erklärte Kie mit einem Tonfall, der boshafte Genugtuung andeutete, und lächelte.

„Alles klar, schon verstanden", erklärte der Journalist dann geläutert, nickte und suchte sich einen Platz weiter weg von dem Japaner.

Jinai drehte sich zu Kie um. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich alles passiert, während ihr alleine wart? Ein _Verbrecher_?"

„Ach, das war ein Missverständnis", winkte der Finder ab. „Ein Akuma hat die Gestalt eines anderen Exorzisten angenommen, um sich ihm nähern zu können, und ist dann mit seinem Blut auf den Kleidern vor ihm weggelaufen gelaufen, woraufhin die Stadtbevölkerung an ihm Lynchjustiz üben wollte. Er wurde zum Glück nur eingesperrt und Komui konnte ihn da wieder rausboxen."

Die Augenbrauen der Exorzistin waren bei jedem Wort höher gewandert. „Eingesperrt?", echote sie ungläubig. Der Japaner hatte sich _einsperren __lassen_?

„Nur einen Tag und eine Nacht lang. Wie gesagt, Komui hat alles geregelt", erwiderte Kie beruhigend. „Was mich allerdings interessieren würde, wäre, wessen Gestalt das Akuma angenommen hat. Darüber schweigt er sich nämlich aus."

„Das kann ich mir schon vorstellen", murmelte Jinai leise.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, das hat ein Akuma auch bei mir versucht", redete sie sich rasch heraus. „Mit dem Aussehen eines anderen Exorzisten hat es mich vom Zug weggelockt, dann hat ein zweites mich von hinten niedergeschlagen und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Wieder aufgewacht bin ich in einer Kiste, die sie in einen See versenkten."

„Um Himmels Willen, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Kie nun ehrlich bestürzt und besorgt.

„Alles bestens, ich bin ja nicht ertrunken, wie du siehst. Nur ein bisschen müde, denn der Zug war natürlich weg. Also bin ich von Poitiers bis nach Gibraltar geflogen."

„Und woher stammen dann die Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken in deinem Gesicht?", hakte der Chinese skeptisch nach.

„Davon, dass ich das Akuma getötet habe, das sich für einen Exorzist ausgab", entgegnete Jinai lapidar.

„Damit bist du Kanda um ein Akuma voraus. Das Akuma, das ihm Mugens Schwertscheide entwendet hat, ist spurlos verschwunden", meinte Kie bedrückt.

_Fast __so, __als o__b __das __seine __Schuld __wäre_, dachte Jinai verwundert.

_Der Junge hat Verantwortungsbewusstsein._

_'Der Junge' ist älter als ich, also red nicht so blödes Zeug._

_Hey, ich mag ihn._

_Und das heißt?_

_Wenn ich Mitleid mit ihm habe, nenne ich ihn 'Junge'._

_Was ist denn das für eine verquere Logik?_

_Deine._

_Hmpf._

„Sieht so aus, als wäre diese Mission nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt", seufzte Jinai. „Und dabei hat sie noch nicht einmal begonnen."

„Ich sehe das anders", entgegnete Kie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird von überwältigendem Erfolg gekrönt sein, gemessen daran, wie verzweifelt die Akuma uns davon abhalten wollen, weiterzureisen."

Jinai musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann lächelte sie. Es verzerrte die schmerzhaft aussehenden Prellungen und Abschürfungen in ihrem Gesicht und sah dadurch irgendwie trostlos aus. „Das ist eine interessante Sicht der Dinge." Dann gähnte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was die blauen Flecken noch grotesker verzerrte. Es schmerzte, so viel zu sprechen und ihre schmerzenden Muskeln ständig zu bewegen, aber Jinai wollte sich so wenig wie möglich davon anmerken lassen. Gegen die Müdigkeit hingegen konnte sie nicht besonders viel ausrichten.

_Bett._

_Klingt__ gut_, stimmte sie ihrem Unterbewusstsein erschöpft zu. Es hatte ihr alles andere als gut getan, sich nach der Tracht Prügel einfach auf das brach liegende Feld fallen zu lassen und dort zu schlafen.

„Willst du dich nicht ein wenig ausruhen?", bot Kie ihr stirnrunzelnd an. „Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus."

„Ist es so offensichtlich?", versuchte Jinai leichthin zu scherzen, was ihr aber nicht so wirklich gelang. „Nun ja, ich schätze, es würde mir gut tun nach dem langen Flug."

„Nachdem du von Poitiers hierher geflogen bist – eindeutig ja", meinte der Finder lächelnd. „Komm, du kannst dich in unserer Kabine hinlegen."

Jinai nickte abwesend. Ihr war gerade klar geworden, dass sie einfach auf dem Schiff gelandet war, ohne sich zu überlegen, wie es dann weitergehen würde. Sie hatte kein Ticket, keine Kabine, gar nichts gebucht. Andererseits war sie inzwischen so müde, dass sie auch quer über einer Taurolle liegend geschlafen hätte.

Kie führte sie unter Deck, wo ein langer, schmaler Gang längs durch das Schiff führte. Viele Türen lagen auf beiden Seiten des Ganges und der Chinese öffnete eine ziemlich weit hinten auf dem Gang, die man erst erreichte, wenn man eine weitere Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie trennte die erste Klasse von den anderen Kabinen und war nicht für jedermann zugänglich. Ihre Kabine war mit zwei schmalen, aber sehr bequem aussehenden Kojen ausgestattet und Kie wünschte Jinai eine gute Nacht und zog sich taktvoll zurück.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, aber danach war von der Exorzistin für den Rest des Tages nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie befanden sich mitten im Mittelmeer, das zwar auf Weltkarten nicht besonders groß aussah, aber trotzdem nicht viel Abwechslung bot, und dementsprechend wenig war auch von schönen Küstenlinien zu sehen, die einen ein wenig abgelenkt hätten. Kie war froh, als die Sonne unterging und er unter Deck gehen konnte, um sich selbst für die Nacht hinzulegen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?", durchschnitt eine stählerne Stimme die Stille, als er gerade die Tür zum Abteil der ersten Klasse öffnen wollte.

Erstaunt drehte sich Kie zu Kanda um. „Ich gehe schlafen."

„Aber sicher nicht da drin. _Du_ gehst hinauf und suchst dir an Deck eine Ecke, wo du Wache halten kannst. Ich will dich hier unten nicht sehen." Und damit war die Unterhaltung für Kanda beendet; er ging an dem Finder vorbei und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er zulassen würde, dass Kie es sich in der Kabine gemütlich machte, in der Jinai schlief.

* * *

><p>Jinai: Irgendwie tut mir Kie ja leid. Er ist das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rad am Wagen und Kanda springt nicht gerade nett mit ihm um. Aber was stellt er auch Jinai nach, tse.<p> 


	10. Hundert Punkte für Hebbel

Jinai: Ich lieg da also gestern so im Bett, will gerade einschlafen, da denk ich mir: Böses Wort! Ich hab vergessen zu updaten!

Raffael: Du hast wirklich 'Böses Wort' gedacht?

Jinai: Neeiiin, ich wollte jetzt nur nicht grafisch werden. Es war ein sehr böses Wort.

Raffael: Du hast es dir auch verdient. Es ist _Montag_!

Jinai: Na, immer noch besser als Freitag.

Raffael: _*grummel*_ Mach einfach weiter.

**Lysslass:** Wo wir gerade bei pünktlich sind ... chrm. Sprechen wir nicht mehr davon xD Du bezeichnest Kanda als klug? :D Naja, also, ich will ja jetzt keine Fangirls verärgern, aber ähem ... _*hinter schutzschild krabbel*_ wir wissen alle, was Hoshino-sensei über Kandas Intelligenz gesagt hat :D Darum müssen wir jetzt unser bestes geben, um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen, nicht wahr? _*fangirls hoffnungsvoll anschau*_ Nicht wehtun, bitte. 'Er will' Kie ist genau der richtige, um Kandas Autorität durchzusetzen, da erspart es Kanda, sich darum zu kümmern xD Je mehr ich an Kie bastle, desto besser arbeitet er mit Kanda zusammen, hm o.o Auch wenn sie privat auf Kriegsfuß stehen. Nur leider hat Kie nicht das gleiche Durchsetzungsvermögen wie Kanda, sonst käme er gegen den Japaner auch an. Nun, sagen wir besser nicht leider, sondern ... glücklicherweise :D

**sternenhagel:** Das mit den Drogen kann ich erklären, ehrlich. Es waren bloß Schmerzmittel und die hab ich alle ganz legal erworben und ehrlich bezahlt. Ob er wirklich zwei Konkurrenten hat, naja, ich weiß nicht. Schauen wir mal, wie es weitergeht. Ich glaube, nach diesem Kapitel hast du eine andere Meinung über das Verhältnis zwischen Kanda und Korbinian. Ich mag Namen mit K, schon mal bemerkt? Kanda, Kie, Korbinian. Haben alle einen Platz ganz nahe am Kamin in diesen kalten Tagen. _*neben ihnen sitz und paprikahendl ess*_

**Psychomantium:** Auch dir sage ich: Schweigen wir über das Thema Verspätungen ... chrm xD Wie es jetzt weitergeht? Jetzt beginnt endlich die Mission! Nach nur NEUN Kapiteln! xD Ich werde immer besser. Das hast du richtig erkannt, Kommunikation und Kanda vertragen sich wie Wasser und Öl. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er weiß, wie man das Wort schreibt ... _*von den fangirls eine auf den deckel krieg*_ Hey, das war im übertragenen Sinne gemeint! Na klar, jeder hätte so reagiert! o.o Hallo, Kie bei Jinai schlafen lassen? Das geht ja mal gar nicht. Gut, dass Kanda die Passagierkabinen noch rechtzeitig gefunden ha- _*wieder von den fangirls eine auf den deckel bekomm*_ Hey, jetzt reicht's aber mal langsam! Hier wird man immer nur missverstanden -.-

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Jinai gehört nichts, weder der Manga noch die Charaktere noch die Zeit. Wenn ihr das letzte nämlich gehören würde, wäre sie nicht immer so spät dran._

* * *

><p><strong>10. Hundert Punkte für Hebbel<strong>

Als Jinai aufwachte, war die erste Wahrnehmung Schmerz.

Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht wie durch ein Wunder über Nacht abgeklungen – so schön das auch gewesen wäre. Manchmal beneidete sie Kanda um dieses Talent. Es wäre bestimmt sehr nützlich, wenn sie das auch beherrschen würde.

Müde kämpfte sie sich unter der Decke hervor und kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Sonnenlicht ihre ungeschützten Augen traf. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? War es noch Heute oder schon Morgen?

Blinzelnd sah sie sich um und orientierte sich, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Ihr Bett schaukelte und erinnerte sie einen Moment lang an die Kiste, in der sie gelegen hatte, aber der Gedanke verschwand sofort wieder. In der Kiste war es nicht so hell und weich gewesen. Sie befand sich an Bord eines Schiffes, in der Koje, die Kie ihr überlassen hatte. Und wo war der Finder?

Nicht da, aber dafür blieb Jinai für eine Sekunde das Herz stehen, als sie eine dunkle Gestalt neben der Tür sitzen sah. Wegen den langen Stirnfransen konnte sie nicht sehen, ob Kanda die Augen offen oder geschlossen hielt, aber es sah ganz so aus, als ob der Exorzist schlafen würde. Wieso er allerdings nicht einfach die andere Koje genommen hatte und stattdessen auf dem Boden saß, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Er hatte die Beine im Schneidersitz übereinander gelegt und die Klinge seines Schwertes darauf platziert, eine Hand auf dem Schwertgriff – der ewig wachsame Exorzist. Manche Dinge änderten sich anscheinend nie. Von ihrer Koje aus betrachtete Jinai ihn eine Weile lang. Gerade schoben sich keine Erinnerungen an das Akuma vor ihre Augen, gerade machten sie ihr keine Angst und trübten ihren Blick. Sie sah nur den Exorzisten, in den sie sich entgegen aller Vernunft verliebt hatte, der nie ein Traumprinz sein würde und den sie auch nicht so haben wollte. Und in gewisser Weise hatte er ihr auch einen Gefallen getan, als er einfach gegangen war, denn sie hätte sonst viel länger gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden. So hatte er ihr wieder vor Augen geführt, warum sie in diese Welt zurückgekommen war, und ihre Entscheidung rapide beschleunigt. Sie konnte damit leben, dass er nicht ganz menschlich war, Hauptsache, er blieb bei ihr.

Jinais Blick wanderte über sein schlafendes Gesicht, von dem sie nur die Nasenspitze und den Mund erahnen konnte, die sich stetig hebende und senkende Brust, die Hände, die locker auf den Oberschenkeln lagen und von denen eine Mugens Griff berührte. Wie immer hatte er die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst und es juckte sie förmlich in den Fingern, diesen zu öffnen und ihre Finger durch die langen, seidigen Strähnen wandern zu lassen. Stattdessen blieb sie liegen und betrachtete ihn einfach, weil er bestimmt aufwachen würde, wenn sie ihn berührte; und wann sah er schon so friedlich und entspannt aus wie im Schlaf?

Es währte ohnehin nicht lange, denn bald kam Bewegung in den Japaner: Seine Hand schloss sich fest um Mugens Griff, seine Atmung veränderte sich, wurde tiefer und kräftiger, und dann hob er den Kopf. Jinai konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Pupillen kleiner wurden, als sie sich dem Licht anpassten, dann sah er sie an. Sie starrten sich ein paar Sekunden lang wortlos an, dann klopfte es an der Tür. Jinai hätte schwören können, dass Kanda nur aufgewacht war, weil er die Schritte der Person schon auf dem Gang gehört hatte.

„Kommt ihr? Es gibt Frühstück", klang Kies Stimme dumpf durch das Holz.

„Wir kommen gleich", antwortete Jinai, ohne den Blick von dem Exorzisten zu nehmen. Nach einer Sekunde entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und Jinai schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett. Jetzt hielt sie den Blick gesenkt, während sie in die Stiefel schlüpfte, dann aufstand und nach dem Exorzistenmantel griff, den sie an einen der beiden Haken an der Wand gehängt hatte. Es war eine Kabine der ersten Klasse, aber auch eine kleine Fähre, in der es nicht viel Platz gab.

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht, wer dir diese Verletzungen zugefügt hat?"

Da. Da war es wieder, das Schreckgespenst ihrer Erinnerungen, das bei jedem falschen Wort über sie herfiel und sie jeden Schlag, jeden Tritt, jedes Detail noch einmal fühlen ließ. „Du würdest es nicht hören wollen", entgegnete Jinai kurz angebunden und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Es war selten, dass Kanda einmal ein Gespräch begann, aber sie konnte das im Moment nicht wirklich würdigen.

„Versuch es."

„Du willst es wirklich wissen? Na schön", fauchte Jinai aufgebracht und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand inzwischen auch – genau zwischen ihr und der Tür. „Du warst es!" Damit hatte sie sich auf jeden Fall einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit gesichert, denn aufmerksamer als Kanda in diesem Moment konnte man wohl nicht zuhören. „Es war ein Akuma mit deinem Gesicht, das mich in die Irre geführt, niedergeschlagen, in eine Kiste gesperrt, in einen See geworfen, fast ertrinken lassen, quer durch zwei Länder verfolgt, am Rande der Erschöpfung überwältigt und mit Fäusten bearbeitet und schlussendlich vor meinen Augen einen unschuldigen spanischen Bauern getötet hat, der mir nur zu Hilfe kommen wollte!" Den Schluss schrie sie ihm schon fast entgegen, bevor ihre Stimme, schrill vor Aufregung, versagte und kippte. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort, dann drängte sich Jinai schweigend an ihm vorbei und verließ die Kabine.

Sie hatte gesagt, was zu sagen war. Sie hatte seine Frage beantwortet. Das war es doch, was er wollte, also hoffentlich fühlte er sich jetzt besser. Denn Jinai fühlte sich keinen Deut besser durch ihren Ausbruch. Angeblich half es ja, wenn man darüber sprach, was einen plagte, aber sie würde das, was gerade geschehen war, nicht wirklich als vernünftiges Gespräch bezeichnen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur geschrien und Kanda hatte stumm zugehört.

Jinai wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was er von ihren Worten halten musste. Wahrscheinlich war er entsetzt über das, was er erfahren hatte. Entsetzt, was ihr passiert war, was sie zugelassen hatte, was sie auf eine verquere Art und Weise jetzt ihm zur Last legte. Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte sie ihn auch verletzt dadurch, dass sie diese ungewollte Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Akuma zog und darum nicht normal mit ihm umgehen konnte, und Jinai hätte selbst nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so schlimm vorkommen würde. Ihr Körper reagierte aber anders, nämlich mit Angst und entwickelte ein regelrechtes Eigenleben, drängte sie dazu, schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Als Kanda geschlafen hatte, hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis zu fliehen gehabt, aber kaum, dass er aufgewacht war, hatte sie es kaum noch im selben Raum mit ihm ausgehalten.

Wie wollte sie in diesem Zustand mehrere Monate in der Wüste verbringen – mit ihm? Im Moment schien es Jinai jedenfalls schier unmöglich.

**oOo**

Zweiunddreißig Stunden und sechzehn Minuten. Das waren Minuten.

Und genau so lange sprach Jinai schon nicht mehr mit ihm, von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch heute Morgen einmal abgesehen. Kanda wusste nicht, ob er diesen zählen sollte oder nicht, aber da es danach genauso weitergegangen war wie zuvor, zählte er wohl nicht als 'mit ihm reden'.

Vor einer Stunde hatte die Fähre Mostaganem erreicht und im Hafen angelegt. Da es bereits später Nachmittag war, würden sie heute nicht mehr aufbrechen, sondern die erste Nacht hier in der Stadt verbringen. Das verschaffte ihnen zusätzliche Zeit, um sich mit dem Orden in Verbindung zu setzen, Proviant für ihre weitere Reise zu besorgen und einen Führer zu finden, der sie nach Ouargla brachte.

In Kandas Sprache hieß das: Sie waren wieder zum Nichtstun verdammt, während Kie sich um alles kümmerte.

In Jinais Sprache hieß das wohl: Krempel die Ärmel hoch und mach. es. selbst.

Die Exorzistin hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Kie zu begleiten und sich selbst in der Stadt umzusehen, während sie und der Chinese die notwendigen Vorbereitungen trafen. Da Kanda in dieser exklusiven Tour nicht vorgesehen war, saß er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt fest. Das wäre ja nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, wenn …

„Als höchstes Wunder, das der Geist vollbrachte,  
>preis ich die Sprache, die er, sonst verloren<br>in tiefste Einsamkeit, aus sich geboren,  
>weil sie allein die andern möglich machte …"<p>

… er alleine gewesen wäre.

Korbinian Hase war der nächste unerwünschte Kandidat auf dieser Reise, an den der Exorzist nun gebunden war. Um es mit Kies Worten auszudrücken: „Pass auf, dass er nicht verloren geht, während wir weg sind." Vom Leibwächter eines Colonels, der sich dazu berufen fühlte, für eine Kommerz-Gesellschaft durch die Wüste zu krabbeln – was an sich schon schlimm genug war – degradiert zum Aufpasser für einen dichtenden Schreiberling, der anscheinend selbst nicht mehr ganz dicht war.

„Ja, wenn ich sie in Grund und Zweck betrachte,  
>so hat nur sie den schweren Fluch beschworen,<br>dem er, zum dumpfen Einzelsein erkoren,  
>erlegen wäre, eh' er noch erwachte."<p>

Wieso hatten Kie und Jinai nur beschlossen, gemeinsam mit dem Zeitungsschreiber weiterzureisen? Für Kanda war eine solche Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehbar. Andererseits waren die anderen beiden für den Moment auch noch vor dem Herumdichten des Mannes gefeit, während sie Mostaganem unsicher machten. Kanda hingegen saß auf dem Rand eines Brunnens, der aus der Schlucht* des Aïn Sefra gespeist wurde, des Flusses, der Mostaganem in zwei Hälften spaltete, mit dem alten muslimischen Teil im Nordosten und der neueren Stadtsiedlung unter französischer Herrschaft auf der anderen Seite im Südosten. Um ihn herum standen niedrige ein- oder zweistöckige Gebäude aus Lehmziegeln, die die gleiche Farbe hatten wie die rötliche Erde zu seinen Füßen, und vor ihm stand der Journalist, deklamierte und wurde von niemandem beachtet außer von einem Hund, der seine Schuhe interessanter fand als Hebbels hunderstes Gedicht.

„Denn ist das unerforschte Eins und Alles  
>in nie begriffnem Selbstzersplittrungs-Drange<br>zu einer Welt von Punkten gleich zerstoben:"

Hase zitierte bevorzugt Hebbel. Auch das hatte Kanda im Laufe der vergangenen Stunde mehrfach festgestellt, denn jedes Mal, wenn der Reporter ein Gedicht beendet hatte, erzählte er seinem nicht existierenden Publikum – und Kanda, der sich auch dringend wünschte, woanders zu sein – von wem das Gedicht stammte. In den meisten Fällen war es Hebbel.

„So wird durch sie, die jedes Wesen-Balles  
>geheimstes Sein erscheinen läßt im Klange,<br>die Trennung völlig wieder aufgehoben!"

„Lassen Sie mich raten", knurrte der Exorzist. „Wieder Hebbel."

„Es ist immer wieder Hebbel."

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich mal etwas neues einfallen lassen? Oder noch besser: Schweigen."

Korbinian Hase betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Sie sind kein Freund der Dichtkunst."

„Ich bin kein Freund von vielen Worten und Sie haben in der letzten Stunde einen Wochenvorrat verbraucht", gab Kanda missmutig zurück.

„Und ich glaube, ihre Verdrießlichkeit rührt eher daher, dass das Mädchen nicht mit Ihnen spricht."

_Hundert Punkte für Hebbel._

_Schnauze._ Es reichte Kanda schon, wenn Hase sich hier wichtig machte, da sollte wenigstens sein Unterbewusstsein die Klappe halten.

„O, dass der Freude lichter Born,  
>Einmal getrübt, so leicht versiegt,<br>Und unser Glück und unsre Lust  
>Spurlos wie Schaum im Wind verfliegt!<p>

Indes von jedem Unglück doch  
>Ein Stachel tief im Herzen bleibt<br>Und unauslöschbar seine Schrift  
>Der Schmerz in Stirn und Wangen schreibt!"<p>

„Hebbel?"

„Nein, Ernst Scherenberg. Ich habe noch eines für Sie:

Sein Wahnsinn war ihm hinderlich,  
>dies Erdeleben abzukürzen.<br>Er wollt' in der Verrücktheit sich  
>zugleich in alle Brunnen stürzen."<p>

„Soll das eine Anspielung sein?"

„Nein, ein Gedicht von Friedrich Haug, Sie Banause."

„Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr Gehirn endlich in der Sonne schmilzt und Ihnen aus den Ohren läuft."

„Frechheit."

Daraufhin zitierte er ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde lang weiter und Kanda malte sich inzwischen allerlei schöne Todesarten für diesen Mann aus. Die Gedichte waren ebenso unergiebig für ihn wie das Gespräch, das sie zwischendurch einmal geführt hatten, denn dass er hauptsächlich wegen der Sache mit Jinai schlecht gelaunt war, wusste Kanda selbst.

Wütend war er vor allem auf die Akuma, die sich angemaßt hatten, ihre Gesichter zur Schau zu tragen. So hatten sie nicht nur ihn getäuscht, sondern auch Jinai, aber während er nur eine Nacht im Gefängnis verbracht hatte, hatten sie Jinai wesentlich übler mitgespielt. Für Kanda ergab es überhaupt keinen Sinn, dass das Akuma, das sie verfolgt hatte, beim zweiten Mal offenbar gar nicht versucht hatte, sie zu töten, sondern lange genug mit ihr gespielt hatte, um das Risiko einzugehen, dass sie irgendwann zum Gegenschlag ausholen würde. Kanda vermutete, dass der Bauer den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, der, wie sie gesagt hatte, nur getötet worden war, weil er ihr helfen wollte. Jinai kam nicht zurecht damit, dass jemand ihretwegen leiden oder gar sterben sollte.

Aber sie war siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen, wenn auch mit einigen Blessuren. Bis heute Morgen hate Kanda bloß gedacht, dass sich das auf die beschränken würde, sie sie sichtbar auf ihrer Haut zur Schau trug. Wie es aussah, war das jedoch noch längst nicht alles.

Es erinnerte ihn an den Anfang, als sie ständig diese verdammten Handschuhe getragen hatte, um ihren Waschzwang zu verbergen. Zwar konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie den inzwischen längst verloren hatte, aber jetzt durfte er ihr wieder nicht zu nahe kommen. Weil sie Angst vor ihm hatte, so absurd das auch klang. Von allen Exorzisten, die es gab und je gegeben hatte, hätte er das von Jinai am allerwenigsten erwartet.

„Bist du der Trübsal  
>Zu sehr ergeben,<br>Ist's nicht wie Diebstahl  
>Am eig'nen Leben?"<p>

Diesmal war das Gedicht wieder direkt an Kanda gerichtet und der Exorzist richtete sich verärgert auf. Fand der Journalist es etwa lustig, seine Situation mit Gedichten zu vergleichen? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Können Sie Hebbel nicht einfach in Frieden ruhen lassen? Der Mann ist längst tot."

„Das war auch nicht Hebbel, sondern Johann Meyer, und der lebt noch."

„Inzwischen sicher nicht mehr, so wie Sie seine Werke schänden."

„Lassen Sie Ihren Frust nicht an mir aus, sondern an demjenigen, der ihn verdient hat."

„Tun Sie das gleiche mit Ihren Gedichten."

„Banause."

„Sie wiederholen sich."

Aber Hase hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, denn etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie befanden sich auf der südöstlichen Seite des Aïn Sefra, wo die französische Regierung in den letzten Jahrzehnten viele Häuser gebaut hatte und es den Leuten generell besser ging als auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht. Allerdings war davon hier, so nahe am Hafen, noch nicht viel zu sehen, und umso verwunderlicher war es, dass eine Gruppe Frauen sich alleine hierher wagte, ohne einen Begleiter, der auf sie aufpasste. Sie waren es, die Hases Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten, und kaum dass Kanda sie bemerkt hatte, hatte der Reporter sie schon in ein Gespräch verwickelt und begann wieder, Gedichte zu rezitieren, diesmal solche, mit denen er das Aussehen der jungen Frauen in den höchsten Tönen pries.

Kanda liebäugelte indes mit dem Brunnen und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, einen Kopfsprung zu machen, oder ob er lieber Hase hineinwerfen sollte. In beiden Fällen wäre er das Problem Korbinian Hase los.

„Zu unendlich und zu lose  
>Ist des Sommers Schönheit. Ja!<br>Nur in dir steht sie, o Rose,  
>Fasslich und gebunden da!"<p>

Das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, konnte mit einem Unfall verglichen werden: Man wollte nicht hinsehen, aber wegsehen konnte man auch nicht. Auf eine befremdliche Art und Weise war es erstaunlich, wie der Journalist es schaffte, die Gedichte, obwohl sie von einem Deutschen stammten, so ins Englische zu übersetzen, dass die jungen Frauen sie auch verstanden, obwohl ihre Muttersprache französisch war und sie nur sehr wenig Englisch beherrschten.

„Wär' ich ein König, baut' ich dir,  
>Das schönste Haus mit Turm und Wall<br>Und setzte dich hinein zur Zier,  
>Wie eine Ros' in den Kristall."<p>

Sie kicherten. Kanda zog den Kopfsprung in den Brunnen dem Hineinwerfen von Hase vor. Damit würde er nicht nur dem Dichterstudenten entkommen, sondern auch den Frauen, die diese nichtssagenden Zeilen auch noch toll fanden. Sie mussten doch wissen, dass Hase diese Gedichte nicht eben erfand, weil sie so gut zu ihren Gesichtern passten, sondern dass sie ursprünglich für eine gänzlich andere, unbekannte Person geschrieben worden waren, und fühlten sich trotzdem geschmeichelt.

Kanda hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn die Frauen wieder verschwinden würden. Nicht nur, weil sie lästig waren und auch ständig zu ihm hinüber sahen, wenn sie glaubten, er würde es nicht bemerken, sondern auch, weil sie ihn nervös machten. Der Japaner hatte in Gibraltar zu viel erlebt, um dem Frieden in Mostaganem jetzt zu trauen, und wartete nur darauf, dass sie wieder angegriffen würden. Wenn diese Frauen Akuma waren, dann war Hase viel zu nahe bei ihnen, um ihn verteidigen zu können, falls sie angriffen. Wenn sie es nicht waren, waren sie genauso im Weg wie der Journalist, falls Akuma auftauchten.

Sie waren jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden in dieser Stadt und verhielten sich nicht gerade unauffällig, aber es waren noch keine Akuma erschienen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass da draußen immer noch ein Akuma mit seiner Schwertscheide herumlief, falls es diese noch nicht wie Abfall entsorgt hatte, konnte Kanda nicht glauben, dass Mostaganem akumafrei sein sollte. Im Vergleich zu Gibraltar hielten sich die Akuma jetzt aber erstaunlich lange zurück. Er rechnete trotzdem jeden Moment damit, gerade weil es bis jetzt so ruhig war.

Glücklicherweise waren auch die Frauen irgendwann wieder weg und nicht so glücklicherweise wandte sich Hase jetzt wieder ihm zu. Es schien dem Mann zu gefallen, seiner weiblichen Zuhörerschaft zu schmeicheln, denn er schien jetzt sehr viel zufriedener mit sich zu sein. Zumindest glaubte Kanda das, denn er schaffte es, volle fünf Minuten kein Gedicht aufzusagen. Irgendwann überkam es ihn aber doch wieder, wenn auch nicht in gereimter Form, aber der Journalist schaffte es anscheinend nicht, lange genug still zu sein, um die Stille auch wirklich genießen zu können.

„Diese Reise ist ein einziges großes Abenteuer", sagte er mit strahlender Miene.

Offenbar erwartete er von Kanda dieselbe Begeisterung. Manchmal fragte der Exorzist sich, wer von ihnen beiden der ältere war. „Sie meinen, erst von Akuma angegriffen zu werden und dann herumzusitzen und sich zu langweilen, bis es endlich wieder weitergeht?"

„Ich meine, neue Leute und fremde Orte kennen zu lernen. Reisen bildet ja bekanntlich."

„Bisher haben Sie doch bloß uns kennen gelernt", widersprach Kanda. Und das war ja wirklich nichts besonderes: Ein übermäßig motivierter Finder und zwei verrückte Exorzisten, die sich entweder anschwiegen oder stritten.

„Und diese reizenden Damen gerade eben."

„Die schon längst weg sind und die Sie sowieso nie wiedersehen werden." Was hatte er sich denn davon versprochen; von einer Bekanntschaft, die höchstens zehn Minuten gehalten hatte? Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso nur auf der Durchreise waren.

„Ach was, das war doch nur ein wenig Zeitvertreib. Nicht jeder Mann hat ernste Absichten und erst recht nicht jede Frau. Manche Sünden machen umso mehr Spaß, weil sie verboten sind."

Kanda glaubte, sich gerade verhört zu haben. Das war ihm neu, dass der Deutsche auf einmal zu fröhlicher Unzucht aufrief. Bisher hatte er jedenfalls einen eher biederen Eindruck gemacht, was der Exorzist aber vielleicht auch nur auf die vielen Gedichte zurückgeführt hatte, die der andere ihm Minute um Minute ins Ohr trompetet hatte.

Korbinian Hase schien ihm seine Verblüffung anzusehen und lachte.

„Wenn der Schönheit schöne Frucht  
>Wäre Keuschheit, Ehr und Zucht,<br>Wären manche schöne Wangen  
>Nicht ins Hurenhaus gegangen,<br>Manches krauses Haar wär nicht  
>Mit der Griechen Pi verpflicht."<p>

„Nicht Hebbel."

„Friedrich Logau."

„Und was bitte soll dieses 'der Griechen Pi' sein?"

„Das sind kleine Besucher, die man nicht bekommt, wenn man ehrbar bleibt, und zwar da un-"

„Danke, ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen." Kanda hätte am liebsten gar nicht gefragt.

„Gebundene Leute neigen dazu, entsetzlich bieder zu werden."

„Wie bitte?"

„Zumindest solange die Beziehung intakt ist. Oder zum Beispiel, wenn", meinte Hase ganz abgeklärt, lehnte sich neben ihn an den Brunnenrand und überkreuzte Arme und Beine, „es gerade nicht so gut läuft und sich eigentlich jeder heimlich nach dem anderen sehnt, ohne es zugeben zu wollen."

Kommentarlos starrte Kanda den älteren Mann ein paar Sekunden lang an und griff dann nach seiner Schulter. „Hundert Punkte für Hebbel, wenn Sie auf dem Kopf landen."

Und damit schubste er den Journalisten in den Brunnen.

Nach ein oder zwei Sekunden war ein befriedigendes Platschen zu hören und kurz darauf empörte Rufe, dass er wieder raus wolle. Kanda ignorierte sie und machte es sich auf dem Brunnenrand bequem. Es war heiß und Hase hatte diese Abkühlung gebraucht, außerdem hing ein Eimer im Brunnen, an dem er sich festhalten konnte – worüber regte er sich also auf?

Der Journalist hatte noch gar nicht lange aufbegehrt, da tauchten Kie und Jinai wieder auf. Suchend sah sich der Finder um. „Wo ist Herr Hase?"

„In den Brunnen gefallen."

Er erntete zwei skeptische Blicke von den beiden, die sich wohl fragten, warum er ihn dann noch nicht wieder herausgefischt hatte. Kanda war es egal; den Reporter in den Brunnen zu werfen hatte seine Laune beträchtlich gehoben.

„Und warum ist er hineingefallen?"

„Weil er ziemlich schwer an Herrn Hebbel zu tragen scheint", entgegnete der Exorzist lapidar und stand von seinem bequemen Platz auf den sonnengewärmten Steinen auf, ohne sich zu einer weiteren Erklärung herabzulassen.

Hundert Punkte für Kanda.

* * *

><p>Jinai: Zu dem Sternchen: ich weiß nicht, ob das WIRKLICH eine Schlucht ist, in dem englischen Text über das Mostaganem dieser Zeit habe ich dieses Wort jedenfalls gefunden, aber ob da eine Schlucht quer durch die Stadt verläuft ... ich weiß nicht. Jedenfalls ist es sehr schwierig, Bilder von Mostaganem aus dem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts zu finden, die mehr von der Stadt zeigen als saufende Kamele, also hoffe ich, dass man mir diese kleine Ungereimtheit verzeiht.<p>

Raffael: Reicht es dir nicht, was du in Gibraltar aufgeführt hast?

Jinai: Wieso? Was hab ich denn gemacht?

Raffael: Jaja, ich sage nur: Krankenschwesteruniform.

Jinai: Ich wollte halt wissen, wie die damals aussah *kreise auf den boden mal*

Raffael: Landkarten aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert.

Jinai: Also, die sind ja wohl Grundvoraussetzung!

Raffael: ZUCKERPRODUKTION IM NEUNZEHNTEN JAHRHUNDERT!

Jinai: Sonst hätten wir nicht herausgefunden, dass Staubzucker damals noch ein Luxus war.

Raffael: UND FRANKREICH!

Jinai: Was ist mit Frankreich?

Raffael: _*schnaub*_ Ein ganzer Nachmittag damit vergeudet, Karten mit Bahnverbindungen zwischen England und Gibraltar zu finden, die Politik von Frankreich und Spanien zu studieren und einen See in der Nähe von Poitiers zu finden!

Jinai: Hättest du gewusst, dass die Abstände zwischen den Schienen in Spanien anders waren als die von Schienen in Frankreich, weil die Spanier damit angeblich verhindern wollten, dass die Franzosen ihre Truppen direkt mit dem Zug über die Grenze schicken konnten? _Ich_ nicht.

Raffael: _*luft anhalt**jinai wütend anstarr*_

Jinai: Mach kein solches Drama daraus.

Raffael: _*immer noch starr*_

Jinai: Ähm, Raffael? Du läufst langsam blau an. Ähm ... gut, ich nutze die Gelegenheit, das Wort zu ergreifen, ich habe nämlich eine unangenehme Mitteilung zu machen: Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr erst in zwei Wochen, genauso wie das nächste Kapitel von Sie & Sie. Für Dezember sehe ich nämlich schwarz, was das Schreiben von zwei Kapiteln pro Woche angeht, also muss ich ein wenig kürzer treten. Sobald ich wieder mehr Zeit habe, bekommt ihr die Updates wieder wöchentlich, aber diesen Winter wird das vermutlich nichts mehr *seufz*


	11. Wüstenschiffe

Jinai: Zwei Wochen sind um und diesmal sind wir pünktlich!

Raffael: Jau!

Jinai: Wir haben sogar das versprochene Chap mit!

Raffael: Seid stolz auf uns!

Jinai: Wieso uns?

Raffael: Hab ich dir etwa nicht geholfen?

Jinai: Aber auch nur so ein minifuziwuzikleines bisschen.

Raffael: Es gilded trotzdem.

Jinai: Hör auf, _Bärenbrüder_ nachzumachen.

**Yunaria:** Es hält nicht an, versprochen. Sonst würde ich wohl von ein paar Lesern virtuell erwürgt werden xD Raffael hat sich sehr über die Grüße gefreut _*nick*_ Er schickt dir auch welche zurück und sagt, wenn du das nächste Mal Urlaub machst, sollst du ihn mitnehmen xD

**Lysslass:** Wenn Kanda Gefühle zeigen würde, würde er sich gerade sicher sehr über deine unerschütterliche Treue freuen, lysslass xD Kannst du Jinai was davon abgeben, vielleicht hilfts ja, die Angst zu überwinden ... ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden. Ich glaube, dann würde Kanda dich noch viiiieeeeel lieber haben _*bestech und hoff, dass es funktioniert*_ Natürlich müsstest du dann die Briefbomben vernichten, mit denen du mich immer erpresst ... Kanda hat Ohren wie eine Kaze, die haben auch so scharfe Ohren. Viel schärfer als Katzen xD Kazen hören nur beim Skypen nicht so gut :D Das ganze Kapitel lief darauf hinaus, dass er ihn in den Brunnen schubst xD Jetzt ist Korbinian wenigstens sauber ... obwohl ... ich weiß ja nicht, wie es um den Reinheitsgrad des Brunnenwassers steht ... _*chrm*_ Vielleicht wäre eine präventive Impfung vor der Reise nach Afrika ratsam gewesen xD

**sternenhagel:** *zigeunerschnitzel mampf* Wenn Kanda da schon gewusst hätte, dass Hases Reimerei sein geringstes Problem sein würde ... hrhr ... ich sage nur Kie. Der wird auch noch für ordentliche Reibereien sorgen, so viel steht fest. Da ist es gut, wenn Kanda an Hase ein wenig Dampf ablässt, schließlich sollten wir nicht den Finder demolieren. Er hat das Telefon xD

**Psychomantium:** Es hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben :D Hase lockert das ganze ein wenig auf und glaub mir - das können die drei gerade wirklich brauchen. Und er wird auch wirklich noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, aber die sei hier noch nicht verraten. Die Recherchen sind mir wichtig. Ich bin ja so ein Perfektionist, Raffael kann ein Lied davon singen. Hat er ja letztes Mal auch getan. Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wie sieht es denn mit deiner Geschichte aus? Gibts schon Neuigkeiten von der Autorenfront? :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Mir gehört nichts hiervon, es gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Wieder mal. Aber ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie uns Kanda wiedergegeben hat._

* * *

><p><strong>11. Wüstenschiffe<strong>

„Mein voller Name ist Hadi Rashad Samir Tremblay, das bedeutet Führer, Anführer mit einem guten Orientierungssinn und ein guter Gefährte bei abendlichen Unterhaltungen am Lagerfeuer."

„Leitet sich Tremblay nicht von 'zittern wie Espenlaub' ab?"

„Dafür kann ich nichts, mein Vater war Franzose."

„Und die Vornamen hast du dir wohl alle selbst gegeben."

„Die hat eine Hellseherin meiner Mutter genannt, als sie mit mir schwanger war."

„Die Hellseherin?"

„Seine Mutter."

„Achso."

„Und es hat sich ja auch erfüllt: Aus mir ist ein hervorragender Führer geworden."

„Das ist subjektiv."

„Sei doch nicht so gemein zu ihm."

„Che."

Danach schwieg Kanda wieder, während die anderen drei sich weiterhin munter mit ihrem Führer unterhielten. Seit sie diesen früh am Morgen getroffen und mit ihm gemeinsam die Stadt verlassen hatten, quatschten die vier über Gott und die Welt und schienen sich prächtig zu verstehen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Hadi vier Sprachen fließend sprach und weitere fünf zumindest zum Teil beherrschte. Sein Englisch war auf jeden Fall exzellent.

Kanda beteiligte sich selten bis nie an der Unterhaltung, sondern hielt es lieber wie die Kamele, nämlich schweigend. Andere Eigenschaften der Tiere, wie zum Beispiel das unablässige Kauen von Hadis Tier auf irgendetwas, von dem niemand wissen wollte, was es war, übernahm er lieber nicht.

Insgesamt hatten sie sechs Kamele, fünf Reittiere und ein Lastenkamel, das Dinge wie die Zeltplanen und einen Großteil des Proviants trug. Das war jetzt noch nicht so viel, da die ersten neunzig Meilen ins Landesinnere noch grün und fruchtbar waren und sie sich keine Sorgen um das Rationieren von Wasser und Nachrung machen mussten. Hatten sie Sougueur passiert, mussten sie mit ihren Vorräten haushalten.

Mit Lasten beladen bewältigten die Tiere gerade einmal drei Meilen pro Stunde, aber Hadi hatte dafür, dass sie binnen einer Woche Ouargla erreichten – wofür er auch bezahlt wurde – errechnet, dass sie es auch in diesen sieben Tagen schaffen würden, wenn sie dreizehn Stunden pro Tag ritten und die Kamele davon jeden Tag zwei Stunden laufen ließen. Sie mussten sich auf seine Einschätzung verlassen, denn niemand von ihnen kannte sich mit Kamelen aus.

Die Aussicht, eine Woche jeden Tag dreizehn Stunden lang auf einem Kamel durch die Wüste zu schaukeln, war allerdings nicht besonders erfreulich. Leider gab es Akuma auch an so entlegenen Orten und noch viel schlimmer war: Das war erst der Anfang. Wenn sie sich der Expeditionstruppe angeschlossen hatten, würden sie noch monatelang durch die Wüste stapfen.

Ob mit oder ohne Kamel – das machte dann auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr.

Hadi hatte alle Kamele zusammengebunden, sodass sie in einer Linie hintereinander herliefen, mit dem Lasttier direkt hinter seinem eigenen. Angefangen hatte ihre Reise mit einer Erklärung von ihm, wie man mit einem Kamel umging, einem Schnellkurs im Aufsteigen und richtigem unfreiwilligen Absteigen und dem wertvollen Tipp, dass sie den Kameldung unbedingt einsammeln mussten, weil das ihr Brennstoff für das Lagerfeuer war. Danach hatte er sie aus der Stadt geführt, die Kamele so aneinander gebunden, dass er das Lasttier selbst kontrollieren konnte, falls die Kamele sich losreißen sollten, und sie nach Südosten geführt.

Die erste Stunde des heutigen Vormittags waren sie schon gelaufen und danach hatte sehr lange Zeit Stille unter den Touristen geherrscht, die versuchten, ihre Mägen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Hadi vergnügt vor sich hin plauderte. Mit Grauen dachte Kanda an die nächste Stunde. Und ihnen standen noch sechs weitere solche Tage bevor.

Jetzt hatten die anderen sich erholt und ihre gute Laune wiedergefunden, weshalb sie vorne miteinander plauderten und Hase das eine oder andere Gedicht, passend zum Gesprächsthema einwarf, wenn er lange genug zu Wort kam. Kanda, aus freien Stücken ganz hinten auf dem letzten Kamel, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin und beteiligte sich nur in Ausnahmefällen an dem Gespräch. Er bekam auch nicht alles mit, allerdings mehr freiwillig als aufgrund seiner Position in der Kamelkette, denn er fand die Gespräche nicht wirklich interessant.

Und da Jinai sich immer noch von ihm fernhielt, hatte er auch genug Stoff zum Nachdenken. Inzwischen war er bei rund fünfzig Stunden, aber da er hier keine Uhr auftreiben konnte, war er sich nicht so sicher, wie spät es wirklich war. Hadi hatte vorhin gesagt, dass bald Mittag sei und sie dann eine Rast einlegen würden, das musste als Zeitmaß reichen.

Die heutige Nacht war wesentlich unangenehmer gewesen als die vorherige. Letzte Nacht hatte Jinai friedlich geschlafen, während er sich mit ihr in der Kabine befunden hatte, dessen war Kanda sicher. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er aufgewacht war, war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Gestern aber hatte sie Kie darum gebeten, dass er zwei Zimmer für sie in der Herberge reservieren würde, und hatte die Nacht alleine in einem Zimmer verbracht, während er mit Kie und dem Journalisten teilen hatte müssen. Viel geschlafen hatte er nicht, und das lag nicht an dem penetranten Nasenpfeifen des Deutschen.

Der ging ihm sowieso auf die Nerven, noch mehr als Kie es getan hatte. Gegen den Zeitungsschreiber war Kie ja harmlos. Korbinian Hase brachte es fertig, gleichzeitig unheimlich intuitiv und unglaublich nervig zu sein. Kanda hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, dass er kein Wort mehr mit dem Mann sprechen würde, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Zugegeben, sein Wortgefecht mit Jinai auf dem Boot, als sie gelandet waren, war nicht zu überhören gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte der Reporter sehr schnell die Zusammenhänge erkannt und ihre Beziehung mit einigen treffenden Worten grob zusammengefasst, ohne je mit einem von ihnen ein Gespräch darüber geführt zu haben. Denn Kanda war sich sicher, dass Jinai darüber ebenso wenig mit einem unbeteiligten Dritten, noch dazu einem halb Fremden wie Hase, sprechen würde. Hinter der manchmal geradezu überdrehten und leichtlebigen Fassade des Mannes steckte ein scharfer Verstand, dem Kanda misstraute.

Hadi hingegen schien genau das zu sein, was er rein äußerlich war: Ein nicht besonders sauberer, aber freundlicher Führer, der Leute für Geld kreuz und quer durch die Sahara führte. Er kannte jeden und jeder kannte ihn, er konnte die Kamelhändler auf das unverschämte Minimum herunterhandeln und wusste jederzeit überall eine Wüstenoase zu finden. Er war klein, wendig und erinnerte an ein Eichhörnchen mit einem altmodischen Turban auf dem Kopf. Offenbar fanden seine Kunden es interessanter, von jemandem durch die Wüste geführt zu werden, der aussah, als wäre er einem Märchen aus eintausendundeiner Nacht entsprungen. Und dabei hätte Kanda schwören können, dass er kaum älter als Kie war, aber das war ja nicht eindeutig festzustellen, weil der Algerier dafür nie lange genug still stand.

Ihre seltsame Reisegruppe war um ein weiteres Mitglied gewachsen.

Gerade beobachtete Kanda gedankenverloren – ja, auch bei ihm traf dieser Zustand ab und an zu – wie Jinai versuchte, während dem Reiten mit einem Kamm ihrer Haare Herr zu werden. Als sie am Morgen gefrühstückt hatten, waren diese noch feucht gewesen, weil sie sich wahrscheinlich direkt nach dem Aufstehen die Zeit genommen hatte, sich den Schmutz der vergangenen Tage abzuwaschen. Jetzt, wo ihre Haare unter der heißen Sonne Algeriens getrocknet waren, ließen sie sich leichter kämmen, aber die Exorzistin kämpfte trotzdem ziemlich damit, die Knoten zu lösen. Vielleicht, weil sie sich so lange nicht darum gekümmert hatte.

_Träumst du etwa?_

_Unsinn._

_Dann schau nicht so ertappt. Du hast Glück, dass ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat und nicht einer von deinen neuen Freunden oder Jinai selbst._

_Ich träume ja auch nicht, ich denke nach. Das ist ein Unterschied._

_Und worüber hast du nachgedacht?_

_Das geht dich gar nichts an._

_Und du willst nicht geträumt haben, pah._

_Halt die Klappe._

_Ausfallend werden ja wohl nur die, die keine Argumente mehr haben. Hey? Hallo, hörst du mir wohl zu! Hör auf, sie anzustarren!_

**oOo**

Das Brennen der Wüstensonne war nichts verglichen mit dem Brennen, das Jinai in ihrem Nacken verspürte.

_Er beobachtet dich._

_Das tut er schon seit Stunden._

_Und dir ist das nicht unangenehm?_

_Nun ja … eigentlich nicht._

Es war ja nicht so, als ob Jinai nicht ahnen würde, was Kanda dachte. Sie konnte es sich sogar sehr gut vorstellen. Er war wütend auf das Akuma, das wie ein Geist zwischen ihnen stand, wütend auf sie, weil sie sich davon beeinflussen ließ, und gleichzeitig wollte er ihr näher sein, als sie zuließ. Das konnte sich Jinai sehr gut vorstellen, ihr ging es nämlich genauso.

Aber wenn sie ihn ansah, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge zu der blutrünstigen Fratze des Akumas und sie spürte wieder dessen Krallen auf ihren Augenlidern. Angst krampfte ihren Magen zusammen und lähmte ihre Gliedmaßen mit Schmerz, wenn sie das zu lange zuließ. Um diese Vision zu umgehen, versuchte sie ihn so wenig wie möglich anzusehen und war froh darüber, dass er weiter hinten ritt und Kie noch zwischen ihnen war.

_Mädchen, das ist keine Lösung._

_Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass ich das alles nur vor mir herschiebe und keine wirkliche Lösung habe._

_Ihn zu ignorieren ist genau das Falsche._

_Du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn ich ihn ansehe?_

_Hast du schon einmal versucht, dich deiner Angst zu stellen?_

… _Nein._

_Zu viel Angst davor?_

_Ja. Vor allem aber davor, dass es nicht klappen könnte._

Manchmal erkannte sich Jinai selbst nicht wieder. Das Erlebnis hatte sie verändert, sie empfindlicher denn je für ihre Ängste gemacht und sie zum Zaudern und Zögern gebracht. Ihre Nana hätte sicher mit ihr geschimpft, wenn sie das gewusst hätte, und ihr in sehr deutlichen und nicht schön umschriebenen Worten gesagt, dass sie sich zusammenreißen solle, aber leider war Daralea nicht hier, um ihrer Enkelin den Kopf zurechtzurücken.

In solchen Momenten vermisste Jinai ihre Familie in Leharein mehr denn je. Immer dann, wenn ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nie wieder mit ihnen diskutieren oder lachen könnte, bildete sich um die Erinnerungen, die sie dann in ihrem Magen zu tragen schien, ein schmerzhafter Kloß, wie um zu verhindern, dass sie sie verlor. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Opfer bringen müsste, und sie hatte sich aus freien Stücken entschieden. Jetzt aber … kam ihr ihre Heimat so viel ersehnenswerter vor als dieses schmerzhafte Schweigen und das Wegsehen jedes Mal, wenn Kanda in ihr Blickfeld geriet.

„Warum so trübsinnig?", durchbrach Korbinians Stimme ihre Gedanken und Jinai blickte auf.

Sie lächelte. „Nicht trübsinnig, schmerzhaft. Da sitzt ein besonders hartnäckiger Knoten", log die Exorzistin und zog den Kamm durch eine dicke Haarsträhne, wo er auf halber Höhe hängen blieb.

Der Journalist lächelte ebenfalls.

„Es ist kein Schmerz so tief verborgen,  
>er wirft doch seinen Widerschein<br>noch in den schönsten Tag hinein."

„Wieder dein geliebter Hebbel?" Im Laufe des Tages waren sie schließlich alle zum persönlicheren Du gewechselt, nachdem sie sich lange genug unterhalten hatten und immer wieder über das Sie gestolpert waren.

„Nein, aber ein ebenso schöner Hermann von Lingg."

„Schön vielleicht, aber nicht gerade erbaulich, meinst du nicht?", warf Kie von seinem Platz weiter hinten in der Karawane ein.

„Wollt ihr etwas erbaulicheres hören?"

„Ja!", rief Hadi als erster und die anderen drei lachten. Kanda hingegen schien es nicht einmal mitzubekommen; vielleicht hatte er ab dem Punkt, wo Korbinian wieder zu dichten begonnen hatte, auf Durchzug gestellt.

„Das wird aber ein bisschen länger, also hört gut zu", warnte der Dichterstudent vor.

„Wer wollte sich mit Grillen plagen,  
>Solang uns Lenz und Jugend blühn;<br>Wer wollt in seinen Blütentagen  
>Die Stirn in düstre Falten ziehn?<p>

Die Freude winkt auf allen Wegen,  
>Die durch dies Pilgerleben gehn;<br>Sie bringt uns selbst den Kranz entgegen,  
>Wann wir am Scheidewege stehn!<p>

Noch rinnt und rauscht die Wiesenquelle,  
>Noch ist die Laube kühl und grün,<br>Noch scheint der liebe Mond so helle,  
>Wie er durch Adams Bäume schien!<p>

Noch macht der Saft der Purpurtraube  
>Des Menschen krankes Herz gesund,<br>Noch schmeckt in der Abendlaube  
>Der Kuß auf einen roten Mund!<p>

Noch tönt der Busch voll Nachtigallen  
>Dem Jüngling hohe Wonne zu,<br>Noch strömt, wenn ihre Lieder schallen,  
>Selbst in zerrissne Seelen Ruh!<p>

O wunderschön ist Gottes Erde  
>Und wert, darauf vergnügt zu sein!<br>Drum will ich, bis ich Asche werde,  
>Mich dieser schönen Erde freun!"<p>

Andächtig lauschten seine Zuhörer, ließen die Wirkung der Worte noch ein wenig länger nachklingen und lächelten dann. Manchmal konnte der Mann einem mit seinen Gedichten ein unbeschreibliches Wohlgefühl verschaffen, wenn er nur die richtigen wählte.

„Von wem ist das?", fragte Kie.

„Ludwig Hölty. Meistens hilft es mir, wenn ich traurig bin", antwortete der Journalist. Der letzte Satz überraschte Jinai, denn bisher hatte er immer nur nach Gelegenheit zitiert und nie über seine persönliche Meinung zu den Gedichten gesprochen.

Ein Schweigen breitete sich aus, in dem diese Erkenntnis mitklang und keiner etwas darauf zu sagen fand, dass er für angemessen hielt. Mit Ausnahme von Hadi.

„Das viele Reden macht hungrig. Ich schlage eine Mittagspause vor", erklärte der Algerier und deutete auf einen schattigen Hain weiter vorne. „Da können wir die Kamele problemlos anbinden."

**oOo**

Jetzt war Nachtzeit.

Sie hatten heute bereits über siebzig Meilen zurückgelegt und waren nun nicht mehr weit von Sougueur entfernt, aber Hadi hatte beschlossen, dass die Kamele auch Ruhe brauchten und sie darum nicht bis zur Stadt weiterreiten würden.

Als sie abstiegen, bewegten sich alle mit Ausnahme des Kameltreibers auf einmal sehr ungelenk und schwerfällig und waren keine große Hilfe beim Aufbauen der zwei Zelte und beim Zubereiten des Eintopfs, den er für das Abendessen vorgesehen hatte.

„Nach dem zweiten Tag wird das besser", versprach er tröstend und reichte jedem ein großes Stück Brot und eine Schale mit Fleischeintopf.

Es wurde rasch dunkel und ohne das Lagerfeuer hätten sie ihr eigenes Abendessen nicht wiedergefunden, während sie aßen. Im gleichen Maß, wie es dunkler wurde, wurde es auch kälter, aber am Lagerfeuer fand eine erhitzte Diskussion statt.

„Es ist doch nur logisch, wenn wir die Exorzisten auf zwei Zelte aufteilen. Dann ist immer einer da, falls etwas passiert."

„Das Zelt ist aber zu eng für vier Leute. Es sei denn, Hadi will bei seinem Kamel schlafen."

„Was? Nein, ich kenn das doch erst seit heute. Das wäre unhöflich dem Kamel gegenüber."

„Dann schlafen eben zwei Leute in dem einen Zelt und zwei in dem anderen."

„Keiner von euch dreien wird in diesem anderen Zelt schlafen", drohte Kanda mit eisigem Blick.

„Oh, ich bitte dich-"

„Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Ein Exorzist sollte aber auf jeden Fall bei den Zivilisten bleiben und das wärst nach den Regeln des Anstands nun einmal du", entgegnete Kie genauso stur.

„Nach denselben Regeln dürfte auch kein anderer von euch das andere Zelt betreten", erwiderte Kanda eisern.

„Darf ich anmerken, dass daran weder Hadi noch ich interessiert sind?", warf Hase vorsichtig ein.

„Nein!", antworteten die beiden Ordensmitglieder synchron.

„Alles klar", murmelte der Journalist und kehrte mit dem Algerier an die Seitenlinie der Auseinandersetzung zurück, von wo aus sie gespannt kauend das weitere Geschehen verfolgten.

„Du hast mich schon auf der Fähre dazu verdonnert, auf offenem Deck zu übernachten. Einmal reicht."

„Du wirst diesmal sogar in einem Zelt schlafen, aber sicher nicht in _diesem_."

„Nur weil du Exorzist bist, kannst du mich nicht nach Belieben herumkommandieren."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht kann?"

„Ich."

„_Du_ hast hier gar nichts zu sagen."

„Aber du, oder was?"

„Auf jeden Fall mehr als du. Du. schläfst. nicht. in. diesem. Zelt."

„Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?"

„Ich brauche kein Schwert, um dich in ein handlicheres Format zu falten. Dann passen sogar vier Leute in ein Zelt."

„Was glaubst du, wer gewinnt?", flüsterte Hadi dem anderen Zuschauer kaum hörbar zu.

„Ich setze auf Kanda. Er ist sturer und uneinsichtiger als Kie", wisperte Hase zurück. „Worum wetten wir?"

„Um den Platz bei den Kamelen. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass wirklich einer von uns da schlafen muss, egal, wer gewinnt."

„Abgemacht."

„Was habe ich denn verpasst?", mischte sich unverhofft Jinai ein, die gerade wieder am Lagerfeuer aufgetaucht war, nachdem sie sich mit einem Busch in der Umgebung näher bekannt gemacht hatte.

„Wir besprechen gerade die Aufteilung für die Nacht", erwiderte Hase vergnügt. „Wie es scheint, sind sich deine beiden Freunde darüber nicht ganz einig."

Das war eine nette Umschreibung dafür, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig am Kragen gepackt hatten und ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sie strahlten eine Aura der Wut und Unversöhnlichkeit aus, die der des Feuers Konkurrenz machte.

„Gibt es etwa ein Problem?", wandte sich Jinai verwirrt an die beiden Streithähne, die sich davon nicht beirren ließen, sondern sich weiter anstarrten und unfreundliche Drohungen an den Kopf warfen. Allerdings erwähnten sie dabei nicht mehr, worum ihr 'Gespräch' sich drehte.

„Wir haben zwei Zelte, aber vier männliche und eine weibliche Person. Wenn du verstehst", versuchte Hadi es so großzügig wie möglich zu umschreiben.

„Aber das ist doch keine große Sache", winkte die Exorzistin ab. „Dann schlafe ich mit dir und Korbinian in einem Zelt und Kie und Kanda können das andere nehmen."

Ausnahmslos alle starrten sie verblüfft an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Jinai irritiert. „Oder wollte einer von euch bei den Kamelen schlafen?"

Mit Ausnahme von einer Person bemühten sich alle, das hektisch zu verneinen. Kanda auf der anderen Seite zog sich wieder in seine Gedanken zurück und überließ die anderen ihrem Gespräch, das sich kurz darauf wieder entwickelte. Es war ihm nicht vorrangig darum gegangen, durchzusetzen, dass er sich ein Zelt mit Jinai teilen würde, sondern darum, Kie davon fernzuhalten. Er war besser mit dem Finder ausgekommen, als Jinai noch nicht bei ihnen gewesen war, aber seitdem war die Stimmung zwischen ihm und dem Finder angespannt und der Tonfall noch kühler als für Kandas Verhältnisse üblich.

Kie hatte nie eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich für die Exorzistin interessierte, aber für Kanda war es offensichtlich genug. Und es passte ihm nicht. Dass er jetzt ein Zelt mit ihm teilen musste, bedeutete zwar eisiges Schweigen für den Rest der Nacht, aber das war etwas das ihm sogar sehr zupass kam. Und außerdem hatte er den Chinesen so besser im Auge.

Es wurde eine wirklich kalte Nacht, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht, denn nach Sonnenuntergang war die Temperatur stetig gefallen. Die Decken, die sie vor der Kälte schützen sollten, waren beklagenswert dünn und nach dem langen Kamelritt tat Kanda jeder Knochen im Leib weh, als er aufwachte.

Jetzt war es noch nicht besonders hell, die Sonne noch nicht in Sicht, nur ein schwacher Schimmer am Horizont und rund um sie herum war alles still. Trotzdem hatte ihn etwas geweckt und Kie wachte ebenfalls auf, als er sich aufrichtete und die Decke von seinen Beinen schob. Der Finder war professionell genug, um den Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, mit dem Kanda auf die Zeltplane starrte, die vor dem Eingang hing.

Sie waren nicht mehr allein.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Na, wer wird da wohl sein?<p>

Jinai: Lass das, sie können es sich denken.

Raffael: Verbietest du mir jetzt schon den Mund?

Jinai: Ich erinnere dich nur daran, dass heute der zweite Advent ist.

Raffael: Und was heißt das?

Jinai: Das heißt Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit, du glubschäugiges Trampeltier!

Raffael: Look who's talking.

Jinai: Grah! _*auf raffael stürz*_ Wir sehen uns am vierten Advent! _*raffael beiß*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Mir gehört nichts hiervon, es gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Wieder mal. Aber ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie uns Kanda wiedergegeben hat._


	12. Akuma überall

Jinai: Raffael! Wir sind zu spät! Ö.Ö

Raffael: Dann quatsch nicht, sondern mach weiter!

Jinai: Aber die reviews ... *seufz* Leute, diesmal müsst ihr verzichten x.x

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino, bis auf Weihnachten, das gehört Coca Cola - und bis auf meine OCs, die gehören teilweise mir und teilweise meinem Ideengeber: Coca Cola. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, ihre Produkte so sträflich missbraucht zu haben, außerdem entschuldige ich mich bei der Natur für den Zucker, bei meinem Kopf für Raffael und beim Erfinder der Zeit für meine Art, die überschüssige Zeit, die er mir gegeben hat, zu füllen. Und die, die nicht überschüssig ist, so zu verbummeln.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>12. Akuma überall<strong>

Das einzige Geräusch, das ertönte, war das leichte Schaben des Schwertes über den Boden, als Kanda es aufhob. Abgesehen davon bewegte sich der Exorzist absolut lautlos, als er sich ganz aufrichtete und in gebückter Haltung zu der Zeltplane am Fußende ihres provisorischen Lagers schlich, wo er die Plane nur einen Zentimeter zur Seite schob, um hinauszuspähen.

Draußen war alles ruhig. Keine Vögel, keine anderen Tiere, nur die Kamele, die ein Stück weiter entfernt unter den Bäumen dösten. Und die Plane des anderen Zeltes, die sich vor dem Eingang leicht hin- und herbewegte.

Kanda traute dem Frieden nicht, gerade weil es so still war, und die sich bewegende Plane machte ihn misstrauisch. Es war zu früh, als dass die anderen schon aufgewacht sein könnten. Möglicherweise hatte sich etwas oder jemand in das Zelt der anderen geschlichen.

Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete dann mit der flachen Hand auf den Boden, damit Kie still hier wartete, bevor er die Plane ein Stück weiter öffnete und leise hinaustrat. Immer noch rührte sich nichts rund um ihren Zeltplatz, nur ein paar der Kamele hoben träge die Köpfe. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand und wachsam auf jedes Geräusch und jede verräterische Bewegung in der Umgebung achtend ging Kanda zu dem anderen Zelt hinüber und griff nach der Zeltplane, die vor dem Eingang hing. Ruckartig zog er sie beiseite –

– und atmete erleichtert auf, als Jinai vor ihm saß. Die anderen beiden schliefen augenscheinlich noch, aber dem unruhigen Blick der Exorzistin entnahm er, dass sie auch durch irgendein Geräusch geweckt worden war, das nicht hierher gehörte. Vermutlich hatte sie auch hinter der Zeltplane nach draußen gespäht und sie dann wieder fallen lassen, was die Bewegung verursacht hatte, die er gesehen hatte. Dass sie beide das gleiche Geräusch gehört hatten, bedeutete aber, dass sie es sich nicht eingebildet hatten.

Hinter Kanda ertönte ein neuerliches Geräusch und der Japaner fuhr herum, sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jinai angriffsbereit einen Sprung nach vorne aus dem Zelt heraus machte, und entspannte sich dann zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Sekunden. Es war nur eines der Kamele, das monoton mit den Kiefern mahlend ein Stück weit entfernt stand und sie aus müden Augen ansah. Das Seil an seinem Halfter baumelte bei jeder Bewegung der Kiefer hin und her und schleifte über den Boden.

„Was ist denn los?", klang Kies Stimme dumpf aus dem Zelt. Der Finder hatte sich, nachdem kein Kampfeslärm erklang, nach vorne gewagt und die Plane beiseite geschoben.

„Eines der Kamele hat sich losgerissen", sagte Jinai und richtete sich auf. Also keine Akuma und kein Grund zur Panik.

„Na schön", brummte der Chinese. „Dann wollen wir es mal wieder anbinden."

Er trat gebückt aus dem Zelt heraus und streckte sich einmal kurz, bevor er anfing, leise Lockrufe auszustoßen und sich auf das Tier zuzubewegen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie man ein Kamel anlockte, aber es klang sehr interessant, Kie bei seinen Versuchen zuzuhören.

Kanda schob Mugens Klinge zurück durch die Schlaufe an seinem Gürtel und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Vielleicht waren sie alle zu nervös wegen dem, was in Gibraltar passiert war. Immerhin ließen sie sich schon von einem Kamel erschrecken.

„Leute?", war wieder Kies Stimme zu hören, der mit dem Kamel zu den anderen Kamelen gegangen war, und diesmal hörte er sich beunruhigt an.

„Ja?", antwortete Hadi, der ebenfalls gerade aus dem Zelt kam und anfing, es abzubauen, obwohl der Journalist noch tief und fest schlief.

„Wir haben doch nur sechs Kamele, oder nicht?"

„Haben wir."

„Jetzt sind es sieben."

Und dann war nur noch ein hässliches, knirschendes Geräusch zu hören, ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei aus der Richtung des Finders und die beiden Exorzisten fuhren abrupt zu ihm herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um das Kamel auf sie zustürmen zu sehen.

Nur dass es jetzt keine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kamel mehr hatte. Blechern und deformiert, mit überlangen Beinen, einem ganz und gar nicht mehr weichen Fell und einem Akumagesicht auf einer Wange war es definitiv kein Kamel mehr. Wem das zur Identifizierung nicht gereicht hätte, der hätte nur einmal einen Blick auf das Kanonenrohr werfen müssen, das sich gerade aus seinem scharf bezahnten Maul schob.

Instinktiv wichen Kanda und Jinai in zwei entgegengesetzte Richtungen aus und versuchten, mehr Abstand zwischen sich und das Akuma zu bringen, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wem es nun folgen sollte, und zu viel Schwung hatte, um in letzter Sekunde die Richtung zu ändern. Die Zeltplanen flatterten, als es zwischen den beiden Zelten hindurch rannte, nach ein paar Metern kehrt machte und wieder auf sie losging.

Beziehungsweise nur auf Kanda, denn Jinai hatte sich mit ihren Flügeln inzwischen in die Luft erhoben, und so blieb es an dem Japaner hängen, den Lockvogel zu spielen. Ein wirklich wehrloser Lockvogel war er ja nicht, und als das Akuma auf ihn zugerannt kam und auf ihn schoss, setzte er dem ein Kaichu Ichigen entgegen und wehrte die beiden Geschosse, die in rascher Folge von dem Akuma abgefeuert worden waren, mit dem Schwert ab. Trotzdem musste er wie ein Stierkämpfer zur Seite ausweichen, denn seine Attacke hatte dem Akuma nicht genug Schaden zugefügt, um es daran zu hindern, weiter auf ihn zuzulaufen.

Jinai indes hatte ein wenig Mühe, in der stillen Luft an Höhe zu gewinnen, und musste Kreise ziehen, um höher zu steigen. Die Luft hier war trocken und heiß, was es zwar einfacher machte als bei kaltem Wetter, doch ohne richtige Luftströme, die sie sich zunutze machen konnte, war es nicht ganz so leicht. Bis sie eine geeignete Höhe gewonnen hatte, hatte Kanda das Akuma schon dreimal angegriffen und war ihm ebenso dreimal ausgewichen.

Inzwischen ging auch die Sonne auf und erhellte den Schauplatz. Hadi und Hase hatten sich vor dem Akuma in Sicherheit gebracht, das es nur auf Exorzisten abgesehen zu haben schien und bereits tiefe Furchen in ihren grasbewachsenen Rastplatz gegraben hatte. Jetzt standen sich das Akuma und der Exorzist gegenüber, belauerten einander, suchten nach Schwachstellen, an denen sie ansetzen konnten. Bisher hatte keiner dem anderen mehr zufügen können als ein paar Kratzer und im Moment befand sich das Akuma weit genug von dem Exorzisten und den anderen Mitreisenden entfernt. Einen besseren Moment würde es für Jinai nicht geben.

Alle ihre Federn sträubten sich, standen kreuz und quer, als sie heftig mit den Flügeln zu schlagen begann. Ohne störende Winde, die ihren Flug sonst begünstigten, war dieser Ort ideal für diese Art von Attacke. Diese Luftströmungen wären diesmal nur hinderlich dabei, was ihre Flügel gerade mithilfe ihres Innocence vollbrachten.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment befand sie sich genau über dem Akuma, was ein gefährlicher Platz war, aber der beste, um diese Attacke auszuführen. Sie wirbelte die Luft auf mit jedem Flügelschlag und versuchte den Radius dabei möglichst gering zu halten; das war nicht gerade einfach, doch die Effektivität ihres Angriffs war indirekt proportional zur Größe des Ziels, wie sie vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden hatte. Die Verwirbelungen der Luft breiteten sich so nicht willkürlich in alle Richtungen aus, sondern trafen sich, gelenkt durch das Innocence, und wurden zu einer sich drehenden Scheibe direkt vor ihr, keinen Meter über dem Akuma. Es dauerte seine Zeit, diesen Angriff vorzubereiten, aber wenn sie diese Zeit hatte, waren seine Folgen umso verheerender.

Das Akuma hatte noch nichts von ihrem Tun bemerkt, da die Luft außerhalb der wirbelnden Scheibe vollkommen ruhig blieb und seine Augen immer noch fest auf den Exorzisten vor sich gerichtet waren. Aber es stürmte nun wieder auf Kanda zu, um ihn erneut anzugreifen, und ähnelte dabei mehr einem wütenden Stier als einem Kamel. Nun befand es sich nicht mehr unter der Luftscheibe, die Jinai mühevoll festhielt, damit sie nicht außer Kontrolle geriet, und die Exorzistin konnte ihm mit diesem Gewicht beschwert nicht so schnell folgen, wie sie es gerne würde. Sie musste warten, bis das Akuma sich wieder in ihrer Nähe befand, und den Moment abpassen, in dem es ins Wirkungsfeld der Attacke geriet.

Und dann war der Moment gekommen und als Jinai die Scheibe aus dem Griff ihres Innocence entließ, entwickelte sie ein Eigenleben; inzwischen wirbelte die Luft darin so schnell um die Mitte des Kreises, dass sie jederzeit nach außen auszubrechen drohte und das geschah nur deshalb nicht, weil sich im Zentrum bereits so viel davon angesammelt hatte, dass es eine Art von Gravitation entwickelte, die stark genug war, um die Luft rundherum anzuziehen. Diese Kraft machte es schwerer als die Umgebungsluft und binnen einer Sekunde war die Scheibe schwer genug, um direkt auf dem Akuma zu landen.

Es stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus, als die Scheibe in Kontakt mit seiner gepanzerten Haut kam und diese von der wirbelnden Luft wie von Schleifpapier abgetragen wurde. Grotesk mutete an, was dann geschah: Die Verwirbelungen lösten sich durch den Kontakt mit dem wesentlich festeren Metall nicht in dünne Luft auf, sondern gewannen noch an Intensivität, die Scheibe schien immer schwerer zu werden und auf das Akuma zu drücken, wodurch noch mehr von seiner Haut abgeschliffen wurde, was den Prozess nur noch mehr beschleunigte. Binnen Sekunden hatte die Luft das Akuma förmlich zu Staub zerrieben und alles was davon übrig blieb, war ein trudelnder schwarzer Kern, der sich eine Weile lang noch um seine eigene Achse drehte und dann auf der blanken Erde liegen blieb. Die Scheibe hatte auch das Gras ringsum niedergemäht und einen vollkommen glatten, vollkommen symmetrischen Kreis im Erdboden zurückgelassen, in deren Mitte die Kugel lag, die einen Augenblick später zu Staub zerfiel.

Schweigen breitete sich unter den Reisenden aus, nur durchbrochen von den aufgeregten Lauten, die die Kamele von sich gaben, seit das qualvolle Kreischen des Akumas eingesetzt hatte. Dieser Lärm hatte die Tiere vollkommen verschreckt und Hadi eilte jetzt zu ihnen, um sie ein Stück weiter weg zu führen und zu beruhigen.

„Was … war das?", fragte Hase und zum ersten Mal hörte der Mann sich ein wenig besorgt an.

Jinai antwortete nicht sofort, sondern ging zu Kie hinüber, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Er blutete aus einer Wunde an der Stirn, wo das Akuma ihn getroffen zu haben schien, sah aber sonst unverletzt aus. Es hatte es eindeutig nur auf die Exorzisten abgesehen gehabt.

Mit einem Tuch drückte Jinai auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stillen. „Cross nennt es 'Dying Star'", sagte sie ruhig. „Er war maßgeblich beteiligt an der Benennung so ziemlich aller Dinge, die man an einem Innocence benennen kann. Ich kann mit meinen Flügeln die Luft so manipulieren, dass sie in einem bestimmten Bereich beginnt, sich auf einer Scheibe um eine Achse zu drehen, und im Mittelpunkt immer schwerer wird. Wenn ich diese Scheibe loslasse, frisst sie sich durch alles, was ihr im Weg steht, saugt die Materie in ihr Zentrum, komprimiert sie dort und wird noch schwerer und noch stärker. Das ganze funktioniert solange, bis das Akuma vernichtet ist, dann hört es von selbst auf. Wieso, weiß ich nicht. Es ist einfach so."

Es war eine furchteinflößende Waffe, das sagten ihr die besorgten Augen des Journalisten.

Es hatte die Kamele scheu gemacht, das zeigten ihr die verspannten Schultern von Hadi.

Es hatte das Akuma vernichtet und das war alles, was zählte, erzählte ihr der gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck von Kanda.

„Wie konnte es die Gestalt eines Kamels annehmen?", fragte der Exorzist und richtete seine Frage dabei an niemand bestimmten.

Da Kie aber bewusstlos war und weder Hadi noch Hase sich mit Akuma auskannten, ging Jinai davon aus, dass die Frage an sie gerichtet war. „Es war ein Level drei", entgegnete sie, „aber es schien keine besondere Fähigkeit zu haben. Vielleicht war seine Fähigkeit die, die Gestalt anderer Lebewesen anzunehmen? Es könnte euch oder mir bereits gefolgt sein, seit wir aufgebrochen sind."

„Dann ist das keine besonders ausgefeilte Fähigkeit für ein Level drei", meinte der Japaner nachdenklich und ging in dem Erdkreis in die Hocke, um mit den Fingern durch den kleinen Staubhügel in der Mitte zu fahren. „So etwas kann selbst ein Level zwei. Es könnte auch ein Level zwei gewesen sein."

„Dafür war es zu schwer zu erledigen", erwiderte Jinai, während sie konzentriert das Blut von Kies Stirn wischte. „Einem Level zwei hättest du problemlos alleine beikommen können. Und selbst ein Level zwei hätte sprechen können."

„Dann haben wir es also mit einem Level drei ohne besondere Waffe und ohne Sprechvermögen, aber mit der Fähigkeit, die Gestalt anderer anzunehmen, zu tun?", meinte Kanda nicht besonders überzeugt. „Was ist mit den Doppelgängern? Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass wir gleich von drei Akuma angegriffen werden, die die Fähigkeit haben, sich zu verkleiden. Noch dazu mit den Gesichtern von Exorzisten oder Tierhäuten."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Wenn ich das bloß wüsste", murmelte Kanda gerade laut genug, damit sie ihn verstehen konnte, und stand auf. „Wahrscheinlich stehen uns Begegnungen dieser Art aber noch öfters bevor."

**oOo**

Schlussendlich waren sie sogar wieder halbwegs pünktlich unterwegs. Da Kie noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war, hatten sie ihn notgedrungen an seinem Sattel festgebunden und ließen die Kamele nun nebeneinander gehen, sodass immer zwei Leute ein Auge auf den bewusstlosen Finder hatten. Diesmal konnten sie nicht galoppieren, denn Hadi wollte nicht riskieren, dass Kie dabei vom Kamel fiel und zertrampelt wurde, also ließen sie die Kamele im gemütlichen Schritt gehen, bis er sich bequemte, wieder aufzuwachen.

Kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch, etwa zwei Stunden später, machte Hadi sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie das fruchtbare Land nun verlassen würden. Vor ihnen lag nun nichts mehr als endlose Wüste und das über hunderte von Meilen. Die wenigen Gebirge, die es in der Sahara gab und in denen dauerhaftes Leben mit Grün möglich war, lagen noch weit vor ihnen, noch hinter Ouargla.

Sie merkten es vor allem daran, dass es heißer wurde. Der Sand reflektierte die Hitze und heizte die Luft auf, bis sie flimmerte. Es war gerade mal zehn Uhr, wenn man Hadis Einschätzung trauen konnte, aber schon so heiß, dass jedes Wort zur Qual wurde, weil die Zunge am Gaumen klebte. Dem Algerier machte es nichts aus, seinen Mitreisenden hingegen schon, und er musste sehr gut auf den Wasserschlauch aufpassen. Bis sie zur nächsten Oase kamen, würden sie ihn nicht mehr auffüllen können.

Gegen Mittag wachte Kie auf und erkundigte sich, was passiert sei. Eine rasche Untersuchung durch Hase ergab, dass ihm augenscheinlich nichts weiter fehle, und optimistisch geworden trieben sie die Kamele kurz darauf zum Galopp an. Die Formation behielten sie allerdings bei, um den Finder weiterhin im Auge behalten zu können.

Der zweite Abend war noch schlimmer als der erste.

Hadi kümmerte sich alleine um die Vorbereitungen, während Kie und Korbinian hauptsächlich mit Jammern beschäftigt waren. Jinai und Kanda hatten sich in stummem Einverständnis an den entgegengesetzten Enden des Lagers zur Wache postiert, weil sie mit einem weiteren Angriff rechneten. Es blieb allerdings alles friedlich und da die Zeltaufteilung bereits geklärt war, gab es diesmal auch keinen Streit beim Abendessen.

Auf die gleiche Weise verliefen der dritte und vierte Tag und am Abend des fünften Tages gab es nicht eine einzige Klage mehr über das Reiten auf Kamelen oder die Hitze. Nicht, dass die Hitze ihnen nun weniger zusetzen würde, aber sie machten kein solches Aufhebens mehr darum.

Ein eingespieltes Team waren sie aber noch lange nicht und jeden Abend wechselten die Aufgaben, um eine Verteilung zu finden, mit der alle halbwegs zufrieden waren. So kam es, dass der Eintopf, den es an diesem Abend gab, niemandes Zustimmung fand. Kanda war der erste, der meckerte.

„Das kann man ja nicht essen", erklärte der Exorzist nach dem ersten Löffel und schluckte den Bissen nur widerwillig herunter.

Hadi spuckte ihn gleich ins Feuer. „So viel Salz habe ich da gar nicht hineingetan", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

Kie kostete und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich auch nicht."

Jinai, die es ihm gleichgetan hatte, musste sich ebenfalls zwingen, den Eintopf nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken. „Ich auch nicht."

„Und ich auch nicht", fügte Hase mit vollem Mund und angewidertem Gesicht hinzu.

Die vier Köche tauschten einen Blick und begannen zu lachen, während Kanda seine Portion stumm in den Topf zurückkippte.

**oOo**

Die Nacht war still und friedlich.

Oder wie Hase es ausdrücken würde: „Nächtliche Stille! Heilige Fülle, wie von göttlichem Segen schwer, säuselt aus ewiger Ferne daher." Zumindest drückte er es so aus, bis Kanda sein Gereime abwürgte und ihn schlafen schickte. Wenn er die erste Schicht der Nachtwache hielt, wollte er dabei kein reimendes Plappermaul neben sich sitzen haben. Die vorgeschobene Begründung, dass er dann nicht hören könne, wenn sich ein Akuma nähern würde, kaufte ihm der Deutsche sogar ab. Tatsächlich war es so, dass er ihn nur unglaublich nervte, wann auch immer er zu dichten begann, und Kanda jeden Grund akzeptieren würde, der ihm den Journalisten vom Hals hielt.

Außerdem musste er nachdenken. Seit diesem Akumaangriff in aller Frühe vor ein paar Tagen hatte Jinai kaum mehr ein Wort an ihn gerichtet. Sie hatte mit ihm sprechen können, als es nur um die Arbeit gegangen war, aber kaum hatten sie dieses Terrain verlassen, brachte sie keinen Ton mehr heraus. Mit den anderen mochte sie sich unterhalten, aber ihm gegenüber war sie wortkarg, geradezu stumm.

Und Hadi hatte gesagt, dass sie übermorgen Ouargla erreichen würden. Ihm blieb also nur noch der morgige Tag, um zu klären, was sie beide nun schon viel zu lange vor sich herschoben, bevor sie sich in einem Expeditionstrupp von über neunzig Leuten befinden würden, in dem es für Jinai ein leichtes wäre, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wenn Kanda bloß eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie er es angehen sollte. Jinai sah ihn ja kaum an und ignorierte ihn so nachdrücklich, dass sie sich eigentlich gleich ein Schild um den Hals hängen hätte können. Wie sollte er da ein Gespräch mit ihr beginnen?

Zumal sie ja selbst jetzt nicht alleine waren. Da waren immer noch Hadi, Hase und Kie. Kie ganz besonders, denn der Finder verstand sich nun scheinbar besonders gut mit Jinai und schien es zu genießen, dass die Exorzistin ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Kanda ab- und damit allen anderen zugewandt hatte. Kanda konnte verhindern, dass Kie sich ein Zelt mit ihr teilte, aber dagegen, dass der Chinese mit ihr sprach, konnte er nichts unternehmen. Und es setzte ihm mächtig zu, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie alleine zu sprechen, weil sie weder alleine waren, noch weil Jinai es zuließ, aber sie dafür mit Kie so viel mehr Zeit verbrachte. Sie verbrachte sie zwar auch mit Hadi und Hase, aber bei Kie störte es ihn am meisten.

Er hatte nur noch einen Tag, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Und er kam den ganzen Tag über nicht dazu.

Beim Frühstück waren alle dabei und wenn sie unterwegs waren, ebenfalls. Sie konnten sich nicht kurz ein Stück von der Gruppe absetzen, weil sie dann den Anschluss verlieren würden – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Jinai dem nicht zugestimmt hätte. Und sie hätte drei Fürsprecher gehabt, die Kanda jederzeit überstimmt hätten.

Zu Mittag gab es diesmal nur eine kurze Rast, bei der er ihrer nicht habhaft werden konnte, und am Nachmittag war es das gleiche Spiel wie am Vormittag. Allmählich kam Kanda der Gedanke, die anderen einfach niederzuschlagen und gefesselt und geknebelt alleine weiterreiten zu lassen, um endlich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Jinai führen zu können, sehr reizvoll vor.

Sie schien seine Anspannung zu spüren, denn obwohl sie sonst den Blickkontakt mit ihm weitestgehend vermied, warf Jinai ihm nun ab und zu beunruhigte Blicke zu, die diesen waghalsigen Plan torpedierten und einen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund zurückließen.

Verdammt.

Er war doch kein Monster. Sie musste ihn nicht so ansehen, als hätte sie Angst, dass er sie fressen würde. Die Verletzungen in ihrem Gesicht waren verschwunden, aber damit war es leider nicht getan. Kanda konnte verstehen, dass sie etwas ziemlich Schlimmes durchgemacht hatte und dass sie das belastete, er wusste es vielleicht sogar besser als jeder andere, aber es machte ihn wütend, dass sie so wenig zwischen ihm und dem Akuma unterschied, das ihr das angetan hatte. Nur weil es sich sein Gesicht angeeignet hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er so war wie dieses Akuma.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke, den er zuvor noch nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er nicht geboren worden war wie ein normaler Mensch. Wenn man es genau nahm, war er aus dem Tod eines anderen Menschen entstanden … wie ein Akuma. Fiel es ihr deshalb so leicht, ihn mit dem Akuma zu vergleichen, das sich sein Äußeres angeeignet hatte?

_Jetzt wirst du paranoid._

_Es passt doch zusammen._

_Tut es nicht. Du bist ein Mensch und kein Akuma, egal, wie du geboren wurdest._

_Dass ich nicht geboren wurde, ist dir aber klar._

_Das tut hier nichts zur bist nicht so wie die Akuma und Jinai weiß das._

_Dann verbirgt sie das aber wunderbar._

_Schwachkopf. Das ist wie bei dir und bei mir: Ich weiß es besser, aber du hörst trotzdem nicht auf mich._

_Das ist ja wohl eher umgekehrt._

_Wenn du das glaubst. Ich weiß es besser._

_Das hilft mir trotzdem nicht. Selbst wenn ich an ihre Vernunft appelliere, wird sie nicht darauf hören._

_Es müsste einen Weg geben, wie man ihr die Angst nehmen könnte._

_Dazu müsste sie sich erst einmal dazu herablassen, sich wieder mit mir abzugeben._

_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._

_Spar dir deine Sprüche, wir haben keine Zeit._

Kanda Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Hadis Stimme erklang.

„Da vorne werden wir heute Nacht schlafen!", rief der Algerier und deutete auf ein Gebilde vor ihnen, das eindeutig nicht aus Sand gemacht war.

Es waren Gebäude aus dunklem Stein, der keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem hellen Mauerwerk der Häuser in Mostaganem hatte. Nicht sehr viele und halb verfallen, aber allem Anschein nach nicht einsturzgefährdet. Die Decke würde ihnen heute Nacht jedenfalls nicht auf den Kopf fallen und vielleicht boten die Mauern auch ein wenig Schutz vor der Kälte, die sich nachts der Wüste bemächtigte.

Die letzte Nacht. Seine letzte Chance. Und sie würden sie alle in einem Raum verbringen.

Bei Sonnenuntergang hatten sie die Ruinen erreicht, die, wie Hadi ihnen erklärten, seit Jahrhunderten verlassen waren. Die Wasserquelle war hier versiegt und die Bewohner weitergezogen, als auch das Grün verschwand. Jetzt kamen nur noch Karawanen vorbei, weil deren Routen in der Wüste sich an solchen Punkten orientierten.

Zögernd betraten die Reisenden eines der wenigen Gebäude, das noch ein Dach und vier Wände hatte. Der Sand hatte die Wände außen glatt poliert, aber hier hinein war er nicht gelangt und die Mauern sahen grober und unbearbeitet aus. In den Ecken sammelte sich Sand, aber sonst war der Boden fast frei davon.

Kanda interessierte sich aber nicht für den Boden. Ihm war etwas anderes ins Auge gestochen.

_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._

„Es wird reichen, wenn wir die Planen auf dem Boden ausbreiten", beschloss Hadi und scheuchte Hase und Kie nach draußen, denn das Aufstellen der Zelte war ihre Aufgabe. Darum war es auch ihre Aufgabe, die Planen hereinzutragen und auszubreiten, damit sie nicht auf dem lästigen Sand schlafen mussten.

Kaum waren die drei draußen, gab es ein knirschendes Geräusch und dann ein Krachen, als der Eingang sich hinter ihnen verschloss.

* * *

><p>Jinai: Bis in zwei Wochen, nachträglich einen frohen vierten Advent und im Voraus <strong>FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!<strong>


	13. Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen

Jinai: Endlich wieder Internet!

Rafael: Ihr glaubt es nicht, Leute -.- An Silvester fiel das Internet aus und bis Neujahr ging nichts mehr. Irgendein Teil war kaputt und musste ersetzt werden und da Jinai vom WLAN abhängig ist und der nette Kerl, der als einziger im Haus das PW kennt, mal eben in Urlaub gefahren ist, konnte sie bis heute nicht ins Internet.

Jinai: Und ohne Internet keine Updates.

Raffael: Was wir jetzt aber schleunigst ändern werden.

Jinai: Genau.

Raffael: Hijaaaa... ich geh dann mal in Deckung. _*unter den schrank kriech*_

Jinai: Du musst nicht so deutlich demonstrieren, was du von dem Kapitel hältst! _*sternenhagels kässpätzle futter*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Hoshino-sensei, wie sie im neuen Chap ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen hat. Lauf, Allen, lauf! ;_;_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen<strong>

Jinai fuhr herum, als das Krachen ertönte und plötzlich auch das letzte verbliebene Licht ausgesperrt wurde.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt und erwartete, von Hadi, Hase oder Kie eine Antwort zu bekommen. Stattdessen bekam sie nur eine von Kanda.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre doch ein Teil eingestürzt. Jetzt ist die Tür versperrt", antwortete er sachlich.

Sie hoffte vergeblich darauf, dass ihm jemand widersprechen würde. Draußen hörte sie nämlich die Stimmen der anderen, nur ganz dumpf und immer wieder unterbrochen von dem Pochen ihrer Fäuste gegen den Stein.

Sie war mit Kanda allein und das in völliger Dunkelheit.

„Ich kann uns in Sekunden hier rausholen", erklärte Jinai bemüht ruhig und wollte schon ihr Innocence aktivieren, als er sie unterbrach.

„Du weiß nicht einmal, wo die Tür ist. Du würdest ein Loch in die Mauer reißen."

„Das hier ist eine Ruine, ein Loch mehr oder weniger fällt da gar nicht auf."

„Und dann kracht uns die Decke auf den Kopf."

Es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung, aber sie bereitete Jinai Magenschmerzen. Sie hatte es ausgezeichnet hinbekommen, Kanda tagelang aus dem Weg zu gehen und nun saßen sie in diesem Raum fest.

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

Keine Antwort.

„Kanda?"

„Es hat dir ziemlich zugesetzt, mich anzusehen", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Exorzisten aus der formlosen Dunkelheit. „Jetzt musst du mich nicht sehen. Da könntest du doch wenigstens mit mir reden – oder hatte das Akuma auch meine Stimme?"

„Nein, hatte es nicht", erwiderte Jinai. Es hatte nämlich bestens funktioniert, die Augen zu schließen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht Kanda war, wenn sie nur die Stimme des Akumas hörte, während es auf sie einschlug. Sie fragte sich nur, wieso Kanda gerade jetzt dieses Thema anschnitt und die Erinnerung wieder in ihr wachrufen wollte.

Sand knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er näherkam, und die Exorzistin blieb stocksteif stehen. Er musste sich alleine an ihrer Stimme in der Dunkelheit orientieren, dämmerte ihr, denn sehen konnte er sie sicher genauso wenig wie sie ihn.

„Glaubst du, dass ich wie dieses Akuma bin? Wie irgendein Akuma?"

Die Frage verblüffte Jinai. Sie hatte Parallelen gezogen aufgrund des Aussehens, aber ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, Kandas Persönlichkeit mit der eines Akumas zu vergleichen, und schon gar nicht mit der desjenigen Akumas, das sie angegriffen hatte. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Ich meine, die Art", sagte Kanda nachdenklich und Jinai wäre fast zusammengezuckt, weil er jetzt so nahe war, „wie Akuma erschaffen werden, und die Art, wie ich … entstanden bin, ähneln sich doch, oder nicht?"

Sie hätte ihn jetzt entgeistert angesehen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wo sich sein Gesicht befand. Die Frage hatte sich ihr nie gestellt. Akuma waren Akuma. Kanda war Kanda. Was der Orden an ihm verbrochen hatte, war furchtbar, und auch für seine Entstehung hatte ein anderer Mensch sterben müssen, doch das machte ihn nicht zu einem Akuma. Der Exorzist hatte Gedanken, Gefühle, eine eigene Persönlichkeit, eine Seele, und wenn man es ganz genau nahm, führte er das Leben fort, das die Akuma einem anderen Exorzisten genommen hatten. „Nein. Sie töten, um ein Leben zu bekommen. Du hast das Leben bewahrt, das sie einem anderen zu nehmen versucht haben."

Nun sagte Kanda nichts mehr. Hatte ihn das etwa beschäftigt? Zu gerne würde Jinai jetzt sein Gesicht sehen, daraus lesen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, so schwer das bei dem Exorzisten auch zu entziffern war. Er hatte sich nicht ernsthaft darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob sie ihn wegen der Art seiner Entstehung mit Akuma verglich, oder doch? Das hatte sie nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht davon abgehalten, auf ihn zuzugehen.

Zuerst glaubte Jinai, er würde schon gar nichts mehr sagen, doch dann stellte er ihr schließlich eine weitere Frage: „Und warum hast du dann solche Angst vor mir?"

Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort. Es war nicht logisch und es war auch nicht vernünftig und das wusste sie selbst bereits und trotzdem kam sie nicht dagegen an. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht und sie bekam Magenschmerzen, ihr Herz flatterte wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig und ein Schauer der Angst lief durch ihren Körper. Nichts von alledem hatte sie jedoch in der Dunkelheit verspürt, seit er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und das, obwohl sich seine Fragen genau um dieses Thema drehten. Jinai konnte nicht sagen, wieso nicht, obwohl er ihr so nahe war, obwohl er mit ihr sprach, obwohl sie alleine waren … Es gab einfach keine rationale Erklärung.

„Ich kann dir sagen, wieso", war Kandas Stimme nun weich in der Dunkelheit zu hören und diesmal zuckte Jinai nicht zurück, als seine Finger ihre Wange streiften. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen und war wie paralysiert. „Dieses Gesicht hat dir viel Schmerz und Leid zugefügt. Das Akuma _wollte_ dich dazu bringen, Angst zu haben, wenn du in mein Gesicht siehst, und das ist ihm auch gelungen."

„Jetzt habe ich aber keine Angst", widersprach Jinai. Solange sie ihn nicht sehen musste, mochte sie vielleicht keine widersinnige Angst vor ihm haben, allerdings war das auch keine dauerhafte Lösung. „Das löst das Problem jedoch nicht."

„Es ist zumindest ein Anfang", strich die Stimme des Exorzisten sanft über ihr Gesicht und Jinai konnte aufgrund seines Tonfalls auf die Sekunde genau vorhersagen, wann seine Lippen ihre berühren würden. Der Kuss war so vorsichtig, dass sie ihn nur noch umso intensiver erlebte, in jeder Nuance davon schwelgte und mit verblüffender Klarheit feststellte, wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte.

Ihre Finger legten sich um den Kragen der Exorzistenuniform, die er trug, und zogen ihn daran noch näher zu sich heran. Der Raum hatte die Hitze der Wüste sehr rasch entweichen lassen, aber Kanda war warm und diese Wärme übertrug sich auch auf Jinai. Sie machte ihr Mut, redete ihr gut zu und erzählte ihr davon, wie warm sich die Haut des Japaners unter ihren Fingern angefühlt hatte, damals, vor Äonen, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war, und wie es wieder so werden könne, wenn sie es nur zulassen würde. Seine weichen Lippen führten ihr vor Augen, wie sich in jenem Moment im Wald Jinais ganzes Universum nur um ihn gedreht hatte, wie sie versucht hatte, so viel wie möglich von ihm zu erhaschen, nachdem sie über so viele Umwege einen gemeinsamen Weg gefunden hatten. Seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange schlussendlich berichteten davon, wie sie in Edo von den simpelsten, kleinsten Berührungen gezehrt hatten, die die Sehnsucht nacheinander besser gelindert hatten als alle Worte, und wie zufrieden sie damit gewesen war, ihn einfach nur neben sich zu wissen.

Jinai bemerkte, wie Kanda den Kuss beenden wollte, seine Hand von ihrer Wange verschwand und Kälte zurückließ, und verstärkte ihren Griff um den Stoff seiner Uniform. So unerwartet rücksichtsvoll der Exorzist auch in manchen Situationen sein konnte, sie war nicht der Meinung, dass er sie überfordern würde.

„Ich habe keine Angst", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen. „Ich bin nur für dich in diese Welt zurückgekehrt; ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

**oOo**

Draußen vor dem Haus presste Hase ein Ohr gegen die Steinmauer. „Nichts zu hören", befand er nach ein paar Sekunden und tauschte in der Dämmerung des Sonnenuntergangs einen Blick mit Hadi und Kie.

„Und Fenster gibt es auch keine", meinte Hadi bedauernd.

„Wieso antworten sie denn nicht?", fragte Kie unruhig.

„Könnte da vielleicht ein Akuma drin sein?"

„Dann hätten wir doch Lärm gehört. So ein Kampf passiert ja nicht lautlos."

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", beschwerte sich der Chinese.

„Und wenn es kein Akuma ist? Es könnten ja auch Schlangen oder Skorpione sein."

„Wir waren doch da drin. Das einzige, was es in diesem Raum gibt, ist Sand."

„Können wir den Stein nicht einfach wegschieben?", fragte der Finder mit wenig Hoffnung, denn es war kein leichter Fels.

„Glaubst du, dass die beiden in Ordnung sind?"

„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass sie sich gemeldet hätten, wenn sie es nicht wären."

„Vielleicht, wenn wir einen Hebel hätten", überlegte Kie und sah sich nach einem Ast um, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie sich in der Wüste befanden.

„Andererseits wollte Kanda ja eindeutig mit ihr reden. Das hat man ihm angesehen."

„Dann hat er seine Gelegenheit ja jetzt bekommen."

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören, mich konsequent zu ignorieren, und damit anfangen, euch etwas zu überlegen, wie wir sie befreien können?", fuhr Kie die beiden viel zu entspannten Männer an.

„Ach, keine Sorge."

„Früher oder später kommen sie von alleine raus."

„Richten wir uns doch inzwischen in einem anderen Haus ein Lager."

„Gute Idee."

Kie fand sich allein wieder, während die beiden anderen einträchtig damit begannen, die Zeltplanen in ein anderes Haus zu schleppen. Offenbar befürworteten Hase und Hadi, dass die beiden nun in dem fensterlosen Raum festsaßen, aber Kie machte sich Sorgen. Jinai hatte doch Angst. Und Kanda würde diese Angst sicher nicht besser machen, indem er sie dazu zwang, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Das konnte doch nur kontraproduktiv sein, aber das wollten der Algerier und der Deutsche offenbar nicht in Betracht ziehen.

Die andere Möglichkeit, die sich Kie weigerte in Betracht zu ziehen, war die, dass es alles andere als kontraproduktiv sein und dass ihm heute Nacht alle seine Felle davonschwimmen würden.

**oOo**

Kanda hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, Jinai zu küssen. Sie war ihm nur näher gewesen als in all den Tagen seit … eigentlich seit Edo und mindestens genauso lange hatte er sie nicht mehr geküsst. Und das war Monate her.

Aber jetzt bedeckten ihre Lippen ein zweites Mal seine und er dachte nicht mehr daran, dass er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Dagegen, dass er sie vermisst hatte, kam er sowieso nicht an, und Jinai machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, wenn sie solche Dinge sagte. Sie war nur für ihn in diese Welt zurückgekehrt. Wusste sie gar nicht, dass sie mit diesen Worten in ihm bloß den Wunsch weckte, sie nie wieder weiter von seiner Seite weichen zu lassen, als er mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach ihr greifen konnte?

Vielleicht wusste Jinai das doch. Vielleicht ging es ihr sogar ähnlich – zumindest war sie sehr gut darin, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken, wenn sie ihn küsste und eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, warme Haut auf warmer Haut. Damit verhinderte sie, dass er noch einmal auf die Idee kam, den Kuss zu beenden, den sie teilten, und ihre zweite Hand, die seinen Hals berührte, tat das ihre dazu, diese Idee aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Jinai konnte spüren, wie Kandas Puls unter ihren Fingerspitzen schlug, schnell, aber immer noch gleichmäßig und damit ihren eigenen Pulsschlag wiedergab. Sie war sich ihrer Sache absolut sicher und wollte nicht nur dem Exorzisten, sondern auch sich selbst beweisen, dass sie wirklich keine Angst hatte. Tagelang hatte sie überlegt, ob es einen Weg gäbe, sich ihrer Angst stellen zu können, ohne dabei deren volles Ausmaß zu spüren, und Kanda hatte ihn für sie gefunden. Jinai wusste, wann sie sich falsch verhalten hatte, und darum wollte sie es an ihm und an sich selbst wieder gut machen. Kanda war schließlich nicht der einzige, der dachte, dass seit ihrem letzten Kuss viel zu viel Zeit vergangen war.

Und das letzte Mal, dass sie seine nackte Haut auf ihrer gespürt hatte, war noch viel länger her. Sie waren allein und wie oft würden sie das in den kommenden Monaten noch sein?

Zum Glück bestand die Exorzistenuniform nicht nur aus den schweren, dunklen und maßgeschneiderten Jacken und Mänteln, sonst wären sie in der Wüste wohl in ihrem eigenen Saft gegart worden. Noch bevor sie die Wüste erreicht hatten, hatten sie sich auf leichtere Kleidung beschränkt, in die mit Silbergarn das Emblem des Ordens gestickt war, und daran machten sich Jinais Finger nun zu schaffen und öffneten die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Als sie dabei die Haut darunter berührte, fühlte sie, wie Kanda leicht zusammenzuckte und sich dann doch von ihr löste. Die Exorzistin konnte seinen Blick förmlich auf sich spüren, stärker als sein Atem, der über ihre Lippen strich, weil sie ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, weiter vor ihr zurückzuweichen. Sie brauchte seine Wärme.

Einen Moment lang standen sie dicht beieinander, beide schwer atmend, weil sie so lange auf Luft verzichtet hatten, und versuchten, in der Dunkelheit den Blick des jeweils anderen zu finden.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?", hörte sie Kanda fragen. Seine raue Stimme prickelte entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule und Jinai wusste, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie so klang. Die Frage war rücksichtsvoll und süß von ihm, doch sie änderte nichts an Jinais Entschluss. Und was sie sich in den Kopf setzte, zog sie auch durch.

Sie hatten sich das letzte Mal auch nur eine Nacht von der stetig verrinnenden Zeit stehlen können. Mehr gestand man ihnen diesmal ebenfalls nicht zu und darum würde Jinai das beste aus diesen wenigen Stunden machen. „Ich bin mir sicher." Sie war froh, dass ihre Stimme so fest und überzeugend klang und keinen weiteren Widerspruch zuließ.

Kanda schien sich auch davon überzeugen zu lassen, denn nach einem Moment küsste er sie wieder und diesmal versuchte er nicht, mehr Rücksicht als nötig zu nehmen. Immer wieder tauschten sie Küsse aus, während sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider von der Haut streiften, und die Dunkelheit schuf Platz für eine ganz neue Intensität der anderen Sinne, die sie so stark noch nicht kennen gelernt hatten. Es war anders als das letzte Mal, als sie im schwachen Mondlicht noch Konturen und Schatten erkennen hatten können, verschiedene Abstufungen von Schwarz und Blau, die es jetzt nicht gab. Mit dem Verlust des Lichts blieb allein das Fühlen als verlässlichster Sinn und Jinai entdeckte dabei Dinge, von denen sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte und die ihr ihre Augen nie verraten hätten können. Wer hätte auch beschreiben können, wie sich Kandas Lächeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen anfühlen würde, wie kühl sein langes Haar auf ihrer erhitzten Haut sein würde, wenn er sich über sie beugte, oder wie der Klang seines Atems ihren Puls in die Höhe treiben konnte?

Jinai hörte ihn in dieser Nacht nicht nur einmal dieselben Worte flüstern, wie sie sie vor Monaten im Wald gehört hatte, und sie erwiderte sie nicht bloß einmal. Das war etwas, das ihr ihre Augen nicht geben konnten; diese konnten ihr heute Nacht nur einen Dienst erweisen. Es mochte stockdunkel in diesem Raum sein, aber Jinai hätte schwören können, dass sie einen Moment lang Sterne gesehen hatte.

**oOo**

Es gab kein Licht, das ihnen sagen hätte können, wann es Morgen wurde, aber ihre Körper erinnerten sich daran, als die Zeit kam. Trotzdem blieben sie noch ein wenig länger liegen, eng aneinander geschmiegt zwischen den Kleidern, die sie als Decken benutzt hatten, um sich vor dem Sand zu schützen. Er klebte vermutlich trotzdem überall an ihnen, aber das war im Moment auch gleichgültig.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Jinai das Wort. „Eigentlich gibt es nur eine Sache, die ich jetzt bereue."

„Und die wäre?"

„Dass ich gestern keine Gelegenheit für eine Dusche hatte."

Kandas verhaltenes Lachen vibrierte an ihrem Rücken und eine Sekunde lang spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrer Schulter. „Einigen wir uns darauf: Wenn es dich nicht gestört hat, dann hat es mich auch nicht gestört."

„Einverstanden."

„Glaubst du", meinte der Exorzist und klang dabei ein wenig zögerlich, „dass sich etwas geändert hat?"

Jinai ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, so viel, dass er schon befürchtete, sie überlege nur, wie sie es ihm so schonend wie möglich beibringen sollte. Aber Kandas Befürchtungen blieben unbegründet.

„Nein. Die einzige Veränderung wäre, dass es sich jetzt wieder so anfühlt wie zuvor." Bevor das Akuma sie überfallen hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich seit Stunden schon nicht mehr daran gedacht, obwohl sie sich ganz allein mit Kanda in einem Raum befunden hatte. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

Kanda erwiderte nichts, wahrscheinlich weil er noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt war, dass sie nicht einfach nur daran glauben wollte, mit den falschen Worten aber keinen Unfrieden heraufbeschwören wollte. Vielleicht hoffte er genauso wie sie, dass es wahr wäre. Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder einträchtig, dann begann er unvermittelt mit einem anderen Thema, das im Laufe der letzten Nacht irgendwie von der Liste der wunden Punkte verschwunden war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, ohne etwas zu sagen."

Vor ein paar Tagen hätte eine solche Entschuldigung Jinai noch Genugtuung verschafft – Kanda, der große Kanda entschuldigte sich einmal für etwas – und sicher zu einer Debatte darüber geführt, wie viel Schuld jeder von ihnen am Verlauf der Ereignisse trug. Jetzt konnte Jinai die Entschuldigung problemlos akzeptieren. „Und mir tut es leid, dass ich so lange nichts gesagt habe. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das gewirkt haben muss."

„Hast du … ein Problem damit?", fragte der Japaner. Wieder klang es so, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er diese Frage überhaupt stellen sollte, wenn er die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jinai verstanden hatte, worauf er anspielte. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um, fast so, als ob sie ihn dadurch in der Dunkelheit sehen könnte. Aber es war einfach etwas anderes, ob sie mit dem Rücken oder mit dem Gesicht zu ihm lag, wenn sie diese Frage beantwortete. Ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten über seinen Hals und sie spürte, dass sein Puls schneller als ihrer schlug, obwohl er ganz ruhig dalag. Die Frage beschäftigte ihn wirklich. „Nein", sagte sie sanft. „Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich, auf welche Weise du in diese Welt gekommen bist. Wichtig ist nur, dass du nur für mich hier bist und ich für dich."

Sein Atemzug hörte sich erleichtert an und Jinai schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, als Kanda sie eng an sich zog, um sie zu küssen. Danach waren alle Gespräche erst einmal unwichtig geworden und auf den Moment verschoben, an dem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen wären.

„Weißt du", sagte Jinai ein wenig atemlos, als sie sich das nächste Mal daran erinnerte, worüber sie gerade gesprochen hatten, „Nana hat einmal zu mir gesagt, der Mann, der mit mir fertig wird, muss erst noch geboren werden. Sieht so aus, als hätte sie Recht gehabt."

Alles, was Kanda darauf erwiderte, war ein mattes „Che", und brachte sie damit zum Lachen. Es hatte einen unglaublich befreienden Effekt auf Jinai und wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte die Zeit in diesem Moment ruhig stehen bleiben können. Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder richtig wohl.

„Ich muss mich allerdings für noch eine Sache entschuldigen", sagte der Exorzist dann.

Jinai stutzte. „Und wofür?"

„_Ich_ habe den Einsturz verursacht."

Die Exorzistin schwieg einen Moment lang verblüfft, bevor sie wieder lachen musste. „Dann ist wohl ein Wort des Dankes fällig. Sonst wäre ich vielleicht ewig davongelaufen", erwiderte sie und küsste seinen Hals. Jinai war nicht im geringsten verärgert – sie war viel zu glücklich, um sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen. Immerhin hätte es auch schief gehen können, aber da das nicht passiert war, gab es auch nichts zu entschuldigen. Obwohl Kanda damit ziemlich viel riskiert hatte.

Da kein Tageslicht, das durch irgendeine Ritze fiel, ihnen sagen hätte können, wie hoch die Sonne inzwischen stand, mussten sie sich auf ihre innere Uhr verlassen. Die überhörten sie aber zugunsten viel schönerer Beschäftigungen, bis es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ. Draußen waren bereits die ersten Geräusche des erwachenden Lagers zu hören.

Kanda verharrte in seinem Tun, den Mund noch direkt über ihrem Herzen. „Wir sollten vielleicht andenken, uns bald zu befreien", murmelte er widerwillig gegen Jinais Haut.

„Sollten wir", seufzte Jinai genauso unwillig. Es gefiel keinem von beiden, diesen Ort zu verlassen, an dem sie nur ein paar so wenige Stunden für sich gehabt hatten. Außerdem würde es eine Bewährungsprobe werden, nun wieder ins Sonnenlicht zu treten. „Ich will dich wieder sehen können."

„Und wenn …"

„Das wird nicht passieren", antwortete Jinai voller Überzeugung. Sie würde nicht wieder Angst haben, nie wieder. Vor keinem Akuma und auch nicht vor ihm.

Schlussendlich überwanden sie sich doch dazu, sich wieder anzuziehen und nach draußen zu gehen. Das Anziehen selbst bereitete zwar keine Schwierigkeiten, aber dem ging immer noch das Wiederfinden der Kleider voraus und in der Dunkelheit war nicht so leicht zu sagen, was eine Hose oder ein Hemd war und wem gehörte. Jinai erkannte ihr Hemd bloß an dem Reißverschluss am Rücken.

„Jinai?"

„Ja?"

„_Das hier_ ist deine Hose."

„Deswegen ist mir die hier zu lang."

Schließlich waren sie fertig angezogen – nur Kandas Haarband blieb unauffindbar. Es war wohl irgendwo im Sand gelandet, aber ein so kleiner Gegenstand war in der Dunkelheit nicht auszumachen.

„Und wie öffnen wir jetzt die Tür?", fragte Jinai dann und begann, sich zum Eingang vorzutasten. Sie hatte allerdings keine Ahnung mehr, wo dieser war, und landete an einer vollkommen glatten und ebenmäßigen Wand.

„Hier", hörte sie Kandas Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke und fand, als sie ihr folgte, auch den dazugehörigen Exorzisten. „Der Fels hat sich im Eingang verkeilt. Das war allerdings nicht beabsichtigt", sagte er nachdenklich.

Jinais Finger folgten den Umrissen des Steins. „Der ist zu groß, um ihn zu zweit zu bewegen."

„Na gut, dann machen wir es auf deine Weise", erwiderte der Japaner und sie hörte noch, wie er sein Schwert zog, und wich schnell zurück.

Eine Explosion später hustete Jinai und wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum, um den Staub zu vertreiben. „Das war ja wohl eher deine Weise." Licht fiel nun durch das Loch, das dort klaffte, wo einmal eine ordentlich gebaute Tür gewesen war, und sie konnte sehen, dass Kanda Mugen zurück durch die Schlaufe am Gürtel schob. Sein Gesicht befand sich aber noch im Schatten der Tür.

„Die Tür ist offen, oder etwa nicht?", gab der Exorzist mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Amüsement zurück, als sie sich wieder der Stelle näherte. Das Licht blendete unangenehm, als Jinai als erste durch die Tür trat, und einen Moment lang sah sie gar nichts. Sie drehte sich um, um nicht direkt in die Sonne zu blicken, und sah Kanda ebenfalls aus dem Haus kommen.

Makellose helle Haut. Lange, dunkle Haare. Fein modellierte Gesichtszüge. Eine große Statur in dunkler Hose und hellem Hemd. Blasse Lippen. Mitternachtsblaue Augen, die sie prüfend betrachteten. Und keine Angst, nicht ein Funken davon. Keine ungebetenenen Erinnerungen an ein Akuma mit einem ähnlichen Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens."

* * *

><p>Raffael: <em>*unter dem schrank hervorlug*<em> Ist es vorbei?

Jinai: Ja, es ist vorbei, du frigider Schrankgnom.

Raffael: Nur weil ich deinen Schreibstil nicht gutheiße, heißt das nicht, dass ich frigide bin.

Jinai: Du hast doch nie Frauenbesuch.

Raffael: Wo sollen sie mich denn besuchen, etwa in deinem Kopf?

Jinai: Igitt, nein. Erörtern wir das Thema nicht weiter. Die Leser wollen darüber sicher auch nicht nachdenken müssen.


	14. Back to Business

Jinai: So, diesmal pünktlich xD Wenn mein Internet mitspielt.

Raffael: Na, das hoffe ich doch.

Jinai: Ja, ich auch, darum hab ich es ja gesagt!

Raffael: Und darum hab ich auch gesagt, dass ich das auch hoffe!

Jinai: Dann sind wir uns ja einig! ++

Raffael: Ja, sind wir! ++

Jinai: **Gut!**

Raffael: **Gut!**

Jinai: Halt die Klappe, ich hab das letzte Wort!

**Lysslass:** öh ö.ö _*deinen monsterreview anschau*_ Beißt der? Und wieso hast du Angst vor Jinai? o.o Aber ich freu mich hammermäßig, dass dir das Chap gefällt *-* Du weißt ja, ich kann sowas ü.b.e.r.h.a.u.p.t. nicht xD

**Sternenhagel:** *rinderbraten mampf* ich gutes jinai xD Ich weiß doch, was ihr wollt :D Aber wenn ich es euch zu oft gebe, gewöhnt ihr euch daran und dann ist es nichts besonderes mehr :D Solche Momente muss man g.e.n.i.e.ß.e.n.

**Yunaria:** Stur ist noch gar kein Ausdruck xD Und verlass dich besser nicht darauf, dass es für den Rest der FF nur noch Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen gibt ... harhar.

**Psychomantium:** Danke für das Lob *-* Es ist verdammt schwer, nicht abzurutschen und sowas stattdessen einfühlsam zu schreiben, ohne dass es seicht klingt xD An dem Kapitel bin ich länger gesessen als an allen anderen. Aber wenn es gefällt, hat es sich gelohnt :)

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**_ Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>14. Back to Business<strong>

Kie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und fühlte sich so, als ob ihn eine Brauereikutsche samt Ladung überrollt hätte. Hase und Hadi hatten zufrieden geschnarcht – beziehungsweise gepfiffen, wie im Fall des Journalisten – aber er hatte wach gelegen und auf ein Geräusch gelauscht, das ihm verriet, was in dem anderen Haus vor sich ging. Er konnte es sich zwar denken, hoffte aber, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war, und kam sich dabei wie ein furchtbarer Voyeur vor. Doch es war nichts zu hören gewesen, und entweder war das auf das gut dämmende Mauerwerk zurückzuführen oder …

Es musste das Mauerwerk gewesen sein, entschied Kie, als ein Krachen ertönte, gerade als er sich daran machte, über der schwelenden Asche des gestrigen Abends ein Feuer für das Frühstück zu entzünden. Eine Sandwolke stieg auf, dort, wo gerade noch der verschlossene Eingang des anderen Hauses gewesen war, und fegte über den Chinesen und das Feuer hinweg. Die Flammen erstarben wieder, erstickt vom Sand, und Kie schüttelte den Kopf. Sand rieselte aus seinen Haaren und den Falten seines Umhangs.

„Was war denn das?", meldete sich Hadi hinter ihm verhalten zu Wort, und Kie sah über seine Schulter, dass Hase dem Algerier folgte, müde und verschlafen.

„Oh, es ist wieder offen", stellte der Reporter dann freudig fest und rieb sich die Augen, um wach zu werden.

„Sieht ganz so aus", brummte Kie widerwillig. Gerade kamen die beiden Exorzisten aus dem dunklen Haus und allem Anschein nach verstanden sie sich blendend. Jinais Lächeln konnte man nur schwer missverstehen, genauso wie Kandas zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Das fehlende Haarband gab deutlich Aufschluss darüber, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie hatten sich wieder vertragen.

Damit war Kie wohl aus dem Rennen – oder besser gesagt: Er hatte nie die Chance gehabt, daran teilzunehmen. Missmutig stocherte er in der Asche des Lagerfeuers herum, tötete dabei aber eher die Reste der Glut, als dass er sie wieder anfachte. Das Leben war manchmal einfach ungerecht.

„Guten Morgen, habt ihr gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Hase gerade, obwohl Kie sich bemühte, die Ohren vor dieser Unterhaltung zu versperren und die Augen auf die Feuerstelle gerichtet zu halten. Er konnte hören, wie der Deutsche grinste, und es machte ihn wütend.

„Wie auf einer Wolke", antwortete Jinai. _Interessant, wie alle wissen, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, und trotzdem niemand darüber spricht_, dachte Kie zynisch.

„Und die Dunkelheit hat euch gar nichts ausgemacht?"

„Nein, warum auch. Nachts ist es immer dunkel", schmetterte die Exorzistin einen weiteren Versuch des Journalisten ab, ihr Einzelheiten zu entlocken. Aus Kanda würden sie wohl nicht mal unter der Folter etwas herausbekommen, darum versuchte es auch keiner.

„Wie ist denn das mit dem Einsturz überhaupt passiert?", fragte Hadi scheinheilig. „Das Gemäuer schien doch einen recht soliden Eindruck zu machen."

„Einen trügerischen", entgegnete Jinai. „Bei den Lichtverhältnissen ist so etwas natürlich schwer zu beurteilen."

„Natürlich", sagte Hadi und Kie hörte bei ihm das gleiche Grinsen aus der Stimme heraus wie bei Hase.

„Können wir uns jetzt wieder um das wesentliche kümmern?", platzte der Finder heraus und bedachte die anderen vier mit strafenden Blicken. Nur Kanda erwiderte ihn auf die gewohnt eisige Art, die anderen drei sahen ihn verwundert und auch ein bisschen betreten an und kümmerten sich dann stumm um ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben.

**oOo**

Kie schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen. Jinai bemerkte, dass er sich heute gar nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligte, die sie während des Ritts führten, sondern still auf seinem Kamel saß und in dumpfes Brüten verfallen war. Ganz so, als ob er sich über etwas ärgerte. Sie wähnte, dass seine Kopfverletzung von vor ein paar Tagen ihm vielleicht Schmerzen bereitete, aber er sagte nichts und so sprach sie ihn auch nicht darauf an. Den anderen fiel das offenbar auch gar nicht auf, dass der Chinese heute so schweigsam war; Hadi und Hase unterhielten sich angeregt und Kanda beachtete keinen von ihnen. Nur sie streifte manchmal sein Blick und wann immer das passierte, musste sie lächeln.

Jinai wusste, dass sie schwärmte, aber gerade kam ihr alles viel besser vor als vorher: Der Himmel war blauer, die Luft klarer, die Hitze erträglicher, die Kamele sauberer, die Witze von Hase und Hadi lustiger. Die Angst war endlich verschwunden und machte ihr nicht mehr das Leben schwer und zum ersten Mal konnte sie die Mission richtig genießen. Und das, obwohl sie heute Ouargla erreichen sollten, wo die Expeditionsgruppe bereits auf sie wartete. Nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass sie sich damit immer tiefer in die Sahara wagten, wo angeblich dutzende Akuma auf sie warteten, und dass sie in einem Expeditionstrupp mit neunzig Leuten keine ruhige Minute haben würden, konnte gerade ihre Laune trüben.

Sie überlegte es sich nicht einmal anders, als Colonel Paul Flatters die Exorzisten zum ersten Mal sah und dann sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass man mir ein Weibsbild schicken würde." Dabei blickte er so verächtlich drein, als ob er sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass sie zu irgendetwas nutze wäre, was nicht Kochen und Waschen betraf.

Er war ein recht kleiner Mann, aber mit der Statur eines Boxkämpfers, einem kurzen, penibel getrimmten Haarschnitt und einem gepflegtem Schnauzer. Nicht einmal der schweißgetränkte Kragen seines Hemdes konnte das Bild eines französischen Gentleman trüben, denn es war immerhin bis zum obersten Knopf zugeknöpft.

Die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, sorgten allerdings für Unmut, vor allem in den Reihen der Neuankömmlinge. Sie hatten eine lange, ermüdende Reise hinter sich und standen inmitten einer am Rande von Ouargla aufgebauten provisorischen Zeltstadt, in der sich an die hundert Menschen und mindestens dreimal so viele Kamele tummelten. Sie hatten keine Geduld für Leute übrig, die einen von ihnen beleidigten.

„Entweder Sie begegnen ihr mit Respekt oder Sie schlagen sich alleine mit den Akuma herum", brachte Kanda es kurz angebunden auf den Punkt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe bereits für Ihren Schutz bezahlt, aber nicht für _ihren_", entgegnete der Colonel und deutete von Kanda auf Jinai.

„Dann bekommen Sie jetzt quasi mehr, als Sie verlangt haben, und noch dazu ohne Aufpreis", versuchte Kie rasch zu vermitteln.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen", sagte Jinai freundlich.

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen darum, ob Sie in der Lage sind, mich und meine Leute zu beschützen", brummte Flatters unversöhnlich.

„Das unter Beweis zu stellen, ist meine Aufgabe. Ich bin Exorzistin und keine blutige Anfängerin."

Der Franzose schien nur mäßig überzeugt, aber er entließ sie mit einem Winken. Sie hatten keine besonderen Aufgaben, sie mussten einfach nur bei dem Expeditionstrupp bleiben und die Augen nach Akuma offen halten. Neunzig Leute mit nur zwei Exorzisten zu beschützen, wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber sie wurden auch nur für den Schutz von Flatters und seinen engsten Mitarbeitern bezahlt. Alle anderen waren für das Unternehmen, das für diese Expedition aufkam, ersetzbar. Auch die Exorzisten. Nur Korbinian Hase behielt Flatters noch eine Weile in seiner Nähe, denn seine schriftliche Dokumentation der Expedition war unerlässlich und es gab noch Gesprächsbedarf.

Die beiden Exorzisten und der Finder kehrten also nur zu dritt zu Hadi zurück. Der Algerier hatte bei den Kamelen darauf gewartet, dass sie ihn entlassen und bezahlen würden, damit er zurückkehren konnte. Am Rande der Zeltstadt wartete er, das Geschirr seines Kamels in der Hand.

„Möchtest du nicht doch mit uns kommen?", bot Kie an. „Ein Mann mehr oder weniger fällt in dieser großen Gruppe gar nicht auf und du hättest für ein paar Monate ein sicheres Einkommen."

„Und soll mich dafür tief in das Gebiet der Tuareg wagen?", gab Hadi nicht unfreundlich zurück. „So sehr ich eure Gesellschaft auch zu schätzen gelernt habe und so unterhaltsam diese Reise auch war, ich behalte meinen Kopf lieber auf meinen Schultern. Euer Colonel hat sich da eine sehr gefährliche Strecke ausgesucht, das ist euch doch bewusst, oder? Nicht nur wegen der Akuma; die Ahaggar-Stämme wollen diese Eisenbahnstrecke nicht."

„Flatters hatte doch mit einem von den Tuareg gesprochen und eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Er hat Schutzbriefe", meinte Kie konsterniert.

„Das war ein Ajjer aus dem Norden, keiner von den Ahaggar. Die beiden vertragen sich nicht und außerdem habe ich gerüchteweise gehört, dass dieser Ikhenukhen, mit dem diese Vereinbarung getroffen worden sein soll, bei den Ajjer schon längst nicht mehr das Sagen haben soll. Flatters ist schon einmal zu den Ajjer geschickt worden und sie haben ihm nicht erlaubt, ihr Land zu betreten. Wenn das nicht einmal die Ajjer tun, könnt ihr euch denken, was die Ahaggar dazu sagen werden. Ihr begebt euch in äußerst gefährliches Gebiet, meine Freunde."

„Wir haben die Bezahlung angenommen, wir können nicht wieder umkehren", wandte Jinai ein. Hadis Warnungen beunruhigten alle, aber nur Kie ließ es sich wirklich anmerken.

„Ihr müsst wissen, was ihr tut."

„Das einzige, worum wir uns Sorgen machen sollten, sind die Akuma", sagte Kanda unbeeindruckt.

„Wenn du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst, dein Schwert gegen Menschen zu erheben, dann sind Akuma wirklich deine einzige Sorge", gab Hadi im gleichen Ton zurück. „Ich habe meine Bezahlung erhalten und kehre nach Mostaganem zurück. Mein Cousin hat ein Kaffeehaus dort. Irgendetwas ergibt sich immer für Hadi Rashad Samir Tremblay."

Und damit verabschiedete sich ihr Führer und stieg wieder auf den Rücken seines Kamels, das sich daraufhin würdevoll erhob und die kleine Karawane von zusammengebundenen Kamelen anführte, die den Weg zurückspazierten, den sie gekommen waren.

„Schlagen wir unsere Zelte auf", entschied Kanda kurz angebunden und griff nach der zusammengeschnürten Zeltplane, die Hadi abgeladen hatte, während sie mit dem Colonel gesprochen hatten. Ihnen würden drei Kamele zur Verfügung gestellt werden, sobald der Trupp aufbrach, darum hatte Hadi seine auch wieder mitgenommen.

„Zelte? Jetzt, wo wir nur noch zu dritt sind, können wir uns ja eines teilen", protestierte Kie.

„Vergiss es. Du schläfst bei Hase."

**oOo**

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Casper Lovely, ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen", tönte bei Sonnenaufgang eine Stimme durch das Zelt, in dem die beiden Exorzisten bis eben noch tief und fest geschlafen hatten.

Normalerweise hätte sich Kanda aufgesetzt, Mugen griffbereit und die Schwertspitze an der Kehle desjenigen, der ihn so abrupt geweckt hatte, aber das ging diesmal nicht, denn Jinais Kopf lag auf seinem Arm und hielt ihn auf dem Boden. Darum begnügte er sich damit, dem Gesicht am Eingang des Zelts einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, während Jinai die Augen zusammenkniff und sich von dem Licht wegdrehte. „Wir kommen gleich", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

Das schien Casper Lovely als Antwort zu reichen, denn er verschwand wieder, aber da Kanda nicht hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, musste er wohl vor dem Zelt auf sie warten.

Neben ihm stemmte sich Jinai seufzend hoch und erreichte mit einiger Mühe eine sitzende Position. „Es ist zu früh", beschwerte sie sich und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wir müssen die frühen Morgenstunden nutzen, solange es noch einigermaßen kühl ist", entgegnete Kanda und griff nach Mugen, das auf seiner anderen Seite geruht hatte.

„Ich weiß, aber davon werde ich auch nicht munter", meinte die Exorzistin und streckte sich, bis es in ihrem Rücken knackte. Sie schliefen seit einer Woche auf dem Boden, doch angenehm empfand es immer noch keiner von ihnen. Auch wenn sie mit Kandas Arm diesmal ein weicheres Kissen gehabt hatte als bisher und die Kälte in der nächtlichen Wüste sich in seiner Nähe viel besser ertragen ließ.

Als sie aus dem Zelt traten, wartete ein Mann auf sie, der eine ähnliche Zusammenstellung aus Kleidern trug, wie Flatters sie gestern getragen hatte: Hose und Hemd aus leichtem Baumwollstoff, schwere Stiefel und einen Waffengurt um die Hüfte. Bei ihm sah es allerdings lässiger aus als bei dem Colonel, was auch daran lag, dass er schlanker und größer war als dieser. Auf seinem Kopf standen kurze flachsblonde Haare in alle Richtungen und machten nicht den Eindruck, jemals gebändigt worden zu sein. Er musterte sie seinerseits aus hellgrünen Augen und klopfte dabei mit einer Gerte, wie Hadi sie auch gehabt hatte, an die Seite seines Schaftstiefels.

„Colonel Flatters wünscht, dass Sie und ihr blonder Begleiter da drüben", er deutete auf ein weiteres Zelt, in dem wohl Kie schlief, „beim Aufbruch des Trupps mit ihm vorneweg reiten. Ich soll Sie zu ihm bringen."

Der Mann, der nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig zu sein schien, half ihnen sogar dabei, das Zelt abzubauen, und trug es dann für sie. Kanda und Jinai tauschten einen Blick; sie wussten nicht, welche Vorstellungen Casper Lovely von Exorzisten hatte, aber es schienen seltsame zu sein.

Kie zu wecken, war einfach. Kanda übernahm es mit Freuden, das Zelt über dem Finder zum Einstürzen zu bringen, indem er eine Zeltstange herauszog, und dann zuzusehen, wie sich nicht nur der Chinese schimpfend und fluchend in dem Stoff verhedderte, sondern auch Hase, welcher, wie von Kanda angekündigt, das Los gezogen hatte, sich mit Kie ein Zelt teilen zu müssen. Schließlich tauchten zwei hochrote Köpfe unter der Plane auf und Casper Lovely strahlte.

„Ah, Herr Hase, bitte kommen Sie auch gleich mit", verkündete er fröhlich. „Colonel Flatters möchte Sie ebenfalls um sich haben, wenn wir aufbrechen."

Als dann auch dieses Zelt abgebaut war – wobei Kanda nicht half, denn er hatte seiner Meinung nach schon genug dazu beigetragen – folgten sie dem jungen Mann, der sie nicht, wie zuerst gedacht, zu dem großen Zelt in der Mitte des Platzes führte, sondern zu einer Stelle, an der gut ein Dutzend Kamele warteten, neben ihnen auch Flatters und ein paar weitere Leute.

Als sie näherkamen, beendete Flatters offenbar sein Unterhaltung mit den anderen Leuten und schickte sie fort, um sich ihnen zuzuwenden. „Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf", erklärte er ohne Umschweife, „also essen Sie etwas und packen Sie Ihre Habseligkeiten auf die Kamele. Es ist uns gelungen, noch ein zusätzliches Kamel für die … Dame zu organisieren, also steht jedem von Ihnen ein eigenes zur Verfügung. Wenn wir Ouargla verlassen, möchte ich, dass Sie alle in meiner Nähe bleiben. Ich werde die Leute, die Sie zu beschützen haben, ebenfalls in meiner Nähe behalten, und so werde ich es während der gesamten Reise halten. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nur eine: Wie oft bezahlen Ihre Geldgeber für den Austausch eines ermordeten Expeditionsteilnehmers?", fragte Jinai mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Nicht oft genug", entgegnete der Colonel in aller Seelenruhe und ließ sie stehen.

Casper Lovely seufzte. „Sehen Sie es ihm nach", bat er. „Die Tuareg machen ihm zu schaffen."

„Mister Lovely-"

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Casper."

„Casper, die Aufgabe von Exorzisten ist es, Menschen vor Akuma zu beschützen, und dabei unterscheiden wir nicht zwischen denen, die uns dafür bezahlen und denen, von denen wir im Gegenzug dafür nichts bekommen", erklärte Jinai entschieden. Kanda wusste, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, und schwieg. „Wenn ein Akuma einen Menschen angreift, dann vernichten wir es, auch wenn dieser Mensch nicht zu der exklusiven Gruppe gehört, für die Colonel Flatters bezahlt."

„Ich ersuche Sie nur um ein wenig Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit gegenüber dem Colonel", erwiderte Casper, der seine eigene zuvorkommende Freundlichkeit noch nicht abgelegt hatte.

„Wir sind hier, um ihn zu beschützen, nicht, um uns mit ihm anzufreunden", schloss die Exorzistin die Unterhaltung.

„Jinai, deine altruistische Weltanschauung in allen Ehren", mischte sich da unerwartet Korbinian Hase ein, „aber können wir jetzt frühstücken?"

Sich Casper zum Feind zu machen, war nicht wirklich das, was Jinai tun wollte oder sollte, aber das hatte sie loswerden müssen. Ihre persönliche Einstellung zu Colonel Flatters hinderte sie nicht daran, ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen, aber darum musste sie sich noch lange nicht alles gefallen lassen. „Also gut, gehen wir frühstücken."

Ausnahmsweise war sie es einmal gewesen, die sich daneben benahm und Leute beleidigte, und nicht Kanda. Dem Japaner schien es die Mühe gar nicht wert gewesen zu sein. Irgendwie neidete ihm Jinai diesen ungewöhnlichen Gleichmut, den er sonst so selten an den Tag legte. Sie wünschte sich einerseits, das Bewusstsein, dass sie noch mehrere Monate in Gesellschaft dieses Mannes verbringen mussten, hätte auch sie davon abgehalten, seine negativen Eigenschaften so deutlich auszusprechen. Andererseits wusste sie, dass sie Recht hatte: Es war herzlos, die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer ungeschützt den Akuma auszusetzen, nur weil sie nicht dafür bezahlt hatten.

Sie dachte beim Frühstück ausgiebig darüber nach, denn auch den anderen schien nicht nach Reden zumute, während sie die wahrscheinlich letzte vernünftige Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen, die sie in nächster Zeit bekommen würden: Einen herzhaften, sehr würzigen und salzigen Eintopf, zubereitet mit frischem Fleisch und Gemüse, und dazu eine Art Fladenbrot. Man musste in der Wüste salzige Sachen essen, hatte Hadi ihnen erklärt, denn sonst vergaß man darauf, regelmäßig zu trinken, und das konnte zu Dehydrierung führen.

Nach einer halben Stunde fanden sie sich wie befohlen wieder bei den Kamelen ein, wo Flatters schon auf sie wartete, und stellten fest, dass ihre Zelte bereits aufgeladen worden waren, während sie gegessen hatten. Rund um sie herrschte reges Treiben, denn alle anderen bestiegen ihre Kamele, so sie welche hatten, verschnürten im letzten Moment noch die Zeltbündel auf den Rücken der Lastenkamele oder suchten ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, die sie mit sich tragen würden.

Flatters sprach mit zwei schwarzen Männern in weiten, flatternden Gewändern, die nur ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände freiließen, dann stiegen alle drei auf ihre jeweiligen Kamele. Das waren wohl die beiden Ifora, von denen sie inzwischen wussten, dass sie die Expedition durch die Sahara führen sollten. Die Sprache, in der sich die beiden miteinander unterhielten, hörte sich für Jinai wie eine Abfolge unverständlicher Laute an, von denen die meisten gleich klangen, aber sicher je nach Aussprache etwas anderes bedeuteten. Es gab so viele so komplizierte Sprachen in dieser Welt, die sie nie verstehen würde, egal, wie viel Zeit sie hier verbrachte.

Der Aufbruch bestand hauptsächlich aus dem Lärm, den fast hundert Leute und über dreihundert Kamele verursachten, und einem Chaos, das sich erst lichtete, je mehr sich die Karawane der Expedition in die Länge zog. Aus einer großen Herde Kamele wurde nach und nach eine ordentliche Linie, die gemächlich an Ouargla vorbeizog. Die Exorzisten hatten die Stadt nicht einmal betreten und sahen auch jetzt im Vorbeireiten nur wenig davon, denn sie ließen sie schon bald hinter sich. Vor ihnen lag nur Wüste, endlose, sandige Wüste mit flirrend heißer Luft.

„Ich frage mich jetzt schon, wie unsere Wasserschläuche bis zum nächsten Brunnen reichen sollen", kommentierte Hase den Anblick und rückte das Tuch zurecht, das von einem Stirnband um seinen Kopf gehalten wurde und seinen Kopf vor der Sonne schützen sollte.

„Ich frage mich, wie wir es schaffen sollen, uns nicht in dieser Wüste zu verirren", gab Kie seine eigene Befürchtung zum besten. Auch er trug ein solches Tuch und hatte seinen braunen Findermantel, der an eine Mönchskutte erinnerte, schon längst abgelegt.

„Die Führer wissen, was sie tun, und kennen sich hier aus", meinte Jinai zuversichtlich. Sie mussten darauf vertrauen, dass die beiden Ifora das tatsächlich wussten, denn jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sobald Ouargla außer Sicht sein würde, konnten sie nicht mehr sagen, aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen waren. Der Sand erhielt ihre Spuren nicht lange.

„Haltet lieber Ausschau nach Akuma, das lenkt euch ab", sagte Kanda und blickte dabei selbst beständig um sich.

„Ich etwa auch?", fragte Hase verwundert.

„Ja, du auch", erwiderte Jinai lächelnd. „Sieh dir die Wüste genau an, dann kannst du sie später viel besser beschreiben."

„Nach dieser Expedition werde ich Augen wie ein Habicht haben", murmelte der Journalist nur für sich, aber Kie hatte ihn gehört und ergänzte: „Und Sitzfleisch wie ein Stier."

„Und Haut wie ein Krebs", fügte Jinai noch hinzu und der Deutsche zog augenblicklich das Tuch noch ein Stück tiefer in die Stirn, was ihr und dem Finder ein Lachen entlockte.

Danach herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, während alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, bis Kie plötzlich sagte: „Drei Level Eins auf neun Uhr."

Die beiden Exorzisten und der Reporter wandten den Blick in die angegebene Richtung und sahen in einiger Entfernung gerade noch die ballonförmigen Körper dreier Akuma hinter einer Düne verschwinden.

„Die haben uns aber nicht viel Zeit gelassen", seufzte Jinai und sah Kanda an. „Willst du sie erledigen oder soll ich das übernehmen?"

„Ich überlasse dir die Ehre", gab der Exorzist die Antwort, die sie schon erwartet hatte. Die Akuma waren noch recht weit weg und da waren ihre Flügel natürlich praktisch, weil sie sie schneller an die Maschinen heranbringen würden als ein Kamel.

Jinai warf Kie die Zügel ihres Kamels zu und richtete sich auf dessen Rücken auf. Zwischen den beiden Höckern balancierend breitete sie ihre Schwingen aus. „Die drei verderben mir den ganzen Morgen", murrte sie, dann flog sie los, um ihren Job zu erledigen.

**oOo**

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquartier des Schwarzen Ordens:

„Darf ich jetzt _endlich_ aufstehen?"

Cloud Nine warf der Krankenschwester einen Blick zu und nickte. „Aber übernimm dich nicht", mahnte sie Jeremy, der sich mit der Hilfe der Krankenschwester aus dem Bett hochstemmte. Er war seit über vier Wochen nicht mehr aufgestanden und seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch. Bevor er überhaupt anfangen konnte, sein neues Innocence kennen zu lernen, musste er den Muskelschwund in seinen Gliedmaßen überwinden.

„Tut das gut", seufzte der schwarzhaarige Junge, als er zum ersten Mal seit einem Monat wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand. Und dann: „Der Boden ist kalt."

„Weil du keine Schuhe an hast. Und du solltest dich jetzt wieder hinlegen."

„Ich habe schon Rückenschmerzen vom ständigen Liegen", nörgelte Jeremy und sah den weiblichen Marschall bittend aus veilchenblauen Augen an. Die Bezeichnung 'blau' trug ihnen nicht Rechnung, denn so wie die Blume waren sie eher violett, aber egal, wie man es nannte, sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

„Na schön. Aber lass wenigstens die Krankenschwester wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen."

„Das hier _ist_ ihre Arbeit."

„Ihre _richtige_ Arbeit. Ich übernehme das und wenn ich das Gefühl habe, du schwächelst, dann stecke ich dich zurück ins Bett."

Jeremy war klug genug, nicht weiter zu protestieren. Er hatte mit Cloud Nine die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie sich zwar für ihre Schützlinge verantwortlich fühlte, man ihre Geduld aber nicht über die Maßen strapazieren sollte. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie wütend wurde, sonst verdonnerte sie ihn womöglich noch dazu, eine weitere Woche im Bett zu verbringen. Jeremy wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund werden, also widersprach er auch nicht, als der weibliche Marschall ihn nach einer vorsichtigen Runde durch das Krankenzimmer, gestützt auf ihre Schulter, wieder zurück ins Bett beorderte.

„Ich vermisse es, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen", meinte er niedergeschlagen und zeichnete mit der dreifingrigen Hand verschlungene Muster auf die Bettdecke.

Cloud Nine betrachtete ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Bald, Jeremy. Bald."

* * *

><p>Raffael: Wozu jetzt dieser Abstecher ins Hauptquartier?<p>

Jinai: Weil er für den Plot wichtig ist?

Raffael: Achso. Warum?

Jinai: *_headdesk*_ Frag die Leser, vielleicht können sie dir die Frage beantworten.

Raffael: ... Leser, wieso ist der Abstecher ins Hauptquartier für den Plot so wichtig? Und wieso hämmert jinai gerade ihren Kopf gegen den Schrank?


	15. Sandwürmer

Jinai: Ein Hoch auf das zuverlässige Internet.

Raffael: Anfang diesen Monats hast du es noch beschimpft, was das Zeug hält.

Jinai: Da war es auch noch nicht zuverlässig.

Raffael: Du hast eine sehr gespaltene Persönlichkeit.

Jinai: Wofür du doch der beste Beweis bist.

sternenhagel: Was heißt hier Masochist? O.O Ich wollte damit nur meine Fassungslosigkeit über Raffaels Unvermögen, den Plot zu begreifen, ausdrücken. Hmpf. Immerhin sitzt er direkt an der Quelle (neben mir) und könnte locker erraten, wie es weitergehen wird - im Gegensatz zu euch, die immer auf das nächste Chap warten müssen :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino, deren neuestes Chap schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wird *-* Auch wenn man darauf noch bis März warten muss ._._

* * *

><p><strong>15. Sandwürmer<strong>

Es war so lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal Zivilisation gesehen hatten. Ouargla war zwar selbst in dem Moment, in dem sie die Stadt passiert hatten, nur eine flüchtige Erinnerung aus Palmen, sandfarbenen Gebäuden und Moscheen gewesen, aber es war eine Stadt gewesen. Grün, Rot, Schwarz, Türkis, Violett, aber vor allem Grün, und genau das fehlte hier. Hier gab es nur hellen Sand und blauen Himmel, tagaus, tagein. Und die dem Sand angepassten Farben ihrer Gewänder: Weiß, blasses Gelb, vielleicht ein helles Braun. Braune und blonde und schwarze Haare und ebensolche Augen, eventuell sogar das eine oder andere blaue oder grüne Auge. Aber Grün war eine Seltenheit in diesen Tagen und die wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ihre Wasserschläuche auffüllen konnten, waren nicht Oasen – welche Wohltat für das durstige Auge, mehr noch als für die durstige Kehle – sondern tief in den Sand gegrabene Brunnen der Beduinen, die die Ifora scheinbar im Nichts ausmachten. An einer Stelle, die sich durch nichts von jeder anderen in der Wüste unterschied, machten sie Halt, gruben ein paar Fuß tief und förderten einen abgedeckten Grundwasserbrunnen zutage, an dem jeder andere einfach vorbei oder vielleicht sogar darüber geritten wäre, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Wie sollte man auch, wenn die Landschaft jeden neuen Morgen genau dasselbe Bild bot wie am Morgen zuvor und an jedem anderen Morgen, der seit ihrer Abreise aus dem Lager in Ouargla angebrochen war? Dünen wie flache, spitz zulaufende Hügel, deren Konturen verschwammen, wenn der Wind darüber strich und den Sand bewegte, und alle sahen sie gleich aus. Nach einem Sandsturm sahen sie sogar ganz anders aus als vorher und man hätte kaum glauben können, dass die Stelle, an der man Schutz in den Zelten gesucht hatte, die gleiche war wie die, an der man wieder aus dem Zelt trat. Wie die Ifora sich hier zurechtfanden, war allen außer den beiden Tuareg selbst ein Rätsel, denn keiner von den anderen wusste noch, wo sie sich befanden.

Solcherart war die Wüste.

In Ouargla war das Meer noch dreihundertfünfzig Meilen entfernt gewesen und mit jedem Schritt, den die Kamele taten, entfernten sie sich weiter davon. Inzwischen hätten sie schwören können, dass sie nicht einmal mehr wussten, wie Wasser _aussah_. Die Kamele trotteten gemächlich dahin, die Landschaft veränderte sich kaum und die Exorzisten kamen fast um vor Langeweile. Die Expedition sah vor, dass man sich nach Süden begab, auf die Ebene von Amrador zu, die im Norden von den Tassilibergen und im Süden vom Hoggargebirge begrenzt wurde. Dies waren die Gebiete der Ahaggar, im einzelnen auch bekannt als Senoussya, Hoggar und Ouled-Sidi-Cheikh, die, wie Hadi erzählt hatte, den Franzosen gerüchteweise nicht gerade wohlgesonnen waren. Flatters hoffte, durch diese Ebene näher an die Grenze zu Westafrika zu kommen, genauer an die von Niger. Die Exorzisten sollten ihn bis dort begleiten und dann noch einmal etwa fünfhundertfünfzig Meilen bis zu der Stadt Zinder, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Der gefährlichste Teil der Strecke war der durch die Sahara, aber war Flatters erst einmal in Zinder, dann durchquerte er nur noch den Tschad und gelangte in den Sudan, der den Briten gehörte – sein eigentliches Ziel. Die Beobachtungen der Finder und Ordensleute in diesem Teil Afrikas hatten keine besonders hohen Akumaaktivitäten gemeldet, darum ging man davon aus, dass es sicher war für Flatters Expedition, diesen Teil des Weges ohne den Schutz der Exorzisten zurückzulegen.

Aber so weit mussten sie erst einmal kommen. Im Moment streiften sie irgendwo zwischen Ouargla und den Bergen herum. Wenn man auf einer Karte eine gerade Linie zwischen der Stadt und dem Rand der Ebene von Amrador gezogen hätte, wäre man auf nicht einmal dreihundertfünfzig Meilen gekommen. Wäre man diesem Weg gefolgt und hätte die Kamele zu mehr als einem gemütlichen Schritttempo angetrieben, bei dem ein Kind neben ihm herlaufen hätte können – so wie es jetzt der Fall war – dann hätte man diese Strecke in sieben, vielleicht acht Tagen schaffen können. Hadi hätte sie sicher so schnell dorthin bringen können.

Aber mit einem ganzen Expeditionstrupp war das etwas anderes. Ihre Aufgabe war es, das Gebiet zu erkunden, herauszufinden, wie die Gegend beschaffen war, detaillierte Erkundungen über die Festigkeit des Bodens und die besten Plätze für Zwischenstationen einzuziehen – und so etwas dauerte. Flatters hatte keine Eile damit, sich die Wüste genau anzusehen und sich von den Ifora beraten zu lassen, welche Gebiete man eher umgehen sollte und wo eine Handelskarawane die Eisenbahntrassen kreuzen würde. Für die Exorzisten gab es eigentlich kaum etwas zu tun, abgesehen davon, dass sie ein- bis zweimal am Tag Akuma vernichteten. Wenn sie Glück hatten, waren es vielleicht sogar mehrere auf einmal und sie durften beide ausrücken, bevor sie wieder zu der Karawane zurückkehrten, aber Nervenkitzel stellte sich dabei nicht ein. Es waren höchstens Level Zwei und sie hatten den vereinten Kräften von Kanda und Jinai nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Das einzige, worauf Jinai aufpassen musste, war, mit dem Dying Star keinen Sandsturm zu entfachen, denn festen Boden gab es nicht, wenn sie die rotierende Scheibe auf die Akuma fallen ließ. Das hatte sie beim ersten Mal festgestellt und für kurze Zeit hatte im Umkreis von etwa fünfhundert Yards ein ziemlicher Wirbelwind eingesetzt, der die winzigen Sandkörner mitriss und unangenehm über die Haut kratzte, aber als das Akuma vernichtet gewesen war, war die ganze Kraft des Windes in sich zusammengefallen. Danach hatte sich Jinais Haut einen ganzen Tag lang unangenehm wund angefühlt, besonders im Gesicht und auf den Händen, und Kanda war es wohl genauso gegangen, auch wenn er sich nicht beschwert hatte. Es war ihr auf jeden Fall eine Lehre gewesen.

Das gute an diesem missglückten Experiment war, dass Flatters, nachdem er aus einiger Entfernung mitbekommen hatte, wie Jinai diesen Wirbelwind aus Sand verursacht hatte, nicht mehr daran zweifelte, dass sie ihrer Aufgabe gewachsen war. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte, denn eigentlich war das ja ein Unfall gewesen und keine Absicht. Wenn man Akuma mit Sand alleine beikommen könnte, gäbe es überhaupt kein Akumaproblem in der Sahara.

Am ersten Abend hatte Kie noch nachgerechnet, wie lange sie für die dreihundertfünfzig Meilen bis zum Gebirge brauchen würden. Da sie mit den Kamelen pro Tag ungefähr vierzig bis fünfundvierzig Meilen schaffen würden, sollten sie binnen einer knappen Woche dort sein.

Nach sechs Tagen richtete Kanda spöttisch das Wort an Kie, wo denn nun seine versprochenen Berge seien. Nach weiteren drei versuchte der Chinese, einen der Ifora zu fragen, wie weit seiner Einschätzung nach die Berge entfernt seien. Nach einem weiteren bat er Casper, ihm dabei behilflich zu sein, denn der Ifora verstand nur Französisch und Tuareg und Kie sprach weder das eine noch das andere. Es war amüsant zu sehen, wie Casper, Kie und der Ifora sich radebrechend in einem wilden Mischmasch aus Tuareg, Englisch und Französisch unterhielten, und es dauerte noch einmal einen Tag, bis Kie endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie bisher erst die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatten. Aus den versprochenen sechs Tagen waren auf einen Schlag mehr als dreimal so viele geworden.

So zogen die Tage an ihnen vorbei, genauso eintönig wie die Meilen, die sie begleiteten. Hase machte zwar einen Witz, dass das doch der ideale Erholungsurlaub für die beiden Exorzisten wäre und dass sie hier wunderbar ausspannen könnten, aber den Witz machte er auch nur einmal und danach nie wieder. Beide, Jinai und Kanda, waren viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie ständig etwas zu tun hatten, als dass sie sich hier entspannen könnten. Grundvoraussetzung für Entspannung wäre außerdem, dass sie alleine wären; keiner wollte den jeweils anderen mit noch hundert weiteren Leuten teilen müssen. Aber sie waren ständig von ihnen umgeben, Tag und Nacht, und an traute Zweisamkeit war da nicht zu denken.

„Ich bin schon fast versucht, die Akuma noch etwas näher an die Kamele heranzulassen, nur um das ganze ein wenig spannender zu gestalten", meinte Jinai verdrossen, nachdem sie gerade wieder zwei Level Eins vernichtet hatte und zu den anderen zurückgekehrt war. Sie konnte an Kandas Miene ablesen, dass er der Idee grundsätzlich nicht abgeneigt wäre, auch wenn sie sie sowieso nie in die Tat umsetzen würden. Das ginge gegen die Berufsehre.

Und Kie trug eine mitfühlende Miene zur Schau, bei dir ihr ganz anders wurde. Der Chinese war ein wenig reserviert, seit sie Ouargla verlassen hatten, und redete nicht mehr so viel wie früher. An seiner Fröhlichkeit und seiner positiven Grundeinstellung hatte sich nichts geändert und er war auch wirklich witzig, wenn er etwas zur Unterhaltung beitrug, aber er beteiligte sich seltener an den Gesprächen und Jinai konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er sich so schlagartig verändert hatte.

„Die Gelegenheit bekommst du vielleicht gleich", sagte Hase, wobei er durch ein Fernrohr in die Wüste zu ihrer Rechten starrte. „Ich glaube, ich habe da hinten eben etwas glänzen gesehen. Könnte die Hülle eines Akumas sein."

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Jinai und bat um das Fernrohr.

„Auf vier Uhr, hinter der Düne, die aussieht wie alle anderen", scherzte der Deutsche und reichte ihr das Gerät.

Jinai begann systematisch die Kämme der Dünen abzusuchen, sowohl nah als auch fern, doch sie entdeckte nichts. Der Sand war so leer wie eh und je. „Es könnte gerade in Deckung gegangen sein, als du es gesehen hast", sagte sie nachdenklich zu Hase. „Ich werde mir das mal aus der Nähe ansehen." Sie reichte das Fernrohr an den Journalisten zurück und breitete erneut ihre Flügel aus. Als sie das das erste Mal gemacht hatte, hatten die Kamele in der näheren Umgebung erschrocken zu blöken begonnen und ein paar von ihnen waren aus der Formation ausgebrochen, bis ihre Reiter sie zum Umkehren gezwungen hatten. Je öfter die Tiere ihre Flügel allerdings sahen, desto mehr gewöhnten sie sich daran.

In der heißen Luft der Wüste war es sehr einfach, rasch in große Höhen aufzusteigen, und die Luft trug Jinai fast wie von selbst, sodass sie über die Dünen gleiten konnte und nur ab und zu mit den Flügeln schlagen musste. Sie hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und suchte nach verräterischen Zeichen – Sandhügel, die sich nicht dort erhoben, wo sie sollten, Lichtstrahlen, die von glänzenden Oberflächen reflektiert wurden, Schatten ohne Quellen. Als sie sich ungefähr eine halbe Meile vom Expeditionstrupp entfernt hatte, stach ihr eine Bewegung hinter einem Dünenkamm ins Auge, die dort nicht hingehörte: der Sand verschob sich ohne Wind, der ihn vor sich hertrieb, und als sie die Bewegung erst einmal entdeckt hatte, konnte sie sie nicht mehr übersehen. Etwas bewegte sich unter dem Sand und zwar etwas großes.

Jinai ließ sich ein wenig herabsinken, um besser zu sehen, und in dem Moment brüllte eines der Kamele in der Karawane so laut, dass sie es auch hören konnte. Ruckartig wandte die Exorzistin sich um und sah gerade noch, wie sich unter panischem Brüllen der Kamele ein riesiges graues Etwas mitten durch die Karawane wand, in den Sand eintauchte und ein Durcheinander am Ende der Kette zurückließ. Sie konnte nichts genaueres erkennen, aber es sah so aus, als hätte sich der Sand zwischen den Kamelen verfärbt …

Und nur eine Sekunde später, als sie gerade hin- und hergerissen war zwischen den Optionen, weiter zu erkunden oder zurückzufliegen, stob unter ihr der Sand auseinander und etwas Graues schoss in die Höhe, wie eine Nadel, die sich aus der Düne bohrte, und sie blickte in ein schwarzes, mit hunderten Zähnen gespicktes Loch, das immer größer zu werden schien.

Instinktiv zog Jinai die Füße an und schlug mit den Flügeln, um der Kreatur zu entkommen; es gab ein mehrfach klickendes Geräusch, als beim Schließen des Mauls die Zähne des Wesens aneinanderschlugen, dann konnte es offenbar nicht mehr höher hinauf und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Donnernd schlug der Kopf der Kreatur auf den Sand auf, ließ ihn zur Seite wegspritzen und mit ekelerregenden, windenden Bewegungen verschwand der raupenförmige, gerippte Körper wieder im Sand. Jinai versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lang dieses Untier war, aber es entzog sich durch die Bewegung jeglichen Maßen. Es konnte alles zwischen fünf und zehn Yard sein.

Und das gleiche Ungetüm hatte gerade eines der Kamele gerissen und samt Reiter in die Tiefe gezogen, so viel stand für Jinai fest. Es gab mehr als eines davon und sie machten offenbar Jagd auf Karawanen; rasch machte sie kehrt und flog zurück zu den Kamelen. Sie sah, dass Kanda auch unterwegs war, aber ohne sein Reittier. Er lief so schnell und leichtfüßig, dass seine Füße kaum den Sand zu berühren schienen. Hinter ihm schimpfte Flatters, während Kie und Hase die Kamele der beiden Exorzisten festhielten. Sie konnte sich denken, was den Colonel so aufregte: Beide Exorzisten waren zum Ende der Karawane unterwegs, während sich Riesenwürmer durch den Sand wühlten und er sich an der Spitze der Karawane befand.

Argwöhnisch blickte Jinai auf den Sand unter sich. Es waren nur winzige Verwerfungen, aber sie glaubte, mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass das zweite Wesen auch auf dem Weg zur Karawane war, und zwar genau unter ihr. Gerade als sie Vermutungen darüber anstellte, wer von ihnen das Ziel wohl als erster erreichen würde, durchstieß das Ungetüm wieder die oberste Schicht aus Sand und schnappte nach ihr. Diesmal stellte sie fest, dass es gar keine Augen zu haben schien, aber dafür mehrere tentakelartige Fühler, die rund um das Maul wuchsen und aussahen, als wäre es gerade dabei, einen Oktopus vom Kopf her zu verschlingen. Die Sprungkraft der Kreatur reichte allerdings nicht ganz, um sie zu erreichen, da sie jetzt in weiser Voraussicht höher flog, und es musste unverrichteter Dinge wieder krachend in den Sand eintauchen. Dass ein so massiges Wesen so mühelos durch den Sand tauchen konnte, als wäre es Wasser, erstaunte die Exorzistin, aber nicht genug, um ihren Ekel zu überwinden.

Kanda war noch etwa zwanzig Yards von der Stelle entfernt, an der das Kamel verschwunden war, als der zweite Wurm sich wieder bemerkbar machte, und zwar indem er direkt neben dem Japaner aus dem Boden schoss und versuchte, ihn genauso mit sich zu reißen wie das Kamel. Er schlug einen Haken, rollte zwischen den Beinen des neben ihm stehenden Kamels hindurch und kauerte, das Schwert im Anschlag, in einer geduckten Abwehrhaltung auf dem sandigen Boden, während der graue Wurm donnernd wieder im Sand verschwand und dabei die Dünen zum Erzittern brachte. Kaum war der Kopf des Biests im Sand eingetaucht, sprintete der Japaner auch schon wieder los, um die Zeit zu nutzen, die ihm blieb, bis es wieder auftauchen würde.

Sekunden später glitt Jinais Schatten über ihn hinweg und sie brauchte nur einen Blick, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen: Der Sand war vom Blut des Kamels und seines Reiters verklebt. Die Kamele ringsum blökten verängstigt und die Leute darauf hatten einige Mühe, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn sie waren kurz davor, kopflos loszurennen, nur um diesen unbekannten Wesen zu entkommen. Jinai flog so schnell sie konnte, um wieder zur Spitze der Karawane zu gelangen, und rief Kie zu: „Ihr müsst die Kamele weitertreiben! Reitet weiter!"

Besser, die Karawane blieb in Bewegung, als sie blieb stehen und bot sich den Biestern zum Fraß an. Dass sie es diesmal mit einem Feind zu tun hatten, den sie nicht sehen konnten, bis er entschied, sich zu zeigen, machte es schwierig, ihn anzugreifen und zu verhindern, dass er noch mehr Tiere riss und Männer tötete. Sie mussten warten, bis die Würmer aus dem Boden auftauchten, und das konnte jederzeit und überall sein. Gerade vermisste Jinai ihre elementaren Kräfte sehr, denn mit diesen hätte sie den Sand einfach beiseiteschieben können, wie Staub auf einem Tisch, und die Würmer hätten vor ihr fliehen müssen, oder sie wären ihrer Magie gnadenlos ausgeliefert gewesen.

Die Kamele setzen sich widerstrebend wieder in Bewegung, gezwungen von ihren Reitern dazu, ihre Angst zu ignorieren und in kontrolliertem Tempo den vorgegebenen Weg weiter zu beschreiten, anstatt in Panik auseinander zu laufen. Jinai machte wieder kehrt und zog über der Karawane Kreise, den Blick beständig auf den Boden gerichtet, um sofort reagieren zu können, wenn einer der beiden Würmer wieder auftauchte.

Irgendwie schienen diese sie aber spüren zu können – auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie. Sie tauchten nämlich wieder auf, alle beide, aber weit weg von ihr, und stürzten sich auf zwei Kamele am Ende der Karawane, deren Reiter bei ihrem Auftauchen entsetzt aufschrien und versuchten, ihre Tiere anzutreiben, ehe sie verschlungen wurden.

Vergebens. Weder Jinai noch Kanda waren schnell genug, um den Tod von Tieren und Reitern zu verhindern, aber der Japaner konnte immerhin noch einem der beiden Würmer eine klaffende Wunde zufügen, als dieser sich wieder in den Schutz des Sandes zurückzog. Zum ersten Mal gab eine der Kreaturen einen Laut von sich; ein schrilles, langezogenes Kreischen, das im Kopf vibrierte wie im Inneren einer Glocke. Es versetzte die Kamele noch mehr in Panik als das Blut und das Aussehen der Raubtiere.

Die Wunde schien das Biest jedoch nicht zu beeinträchtigen, es hatte es bloß wütend gemacht. Das nächste Mal tauchte die Bestie wieder neben Kanda auf und versuchte auf die gleiche Weise wie vorhin, ihn zu verschlingen. Ob das der Wurm war, der das schon einmal bei Kanda versucht hatte oder nicht, ließ sich nicht sagen, aber er fiel auf den gleichen Trick herein wie der erste und hatte es von da an auf den Exorzisten abgesehen. Immer und immer wieder stürzte er sich auf den Japaner und jedes Mal wurden Kandas Manöver halsbrecherischer. Jinai konnte ihm nicht helfen, denn der zweite Wurm hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und machte sich nun Stück für Stück über die Kamele am Ende der Karawane her. Zweimal konnte sie verhindern, dass er sich ein Kamel schnappte, indem sie ihm ihre Federn direkt ins Maul schoss, aber er schluckte nur ein paar davon und die Explosion verlor an Kraft.

_Was sind das bloß für Tiere?,_ fragte ihr Unterbewusstsein in einer kurzen Verschnaufpause.

_Frag mich nicht, ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Aber so wie die Leute reagieren, dürften sie auch zum ersten Mal damit zu tun zu haben._

_Für Akuma sind sie aber …_

_Ich weiß, wenn es Akuma sind, dann sind es äußerst seltsame Akuma._

_Und noch dazu zwei Akuma mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten … erinnert dich das nicht an etwas?_

_Und ob mich das an etwas erinnert._

_Pass auf, da vorne!_

Plötzlich befand sich die Kreatur nicht mehr am Ende der Karawane, sondern direkt davor. Sie hatte sich im Sand unter ihren Füßen nach vorne gegraben und griff nun frontal an – und damit waren nicht nur Flatters und seine Männer, sondern auch Kie und Korbinian in Gefahr.

„KIE!"

Jinai stürzte flügelrauschend nach vorne, schoss direkt auf das Wesen zu und nahm im Hintergrund noch wahr, wie hinter ihr Kamele blökten und die Männer schrien, und hoffte nur, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Sie warf sich dem Monster direkt in die Quere, wie ein lebender Schutzschild zwischen ihm und den Männern, und wurde von der Wucht des Zusammenstoßes mitgerissen. Er trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und schleuderte sie in den Sand, gerade als sie Halt gefunden hatte, und dann fiel ein Schatten über sie, als die Kreatur sie mit sich reißen wollte, bevor sie wieder in den Sand eintauchte. Das Wesen schrie, gab den gleichen durchdringenden Laut von sich wie das andere zuvor, und schien wie von Sinnen zu sein. Jinai schaffte es gerade noch so, sich zur Seite zu rollen, ehe sie zermalmt wurde.

Keuchend blieb sie einen Moment liegen und stemmte sich dann hoch. Erst da bemerkte sie, was sie in der Hand hielt: Einen der Fühler des Wurms, den sie ihm wohl abgerissen hatte, als sie zu Boden gefallen war. Eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit tropfte aus dem abgerissenen Ende, aber sie schien zu dunkel für Blut zu sein, und angewidert ließ Jinai das Ding fallen und stand auf.

Ihre Flügel hatten sie vor schlimmeren Verletzungen bewahrt und schienen noch in Ordnung zu sein. Probeweise bewegte sie sie hin und her, spürte jedoch keinen Schmerz. Mit einem Mal tauchte wieder ein Wurm aus dem Boden vor ihr auf, stieß einen schrillen Wutschrei aus und versuchte sie in den Sand zu rammen. Wieder entkam sie nur mit knapper Not.

Und selbst wenn ihre Flügel doch beschädigt waren, konnte sie jetzt keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, sondern musste sofort wieder Höhe gewinnen. Nur dort hatte sie gegen die Würmer eine Chance. Also schwang Jinai sich wieder in die Luft, nur Sekunden, bevor dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, der Kopf des Wurms aus dem Sand stieß, und mit einigen hastigen Flügelschlägen brachte sie sich in Sicherheit. Die Verletzung schien das Monster nun gereizt zu haben, denn es versuchte noch höher zu springen und schnappte noch wütender nach ihr. Die Exorzistin musste höher fliegen als zuvor, um ihm zu entgehen, und unternahm den Versuch, seine Fixierung auf sie dazu auszunutzen, um es von der Karawane wegzulocken, als –

„Jinai!"

Kie hatte nach ihr gerufen und sie hörte an seiner Stimme, das es ernst war. Er hätte sie auch nie abgelenkt, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre. Als Jinai sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass er von seinem Kamel gestiegen war und gerade versuchte, Kanda auf die Beine zu helfen, während der Exorzist alles tat, um seine helfenden Hände loszuwerden. Blut verfärbte die rechte Seite seines weißen Hemdes rot und Teile davon waren nicht mehr vorhanden. Jinai brauchte diesmal nur drei Sekunden, um zur Karawane zurückzukehren, und so schnell konnte die Kreatur auf ihren Fersen nicht reagieren.

Als Jinai neben den beiden landete, sah sie, dass Kandas Selbstheilungskräfte gerade dabei waren, eine riesige, übel aussehende Wunde an seiner rechten Seite verschwinden zu lassen. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte das Wesen versucht, ein Stück aus dem Exorzisten herauszubeißen. Ihr wurde schlecht; eiskalte Angst biss sich in ihem Magen fest.

„Mir fehlt nichts", wehrte Kanda Kie zum wiederholten Male ab. „Ich habe nur nicht aufgepasst, das ist alles."

Für Jinai sah das allerdings anders aus. Der Japaner konnte sich alleine kaum auf den Beinen halten, während sein Körper die Wunde im Schnelldurchlauf heilte, und beinahe wäre er umgefallen, als Kie betreten die Hände zurückzog. Wenn der Chinese nicht im letzten Moment doch wieder zugegriffen hätte, wäre er auf dem Rücken gelandet.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Jinai, im Bewusstsein, dass sie vielleicht nur wenige Sekunden hatten.

„Ich war abgelenkt, das sagte ich doch schon", knurrte Kanda. „Hast du nicht eigentlich besseres zu tun? Wo sind die Biester? Sag nicht, du hast sie aus den Augen gelassen."

Alle drei zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Füßen dröhnte. Erfahrung hatte sie vorsichtig gemacht und sie sprangen in drei verschiedene Richtungen davon, bevor die Köpfe der beiden Würmer durch die oberste Sandschicht brachen und sie in die Höhe wuchsen wie Pflanzenstiele.

„Kie, geh!", schrie Jinai. „Geh!" Sie rappelte sich auf und stolperte und lief über den Sand zu Kanda, so schnell sie konnte. Einer der Würmer hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Der andere hatte es auf sie abgesehen. Wenn sie nur schnell genug wäre …

Schon stürzten sich die Kreaturen wieder auf sie, gerade als Jinai Kanda erreicht hatte und sich über den noch nicht ganz geheilten Exorzisten warf. Mit einem satten Geräusch, als ob zwei Pferde zusammengestoßen wären, krachten die Köpfe der Würmer gegeneinander, als sie sich gleichzeitig auf dieselbe Beute stürzen wollten, und sie gerieten ins Taumeln. Nun brüllten sie sich gegenseitig an und versuchten einander die Beute streitig zu machen, was den Exorzisten ein wenig Zeit verschaffte.

Es reichte, dass Kanda wieder aufstehen konnte, auch wenn die Wunde noch nicht ganz verheilt war, und nach einem raschen Blickwechsel rannten die beiden Exorzisten los, mitten in die Wüste hinein. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkten die Kreaturen, dass ihnen ihre Beute davonlief, und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen wühlten sie sich wieder in den Sand, um ihnen nachzusetzen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir sie besiegen können!", rief Jinai im Laufen.

„Und wie?", gab Kanda zurück. Er musste sich auf wenige Worte beschränken, denn seine verwundete Seite schmerzte noch immer, auch wenn kein Blut mehr floss.

„Ich habe dem einem einen Tentakel ausgerissen und ich gehe jede Wette ein-", antwortete Jinai und machte einen Satz zur Seite, als sie unter ihren Sohlen spürte, wie der Boden rumorte. Der erste Wurm hatte sie eingeholt und er hatte es auf sie abgesehen. „Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie damit sehen!", beendete sie ihren Satz und entfaltete ihre Flügel. Sie flog allerdings nicht los, sondern stellte sich dem Biest entgegen, riss sich eine ihrer eigenen Federn aus und hielt diese wie ein Messer, vor sich, als der Kopf des Monsters auf sie zuraste. Die Flügel wieder zurück in ihren Körper gerufen, war Jinai viel schneller und sprang in letzter Sekunde zur Seite, zu spät für das Wesen, um noch den Kurs ändern zu können. Und mit der Kante der Feder schnitt sie ihm zwei weitere Tentakel ab.

Das schmerzerfüllte Brüllen des Wurms war ohrenbetäubend. Selbst, als er in den Sand eintauchte, hörte man es noch als lautes Brummen und der Sand unter ihren Füßen vibrierte davon.

Kanda war nicht stehen geblieben, sondern sogar noch schneller gelaufen, und als der Wurm mit der blutenden Wunde an der Seite, der ihn ins Visier genommen hatte, hinter ihm auftauchte, hatte der Japaner sich so schnell zur Seite geworfen, dass das Wesen ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bevor es realisierte, dass der Exorzist die Richtung gewechselt hatte. Es war Jinai ein Rätsel, wie er von dieser Kreatur verletzt werden hatte können.

Sie hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit, darüber zu grübeln, denn die Verletzungen hatten den zweiten Wurm geradezu rasend vor Wut gemacht und er griff sie wieder an, allem Anschein nach wild entschlossen, ihr den Garaus zu machen. Die Exorzistin hatte mit ihrer Vermutung allerdings Recht gehabt: Die Wesen nahmen die Welt durch ihre Tentakel wahr. Da ihm drei davon fehlten, verfehlte der Wurm sie und es gelang ihr, ihm noch zwei weitere abzuschneiden, bevor er wieder unter dem Sand verschwand. Mit jedem fehlenden Tentakel wurde das Biest orientierungsloser und gab ihr schließlich die Gelegenheit, es mit einer Explosion aus Federn zu einem rauchenden Gerippe zu verbrennen.

Kanda indes hatte es geschafft, dem Monster, das ihn attackierte, eine weitere tiefe Schnittwunde zuzufügen und noch mehr dunkles Blut spritzte auf den Sand, als die Kreatur sich in Schmerzen wand. Sie schien sich nun langsamer zu bewegen als vorher und nicht mehr so viel Kraft zu haben, denn dort, wo sie unter dem Sand entlang glitt, wölbte sich der Sand und wurde verworfen; anscheinend konnte sie nicht mehr so tief darin tauchen wie zuvor. Kanda stieß probehalber Mugen tief in den Sand einer solchen Verwerfung und wurde mit einem Dröhnen unter der Düne belohnt, der ihm zeigte, dass er das Monster getroffen hatte. Wieder tauchte es auf und versuchte ihn zu fassen zu bekommen, doch der Exorzist war schneller und konnte nun, da das Wesen geschwächt und langsam war, in aller Ruhe mit einem Kaichuu Ichigen den Rest erledigen. Während die Kraft des Wurms mit jeder Sekunde abgenommen hatte, war die des Japaners im gleichen Maße wieder gestiegen und nun war das Vieh kein Gegner mehr für ihn.

Dann setzte Stille ein.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Das war ja diesmal gar kein Cliffhanger o.o<p>

Jinai: Naja, kein allzu großer zumindest. Ein bisschen Klärungsbedarf besteht schon noch.

Raffael: Ja, aber die Würmer sind definitiv tot. So tot, wie man nur sein kann.

Jinai: Sag mal, bist du etwa enttäuscht? o.o

Raffael: Nein, nur etwas ... verwundert. Du lässt dir doch nie einen guten Cliffhanger entgehen.

Jinai: Gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran, sie kommen wieder.

Raffael: Das ist die Jinai, die ich kenne. _*grins*_


	16. Die Gefahren der Wüste

Jinai: Esch ischt nischt Schonntag, aber esch ischt mir ein Bedürfnisch.

Raffael: Es ist vor allem schmerzhaft, dir zuzuhören. Ihr müsst sie entschuldigen, sie kommt gerade vom Zahnarzt und die Spritze hat noch nicht aufgehört zu wirken.

Jinai: Scho schlimm höre isch misch nischt an, oder?

Raffael: Besser, wenn du nicht redest.

Jinai: Freschheit.

**Yunaria:** Also, die Sandwürmer aus Final Fantasy X sind uns zwar kein Begriff, aber die, die sich jinai ausgedacht hat, sind doch auch unappetitlich genug, oder?

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino, bis auf jinais OCs._

* * *

><p><strong>16. Die Gefahren der Wüste<strong>

Jeder Schritt brachte Kanda ein Stück von seiner Gesundheit zurück. Er hatte es nicht eilig, zur Karawane zurückzukehren, zu dem Lärm und den vielen Menschen, aber sie befanden sich mitten in der Wüste, und es wäre vernünftiger, nicht zu lange zu warten. Sonst würden sie sich hier womöglich noch verirren.

Jinai ging neben ihm, anstatt zu fliegen. Beide dachten darüber nach, was diese seltsamen Akumaangriffe zu bedeuten hatten: Erst wurden sie in Europa von Akuma angriffen, die die Gestalt von Exorzisten angenommen hatten, und eines von ihnen hatte Kanda aus irgendeinem Grund die Schwertscheide von Mugen gestohlen. Dann griff sie nahe Sougueur ein Akuma an, das die Gestalt von einem Kamel annehmen, aber nicht sprechen konnte. Und nun diese beiden Würmer, die definitiv auch mit Akumaöl vollgepumpt gewesen waren. Zu guter Letzt waren sie explodiert und hatten nichts zurückgelassen außer Rauch, jeder Menge Maschinenteile und stählernen Gerüsten, die wie Rückgrate von Schlangen aussahen.

Sie hatten diskutiert, was das zu bedeuten hätte, während sie die wenig sterblichen Überreste der Akuma inspiziert hatten. Vielleicht fand sich darin irgendein Hinweis auf das seltsame Phänomen, mit dem sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder zu tun hatten.

„Das sind mindestens Level Zwei, wie das in der Oase", hatte Kanda gemeint.

„Warum konnten sie dann nicht sprechen? Und ihre Körper wiesen keine der typischen Akumazeichnungen auf, keine Gesichter, keine Zahlen, nichts."

„Ich habe schon Level Zwei gesehen, die diese Markierungen nicht hatten."

„Aber die konnten in der Regel sprechen, oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso diese nur animalische Schreie von sich geben konnten. Fast so, als hätten sie die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren."

„Oder nie gehabt."

„Bei dem Kamel hätte ich noch gesagt, es hat es irgendwie geschafft, die Fähigkeit zu sprechen gegen die Tarnung als Tier einzutauschen. Aber diesmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."

„Ich finde es bedenklich, dass wir es schon wieder mit zwei Akuma mit der gleichen Fähigkeit zu tun haben", hatte Kanda nachdenklich gesagt und mit dem Fuß gegen einen der metallenen Bestandteile des Akumas gestoßen. „Ich meine, die beiden waren praktisch identisch."

„Eines von denen hätte schon genug Schaden anrichten können. Wenn es eine Karawane ohne Exorzisten angegriffen hätte, hätte bestimmt niemand überlebt. Und zwei davon wären für einen einzelnen Exorzisten kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen gewesen."

„Je öfter wir von solchen Akuma angegriffen werden", hatte Kanda schlussendlich gesagt und sich zum Gehen gewandt, „desto öfter frage ich mich auch, ob die anderen auch mit solchen Kreaturen zu kämpfen haben."

Der Gedanke hatte Jinai nicht mehr losgelassen. Waren sie die einzigen, die diese neue Art von Akuma trafen? Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, welchen Akuma die anderen Exorzisten gegenüberstanden. Allerdings befanden sie sich mitten in der Wüste – an Kommunikation mit dem Orden war hier nicht zu denken. Was auch immer hier auf sie lauerte, sie waren auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Was ist", sagte Jinai nun, da die Karawane wieder in Sicht kam, „wenn wir die einzigen sind, die immer wieder von diesen Akuma angegriffen werden?"

„Dann greifen sie uns wohl mit dem gleichen Ziel an wie die Akuma in Gibraltar: Sie wollen uns von irgendetwas in dieser Wüste fernhalten", entgegnete Kanda unheilvoll. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns auf dem direkten Weg dorthin befinden. Wieso sonst werden wir auch jetzt noch angegriffen?"

Es musste etwas mit der Expedition zu tun haben, schloss Jinai. Aber ihr war in den vergangenen Tagen nichts ungewöhnliches daran aufgefallen. Die Menschen schienen tatsächlich Menschen zu sein und der Grund für die Expedition war auch simpel. Eine Eisenbahn quer durch Afrika würde es den Kolonialmächten erlauben, die Gebiete viel besser zu kontrollieren.

Also was war es dann?

Egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie kam nicht dahinter. Darum befasste sie sich mit etwas, das ihr weniger Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und von dem nicht so viel abhing. „Kanda, wie kam es, dass dich das Akuma verletzen konnte? Du bist viel schneller als diese beiden Akuma", stellte sie fest. Es hatte dem Exorzisten keine Mühe bereitet, dem Akuma immer und immer wieder auszuweichen und schneller zu laufen, als es sich durch den Boden graben konnte. Darum verstand sie nicht, wie es dem Akuma gelungen war, ihn zu beißen.

Der Japaner sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Gewöhnlich fiel es Jinai leicht, seine Gesichtsausdrücke zu interpretieren, aber diesen konnte sie überhaupt nicht einordnen. Normalerweise waren seine Züge geprägt von der einen vorherrschenden Emotion, die über alle anderen dominierte, diesmal jedoch schien er sich nicht für eine entscheiden zu können. „Ich habe dich schreien gehört", sagte er einfach.

Einen Moment lang war Jinai verwirrt, dann verstand sie. Er war abgelenkt worden durch ihren Schrei, vielleicht sogar von der Annahme, ihr wäre etwas passiert, und diesen Moment hatte das Akuma genutzt. „Es tut mir leid", erwiderte sie betreten. Das hätte eigentlich nicht passieren dürfen. Natürlich heilte Kanda sehr schnell, aber das hieß nicht, dass er keine Schmerzen empfand, wenn er verletzt wurde. Und diesmal war es auch noch ihre Schuld gewesen.

Der Exorzist musterte sie, während sie schuld- und reuevoll zu Boden blickte. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie geschrien hatte, die ihn abgelenkt hatte. Es war die Art, wie ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, und das, was sie gerufen hatte; das waren die beiden Dinge, die hauptverantwortlich dafür waren, dass er sich ablenken hatte lassen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie nach Kie gerufen hatte, aber er würde den Teufel tun und das zugeben und sich damit der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Der Chinese hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgehalten, aber Kanda hatte ihm ansehen können, dass er noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Und Jinai war, obwohl sie sich eindeutig zu ihm, Kanda, bekannt hatte, immer noch ahnungslos, was die Gefühle des Finders für sie anging. Dabei konnte sie ihm jeder ansehen, der nur einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Chinesen warf, wenn er Jinai ansah. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich hätte mich nicht ablenken lassen dürfen", sagte der Japaner, aber Jinai schwieg. Wahrscheinlich marterte sie sich selbst wieder einmal mit Selbstvorwürfen.

Weil sie bereits wieder in Sicht- und Rufweite der Karawane waren, konnte er nun jedoch nichts mehr sagen oder tun, um ihr das schlechte Gewissen zu nehmen. Ihre Beziehung war ein Geheimnis, auch wenn Casper Lovely es sich vielleicht denken konnte – der Mann ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie jeden Morgen zu wecken. Alle anderen wollten sie aber nicht darüber aufklären, denn auf eine uneheliche Beziehung zwischen zwei Kollegen würden sie herabblicken. Sie würden an der Kompetenz der Exorzisten zweifeln und darum hatten sich die beiden dagegen entschieden.

Als sie die Akuma von den Kamelen weggelockt hatten, hatte die Karawane Halt gemacht und auf sie gewartet. Ein paar der Männer waren abgestiegen und schienen zu streiten, aber da sie Französisch sprachen, konnte er nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Wahrscheinlich waren es die üblichen abergläubischen Streitereien zwischen verängstigten Leuten, die sich nach einem Akumaangriff nicht vom Fleck bewegen wollten. Sie zur Weiterreise zu bewegen, diese undankbare Aufgabe würde er Flatters überlassen. Immerhin waren das seine Leute.

Sie waren schon längst bemerkt worden und als sie näherkamen, kam ihnen ein Mann entgegen, der eine Tasche trug und ein wenig füllig um die Mitte war. Er sprach in schnellem Französisch auf sie ein, insbesondere auf Kanda, und schien irgendetwas von ihnen zu wollen.

„Nous ne parlons pas français", sagte Jinai und stoppte damit den Redefluss des Mannes.

Er stieß noch ein paar französische Worte aus, wahrscheinlich Verwünschungen, und begann dann in gebrochenem Englisch zu erklären: „Ich bin Guiard, ich bin Arzt. Sie sind verletzt, ich untersuche Sie."

Jinai schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht verletzt."

Guiard nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Sie sind verletzt." Er deutete auf das Blut auf Kandas zerrissenem Hemd, das langsam zu trocknen begann.

„Aber er ist nicht verletzt-"

„Sie sind verletzt-"

„Nein, ist er nicht-"

„Sie sind verletzt, ich untersuche Sie-"

Kanda machte der sich wiederholenden Unterhaltung ein Ende, indem er auf der verletzten Seite das Hemd hochzog und dem Mann die völlig verheilte Haut zeigte. Es war nicht einmal die Spur einer Verletzung zu sehen. „Ein Wunder. Sie haben mich geheilt. Zufrieden?", ätzte er und seine Worte troffen vor Sarkasmus.

Der Mann starrte verwundert auf die unversehrte Haut, dann verabschiedete er sich auf französisch. Das hieß nicht, dass er noch etwas sagte, sondern er verabschiedete sich wie die Franzosen: Er ging ohne ein Wort.

**oOo**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Männer sich davon überzeugen ließen, dass sie sicherer wären, wenn sie weiterreisten, anstatt hierzubleiben oder umzukehren. Flatters schlagende Argumente waren, dass sie auf der Rückkehr vielleicht noch mehr von diesen Wesen erwarten würden, und dass sie nicht genug Wasser hatten, um jetzt kehrt zu machen. Als das endlich alle begriffen hatten, war es schon fast dunkel und sie mussten noch einige Zeit in der Dunkelheit weiterreiten, bevor sie ihr Lager aufschlagen konnten. Die Männer hatten sich geweigert, hier zu nächtigen, nachdem Flatters angedeutet hatte, dass es noch mehr von den Dingern geben könnte.

Zwei Tage lang reisten sie unbehelligt durch die Wüste, als sich vor ihnen am Horizont der erste Orientierungspunkt seit Wochen abzeichnete: Ein Gebirgszug, der in der heißen Wüstenluft flirrte und schimmerte, und im ersten Augenblick wie eine Fata Morgana anmutete. Er hielt sich hartnäckig über drei weitere Tage und wuchs vor ihren Augen zu einem mächtigen Gebirge, dessen über die Entfernung blau aussehenden Flanken Wasser und Vegetation versprachen. Flatters und seine Männer sprachen von den Tassilibergen, die sie in etwa einer Woche erreichen sollten. Dahinter lag das Hoggargebirge und dazwischen die Ebene von Amrador, über die sie über die Grenze gelangen sollten. Die Expeditionsteilnehmer versprachen sich viel von der Ebene, erklärte Casper Lovely, denn die Gebirge seien trotz ihres Aussehens unwirtliche und karge Gebiete, wo Wasser nur schwer zu finden war. Es würde viel länger dauern, die Gebirge zu überqueren, und wäre viel mühsamer und gefährlicher. Darum schwenkten sie ein wenig nach Westen und ritten auf die nordwestlichen Ausläufe der Tassiliberge zu, um zum Tal der Ebene zu gelangen.

Der Umweg, Flatters Forscherdrang und die Akuma, die sie wiederholt angriffen, zögerten die Ankunft in der Ebene immer mehr hinaus. Schon bald konnten sie die Tage nicht mehr zählen, die sie auf die fernen, unerreichbar scheinenden Berge starrten, und hofften, endlich dort anzukommen. Caspers Worten zum Trotz sahen sie so vielversprechend aus, dass keiner lachte, als Hase eines Morgens meinte, er hätte in der vergangenen Nacht schon von diesen Bergen _geträumt_.

Was ihnen am meisten zusetzte, waren die Akuma. Mit jedem Tag sahen sie weniger wie Akuma aus. Plötzlich wurden sie von monströsen Schlangen, Skorpionen und Spinnen angegriffen – Tiere, die eigentlich in dieser Wüste heimisch waren, wie Casper ihnen bestätigte, aber niemals in dieser Größe. Und trotzdem bestand ihr Innenleben aus Maschinenteilen und widerstanden ihre Panzer allen Waffen, die nicht aus Innocence bestanden. Keines dieser Tiere konnte sprechen, wie Akuma es für gewöhnlich taten, und sie traten in immer größeren Gruppen auf. Das befremdlichste an ihnen war jedoch, meinte Kie, dass sie zusammenarbeiteten. So etwas habe er bei Akuma noch nie gesehen, und Kanda und Jinai konnten das nur bestätigen. Normalerweise halfen Akuma einander nicht, sondern kämpften darum, den größten Anteil an der Beute zu bekommen. Diese hier aber verhielten sich mehr und mehr wie Tiere.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen geweckt wurden. Die Nachtwache hatte eine Gruppe von Kamelen erspäht, die sich ihrem Lager näherten: Tuareg aus den Bergen.

Es dauerte noch mindestens dreißig Minuten, bis die Abordnung ihr Lager erreicht hatte, und dann waren bereits alle auf den Beinen, bei den Waffen und kampfbereit. Für Jinai sah es aber nicht so aus, als wären die Tuareg auf Streit aus; es waren zu wenige und wenn sie Waffen trugen, dann versteckten sie sie gut. Flatters schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er ging ihnen mit einer Wache als Schutz und den beiden Ifora entgegen und begann sich mithilfe der Ifora als Übersetzer lebhaft mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Es endete damit, dass Entwarnung gegeben und die Tuareg als Gäste ins Lager eingeladen wurden.

Abgesehen von den beiden Ifora waren das die ersten Tuareg, die die Exorzisten zu Gesicht bekamen. So wie die Ifora waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß in lange, dunkle Gewänder gehüllt, und nur Gesicht und Hände waren unverhüllt. Mit dem Unterschied allerdings, dass der Mund ebenfalls verdeckt war, und Casper, der gerade nicht von Flatters gebraucht wurde, erzählte ihnen bereitwillig mehr über ihre Gäste.

„Sie sprechen im Hoggar-Dialekt", meinte er, während er immer wieder an seinem Tee nippte. „Mokhamed und Ghali, die Ifora, die uns begleiten, leben näher an der Zivilisation und haben sich besser angepasst, aber die Hoggar leben hier in den Bergen, wo nie jemand hinkommt. Sie haben sich ihre alten Gebräuche besser bewahrt, backen noch Brot im Sand, halten Mund und Nase immer bedeckt und lassen ihren Frauen viele Freiheiten. Zum Beispiel dürfen Frauen bei ihnen frei entscheiden, wen sie heiraten wollen, und sie dürfen ihren Mann sogar verstoßen." Casper schnaubte in seinen Tee.

Jinai hielt es für klüger, nichts dazu zu sagen, sodass Kie sich dazu berufen fühlte, das Gespräch weiterzuführen. „Und wer sind diese Tuareg?", fragte er. „Wissen Sie, warum sie hier sind?"

„Der Colonel hat immer wieder Briefe an den Amenokal geschickt, mit der Bitte, durch sein Gebiet reisen zu können … Der Amenokal ist so etwas wie ein König, der von seinen Leuten gewählt wurde", erklärte Casper, als er das Unverständnis in ihren Gesichtern sah. „Der Amenokal der Hoggar heißt Ahitaghel und bisher hat er uns immer davor gewarnt, sein Gebiet zu betreten. Entweder sind sie hier, um diese Warnung noch einmal zu wiederholen oder sie zu widerrufen."

„Was halten Sie für wahrscheinlicher?"

„Ganz ehrlich?" Caspers Hand mit der Teetasse hielt dicht vor seinem Mund inne. „Wenn Ahitaghel uns noch einmal warnen wollte, hätte er mehr Männer geschickt und seine Grenze verteidigt. Wenn er uns einladen will, frage ich mich, was ihn zu dieser Drehung um hundertachtzig Grad bewegt hat."

„Oft hab' ich in die Zukunft

Mit leuchtendem Blick geschaut;

Dann wieder hat mir plötzlich

Vor meinem Los gegraut.

Und hab' ich dann mein Innres

Durchforscht, nach dem was wahr,

Ward mir im ernsten Sinnen

Nur eine Ahnung klar …"

„Und was soll jetzt dieser Beitrag dichterischer Weisheit?", meinte Kanda an Hase gewandt, der sein Gedicht langsam verklingen hatte lassen.

„Der zweite Teil von Scherenbergs Gedicht hat nicht so ganz zur Situation gepasst", erklärte der Journalist unbekümmert. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Ernsthaft. Welche Absichten diese Männer auch haben, uneigennützig werden sie nicht sein."

„Glaubst du, dass sie uns angreifen wollen?", fragte Kie.

Überraschend schüttelte Jinai den Kopf. „Casper hat Recht, dafür sind es viel zu wenige. Wenn sie nicht hier sind, um uns sicheres Geleit zuzusichern – was ich übrigens auch nicht für besonders wahrscheinlich halte – dann haben sie ihre eigenen Pläne. Vielleicht wollen sie uns auskundschaften oder …"

„Oder in eine Falle locken", vollendete der blonde Engländer ihren Satz und Jinai nickte ernst. „Oder wir machen uns alle viel zu viele Gedanken darüber."

„Sie sind doch selbst nicht von diesen Worten überzeugt", meinte Hase.

„Nein, aber wir befinden uns auf ihrem Land und was auch immer wir tun, sie zu verärgern, wäre das Dümmste, was wir tun könnten."

„Falls wir das nicht schon getan haben", sagte Kanda.

„Erzählen Sie uns mehr von ihnen", bat Kie Casper und dieser fuhr mit seinen Erzählungen fort.

„Sie selbst nennen sich nicht Tuareg, sondern Imuhagh, zumindest die, die ich bisher kennengelernt habe. Damit bezeichnen sie die Mitglieder der Stämme, die zur obersten, freien Kategorie ihrer Hierarche gehören. Unter den Imuhagh stehen die Imaghad, Leute von anderen Stämmen, die zugewandert, aber auch frei sind. Dann gibt es die Iklan – Sklaven. Offiziell sind es immer Verwandte, aber eigentlich sind sie keine Blutsverwandten, sondern das Eigentum der Familie. Dann kommen die Inadan, die Handwerker und Schmiede, die zwar alle Gebrauchsgegenstände, Waffen und Schmuck herstellen, aber den Imuhagh nicht gleichgestellt sind, obwohl sie auch freie Leute sind. Die Inadan entsprechen nicht dem Ehrenkodex der Imuhagh. Außerdem gibt es noch die Ineslimen, die Religionsgelehrten, die ebenfalls außerhalb der Gruppe stehen. Die Tuareg sind Muslime und befolgen den Koran und …" Er pausierte kurz und überlegte, was er ihnen noch erzählen konnte. „Die Teezeremonie spielt bei ihnen eine große Rolle. Wen sie in ihr Lager einladen und wem sie drei Tassen Tee servieren, der gilt als Freund der Tuareg, sobald er sie getrunken hat."

„Das heißt, selbst wenn Flatters ihnen jetzt drei Tassen des Tees serviert, den sie mitgebracht haben …?", unterbrach Kie ihn und ließ das Ende der Frage offen.

„Es zählt nicht", meinte Casper nickend. „Das entspricht nicht ihrem Ehrenkodex."

Die Männer waren gekommen, um zu bleiben. Von diesem Tag an reisten sie mit ihnen und Flatters schickte Mokhamed und Ghali fort, da die Hoggar sich als Führer für die Expedition angeboten hatten. Der Hoggar-Dialekt war Casper nicht unbekannt, aber er hatte damit mehr Schwierigkeiten als mit dem Tadragh-Dialekt der Ifora, an den er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte.

Nun war den Exorzisten auch klar, was ein Engländer bei einem französischen Expeditionstrupp machte: Abgesehen davon, dass er ihnen die Reise in den unter britischer Regentschaft stehenden Sudan erleichtern sollte, war er abgesehen von Flatters der einzige, der ein wenig Tamaschek sprach – der Oberbegriff für die Sprache der Tuareg. Allerdings hatte jede Region ihren eigenen Dialekt, in dem manche Worte durch andere ersetzt, abgekürzt oder ganz anders ausgesprochen wurden, was es für Casper und Flatters nicht gerade einfacher machte, sich mit den Hoggar zu verständigen.

Zeit hatte bei den wenigsten traditionellen Tuareg einen Wert. Sie sprachen nicht von Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft, aber den Exorzisten war es sehr wichtig, sich an die Tatsache zu erinnern, dass sie schon vor fast zwei Monaten aufgebrochen waren. Nachdem sie unnötig lange in Gibraltar festgehalten worden waren, zehrte diese schier endlose Reise noch mehr an ihren Nerven.

Flatters duldete keine Kritik an den Hoggar, obwohl sich unter den Männern Misstrauen ausbreitete. Die Tuareg waren zu plötzlich, zu zufällig aufgetaucht und da der Colonel sie nicht in die Einzelheiten einweihte, schürte ihre Unwissenheit ihr Misstrauen gegen die Fremden nur noch mehr. Die Exorzisten allerdings erfuhren von Casper, dass einer der Hoggar Attici ould Chikat, der Sohn von Ahitaghel war, den der Amenokal mit Briefen zu Flatters geschickt hatte. In diesen hieß er ihn willkommen und bat ihn, sich mit ihm am Brunnen von Tadjmut zu treffen. Sein Sohn und dessen Begleiter würden ihm den Weg dorthin weisen. Dass noch niemand von diesem Brunnen gehört hatte, stimmte die Exorzisten ebenfalls misstrauisch, aber Casper erklärte das damit, dass es ein Name der Einheimischen sei und nur sie wissen, wo man diesen Brunnen finde. Da Brunnen in der Wüste oft verborgen lagen, um sie vor Austrocknung zu schützen, erschien ihm das logisch.

Zuerst reisten sie noch auf genau dem Weg, den ihre Führer vom Stamm der Ifora wohl auch vorgesehen hatten. Das Gebirge rückte näher und wanderte nur langsam an ihnen vorbei, während sie auf das Tal zwischen den Bergen zusteuerten. An der Landschaft änderte sich nichts, was bestätigte, wie es um die Frunchtbarkeit dieses Landes stand. Das einzige, was sich an den Hängen und den Einschnitten in den Bergzügen fand, war ein lichter Baumbestand aus niedrigen, knorrig verwachsenen Bäumen, die aus der Ferne schon trostlos aussahen. Angeblich sollte es um das Hoggargebirge im Süden noch schlechter bestellt sein.

Am dritten Tag nach der Ankunft der Hoggar wurden sie wieder von Akuma angegriffen. Diesmal war es ein Schwarm übergroßer Insekten, die den Exorzisten noch mehr Probleme bereiteten als die Sandwürmer. Sie waren leicht zu töten, aber so viele, dass sie größere Verluste verursachten als die zwei Sandwürmer, und es länger dauerte, sie zu erledigen. Dabei hatten sie den Schwarm schon von fernem sehen können, als er sich ihnen vor dem wolkenlosen Himmel von den Bergen her genähert hatte.

Als endlich die elektrischen Funken in der letzten zerstörten Maschinerie des letzten Insektenkörpers erloschen, trat Kanda in einem ungewöhnlichen Wutausbruch gegen die versengte Hülle. „Jetzt reicht es!", knurrte er. „Wir sind doch keine Kammerjäger! Würmer, Spinnen, Käfer und jetzt das hier – ich möchte wissen, was hier los ist!"

„Nicht nur du", seufzte Jinai. „Aber hast du gesehen, woher sie kamen?"

„Aus den Bergen", gab Kanda missmutig zurück.

„Genau. Vielleicht stammen die anderen Akuma, denen wir begegnet sind, auch aus den Bergen."

„Dann müssten die Hoggar darüber Bescheid wissen." Er zögerte eine Sekunde, dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene noch mehr.

„Du denkst, dass das die Falle sein könnte, die wir befürchten", erriet Jinai seine Gedanken.

„Du nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich und sah zu den Tuareg hinüber. Zwei von ihnen teilten sich nun ein Kamel, denn auch sie waren von den Akuma nicht verschont geblieben. Der Hoggar hatte Glück gehabt, dass er mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war, auch wenn es ihn sein Reittier gekostet hatte. „Wenn es eine Falle ist, frage ich mich, was sie damit bezwecken."

„Sie wollen ganz klar ihr Territorium schützen", meinte Kanda und band Mugen wieder an seinem Gürtel fest.

„Vor Menschen? Da würde ich an ihrer Stelle lieber die Hilfe der Franzosen in Anspruch nehmen, um die Akuma loszuwerden, und nicht andersherum."

„Solange wir es nicht genau wissen, können wir ohnehin nur spekulieren", sagte Kie später, als Jinai ihre gemeinsamen Sorgen stellvertretend für Kanda mit dem Finder und Hase teilte.

„Ich hörte, wie Casper und Flatters sich mit Attici darüber unterhielten", merkte der Journalist an. „Sein Stamm betritt die Tassiliberge nicht, sagte er. Sie fürchten diesen Ort und die Monster, die dort hausen und jeden angreifen, der den Bergen zu nahe kommt. So weit haben sie sich aber noch nie von den Bergen entfernt."

„Was heißt das dann, wenn Attici Flatters zum Brunnen von Tadjmut führen soll?", fragte Kie. „Wenn dieser Brunnen zu nahe an den Tassilibergen liegt, könnten Attici und sein Vater vielleicht versuchen, die Eindringlinge so loszuwerden."

„Indem sie uns den Monstern zum Fraß vorwerfen", sagte Hase und schauderte.

„Dann dürfte ihnen unsere Anwesenheit einen ziemlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machen", erklärte Jinai. „Sie haben heute gesehen, dass wir die Akuma besiegen können."

„Und damit dürften sie nicht gerechnet haben", nickte Kie.

Hase schien davon nicht ganz so überzeugt zu sein. Ihre Spekulationen alleine führten allerdings zu nichts, solange sie keine Gewissheit hatten. Gewissheit war nur, dass sie den Tassilibergen mit jedem Tag, der verging, tatsächlich immer näher kamen, und Flatters Verhalten langsam beunruhigend wurde. Der Colonel verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Tuareg und während sein Hoggar-Dialekt immer besser wurde, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken, wohin sein Trupp geführt wurde. Die Unruhe unter den Expeditionsteilnehmern wurde immer größer, aber in dieser Einöde und vor allem mit den Akuma in den Bergen wagte es niemand, den Gedanken ans Desertieren in Worte zu fassen. Obwohl zweifellos viele von ihnen daran dachten, was hauptsächlich an den Wasservorräten lag, die langsam zur Neige gingen. Colonel Flatters vertröstete alle damit, dass sie am Brunnen von Tadjmut Wasser finden und auf die Gastfreundschaft der Hoggar zählen können würden, aber er schien der einzige zu sein, der sich dieser beiden Dinge sicher war.

Und dann kam der Morgen, an dem sich die Absichten der Tuareg endlich offenbarten.

* * *

><p>Jinai: Esch fühlt schisch schon fascht nischt mehr taub an.<p>

Raffael: Bitte sei still. Du bist mir unheimlich, wenn du so nuschelst. Geh lieber schlafen.

Jinai: Isch bin nischt müde.

Raffael: Du bist seit vierundzwanzig Stunden wach, du musst schlafen.

Jinai: Kann nischt.

Raffael: _*grummel**seufz*_ Also schön. Aber hör wenigstens auf zu reden und überlass den Rest mir.

Jinai: Meinetwegen.

Raffael: Also, sie ist wieder da - leider - und sie wird wieder regelmäßig jeden Sonntag ein Kapitel hochladen. Dieses bekommt ihr jetzt schon, aber am Sonntag folgt das neue Kapitel für Sie & Sie und am nächsten Sonntag bekommt ihr wieder zwei Kapitel. Jetzt hat sie ja wieder Zeit zum Schreiben - leider.

Jinai: Lasch dieschesch schtändige "leider".

Raffael: Sei still, bitte sei still. _*ohren zuhalt*_


	17. Eine Verzweiflungstat

Jinai: Und da sind wir wieder -

Raffael: Diesmal sogar pünktlich.

Jinai: Gewöhnt euch bloß nicht daran -

Raffael: Sie ist nächstes Wochenende nämlich nicht da.

Jinai: Bin in Berlin -

Raffael: Und kommt vor Montag nicht zurück.

Jinai: Und jetzt würde ich meine Sätze gerne wieder selbst -

Raffael: Beenden.

Jinai: -.-

**sternenhagel:** Ja, du musst bis heute warten, so wie zuvor. Eine Woche ist doch immer noch besser als zwei, oder? :D

**Psychomantium:** Dann wirst du ja jetzt hoffentlich jede Woche motiviert sein, ich hoffe nämlich, meinen alten Rhythmus wieder aufnehmen zu können. Tust du - Gibst du wohl die Kristallkugel weg! Ich komm mir so berechenbar vor, wenn du Vermutungen anstellst, die sich meistens als richtig herausstellen. Dabei versuche ich doch, so unberechenbar wie möglich zu sein, ich will euch ja überraschen können ._. Komisch, wieso komisch? Ich halte das für ganz natürlich ... sonst müsste ich mein eigenes Verhältnis zu ihm auch noch mal überdenken o.o Inspiration? Öhm. Träume meistens, obwohl für diese Geschichte eher Tagträume verantwortlich sind. Wenn ihr Geschichten über Legoland in Brasilien, Eissalons, die Babydrachen verkaufen, und fliegende Gummirutschen lesen wollt, dann haltet euch an meine Schlafträume :D

**Yunaria:** Du hättest das nie gedacht? Ich hab doch schon in Here By Me immer wieder darauf hingewiesen und angedeutet - gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt besonders auffällig, aber für mich wars offensichtlich genug :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Was mir nie gehört hat, gehört mir auch jetzt nicht - ist aber lustig, darin zu spielen._

* * *

><p><strong>17. Eine Verzweiflungstat<strong>

Jeder erwartete, dass die Hoggar sie näher an die Tassiliberge heranführen würden, aber als die Ebene von Amrador in Sicht kam, schwenkten sie nach Westen und hielten auf das Hoggargebirge zu. Nach Atticis eigenen Angaben lag der Brunnen von Tadjmut im Kerngebiet seines Stammes, irgendwo in den Ausläufern der Berge. Casper hatte seine Beschreibung nicht mehr verstanden, sobald sie zu sehr ins Detail ging.

In der Ebene gab es eine kleine Wasserstelle, an der sie ihre Wasserschläuche wieder auffüllen konnten, und zuerst hielten viele das versehentlich für den Brunnen von Tadjmut. Als sie dann erfuhren, dass sie noch nicht am Ziel waren, sondern einen Umweg machen mussten, war die erste Reaktion Unmut. Nur mit Mühe konnte Flatters seine Leute zusammenhalten und dazu bringen, den Brunnen dem endlosen, ungewissen Marsch in die Wüste vorzuziehen. Die Truppe stand kurz vor der Desertation und nur Flatters unerschütterlicher Glaube daran, dass der Amenokal sie empfangen würde, hielt sie zusammen.

Man konnte es den Leuten auch nicht verdenken. Eine Reise durch die Wüste war schon unter normalen Umstände ein mühsames Unterfangen – schmutzig, unerträglich heiß, begleitet von Krankheiten, ausgelöst durch verunreinigtes Wasser, Einöde, die zu Halluzinationen und Wahnsinn führen konnte, und Kälte bei Nacht, die der Hitze des Tages spottete. Sie waren Tage, gar Wochen unterwegs, ohne ein Ziel erkennen zu können, beherrschten die Sprache der Einheimischen nicht und mussten sich auf den guten Willen der Führer und Übersetzer verlassen und darauf, dass diese sie nicht in die Irre und damit in den Tod führten. Es hatte ihnen schon Unbehagen bereitet, den Ifora vertrauen zu müssen, aber nun waren die Hoggar wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und man erwartete von ihnen, diesen zu vertrauen und zu folgen, ohne zu wissen, welche Absichten diese verfolgten. Denn im Gegensatz zu Mokhamel und Ghali wurden Attici und seine Leute nicht für ihre Dienste entlohnt und man konnte sich ihrer Loyalität nicht sicher sein.

Rechnete man noch die Angriffe durch die Akuma hinzu, war es ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon längst allesamt desertiert waren.

Sie folgten den Hoggar also murrend in die Berge, die sich zuerst gar nicht als solche zu erkennen gaben. Den Titel 'Berg' verdienten hauptsächlich die höchsten Erhebungen der steinigen Wüste, und was von den Tassilibergen in ihrem Rücken aus der Entfernung wie eine Bergkette ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich aus dieser Perspektive als ebensolches Plateau voller vereinzelter, allein stehender Erhebungen, mit tiefen Schluchten und Tälern, in deren Ausläufern Bäume wuchsen. Diese Täler führten oft noch tief in die dahinter liegende Ebene hinein und Schluchten durchzogen das ganze Felsplateau wie die Canyons von Nordamerika. Das Hoggargebirge sah ähnlich aus, nur waren die Felsformationen der Berge noch kruder und seltsamer gewachsen.

„In einer Wüste gilt so etwas wohl wirklich als Berg", sagte Kie, als sie eines Abends ihre Zelte unter dem Sternenhimmel aufgeschlagen hatten und nun Tee trinkend zusammen saßen und die Berge ringsum betrachteten. Sie befanden sich gewissermaßen in einem Delta zweier nahe beieinander stehender Hügel aus schroffem, vertikal abfallenden Sandstein, im Rücken die Steilhänge der Bergflanken, vor ihnen eine Ebene mit ein paar Bäumen und Gräsern, in der Ferne dahinter weitere Berge wie vom Himmel gefallene Meteoren.

Im Lager war es ungewöhnlich ruhig heute Abend. Das lag daran, dass Flatters am Morgen viele seiner Männer zurückgeschickt hatte, in Begleitung eines von Atticis Gefolgsleuten. Flatters hatte sich verschätzt und musste nun seine Truppe teilen, damit ein Teil von ihnen mit dem Tuareg auf Wassersuche gehen konnte, während der andere hier ausharrte.

Die gesunkene Zahl der Teilnehmer machte die verbliebenen Männer zu wortkargen Beobachtern ihrer Umgebung, die jederzeit mit stechendem Blick um sich blickten, als erwarteten sie etwas, von dem sie selbst nicht sagen konnten, was es war. Die wenigen, leisen Gespräche, die geführt wurden, verstummten jedes Mal, wenn in der Ferne das Heulen der bunten Wolfshunde ertönte, die diese Berge besiedelten. Die Rudel würden sich nicht an eine so große Gruppe von Menschen heranwagen, beschwichtigten die Hoggar, und seien ohnehin nicht in der Nacht aktiv. Außerdem gäbe es zu wenige von ihnen, als dass sie wirklich zu einer Bedrohung für Reisende werden können.

Die Lage entspannte sich ein wenig, als mit Einsetzen der Dunkelheit die Laute verklangen, aber die Männer blieben immer noch ungewöhnlich wachsam und zwischen den Zelten brannten viele Feuer. Niemand konnte heute Nacht rasch einschlafen, auch die Exorzisten und ihre Begleiter nicht, darum hatten sich Hase, Kie, Jinai und Kanda um ihr eigenes Lagerfeuer versammelt, ohne wirklich Gespräche zu führen. Die meiste Zeit betrachteten sie die Landschaft ringsum oder die Sterne über ihnen.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl an diesem Ort", brach Jinai nach langer Zeit endlich wieder das Schweigen. „Die Ebene ist zu leer und diese Berge …" Sie blickte zu den beiden vielleicht eine halbe Meile höher in der Dunkelheit liegenden Gipfeln der schroffen Berge. Die Gipfel hoben sich nur als dunkle Schatten vom Sternenhimmel ab; das Feuer im Lager reichte nicht einmal aus, um ihre Ausläufer ausreichend zu beleuchten.

„Sind dir die Berge etwa unheimlich?", fragte Hase verwundert. Er hatte die Exorzistin nicht so eingeschätzt, als ob ihr bloße Berge Angst einjagen würden.

„Es ist eher unsere strategische Position, die mir Unbehagen bereitet", korrigierte ihn Jinai. „Flatters ist beim Militär, er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass man sich immer den Rücken freihalten sollte, um einen Rückzugweg zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet diesen Platz ausgewählt hat."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dir immer Gedanken machst?", erwiderte der Journalist darauf unvermittelt. „Du sorgst dich ständig, tagaus, tagein. Und Kanda ist genauso; ihr denkt die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was sein könnte, würde, müsste, und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr allzu viel von der Gegenwart mitbekommt."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", protestierte Jinai. „Ich bin immerhin die einzige, der aufgefallen ist, dass wir hier im Falle eines Angriffs förmlich eingekesselt werden."

„Und wo ist der Mond heute Nacht?"

„Was?"

„Nicht hinsehen! Sag mir, wo am Himmel der Mond steht."

„Woher soll ich das denn nun schon wieder wissen?"

„Siehst du? Du weißt es nicht, weil du dich nur mit Sorgen und Ängsten und Problemen beschäftigst, die vielleicht gar nicht eintreten. Menschen mit deiner Einstellung – und der von Kanda auch, auch wenn er mich gerade wieder einmal mit Blicken aufspießt – machen alle Dichtkunst kaputt!"

„Er will schon wieder dichten", brummte Kanda missmutig.

„Diese Nacht ist doch wie geschaffen für ein Gedicht", erklärte der deutsche Dichterstudent mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, Hebbel hatte genau so eine Nacht im Sinn, als er _'Die Weihe der Nacht'_ schrieb!"

„Wie geht denn das Gedicht?", fragte Kie neugierig, worauf ihm auch sein ganz persönlicher Anteil von Kandas Todesblick zuteil wurde. Aber es war zu spät, denn Hase räusperte sich bereits.

„Nächtliche Stille!  
>Heilige Fülle,<br>wie von göttlichem Segen schwer,  
>säuselt aus ewiger Ferne daher."<p>

Und obwohl Kanda überhaupt nichts für Gedichte übrig hatte, hielt er dieses eine Mal auch den Mund und hörte zu.

„Was da lebte,  
>was aus engem Kreise<br>auf ins Weitste strebte,  
>sanft und leise<br>sank es in sich selbst zurück  
>und quillt auf in unbewusstem Glück.<p>

Und von allen Sternen nieder  
>strömt ein wunderbarer Segen,<br>dass die müden Kräfte wieder  
>sich in neuer Frische regen,<br>und aus seinen Finsternissen  
>tritt der Herr, so weit er kann,<br>und die Fäden, die zerrissen,  
>knüpft er alle wieder an."<p>

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie danach wieder sprachen und der erste, der etwas sagte, war Kanda … „Haben wir jetzt unser Soll an Gedichten für diesen Tag erfüllt?"

„Ach, du bist ein Spielverderber", brummte Hase. „Ich gehe schlafen."

Kie folgte ihm aus reiner Solidarität – und weil Hase sonst die weiche Decke für sich beansprucht hätte. Sie hörten die beiden noch eine Weile flüsternd darüber diskutieren, dann wurde es ruhig in ihrem Zelt.

„Es gibt übrigens auch sehr schöne Gedichte", sagte Jinai nach einer Weile leise und rückte näher an den Japaner heran.

„Hat er dich etwa mit seiner Sucht angesteckt?", brummte der Exorzist, aber es klang nicht mehr so genervt wie vorhin.

„Nein, aber er hat mir eines beigebracht. Willst du es hören?", fragte sie und legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, also kann ich dich erst recht nicht davon abhalten", entgegnete Kanda und jetzt war sein Tonfall fast schon sanft zu nennen.

Fast unhörbar begann Jinai zu rezitieren:

„Es war, als hätt' der Himmel  
>die Erde still geküsst,<br>dass sie im Blütenschimmer  
>von ihm nun träumen müsst'.<p>

Die Luft ging durch die Felder,  
>die Ähren wogten sacht,<br>es rauschten leis die Wälder,  
>so sternklar war die Nacht.<p>

Und meine Seele spannte  
>weit ihre Flügel aus,<br>flog durch die stillen Lande,  
>als flöge sie nach Haus."<p>

Dieses Gedicht hatte eine noch bessere Wirkung als das letzte; Kanda schwieg fast eine volle Minute lang. Dann sagte er: „Du denkst an Seaiathan, oder?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich es mir ins Gedächtnis rufe", erwiderte Jinai, zog sich ein Stück von ihm zurück und schmiegte die Wange an seine Schulter, den Blick in die Flammen des erlöschenden Feuers gerichtet.

„Vermisst du es?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich es mir ins Gedächtnis rufe."

Seine Antwort bestand darin, einen Kuss auf ihrem Scheitel zu platzieren. Es war das erste offene Zuneigungsbekenntnis, das sie sich seit Wochen erlaubten.

„Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen", sagte die Exorzistin schließlich nach einer Weile. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, aber spät ist es auf jeden Fall."

Kurz darauf war da nur noch die friedliche Stille der Nacht.

**oOo**

Es begann noch vor Morgengrauen.

Nicht einmal ein Schimmer des Sonnenlichts war am Horizont zu erkennen, als die ersten Schreie durchs Lager schallten.

„Alarm! Alarm! Wir werden angegriffen!"

Sie verstummten so rasch, wie sie erklangen waren, und jeder, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt wach war, wusste, wieso. Männer warfen Decken beiseite, griffen zu ihren Waffen, versuchten den Feind zu erkennen und wurden in ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit niedergemacht, bevor sie erkannten, wer sie angriff. Kamele trampelten Zelte nieder, bevor Soldaten sich daraus befreien konnten, aber die Glücklichen, die den ersten Überfällen entgangen waren, konnten sich nur an einem Punkt sammeln: Ganz hinten im Lager, wo der Boden so stark anstieg, dass er unmöglich zu überwinden war. Dort fanden Jinai und Kanda Flatters, Casper und den Arzt, und zum Glück auch Kie und Korbinian, die sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen hatten können. Es währte nur kurz, denn die Kamele der angreifenden Tuareg würden sie gleich erreicht haben.

„Sie sind dazu da, mich und meine Leute zu beschützen!", brüllte Flatters die beiden Exorzisten an und hielt sich den Kopf, als ob er Schmerzen habe. „Also machen Sie Ihre Arbeit und machen Sie sie nieder!"

„Das sind _Menschen!_", schrie Jinai wütend zurück. „Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe!"

„Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, mich zu schützen! Ich befinde mich in Lebensgefahr, also _ist_ das Ihre Aufgabe!"

„Jinai!"

Kie deutete nach vorne. Die berittenen Krieger der Tuareg näherten sich ihnen bereits mit blankgezogenen Waffen, ebenso jene, die ihre Kamele bereits zurückgelassen oder verloren hatten. Es waren rund zwei Dutzend oder mehr, die die meisten Männer im Schlaf überrascht hatten. Die Sonne im Rücken der verbliebenen Expeditionsteilnehmer war noch nicht über die Gipfel der beiden Berge geklettert, aber selbst unter dem schwach erhellten Himmel war ihre hoffnungslose Lage deutlich zu erkennen. Ihnen waren deutlich weniger Leute geblieben als den Tuareg.

Das wurde in diesem Moment allen klar und während es den Tuareg Zuversicht schenkte, verlieh es manchen von Flatters Leuten nur noch die Kraft, sich umzudrehen und lieber mit dem Aufstieg über die Steilflanke hinter ihnen zu kämpfen als mit den blau- und schwarzgewandeten Männern vor ihnen.

„Séjournez, pleutre chiens!", brüllte Flatters ihnen hinterher, aber niemand hörte auf ihn. Nur einige wenige blieben, wo sie waren, unter ihnen Casper und der Arzt. Sie sahen noch, wie die Verzweifelten für jeden Yard, den sie hinaufkletterten, einen halben wieder zurückrutschten, dann brach sich bei den Tuareg ein Schlachtruf Bahn und mit ihm die aufgestaute Kampfeslust. Sie trieben ihre Tiere wieder vorwärts und auf die eingekesselten Europäer zu.

Flatters waren nur ungefähr zehn oder elf Leute geblieben, die ihn verteidigen konnten, und allein schon die Tatsache, dass Jinais und Kandas eigene Leben bedroht waren, zwang sie dazu, sich ebenfalls zu verteidigen. Und nicht nur sie, sondern auch Kie und Hase mussten Waffen führen, hatten es aber im Gegensatz zu den Exorzisten nie gelernt. Zwar war Kie Seemann gewesen, aber in seiner Verpflichtung durch Anitas Familie war er nie dazu gezwungen gewesen, gegen Menschen zu kämpfen; und Korbinians Waffe der Wahl war die Feder, nicht das Schwert.

Es war von vorneherein klar, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Die Tuareg waren ihnen nicht nur zahlenmäßig überlegen, ihre Moral wurde von dieser zahlenmäßigen Stärke auch gestützt und nicht geschwächt, wie es bei den Expeditionsteilnehmern der Fall war. Außerdem hatten sie speziell den Exorzisten noch etwas voraus: Es machte ihnen nichts aus, ihre Gegner zu töten. Sowohl Kanda als auch Jinai hatten – bei ersterem sehr, bei zweiterer kein bisschen überraschend – deutliche Skrupel, einen Menschen zu töten, so bereitwillig sie sich auch jedem Akuma entgegenstellten. Ihre Gegner nur niederzuschlagen würde das Problem auf Dauer nicht lösen, denn früher oder später würden sie aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen. Und Kie stand vor demselben Problem.

Flatters und seine Leute hingegen töteten und nicht nur ein Tuareg fiel durch ihr Schwert. Sogar Hase schaffte es, einen von ihnen zu Fall zu bringen, allerdings eher durch Glück als durch Können. Sein Gegner stolperte im entscheidenden Moment, der Journalist entging dem tödlichen Streich und landete selbst einen Zufallstreffer, der den Kampf entschied. Doch langsam, aber sicher zeichnete sich ihre Unterlegenheit immer deutlicher ab, als sich ihre Reihen Mann für Mann lichteten, und sich bald nur noch die Hälfte von ihnen den Tuareg entgegenstellten – die Exorzisten, Flatters, Kie, Casper und Korbinian.

Dann ragte plötzlich ein Griff aus der Brust des Deutschen, dessen Klinge er im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte. Erst einen Augenblick später spürte er den Schmerz und ging mit einem Aufschrei in die Knie. Als der schwarz gekleidete Angreifer, von dem der Dolch geworfen worden war, sein Schwert hob, um es auf den Rücken des Journalisten niedersausen zu lassen, war das Rascheln, das ihn warnen hätte sollen, nur ein leises Geräusch, das zwischen dem Klang von Metall auf Metall kaum auszumachen war. Als seine Klinge allerdings an den dunklen Flügeln abprallte, die sich schützend über Korbinian ausgebreitet hatten, hielt er erschrocken inne.

Auch die anderen Kämpfe erstarben; beinahe alle, die gegen die Tuareg kämpften, hatten sich ablenken lassen und fanden sich nun mit scharfen Klingen an ihren Kehlen und ohne eigene Waffen wieder. Kanda, der sich Mugen nicht so leicht abnehmen lassen hatte, wurde in diesem Moment von mindestens zwei Gegnern auf dem Boden festgehalten. Die weiten schwarzen Gewänder machten es schwer, deutlich zu erkennen, ob es nun zwei oder drei Leute waren, die den sich sträubenden Exorzisten mit ihrem Gewicht zu Boden drückten.

Seltsam war nur, dass die Tuareg diese Gelegenheit nicht nützten, um sie alle zu töten. Einer von ihnen senkte sogar seine Waffe und sprach Jinai direkt an. Die Exorzistin verstand aber erstens kein Wort und zweitens drückte sie ihre Hand auf Korbinians Wunde, die heftig blutete. Nur Casper und Flatters sogen bei den Worten des Tuareg scharf die Luft ein.

„Was? Was sagt er?", fragte Kie und versuchte nicht zu schlucken, da das Schwert an seinem Hals sich unangenehm in seine Haut drückte.

„Er sagt, sie soll mit ihnen kommen", übersetzte Casper.

„Nein!", begehrte Kanda auf, bevor sein Kopf wieder auf den sandigen Stein gedrückt wurde.

Wieder sagte der Tuareg etwas in schnellem Tamaschek, das nur Flatters und Casper verstanden. „Er sagt, wenn sie mitkommt, verschont er die anderen. Wâlu", widersprach der Engländer selbst und schwieg dann, als der Tuareg vor ihm die Klinge fester gegen seinen Hals drückte.

Flatters ließ einen Schwall Tamaschek auf die Tuareg um sie herum los, aber die ließen sich davon nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. Derjenige, der das Wort führte und offenbar ihr Anführer war, entgegnete lapidar etwas, das Casper nur grob übersetzen konnte: „Er sagt, wenn sie nicht mitkommt … sterben wir alle hier."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, als Tuareg und Europäer sich unversöhnlich gegenüberstanden, niemand bereit, die junge Frau den anderen zu überlassen. Jinai selbst war augenscheinlich immer noch damit beschäftigt, den Blutfluss des inzwischen deutlich bleicheren Journalisten einzudämmen, aber dann fragte sie: „Casper … was heißt 'Ich gehe nicht ohne ihn?'"

„Wer eglêgh walá enta", antwortete der Mann nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens.

„Wer eglêgh walá enta", wiederholte Jinai, deutete mit einer Hand auf Kanda und sah dem Anführer der Tuareg dabei fest in die Augen.

„Enta âles yehôskey. Ed mêdden yéhôsketnin wer infâ haret", antwortete dieser, woraufhin seine Männer lachten. Kanda hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie über ihn lachten, selbst wenn er sie nicht verstand.

„Was sagt er?", wandte sich Jinai wieder an Casper.

Diesmal brauchte er länger, um das Gesagte zu übersetzen. „Er ist ein schöner Mann. Und schöne Männer sind nutzlos, sagt er."

„Wer eglêgh walá enta", erklärte Jinai noch einmal mit fester Stimme, woraufhin der Tuareg nur mit den Achseln zuckte und seine Männer Kanda daraufhin losließen. Der Exorzist stand mit einem leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf und klopfte sich den Sand von den Kleidern.

„Ed wer eglêgh walá enta", weitete Jinai ihre Forderungen auf Kie aus, dem der Tuareg schließlich widerstrebend die Klinge von der Kehle nahm, als sein Anführer ihn dazu aufforderte.

Daraufhin richtete dieser seinen Blick auf Casper, aber noch bevor Jinai ihren Spruch aufsagen konnte, rief Casper: „Entanid irhen i! Wer essenet tamâshaq! Nekkunan wa-n imedjdjared!"

Was auch immer er damit gesagt hatte, es bewirkte, dass auch er freigelassen wurde, ohne dass sich Jinai überhaupt für ihn einsetzen musste. Der Anführer der Tuareg schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, denn er deutete mit der Schwertspitze auf den Colonel und fragte entnervt: „Ed enta?"

Die Exorzistin zögerte. Das nahm der Mann zum Anlass, seinem Gefolgsmann zuzunicken – und der schnitt Flatters einfach die Kehle durch.

„Nein!", rief Jinai, „Wâlu!" Casper. „Wer eglêgh walá enta!", beteuerte Jinai, doch es war zu spät dafür: Der Colonel gab ein ersticktes Gurgeln von sich, presste die Hand auf die blutende Kehle und brach zusammen. Nur Augenblicke später lag er auf dem Boden, ohne jedes Lebenszeichen.

„Surf ahi", sagte der Anführer der Tuareg und was entschuldigend klingen sollte, klang kein bisschen wie eine Entschuldigung. „Wer narhêgh enta."

„Was heißt, ihr braucht ihn nicht?", rief Casper wutentbrannt und kniete neben Flatters Leiche nieder. Vor lauter Zorn vergaß er ganz, dass die Tuareg ihn gar nicht verstanden. Die aufgehende Sonne zeigte deutlich, dass das Leben bereits aus Flatters Körper gewichen war, was Casper jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich selbst mehrfach davon zu überzeugen. Niemand wagte es, ihn dabei zu unterbrechen.

„Ma fell wer tarhêm enta?", fragte der Engländer schließlich, als er sich etwas gefasst hatte. Was folgte, war eine wahre Sturzflut an Sätzen, die sie nicht verstanden. Es war zu schnell und zu viel auf einmal, um einzelne Worte auszumachen, doch Casper schien zumindest teilweise zu verstehen, denn er wurde noch blasser. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern begnügte sich damit, mit starrem Blick auf Flatters Leiche zu blicken.

Die Tuareg schienen sich damit nicht länger aufhalten zu wollen. Ihr Anführer gab einen Befehl und sie streckten die Hände nach Jinai, Kie und Kanda aus, um sie von diesem Ort wegzubringen. Jinai jedoch schlug ihre Hände weg und blieb sitzen, die Arme um den nur noch schwach atmenden Korbinian gelegt.

„Wer eglêgh walá enta" erklärte sie wieder entschieden.

Das löste bei den Tuareg eine Welle des Unmuts aus. Einige von ihnen protestierten, andere schüttelten den Kopf und wieder andere wandten sich an den Kopf der Bande, damit er dem Treiben des störrischen Mädchens ein Ende setzte.

Dieser trat auf Jinai zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als ob er sie trösten wolle. „Aba t", sagte er. „Oyy t."

Ohne zu verstehen, was er sagte, schüttelte Jinai den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht ohne ihn", wisperte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Was der Tuareg sagen wollte, war ihr unterbewusst schmerzhaft klar, aber sie weigerte sich, es zu akzeptieren.

Das Seufzen des dunkelhäutigen Mannes stand in groteskem Kontrast zur Situation und zu dem, was er als nächstes tat: Er ging zu Flatters Leiche, zog Casper von dem Colonel weg und stieß ihn neben den beiden in den Staub. Ein knapper Befehl ging auf das gesenkte Haupt des Engländers nieder wie ein Pfeilregen.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass er stirbt", flüsterte Casper. „Niemand kann ihm jetzt noch helfen."

„Nein", entgegnete Jinai stur.

„Er wird nicht überleben", versuchte er ihr klarzumachen, als der Journalist plötzlich tief Luft holte und etwas hauchte. Stille legte sich über die Versammelten, weil niemand ihn in seinen Bemühungen, etwas zu sagen, unterbrechen wollte. Hase holte noch einmal Luft und setzte ein weiteres Mal zu seinem letzen, stockend vorgetragenen Gedicht an:

„Tiefes Verdämmern des Seins,  
>denkend nichts, noch empfindend!<br>Nichtig mir selber entschwindend,  
>Schatte mit Schatten zu eins!<br>Da beschlich's mich so bang,  
>ob auch, den Bruder verdrängend,<br>Geist mir und Sinne verengend,  
>listig der Tod mich umschlang."<p>

„Hebbel?", fragte Jinai mit zittriger Stimme und Tränen tropften von ihren Wimpern.

„Hebbel", erwiderte Hase, atmete er noch einmal aus und dann starrten seine Augen blicklos in den sonnenverbrannten Himmel des Morgens.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Es hat sich ausgedichtet.<p>

Jinai: Du bist geschmacklos. Ich trauere um Hase und ich hab ihn wirklich nicht gerne getötet.

Raffael: Und du hast es trotzdem gemacht.

Jinai: Die Tuareg konnten ihn nicht am Leben lassen. Er als Reporter hätte sicher nicht nur nette Sachen über sie geschrieben, wenn er es nach Europa zurück geschafft hätte.

Raffael: Und dir sind nicht einfach die Gedichte ausgegangen?

Jinai: Nein, ich hatte noch genug _*hmpf*_ Das Gedicht, das Jinai zitiert hat, ist übrigens von Eichendorff und auch eins meiner Lieblingsgedichte. Es übt auf mich eine ganz besondere Faszination aus und die Verbindung zu Jinai und Seaiathan ist mir erst beim Schreiben aufgefallen. Da hat es mir gleich noch besser gefallen.

Raffael: Obwohl du es immer noch nicht auswendig kannst.

Jinai: HALT die Klappe. Du rüttelst heute ordentlich am Watschenbaum, mein Lieber. So nehm ich dich nicht mit nach Berlin.


	18. In den Händen der Tuareg

Raffael: Da sind wir nun.

Jinai: Mit wunden Füßen kommen wir aus Berlin zurück.

Raffael: Und mit einer meeeegaaaamäßig phänomenalen Karte eines Querschnitts durch den Berliner Untergrund, die wir bei den Berliner Unterwelten abgestaubt haben.

Jinai: Die sind der Hammer *-* Kann ich nur jedem empfehlen *-*

Raffael: Aber jetzt zur Sache.

Jinai: Zur Sache.

**sternenhagel:** Was die von Jinai wollen, wird jetzt geklärt, aber was die Akuma hier wollen ... das ist eine ganz andere Sache, hrhr.

Jinai: Oh, ein Gast o.o

**Gast:** Gedichte auswendig lernen musste ich zum Glück nie. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen, auch wenn es ein paar sehr schöne gibt. Als Kind hab ich den Zauberlehrling auswendig können ... ist auch schon sehr lange her. Tja. Und was das Französisch angeht ... gut, dass es wenigstens einer von uns beherrscht :D Ich habe versucht, es so weit wie möglich zu vermeiden (ich kann dieser Sprache nichts abgewinnen), aber Flatters musste ja unbedingt FRANZOSE sein _*grummel*_ Und der flucht nun mal auf französisch *knirsch* Dafür bin ich ihn jetzt los und die Sprache auch :D Und mein Tamaschek kann noch so grausig sein, das versteht ja jetzt hoffentlich keiner mehr :D Kanda in Gefahr :D Kommt noch, kommt noch ... hrhr.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Katsura Hoshino verdient Geld damit, die Gelüste ihrer Fans zu befriedigen, zu denen ich mich auch zähle. Geld krieg ich keins, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt auch euren Spaß dabei._

* * *

><p><strong>18. In den Händen der Tuareg<strong>

Sie hatten Jinai und Casper schließlich von den Leichen weggeschleift. Kie und Kanda waren leichter zum Gehen zu bewegen gewesen, auch wenn beide sich immer wieder nach der Exorzistin umgedreht hatten. Unter der sonnengebräunten Haut war sie blass und Korbinians Blut beschmutzte ihre Hände, ihre Kleider und ihr Gesicht. Ihre geröteten Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere, während die Tuareg ihre Gefangenen zwangen, auf Kamele zu klettern, und sie an den Sätteln festbanden. Casper bot ein ähnliches Bild der traurigen Trostlosigkeit.

Es war allerdings nicht leicht, nicht auch diesem Zustand zu verfallen, wenn der Blick auf das Schlachtfeld um sie herum fiel. Ein paar der Männer waren vielleicht so glücklich gewesen zu entkommen, aber die meisten lagen hier in ihrem Blut, ein Opfer an den Gott des Vergessens, dem sie im staubigen Wüstengebirge anheim fallen würden. Für sie gab es keine Gräber, keine Tränen, keine Blumen oder Kerzen. Diese Gedanken vom eigenen Bewusstsein fernzuhalten fiel sogar Kanda schwer, aber auch nur, weil er sich Sorgen um Jinai machte. Die Leichen um ihn herum bedeuteten ihm nichts, nicht einmal Hase, aber die Exorzistin würde sich seinen Tod zu Herzen nehmen. Er kannte sie zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass sie sich selbst dafür verantwortlich machte, egal, ob sie etwas unternehmen hätte können oder nicht.

Eine Weile ritten sie in dumpfem Schweigen, während die Sonne immer höher stieg. Die Tuareg führten sie weg von den wärmenden Strahlen des Sterns in ihrem Rücken, gen Westen, und damit tiefer in das Gebirge hinein. Nicht einmal die Tuareg unterhielten sich, was den Eindruck erweckte, als würden sie ihre Gefangenen und deren Trauer respektieren. Vielleicht bildeten sie sich das aber auch nur ein. Immerhin hatten die Einheimischen gerade viele Männer getötet und deren Blut klebte noch an ihren Händen. Das war nicht die Zeit für fröhliche Unterhaltungen.

„Casper", durchschnitt Kandas Stimme plötzlich scharf die Stille, „frag sie, wohin sie uns bringen."

Der Brite blickte auf, aber die Augen, die den Exorzisten ansehen sollten, sahen durch ihn hindurch, als würden sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Er befand sich in einer ganz anderen Welt.

„_Frag sie, wohin sie uns bringen_", wiederholte der Japaner seine Forderung mit noch mehr Nachdruck.

Seine harschen Worte schnitten in den Nebel, der Caspers Bewusstsein umgab, und nach und nach tauchte der klare Verstand des Mannes wieder daraus auf. Er brauchte ein paar Anläufe, um die Frage richtig zu formulieren und die Aufmerksamkeit eines der Tuaregs auf sich zu lenken, aber schließlich bekam er eine Antwort.

Keine sehr ermutigende. „Er sagt, das werden wir bald sehen."

„Che." Kandas Blick schweifte zu Jinai, die noch nicht aus ihrer Trance erwacht war. Ihre leeren Augen starrten auf ihre an den Sattel gefesselten Hände mit den blutigen Flecken, ohne sie zu sehen. In einer Gefahrensituation hätte sie sich nie so der Trauer hingegeben, aber im Moment konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Sie waren Gefangene und würden es auch noch länger bleiben. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt sollte sie trauern?

Der Tag, der so aufwühlend begonnen hatte, ging ereignislos weiter. Gegen Mittag, als die Zungen der Gefangenen schon an ihren Gaumen klebten, machten sie Halt und die Tuareg gaben ihnen zu trinken und zu essen, aber schon bald brachen sie wieder auf. Während des gesamten Ritts fiel kein einziges Wort mehr.

Erst, als am Horizont Schatten auftauchten, die zuerst wie eine lose Baumgruppe aussahen, kam wieder ein wenig Leben in die Gruppe. Die Tuareg trieben ihre Kamele zu größerer Eile an und die Lastenkamele, auf die sie ihre Gefangenen verfrachtet hatten, passten sich deren Tempo an. Rasch lichteten sich die Bäume und eine Oase mit einem Dorf aus Schilfhütten kam in Sicht.

Ihr Herannahen blieb ebenfalls nicht unbemerkt und zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie das Dorf schon fast erreicht hatten, liefen ihnen schon dutzende Menschen entgegen, Frauen, Kinder, Greise, die die berittenen Tuareg freudig begrüßten und die Gefangenen argwöhnisch beäugten. Besonders Attici wurde von den Leuten mit Freude und Ehrerbietung willkommen geheißen, auch wenn er eindeutig nicht der Wortführer unter den Tuareg gewesen war, die die Expedition angegriffen hatten. Der Anführer war älter und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer sich hinter dieser Bezeichnung verbarg: Niemand anderer als der Amenokal selbst. Die Gefangenen hatten während des Ritts viel Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Das einzige, was ihnen noch fehlte, war der Grund für diesen Angriff.

Ahitigal schien seinen Leuten mit einer Handbewegung Schweigen zu gebieten, nachdem er abgestiegen war, und dann eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden, denn die versammelten Dorfbewohner brachen daraufhin wieder in lauten Jubel aus. Jinai wurde gewaltsam aus ihrer Trance gerissen, als man sie von ihrem Reittier zog und der Menge präsentierte – als was, das wusste niemand so genau, der des Tamaschek nicht mächtig war. Casper zuckte auf einen fragenden Blick von Kanda hin nur mit den Schultern.

Eine der Hütten hob sich durch ihre Größe von den anderen ab und es war auch diese, in die die Gefangenen nun gebracht wurden. Sie hatte zwei Öffnungen, durch die ein leichter Luftzug die stickige Luft im Inneren der Hütte nach draußen trieb, und erweckte dadurch nur den Anschein von Privatsphäre. Aber dieser reichte schon, denn die Tuareg hätten es vermutlich nicht gewagt zu lauschen, wenn ihr Amenokal Gäste empfing – selbst unfreiwillige.

Die vier Gefangenen wurden auf reich bestickte Teppiche gedrückt und mit Tee in kleinen irdenen Tassen bewirtet, doch ihre Hände blieben gefesselt. So konnten sie die Tassen nur mit beiden Händen umfassen und daraus den starken, irgendwie süßlich schmeckenden, aber vor allem heißen Tee trinken, der einem Lippen und Zunge verbrannte. Einmal in den Genuss dieser Erfahrung gekommen, warteten sie ab, bis der Tee abgekühlt war, bevor sie einen zweiten Schluck wagten.

Ahitigal, der sich mit einer Lässigkeit ihnen gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, die davon zeugte, wie sicher er sich hier fühlte, trank mit ihnen, und richtete nach einer langen Zeitspanne des Schweigens schließlich das Wort an sie.

Casper übersetzte: „Er sagt, er habe dich, Jinai, hierher holen wollen, damit du sein Volk vor den Monstern beschützt. Dies hier ist heiliges Land, das Land, wo Tin Hinan … ich glaube, das ist ihre Stammesmutter … begraben ist und sie konnten hier immer in Frieden leben, bis die Weißen kamen und die Monster mit sich brachten. Jetzt sind die Tassiliberge nicht mehr sicher und die Monster vermehren sich wie die Fliegen, fallen über seine Leute her und wagen sich immer näher an das Land seiner Vorfahren heran. Ihre Waffen können die Monster nicht töten-"

„Aber ich kann es", unterbrach ihn Jinai mit ihrer Feststellung, „und darum haben sie Flatters und Hase und alle anderen getötet."

„ … Ja."

Jinai betrachtete den Amenokal mit stechendem Blick. „Das war barbarisch. Sag ihm das."

Es war Casper sichtlich unangenehm, das zu übersetzen, doch Ahitigal schien es ruhig zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er setzte seine Tasse ab und erwiderte etwas, das zwar gleichmütig klang, dem Übersetzer aber das Blut aus dem Gesicht trieb. Casper musste sich erst sammeln, bevor er ins Englische übersetzen konnte.

„Das war es ihm wert, sagt er. Um die Weißen tut es ihm nicht leid. Er hat Colonel Flatters wiederholt untersagt, sein Land zu betreten, und er hätte vor den anderen Anführern der anderen Stämme das Gesicht verloren, wenn er es geduldet hätte, dass Flatters trotzdem über sein Land reist. Er musste", Casper schluckte, „ein Exempel an ihm statuieren. Und Flatters hätte dich bestimmt nicht gehen lassen, wenn sie es verlangt hätten, also musste er dich mit Gewalt holen."

„Und wenn Jinai nicht mit ihm kommen hätte wollen?", warf Kie ein, deutlich verärgert. „Er hätte uns alle getötet, weil er uns nicht brauchte! Wie kann er glauben, dass Jinai dann mit ihm gegangen wäre?"

„Sie wäre es", entgegnete Kanda schlicht. „Sie ist eine Exorzistin."

„Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen-"

„Nein, _du_ verstehst nicht", widersprach der Exorzist. „Wir sind Exorzisten. Wir haben die Macht und die Pflicht, Akuma zu vernichten, weil wir die einzigen sind, die das tun können. Ob die Tuareg nun dich, mich oder jeden anderen im Lager getötet hätte, macht da keinen Unterschied. Wir Exorzisten leben, um Akuma zu vernichten, und aus keinem anderen Grund. Das ist unsere Berufung."

Kie, offenbar um Worte verlegen, blickte hilfesuchend zu Jinai, aber diese nickte nur. Kanda kannte sie besser als der Finder, verstand sie besser als jeder andere. Wenn sie die Akuma nicht töteten, konnte es niemand, und dann mordeten diese weiter, sinn- und zwecklos, im Auftrag des Grafen, dem sie blind gehorchten. Damit hätte Jinai nicht leben können.

„Casper", wandte sie sich wieder an den Briten. „Frag ihn, was er will, dass ich tue. Bitte."

Einen weiteren Wortschwall von Ahitigal, der sich während ihres Disputs mit bemerkenswerter Gelassenheit zurückgehalten hatte, später übersetzte Casper erneut ins Englische: „Er verlangt, dass du hierbleibst. Eigentlich hast du gar keine andere Wahl, denn er würde dich nicht gehen lassen und in der Wüste würdest du dich verirren und elendig verdursten. Unsere Anwesenheit soll sicherstellen, dass du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst. Deine einzige Aufgabe ist es, ihn und sein Volk zu beschützen, wann immer die Akuma angreifen."

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn Kanda und ich aufbrechen würden, um das Nest in den Tassilibergen anzugreifen? Dann würden die Angriffe auf seine Leute ein Ende haben."

Doch damit war der Amenokal nicht einverstanden. „Er hat die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Weißen immer wiederkommen, egal, wie oft man sie vertreibt. Und die Monster kamen mit den Weißen. Auch sie werden wiederkommen. Seine Leute brauchen ständigen Schutz. Und falls du bei dieser Aktion stirbst, hat er nichts davon."

„Ich wäre ja nicht allein", entgegnete Jinai und Ahitigals Blick folgte der Geste, mit der sie auf Kanda deutete. Sein Blick sprach schon von Geringschätzung, noch ehe Casper angefangen hatte zu übersetzen.

„Seine Leute haben uns beobachtet. Er gesteht Kanda zu, auch die Macht zu haben, Akuma zu vernichten, aber er schätzt seine Kräfte als geringer ein als deine."

Das erstaunte nun wirklich alle. Keiner hätte Kanda je einem anderen Exorzisten untergeordnet. Er galt als einer der besten Exorzisten, die der Orden hatte, nur noch übertroffen von den Marschällen – und vielleicht Allen Walker, aber das war eine ganz andere Kategorie.

„Diejenige, die auf dieser Reise die meisten Akuma vernichtet hat, warst du", erklärte Casper. „Seiner Meinung nach spricht das dafür, dass du die Stärkere von beiden bist."

Jinai schüttelte den Kopf, doch Ahitigal ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Das einzige Zugeständnis, das er laut Caspers Übersetzung machte, war das, seine Pläne bezüglich Kandas 'Nützlichkeit', wie er es nannte, zu überdenken, wenn dieser bewiesen habe, dass er ein ebenso guter Exorzist wäre wie Jinai. Müßig, das zu diskutieren, wo doch für jeden außer dem Amenokal feststand, dass er das war.

Der Tee war während ihres Gesprächs soweit heruntergekühlt, dass er sich trinken ließ, ohne einem Zunge und Lippen zu verbrennen. Es war zwar drückend heiß, aber seit der Mittagszeit hatten die Gefangenen nichts mehr getrunken und da konnten sie nicht wählerisch sein. Jeder von ihnen trank noch mehrere Tassen des Tees, um den Gaumen zu befeuchten und den hungrigen Magen zu füllen, doch langsam wurden ihre Gedanken träge und schwerfällig. Ahitigal unterhielt sich nicht mit ihnen, sondern schwieg, offensichtlich nicht mehr willens, mit ihnen zu diskutieren, und es dauerte lange, bis ihnen auffiel, dass er auch keinen Tee mehr trank.

„Schlafmittel", murmelte Kie noch müde, bevor die halbvolle Teetasse seinen Händen entglitt und er in sich zusammensank.

Kurz darauf befanden sich alle vier unfreiwillig im Land der Träume.

**oOo**

Das Erwachen war ein unangenehmes.

Kandas Mund fühlte sich an, als sei ihm im Schlaf etwas hineingekrochen und darin verendet, und ungefähr so schmeckte er auch. Sein Kopf war wie mit Watte ausgepolstert und er konnte die Augen nur mit Mühe öffnen. Das widerliche Gefühl von verklebten Augenlidern ignorierte er dabei leichter als die Schmerzen, die sich gleich darauf bemerkbar machten und durch seine Haltung während des Schlafs entstanden waren. Offenbar hatte man ihn aus der Hütte getragen – wie erniedrigend – und in dieser dunklen Umgebung auf einer Decke liegen lassen, die zwar weich war, durch die er aber trotzdem den harten Untergrund spürte. Noch dazu waren seine Hände immer noch vor seinem Körper zusammengebunden, wodurch sich eine denkbar verkrampfte Schlafhaltung ergab.

Es gelang ihm, sich aufzusetzen, obwohl sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte, sobald er sich zu bewegen begann, aber einmal in einer sitzenden Position, begann sich auch sein Kopf zu klären. Erkennen konnte er nicht viel, dazu war es zu dunkel, aber drei lange Spalten, durch die Licht fiel, zeigten ihm, dass dieser Ort mit einer Tür verschlossen war. Viel mehr als eine Strohmatte schien das aber nicht zu sein. Anscheinend befand er sich in einer dieser Schilfhütten, aus denen das ganze Dorf gebaut war.

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Linken erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es klang wie ein schlaftrunkenes Stöhnen von jemandem, der die gleiche ungemütliche Bestandsaufnahme gemacht hatte wie er, als er aufgewacht war.

„Casper?"

„Körperlich anwesend."

Dann mussten die anderen beiden auch hier sein. „Kie!", schnappte die Stimme des Exorzisten durch die Dunkelheit und ein unartikulierter Protest war die Antwort. Dass der Finder auch hier war, hatte er erwartet, doch als Casper ihm zuvorkam und Jinais Namen rief, kam keine Antwort.

Mit einem Schlag waren alle drei hellwach und zerrten an ihren Fesseln. Die Stricke waren stabil und nicht zu durchtrennen, so fest sie auch daran zerrten und mit den Zähnen zogen, doch Casper konnte schließlich unter Schmerzen eine seiner Hände hervorziehen. Seine Haut brannte höllisch, aber er schaffte es, auch die anderen beiden zu befreien.

Rasch war die kleine Hütte durchsucht, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurden, doch von Jinai keine Spur. Die Strohmatte, die die Tür bildete, bewegte sich kein Stück, und schien an mehreren Stellen an der Außenseite befestigt zu sein. Einen anderen Ausgang gab es nicht.

„Sie haben sie sicher nur in einer anderen Hütte untergebracht", versuchte Casper schließlich zu beruhigen. „Es wäre nur logisch, wenn sie eine Frau von den anderen Gefangenen trennen würden. Noch dazu eine mit ihrer Sonderstellung."

„Das ist mir egal", fuhr Kie ihn an, gerade als Kanda dasselbe sagte. Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment lang, verblüfft über die Vehemenz des jeweils anderen, dann fuhr Kie fort: „Wenn Ahitigal uns voneinander trennt, tut er Jinai damit nichts gutes. Sie hat gestern mit ansehen müssen, wie Korbinian starb, also zumindest hoffe ich, dass es gestern war, und jetzt ist sie ganz allein unter lauten Fremden. Sie wird sich vergewissern wollen, dass es uns gut geht."

„Dann wird man uns früher oder später hier rauslassen", argumentierte Casper und dagegen konnte keiner etwas sagen. Was nicht hieß, dass ihnen ihre Lage deswegen besser gefiel.

Sie verfielen in dumpfes Brüten, während sie warteten, und versuchten nicht daran zu denken, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gegessen hatten. Der süße Tee, den man ihnen gegeben hatte, hatte auch nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang gegen den Durst geholfen, machte sich dafür aber inzwischen auf andere Art bemerkbar. Wenn niemand kam und sie aus dieser Hütte holte, würden sie früher oder später nicht mehr für die Teppiche garantieren können.

„Meint ihr, sie haben dieses Zeug auch dem Colonel gegeben?", fragte Casper unvermittelt.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Kie verwirrt.

„Unser Tee war mit Schlafmittel versetzt, um uns ruhig zu stellen. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Attici dem Colonel auch Tee mit Schlafmittel gegeben hat oder vielleicht irgendetwas anderem, das dafür sorgte, dass er auf ihn hörte."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er dafür Beruhigungsmittel brauchte?", ließ Kanda zynisch vernehmen. „Flatters war doch ganz wild darauf, seinen neuen Freunden überallhin zu folgen, wohin sie ihn führten."

„Ich kenne den Colonel", versetzte Casper eingeschnappt. „Oder besser gesagt … ich _kannte_ ihn. Er wollte gute Beziehungen zu den Tuareg, aber er war nicht blind. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er sich so einfach von ihnen in die Irre führen hätte lassen, wenn die Tuareg nicht nachgeholfen hätten."

„Warum seid ihr ihm dann alle gefolgt?"

„Weil er der Colonel war, darum", sagte der Brite simpel. „Ich kannte ihn schon sehr lange und ich vertraute ihm."

„Da sieht man ja, wohin dich dein Vertrauen gebracht hat."

Auf diesen Kommentar von Kanda hin schwieg Casper wieder. Kie beteiligte sich nicht mehr an der Unterhaltung, sondern raschelte und schien seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Er stellte das Rascheln allerdings sofort ein, als sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Alle drei merkten auf und näherten sich fast lautlos der Tür, die nun eindeutig aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie hatten keine Waffen mehr, denn die hatte man ihnen abgenommen, und eigentlich hatten sie auch keinen Plan, doch untätig rumsitzen und sich wieder betäuben lassen würden sie nicht.

Umso erleichterter waren sie, als die Tür beiseite geschoben wurde und eine vertraute Silhouette erschien. Das Licht war einen Moment lang zu grell für ihre Augen, aber sie hatten die Person bereits erkannt.

„Jinai!" Alle drei atmeten aus, nachdem Kie so bestätigt hatte, dass ihre Augen sie nicht trogen.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte die Exorzistin zögernd und trat langsam in die Hütte, nicht an die Dunkelheit darin gewöhnt.

„Das sollten wir dich fragen", erwiderte der Chinese und legte völlig unerbeten den Arm um sie. „Wir sind hier aufgewacht und wussten weder, wo du bist, noch was sie mit dir gemacht haben."

„Mir ging es so ähnlich", berichtete die Exorzistin und ihre Augen, die sich langsam an die Dunkelheit anpassten, richteten ihren suchenden Blick auf Kanda. Seine Miene sprach Bände. „Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis sie meine Pantomime verstanden haben."

„Du brauchst einen Übersetzer", stellte Casper fest. „Deswegen haben sie dich zu uns gelassen."

„Mag sein, aber ich gehe nicht, wenn ihr nicht alle mitkommen dürft", erklärte Jinai entschieden.

Es wurde dunkler in der Hütte, als ein Schatten sich vor den Eingang schob. Gegen das Sonnenlicht erkannten sie Attici, den Sohn des Amenokals, der ihnen stumm bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Niemand hielt einen von ihnen in der Hütte zurück, als sie diese verließen. Alle durften Attici folgen, als dieser sie zu einer großen Wasserstelle am Rande der Siedlung führte. Caspers Übersetzung nach sollten sie sich hier waschen, bevor ihnen saubere Kleidung gebracht werden würde, wogegen Jinai protestierte. Der Tuareg sah es an ihrer Miene, schien aber zuerst fälschlicherweise anzunehmen, dass sie nicht mit den anderen zusammen baden wolle, und ließ einen aus Schilf geflochtenen Pavarent bringen, während Casper seine liebe Mühe hatte, ihre Einwände korrekt zu übersetzen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hat er es verstanden", sagte der Brite, als Attici sie schließlich alleine ließ. Man schien ihnen soweit zu vertrauen, dass man sie beim Baden unbewacht lassen konnte – wohin sollten sie auch gehen?

„Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein", merkte Kie an, während sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigten. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und brannte unerbittlich auf ihre Köpfe herab, wodurch das klare Wasser vor ihren Füßen nur noch verlockender aussah. Endlich den Sand, Staub und Schmutz der letzten Wochen abwaschen zu können ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment ihre Sorgen vergessen.

„Wie erklärt man so etwas auch?", meinte Jinai achselzuckend auf der anderen Seite des provisorischen Sichtschutzes, den man ihnen aus Gründen des Anstandes gelassen hatte, und Wasser plätscherte, als sie sich als erste in den mit Grün überwucherten Teich der Oase wagte.

Das Wasser reichte ihr gerade mal bis knapp unter die Rippen, doch es war kühl und erfrischend. Kurzerhand tauchte sie unter und als sie ein Stück weiter weg wieder auftauchte, sah sie, dass die drei anderen sich inzwischen ebenfalls ins Wasser begeben hatten, jeder von ihnen ein Tuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Der Pavarent war gerade groß genug, um sich dahinter umzuziehen, zum Baden aber denkbar ungeeignet, und darum hatte Jinai einen langen ärmellosen Überwurf aus dunklem Tuch bekommen, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und zum Glück auch im nassen Zustand blickdicht war.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätten sie vor, uns so bald wieder gehen zu lassen", schnitt Casper unvermittelt ein anderes Thema an, als Jinai wieder näherkam. „Und ich bin sicher, dass wir auch jetzt unter Beobachtung stehen, auch wenn wir augenscheinlich unter uns sind."

Die Bemerkung sorgte dafür, dass alle sich ein wenig unbehaglich umsahen. Der dichte Baumbestand und die Büsche ringsum versperrten ihnen großteils den Blick auf das Dorf, doch was zuerst wie ein Schutz gewirkt hatte, hatte diesen Anschein nun verloren.

„Sie behandeln uns weder wie freie Imuhagh, noch wie Iklan. Wir sind Geiseln", fuhr der Engländer schließlich fort. „Wahrscheinlich werden sie uns wieder in die dunkle Hütte sperren, sobald wir uns gewaschen haben."

Während sich darüber, was sie erwartete, eine Unterhaltung zwischen Kie und Casper entspann, entfernte sich Jinai wieder ein wenig von den anderen und begann damit, mit bloßen Händen die Schmutzschicht von ihren Armen zu waschen, die sich nur in ihren Augen darauf befand. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber in ihrer Vorstellung war der Schmutz nicht grau oder braun, sondern rot, rot wie Blut …

Eine blasse Hand legte sich auf ihre und zog sie von ihrem Unterarm weg. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Kanda leise. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, wie er näher gekommen war, was dafür sprach, wie sehr sie ihre Einbildung wieder mal gefangen genommen hatte. Mit den Fingern der zweiten Hand fuhr er über die gerötete Haut, die sie eben noch bearbeitet hatte. „Du hättest nichts tun können."

„Ich hätte-"

„Nein, hättest du nicht."

Jinai biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr das gleiche wie der Exorzist, doch ihr Verstand war nicht so laut wie ihr Schuldgefühl. Sie wusste nicht, was, aber irgendetwas hätte sie sicher tun können, um Korbinians Tod verhindern zu können. Er war so vollkommen umsonst gestorben, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er Ahitigal im Weg gewesen war, und Jinai wälzte die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf die ganze Zeit hin und her, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, wo sie sich anders entscheiden, etwas anderes tun hätte können, das ihm vielleicht das Leben gerettet hätte … Kanda hatte Recht. Es gab nichts, was sie tun hätte können, doch das trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Und dann war da noch …

„Als Ahitigal mich nach Flatters gefragt hat", flüsterte sie leise, damit Kie und Casper sie nicht hörten, „da … da habe ich gezögert. Ich wusste, dass sein Leben in meiner Hand lag, aber …" Ihre Stimme versagte.

Der Laut, den Kanda von sich gab, klang schon fast wie ein Seufzen. Wenn Jinai nicht gewusst hätte, dass er nie seufzte, hätte sie es fast für eines halten können. „Auch daran trägst du keine Schuld", sagte er eindringlich und wischte ihr mit dem nassen Daumen einen Schmutzstreifen vom Hals. „Du hast doch gehört, was er gestern gesagt hat: Er hätte ihn sowieso nicht am Leben gelassen. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn du dir deswegen Vorwürfe machst, weil du gar nichts daran ändern hättest können. Am allerwenigsten bringt es dir selbst etwas."

Seine Worte waren umso wirkungsvoller, weil sie in so sachlichem Ton vorgebracht wurden. Kanda versuchte sie nicht offensichtlich zu trösten, der Tonfall hätte auch gar nicht zu ihm gepasst. Stattdessen kleidete er seine Argumente in Sachlichkeit und Nüchternheit und erreichte damit umso mehr. Es fiel Jinai leichter, die bittere Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, wenn nicht jedes Wort von Mitleid und Bemühen gefärbt war.

Erschöpft und ausgelaugt trat sie näher an ihn heran und lehnte sich an ihn, die Stirn auf sein Schlüsselbein gelegt. „Danke." Egal, was die Tuareg, die sie vermutlich durchs Gebüsch im Auge behielten, davon nun denken mochten, das eine durfte sie ja wohl deutlich machen: Kanda war ihre Stütze, gab ihr Kraft und erinnerte sie daran, warum sie diese Welt gewählt hatte. Er machte nicht viele Worte, aber er fand immer die richtigen für sie und sie hätte nicht ohne ihn hier sein wollen.

Jinai wusste ja noch nicht, was ihnen bevorstand.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Sie haben WOCHEN in der Wüste verbracht-<p>

Jinai: Und jetzt konnten sie ENDLICH baden. Unter uns, sie haben schon ein bisschen zu müffeln begonnen.


	19. Chloralhydrat

Raffael: Da sind wir wieder.

Jinai: Pünktlich wie die Eisenbahn.

Raffael: Aber nicht die österreichische, oder?

Jinai: Äh ... wenn es nach der ginge, würden wir wohl erst übermorgen kommen.

Raffael: Ach ja, eines noch, bevor ihr zu lesen beginnt.

Jinai: Stimmt, genau. Wer sich noch erinnert, was es mit dem Titel dieses Chaps auf sich hat, verdient Applaus :D

**Psychomantium:** Öhm, tjooo, du warst nur als Gast zu erkennen o.o Aber ich hatte schon so ne Ahnung, wer hinter dem Gast steckte, ich kenn ja deine Schreibe schon ein bisschen :D Und es freut mich, wenn meine Leser keinen Plan haben, wie es weitergeht, das heißt nämlich, dass euch beim Lesen nicht langweilig wird, und darauf kommts mir ja an xD Ärger, nö, ach wo denn Ärger? Das sah doch alles sehr freundschaftlich aus :D

**sternenhagel:** Jaaa, ab und zu muss selbst ich ein bisschen Fluff reinhauen xD (Obwohl mir das so ü-ber-haupt nicht liegt) Und Jinai brauchte Trost, die martert sich ja sonst wieder mit Selbstzweifeln und Schuldgefühlen. Kennen wir ja schon von ihr.

**Yunaria:** Das mit dem Lama muss ich jetzt aber nicht verstehen, oder? :D Und genau das ist es ja, was ich an Kanda hier herausarbeiten will: Er sagt nicht viel, aber er kennt Jinai so gut, dass die wenigen Worte, die er sagt, schon reichen. Will nicht sagen, dass danach wieder alles eitel Sonnenschein ist, aber es ist ein Anfang.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Gehört alles Katsura Hoshino. Wer einen lustigen Disclaimer für mich findet, darf sich Raffael ausborgen_.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Chloralhydrat<strong>

Fünf Tage zuvor im Schwarzen Orden:

„Jeremy – _Jeremy!_"

„Ja doch, ich höre dich ja, was ist denn?" Der Exorzist ließ die Hand sinken.

Johnny trat hinter der Säule hervor, hinter der er einen Moment zuvor noch Schutz gesucht hatte. „Komui sucht dich."

„Hat er eine Mission für mich?", fragte Jeremy und seine violetten Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung bei der Vorstellung. Er war schon viel zu lange im Hauptquartier eingesperrt, auch nachdem er wieder vollkommen gesund war. Aufgrund der Natur seines neuen Innocence wollte man ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„So ähnlich. Er kann dir das genauer erklären-"

Schon war Jeremy an dem jungen Mann mit dem krausen Haar vorbei gerannt und auf dem Weg in Komuis Büro. Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein, blieb aber unvermittelt stehen. Außer Komui waren noch zwei weitere Personen anwesend: Ein weißhaariger Exorzist und ein blonder Mann mit zwei Muttermalen auf der Stirn.

„Hallo, Jeremy. Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist", sagte Komui freundlich, Jeremy meinte aber, Anspannung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Setz dich doch."

**oOo**

Heute im Hoggargebirge:

Jinai schwitzte unter dem Tuch, das sie auf dem Kopf trug, aber hätte sie es abgenommen, hätte sie einen Sonnenstich bekommen. So viel hatte sie in der Wüste bereits gelernt. Und die Kleider, die die Tuareg – oder Targi, wie sie sich selbst nannten – ihr gegeben hatten, schützten sie nicht nur vor der sengenden Sonne, sondern waren auch sehr angenehm zu tragen. Sie trug einen Wickelrock und ein weites Obergewand, das mit aufwändigen Stickereien verziert war, und dazu noch die Kopfbedeckung, die man ihr gegeben hatte. Ihre Einwände hatten dafür gesorgt, dass wer auch immer diese Kleider zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, darauf geachtet hatte, dass das Obergewand ihren Rücken nicht bedeckte und nur der Stoff der Kopfbedeckung, der _adeko_, darüberfiel und die Haut vor der Sonne schützte.

Vor drei Tagen waren sie hierher gebracht worden. Vor zwei Tagen hatte man ihnen Kleidung gegeben. Gestern war sie zum ersten Mal nicht von Attici überallhin begleitet worden. Und heute war die erste Gelegenheit, bei der sie wirklich alleine war – kein Tuareg-Leibwächter, kein Kie, kein Casper, kein Kanda – niemand.

So froh sie auch darüber war, nicht alleine unter lauter Tuareg zu sein, sie brauchte nur einen Augenblick für sich. Nur ein paar Minuten, in denen sie von niemandem gestört wurde.

Gleich außerhalb der Oase, im Rücken der fensterlosen Schilfhütten zeichnete sie einen siebenzackigen Stern in den Sand und sprach dabei eines der Gebete, die ihr Nana beigebracht hatte. Sie kniete sich vor den Stern und begann ihr lautloses Gebet damit, das Zeichen vor sich noch einmal in die Luft zu malen und dann die Hände vor der Brust zu falten. Hoffentlich würden ihre Götter sie in dieser Welt noch hören. Zuvor hatte sie sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass zumindest die Göttin des gerechten Zorns alles hören würde, was sie dachte und sagte, doch seit diese aus ihrem Bewusstsein verschwunden war, hatte sie nie mehr Kontakt zu den sieben Göttern gehabt. Jetzt brauchte sie ihren Beistand.

Schonungslos berichtete Jinai von allem, was sich zugetragen hatte, seit sie zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen war, von den Akuma, die sie entführt und gequält hatten, von der Angst, die sie sie zu fühlen gezwungen hatten, von der beschwerlichen Reise und den Verletzungen, die sie dabei davongetragen hatte, körperliche wie seelische, und zuletzt auch davon, welche Schuld sie sich selbst am Angriff der Tuareg gab, insbesondere am Tod von Flatters und Korbinian. Ihre Augen brannten, aber sie blieben trocken, während ihre Lippen sich bewegten, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Welche Götter ihr auch gerade zuhören mochten, hoffentlich akzeptierten sie ihre Beichte.

Obwohl sie sich Kandas Worte zu Herzen nehmen wollte, konnte sie die Schuldgefühle nicht einfach so abschütteln, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Herz gelegt hatten. Sie sah immer noch den Moment vor sich, wie die Tuareg Flatters die Kehle durchschnitten, hörte noch Korbinians letzte Worte, sein letztes Gedicht, und konnte sich nicht einreden, dass sie keine Schuld trüge.

Schritte hinter ihr, die den Sand knirschend beiseite schoben, drangen an ihr Ohr, ließen Jinai aber nicht aufstehen. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wer es war: Attici, der zweifelsohne von seinem Vater die Aufgabe erhalten hatte, sicherzugehen, wo sie steckte. Man ließ sie alleine, aber man ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Gebete waren auch seinem Volk nicht fremd, selbst wenn sie sich nicht an Jinais Götter, sondern an Allah richteten, und er störte sie nicht in ihrem Gebet. Stattdessen hielt er respektvoll Abstand und wartete darauf, dass sie es beenden würde. Als Jinai schließlich die Stirn in den heißen Sand in der Mitte des Sterns presste, sich aufrichtete und das Gebet mit einer wiederholten Zeichnung der sieben Zacken in die Luft schloss, trat er einen Schritt vor. Verständigen konnten sie sich nur über Handzeichen und ein paar Brocken Englisch oder Tamaschek, die sie jeweils sprachen: Ja, Nein, Bitte, Danke und ein paar andere Worte. Es reichte, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass sie mit ihm kommen würde, bevor die anderen im Dorf sich Sorgen machen würden.

Zwar hatte ihr niemand geantwortet – wie auch – aber damit, sich ihren Göttern anvertrauen zu können, fühlte Jinai sich schon ein wenig besser. Die Notwendigkeit hatte früher nie bestanden, denn die Götter hatten alles gewusst, was sie tat und dachte, doch jetzt konnte sie die Gewohnheit der Menschen in dieser Welt, sich in Gebete zu flüchten, ein wenig besser nachvollziehen. Sie hatte ihr Gebet damit beendet, ihre Götter zu bitten, die Toten der letzten Tage in ihre Welt zu holen und ihnen dort ein neues Leben zu schenken, und die Vorstellung, dass sie dort ein friedlicheres Leben haben würden, war etwas, an dem sie sich anhalten konnte. Die durfte man ihr nicht nehmen.

Jinai stand auf und blickte einen Moment auf das Zeichen, das sie in den Sand gemalt hatte. Dann verwischte sie es mit dem Fuß, drehte sich zu Attici um und ging auf ihn zu.

Das war der Moment, in dem sie etwas mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel in den Rücken traf und von den Füßen riss.

**oOo**

„Kanda, ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte Kie zur gleichen Zeit am anderen Ende der Oase und sah sich kurz um, ob irgendjemand ihn hören konnte.

Der Japaner warf ihm nur einen missmutigen Blick zu und deutete damit an, dass er nicht willens war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Dann blickte er demonstrativ zu Casper, der sich aber gerade mit Händen und Füßen gestikulierend mit einigen Tuareg unterhielt.

„Casper darf es nicht wissen", wischte Kie den stummen Einwand beiseite und zog am Ärmel von Kandas _tekatkat_, dem langen Übergewand, das sie alle drei über einer Hose aus dem gleichen dunklen Stoff trugen. „Und Jinai auch nicht. Ich glaube, die beiden würden es verraten oder nicht damit einverstanden sein."

Gegen seinen Willen war Kandas Neugier geweckt. „Spuck's schon aus."

„Ich wüsste einen Weg, wie wir von hier wegkommen könnten", begann Kie, als plötzlich ein lauter Warnschrei seine nächsten Worte übertönte.

Sie wirbelten herum und sahen gerade noch, wie der Rest der Anwesenden auf dieser Seite des Dorfes das auch tat; dann kam ein Tuareg angerannt und brüllte irgendetwas auf Tamaschek, das Bewegung in die Menge brachte. Kanda und Kie brauchten nicht erst darauf zu warten, dass Casper angerannt kam und für sie übersetzte, um zu wissen, was los war.

Beide stürmten sofort los und liefen in die Richtung, aus der der Tuareg gekommen war, dessen Warnruf die anderen dazu veranlasst hatte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, und Casper konnte ihnen nur hinterherlaufen.

Über die Schulter rief Kanda ihm zu: „Ich brauche mein Schwert!"

Und Kie ergänzte: „Ich brauche meinen Rucksack! Bring sie dazu, dass sie uns die Sachen geben!"

Casper machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in die andere Richtung davon.

Ihre Intuition hatte sie nicht getäuscht: Als sie das andere Dorfende erreichten, sahen sie einen wahrhaft überdimensionierten Vogel mit rundem Körper, kleinem Kopf und langen Beinen, der mit seinem langen, dünnen Schnabel immer wieder in den Sand zu seinen Füßen stach und dabei empört das grünbraune, purpurglänzende Gefieder schüttelte. Die Tatsache, dass er gut vier Yards hoch war und bei seinem Tun wütende Schreie ausstieß, die an Fingernägel auf einer Schiefertafel erinnerten, sprach dafür, dass es sich um ein Akuma handelte. Noch eines von diesen seltsamen Exemplaren aus dieser seltsamen Wüste.

Aber erst, als sie näherkamen, erkannten sie, dass zwischen dem Sand, den er durch das Herumhacken aufwirbelte, eine Gestalt herumhuschte, die ihm offenbar zu entkommen versuchte, während der Vogel sie töten wollte.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Kie und blieb stehen. Noch hatte sie das Akuma nicht bemerkt, aber Casper war auch noch nicht da.

„Was wohl? Ablenken", gab Kanda zurück, ohne innezuhalten. Vollkommen unbewaffnet stürmte er auf das Akuma zu und nutzte die Tatsache, dass es abgelenkt war, um nach den Federn eines flatternden Flügels zu greifen und sich daran auf den Rücken des Vogels zu ziehen. Der bemerkte gar nicht, dass jemand auf seinem Rücken landete, sondern stocherte weiter im Wüstensand herum, in der Hoffnung, den Schatten zu treffen, der jedem seiner Angriffe mit Müh und Not entging. Die dunklen Gewänder, die die Tuareg trugen, machten es nicht leichter zu erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte, selbst wenn sie sie sonst unterscheiden hätten können.

Kanda balancierte auf dem beweglichen Untergrund unter seinen Füßen, der sich durch die ruckartigen Bewegungen des Vogels ständig verschob, und wartete auf seine Chance. Solange musste die Person da unten eben durchhalten. Als er eine günstige Gelegenheit kommen sah, sprang er und landete auf dem Kopf des Vogels – woraufhin dieser durch die Wucht nach unten gedrückt und sein gebogener Schnabel tief in den Sand gebohrt wurde. Verdutzt zog das Akuma den Kopf zurück, aber es konnte sich nicht befreien.

Erst jetzt, wo das Akuma fürs erste bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden war, begann sich der staubige Sand zu legen und Kanda erkannte, wer in den dunklen Tuaregkleidern steckte.

„Jinai?"

Schwer atmend stand die Exorzistin vor dem Kopf des Vogels und blickte zu ihm auf; sie setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber Kanda hatte die schwarzen Pentagramme auf ihrer Haut bereits entdeckt und in dem Moment stolperte auch Casper zwischen den Dattelpalmen hervor, in den Armen Kies kastenförmigen Rucksack und Kandas Schwert.

Der Finder riss ihm sofort sein Hab und Gut aus den Armen und öffnete den Rucksack, dann nahm er ihm – weitaus vorsichtiger – das blanke Schwert des Exorzisten ab und zog mit einer Hand einen schwarzen Kasten aus dem Rucksack hervor.

Das war der Moment, in dem das Akuma seinen Schnabel befreien konnte und mit einem wütenden Kreischen den Kopf in die Höhe warf. Kanda wurde heruntergeschleudert und konnte sich irgendwie abrollen, als er auf dem Sand landete, doch nun befand sich der Vogel zwischen ihm und Kie, der Mugen hielt – und das Akuma war noch wütender als zuvor.

Jetzt hatte es sich auf Kanda eingeschossen.

Es schüttelte sein Federkleid aus, riss den Schnabel auf und feuerte ein Geschoss auf ihn ab, mit dem es zuvor auch schon Jinai überrascht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr sah der Exorzist es allerdings kommen und konnte ausweichen; trotzdem spritzte eine Menge Sand in die Höhe, als das Geschoss auf den Boden traf, und nahm ihm für einen Moment die Sicht. Da war der Vogel auch schon über ihm und der scharfe Schnabel sauste auf ihn zu. Jetzt verstand Kanda, wie Jinai zuvor in diese Lage geraten hatte können, denn in welche Richtung er auch lief, der Vogel hackte genau dorthin, wohin er sich wandte, und sein Schnabel verfehlte ihn oft nur um Haaresbreite. Es war nicht einfach, ihm immer wieder rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

Dass er überhaupt eine Atempause bekam, hatte er ausgerechnet Kie zu verdanken, der endlich den Kasten zum Laufen brachte, den alle Finder mit sich herumschleppten. Für mehr als den Kopf des Vogels reichte es nicht, aber zumindest den konnte er festhalten und der machte Kanda ja auch den meisten Ärger.

Dass es seinen Kopf nicht mehr bewegen konnte, machte das Akuma nur noch zappeliger als zuvor, und es trat wild mit den krallenbewehrten Beinen um sich, als es versuchte, sich zu befreien. Kanda trat zurück, nun selbst ziemlich außer Atem, und bewegte sich rückwärts auf die anderen zu, das Akuma die ganze Zeit im Blick behaltend. „Kie?", rief er über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab keine Hand frei", erklang die angestrengte Stimme des Chinesen.

Ein Blick zurück bestätigte ihm, dass Jinai zwar auf eigenen Beinen stand, das aber nicht sehr sicher. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, den Anschein zu erwecken, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch der Exorzist kannte sie besser.

„Casper!"

„Ja?", gab der Brite ahnungslos zurück.

Konnte irgendjemand so begriffsstutzig sein? „Mein _Schwert!_"

„Achso!" Anscheinend schon.

Er hörte nur, wie Casper zu ihm rannte, denn sein Blick war immer noch auf das Akuma gerichtet, und als die Schritte des Engländers näherkamen, streckte er die Hand nach hinten aus. Kurz darauf umfassten seine Finger zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder den vertrauten Griff von Mugen, was eine Welle der Erleichterung in dem Exorzisten auslöste. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht ganz ohne sein Innocence.

Danach war es eine Kleinigkeit, Mugen zu aktivieren und das Akuma zu vernichten. Nicht nur Kie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als es sich in einer Explosion selbst verzehrte, doch es war Jinai, die sich als erste wieder aufraffte, nachdem alle sich einfach dort, wo sie gestanden hatten, in den Sand sinken ließen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie, „dass ich nicht alleine damit fertig geworden bin. Es hat mich überrascht."

„Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf", winkte Kie ab.

Kanda stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Wortlos hob er den Schleier ihrer _adeko_, der ihren Rücken bedeckte, und betrachtete die kleinen Pentagramme, die immer noch auf ihrer Haut prangten und nur sehr langsam kleiner wurden. „Das Akuma-Gift hält sich über die Maßen lange", meinte er geistesabwesend. „Wie konntest du dich da noch bewegen?"

„Ich musste es", erwiderte Jinai schlicht. Sie sagte nicht, dass das Gift sie in den ersten Momenten geradezu paralysiert hatte, und berichtete nicht davon, wie schwer ihr jede Bewegung gefallen war. Ihre Glieder schmerzten bei der Erinnerung an die mühsamen Bewegungen unter dem Einfluss des Giftes, gegen das ihr Innocence nur sehr langsam ankommen hatte können.

„Noch etwas, das diese Akuma von gewöhnlichen unterscheidet. Was ist hier bloß los?"", murmelte Kie, der ebenfalls einen Blick auf Jinais mit schwarzen Pentagrammen übersäte Haut geworfen hatte, woraufhin Kanda den Stoff wieder fallen hatte lassen.

„Geh mit Casper ins Dorf zurück", sagte der Exorzist zu Jinai, dann sah er den Chinesen an. „Wir haben noch etwas zu klären."

Jinai warf den beiden einen zweifelnden Blick zu, widersprach aber nicht, sondern tat ausnahmsweise, was Kanda sagte. Als sie und Casper außer Reichweite waren, wandte sich Kanda an den Finder: „Du hast gesagt, du kannst uns von hier wegbringen. Erzähl."

**oOo**

Die Stimmung an diesem Abend war ausgelassen. Die Targi feierten den ersten Erfolg, den sie im Kampf gegen die Monster verbuchen konnten, und die Exorzisten, die sie beschützt hatten, waren ihre Ehrengäste. Nachdem sie sich nun davon überzeugen können hatten, dass Kanda auch ein guter Exorzist war, schienen sie seinen Wert anzuerkennen, wobei der Exorzist nicht wusste, ob er diese Ehre überhaupt wollte. Die ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit der feiernden Tuareg wollte nämlich nicht so recht auf ihn überspringen.

Im Gegensatz dazu bemerkte Jinai, dass Casper sich angeregt mit den Leuten unterhielt – immerhin auch der einzige, der sich mit ihnen verbal verständigen konnte – und Kie über alle Sprachbarrieren hinweg mit ihnen viel Tee trank. Bei den Tuareg galt es als verpönt, in der Öffentlichkeit Alkohol zu trinken oder sich betrunken zu zeigen, aber der starke Tee schien eine ähnlich berauschende Wirkung auf sie zu haben. Und Trinken konnte jedes Volk, egal welche Sprache gesprochen wurde.

Auch Jinai bot man von dem süß duftenden Tee an, doch sie lehnte alles, was über drei Becher hinausging, ab und trank diese sehr langsam, damit man ihr nicht nachschenken konnte. Sie war genauso wenig in Feierlaune wie Kanda.

Das Akumagift war es nicht, was ihr zu schaffen machte – das hatte schon längst seine Wirkung verloren – sondern das Gefühl der eigenen Nutzlosigkeit. Sie hatte Hase und Flatters nicht retten können, sie hatte sich von dem Akuma überrumpeln lassen, sie hatte von Kanda und Kie gerettet werden müssen. Alles Dinge, die an ihr nagten und ihr die Festivität vergällten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie eigentlich Gefangene waren und keine Gäste und dass man im Hauptquartier vermutlich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie entführt worden waren.

Doch als Ehrengäste konnten weder Kanda noch sie sich einfach so zurückziehen, sondern mussten bleiben und den Targi beim Tanzen, Lachen und Essen zusehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort von dem zu verstehen, was dabei gesprochen wurde. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und die Welt außerhalb des Feuerscheins wurde von der Nacht überschattet, aber die Hoggar-Tuareg fanden kein Ende. Inzwischen lief Kie schon vom einen zum anderen und schenkte ihnen Tee nach, bekam dafür Dankesworte und lächelte jeden Targi und jede Targia freundlich an.

„Was macht Kie da?", fragte Jinai leise und warf Kanda einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. Der Exorzist saß wie immer kerzengerade und stocksteif auf seinem Platz und signalisierte mit keinem Muskel auch nur so etwas ähnliches wie Entspannung. Seine einzige Antwort war ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken.

Jinai erkannte es noch früh genug. Bald begannen die Tuareg zu gähnen und sich zu strecken, und ehe sie sich versah, griff eine Welle der Müdigkeit um sich. Jeder gähnte und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie müde man war, wo doch alle anderen auch so müde waren, und über kurz oder lang hatten sich die meisten Tuareg gleich dort, wo sie gesessen hatten, niedergelegt und schliefen tief und fest. Fürsorgliche Hände breiteten Decken über ihnen aus – auch da war Kie ganz vorne mit dabei – und entschieden sich dann auch zum Schlafengehen, wohlgemerkt nicht ganz freiwillig, denn die Müdigkeit überkam sie ebenfalls bevor, sie in ihren Hütten waren. Sogar Casper schlief an einer Stelle neben dem Feuer, seine Teetasse noch in der Hand und bis über die Ohren zugedeckt.

Jinai wandte sich wieder an Kanda. „Sollten wir nicht auch schlafen gehen?"

„Nein, wir werden jetzt gehen", antwortete der Japaner und erhob sich.

Kie kam auf sie zu und bedeutete Jinai, ebenfalls aufzustehen. „Entschuldige, wir konnten dir nichts sagen. Jetzt beeilt euch."

Jinai begriff nicht ganz, was vor sich ging, und lief den beiden hinterher, als diese sich einen Weg zwischen den Schlafenden hindurch bahnten. „Mir _was_ nicht sagen?"

„Nicht so laut", flüsterte der Chinese und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du hättest bestimmt Einwände erhoben, wenn wir dir erzählt hätten, dass wir ihnen Schlafmittel in den Tee mischen werden-"

„_Schlafmittel!_" Kanda warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, damit sie endlich leiser sprach. Es war wirkungsvoller als Kies Zischlaute. „Dagegen hätte ich allerdings etwas einzuwenden gehabt", wisperte Jinai vorwurfsvoll.

„Darum haben wir dir nichts gesagt. Und Casper auch nicht, denn er ist der einzige, der ihre Sprache beherrscht, und hätte ihnen davon erzählen können."

„Wo habt ihr das Zeug überhaupt her?", zischte die Exorzistin und stieg über einen schlafenden Tuareg hinweg.

„Es nennt sich Chloralhydrat; ich habe es in Gibraltar in der Asservatenkammer der Polizeistation mitgehen lassen. Keine Sorgen, es ist harmlos, wenn man die Dosierung im Griff hat. Sie werden schlafen und morgen früh werden sie wieder aufwachen und dann seid ihr schon längst über alle Berge."

„_Ihr?_ Was ist mit dir, Kie? Was ist mit Casper?"

„Nur du und Kanda. Wir bleiben hier."

„Aber-"

„Das ist die Garantie für die Tuareg, dass ihr zurückkommen werdet", erklärte Kie und blieb kurz stehen. Sie waren in der Nähe der Kamele, als er sich bückte und etwas aus dem Gestrüpp um eine Wasserstelle zog. Ein Öltuch schützte die Dinge, die er darin versteckt hatte. „Eure Uniformen, ein Kompass und hier", sagte er und fischte noch etwas heraus, „dein Schwert. Außerdem Proviant für vier Tage. Wenn die Tuareg uns nach den Aufwachen zuhören, dann können Casper und ich sie vielleicht dazu bringen, euch entgegenzukommen, aber ihr müsst mindestens vier Tage mit den Vorräten auskommen. Das muss reichen, um zum Versteck der Akuma und wieder zurück zu kommen. Beeilt euch und passt auf euch auf."

Er drückte Jinai die Päckchen in die Arme und trat zurück. Alles, was die Exorzistin entgegnet hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie sagen sollte, wurde im Keim erstickt, denn Kanda zog sie einfach mit sich, band zwei Kamele los und bedeutete ihr, aufzusteigen, während er bereits auf den Rücken des zweiten Kamels stieg.

Die beiden hatten das ganze wirklich bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplant. Zweifelsohne hatte Kie in Gibraltar noch nicht gewusst, wofür er das Schlafmittel brauchen würde, aber jetzt war die ideale Gelegenheit, um Gebrauch davon zu machen. Jinai kletterte auf den Rücken des Kamels, denn bei allen Protesten war ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten. In ein paar Stunden würden die Tuareg wieder erwachen und dann wären sie besser schon weit, weit weg. Und Kie und Kanda waren viel zu sehr von ihrer Idee überzeugt, als dass sie sie umstimmen hätte können.

Ihr Kamel trabte bereits an, als Jinai noch die Hand zum Abschied hob, und Kie erwiderte den stummen Gruß, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zurück ins Dorf.

Der Kompass führte sie nach Osten, denn dort lagen die Tassiliberge – ungefähr. Genau wussten sie es nicht, aber die Richtung kam dem schon sehr nahe, und darauf mussten sie sich verlassen. Nachts konnte Jinai ohnehin nicht losfliegen und die Umgebung erkunden, um ihnen den schnellsten Weg zu suchen. Das war außerdem viel zu riskant, solange sie noch so nahe beim Dorf waren. Sie trieben die Kamele außer Hörweite der Oase zu einem raschen Galopp an und verließen sich auf die Augen der Tiere, um sie durch die Dunkelheit zu führen.

Jinai hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Kie und Casper hier einfach zurückzulassen, doch der Finder hatte darauf bestanden. Hoffentlich wusste er, was er tat.

Sie ritten die Nacht durch und als die Sonne vor ihnen langsam über den Horizont kroch, warf Jinai Kanda die Zügel ihres Kamels zu und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Inzwischen konnte sie das Dorf nicht einmal mehr sehen und sie hoffte, dass sie auch nicht gesehen würde, während sie sich aus der Luft den besten Weg einprägte und dann wieder landete. Sie aßen und tranken während dem Reiten und da sie nur zu zweit waren, legten sie die Strecke wesentlich schneller zurück als die große Gruppe, in der sie gekommen waren. Kein Wort fiel während des ganzen Tages und gegen Abend suchten sie sich ein Versteck, um dort zu nächtigen. Die kostbare Zeit, in der sie schlafen konnten, nutzten sie nicht, um sich von der Nähe des jeweils anderen zu überzeugen; Anspannung hielt sie fest im Griff und machte den Gedanken daran unmöglich. Wenn sie das Versteck der Akuma fanden, würden sie vielleicht endlich Antworten auf die Fragen bekommen, die sich auf dieser Mission immer wieder gestellt hatten: Wie konnten Akuma ihr Aussehen annehmen? Wie das Aussehen von Tieren kopieren? Wie auf ihre Sprache und ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten verzichten? Und warum versuchten sie sie so unbedingt von den Tassilibergen fernzuhalten?

Da sie auch am zweiten Tag keine Gespräche führten, hatten sie viel Zeit, um sich darüber die Köpfe zu zerbrechen. Die Spannung stieg, als sie die Ebene von Amrador erreichten und durchquerten, und sie wurde noch schlimmer, denn unterwegs begegnete ihnen kein einziges Akuma. Zuvor waren sie immer wieder von Akuma angegriffen worden, doch in der Ebene waren sie nun vollkommen allein.

Erst, als der Boden anstieg und sie die Grenze zum Hochplateau der Tassiliberge überschritten, begannen die Akuma ihnen wieder zuzusetzen. Bei diversen Kämpfen stellten die beiden Exorzisten fest, dass irgendein Witzbold sich hier mächtig unter den Akuma ausgetobt und jedem von ihnen das Aussehen eines Tiers und die Größe eines Hauses gegeben hatte.

Das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

><p>Raffael: Na? Wer hat es noch gewusst?<p>

Jinai: Wenn ich schon mal mit chemischen Fachbegriffen um mich schmeiße ...

Raffael: Was eh so selten vorkommt ...

Jinai: Dann sollten sie auch haften bleiben. Hat mich auch eine Schweinearbeit gekostet -.-

Raffael: Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, wie lang du gebraucht hast, um ein passendes Mittel zu finden, dass es damals schon gab ...

Jinai: Erinnere mich nicht dran. Seien wir einfach froh, dass Kie damals nicht zu viel davon abbekommen hat - ich hab die Liste der Nebenwirkungen gesehen.


	20. Bestohlen und beraubt

Jinai: Es geht dem Ende zu.

Raffael: Na, aber nicht für die beiden, will ich mal hoffen.

Jinai: Was denn, was denn? Hast du sie etwa doch noch liebgewonnen? Nach all der Zeit?

Raffael: Na ja ... Ich kenne sie schon so lange.

Jinai: Aaaaw, jetzt wird er sentimental. Ist das nicht süß?

**Yunaria:** Wenn jemand meine Recherchen lobt, ist das das größte Kompliment, das man mir machen kann *-* Und keine Sorge, in diesem Kapitel kriegst du eine Antwort auf alle Fragen, die du dir bisher gestellt haben könntest. Na ja, sagen wir mal, die meisten. _*hüstel*_

**Psychomantium** (du bist schon wieder als Gast da): Alles, was ich nicht recherchieren konnte oder wo sich meine Quellen widersprochen haben, musste ich mir selbst ausdenken, Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich wäre gerne akkurater gewesen, um der Kultur und Sprache der Tuareg gerecht zu werden, weil ich sie für ein faszinierendes Volk halte. Aber ich bin natürlich zutiefst geschmeichelt, wenn du sagst, dass ich das gut gemacht hab. jinai gut gemacht _*schnurr*_ :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Dass mir nichts gehört, wissen wir ja alle nach ungefähr achtzig Kapitel schon. Dann wäre das ja geklärt._

* * *

><p><strong>20. Bestohlen und beraubt<strong>

„Wozu genau sind wir noch einmal hier?"

„Um herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht."

„Du meinst, abgesehen von den seltsamen Akuma, die uns die ganze Zeit angreifen?"

„Genau."

„Und glaubst du, dass wir noch irgendwann in diesem Jahrtausend dazu kommen werden?"

Dazu schwieg Kanda. Er erschlug lieber einen enorm großen Skorpion, dessen Stachel bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet war. Seit sie die Hochebene der Tassiliberge erreicht hatten, wurden sie ohne Unterlass angegriffen. Keine einzige Pause hatte man ihnen gegönnt; die Kamele waren schon vor Stunden getötet worden. Sie hätten sie gar nicht erst mitnehmen dürfen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihren Proviant und den Kompass retten können – wenn sie nur zum Essen gekommen wären. Kein Essen, kein Trinken, kein Schlaf, und das seit Mittag. Inzwischen hatte die Sonne bereits den Horizont erreicht und war nur noch als schmales, rotglühendes Band im Westen zu sehen, das mit aller Macht versuchte, den Himmel so lange wie möglich zu erhellen.

Wurde es erst Nacht, waren sie den Akuma auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.

„Wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf", sprach Jinai genau in diesem Moment Kandas Gedanken aus und wischte mit einem ihrer Flügel die zuschnappende Schere eines zweiten Skorpions beiseite. Eine ihrer Federn, geführt wie ein Dolch, traf das Akuma genau ins Auge, woraufhin dieses erbärmlich zu kreischen begann und seine Beine in einem wilden Rhythmus auf den Boden stampfen, während es versuchte, die Feder herauszuziehen. Es hätte mehr Erfolg gehabt, hätte es Hände besessen.

„Und wo? Hier wimmelt es vor Akuma", gab Kanda zurück. „Sie hätten uns sofort aufgespürt."

Jinai warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, der von Erschöpfung, aber auch von Entschlossenheit zeugte, dann schlug sie mit den Flügen und stieg in die Luft. Im letzten Licht der untergehenden Sonne suchte sie aus der Vogelperspektive nach einem Versteck, in dem sie die Akuma nicht finden würden, ohne sich dabei zu weit von Kandas Position zu entfernen. Als die Sonne ihre Kraft verloren hatte und der Himmel nur noch schwach glühte, kehrte sie zurück.

„Es gibt eine Höhle, etwa eine halbe Meile von hier", berichtete sie, „die nur aus der Luft zu erreichen ist. Und vom Boden aus ist sie nicht zu sehen."

Kanda zögerte einen Moment, behielt dabei die Umgebung im Auge – die voll war von Akuma in Lauerstellung – dann erwiderte er: „Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Seit sie die Kamele verloren hatten, hatten sie sich die meiste Zeit zu Fuß durchschlagen müssen, aber von Zeit zu Zeit hatten sie sich eines anderen Fortbewegungsmittels bedient. Auch jetzt streckte Kanda eine Hand aus und Jinai griff danach, um ihn über die Masse der Akuma hinwegzutragen. Es funktionierte nur deshalb, weil Kanda eine Hand freiblieb, um die fliegenden Akuma abzuwehren, denn Jinai konnte ihre Flügel gerade nicht zu diesem Zweck einsetzen. Und sie musste ihn diesmal ziemlich weit transportieren.

Darum bot sich ein seltsames Bild, als sie in der Höhle landeten – nicht mehr als eine runde Öffnung an einer erhöhten Stelle eines der schroffen Berge, die das Panorama der Tassiliberge formten – denn während sich Kanda umsah und die Höhle in Augenschein nahm, setzte Jinai sich erst einmal hin. Schwer atmend.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass du in der letzten Stunde schwerer geworden bist", meinte sie, erhielt als Antwort aber nur einen verächtlichen Laut. Zum Glück gehörte sie zu den wenigen Menschen, die dieser Art der Kommunikation etwas abgewinnen konnten.

„Da ist ein Durchgang", merkte Kanda an und brachte Jinai so dazu, aufzublicken.

„Den habe ich von oben nicht gesehen."

„Konntest du auch nicht", antwortete der Japaner, während er die Wand inspizierte. „Er ist zu schmal. Wäre mir auch beinahe entgangen."

„Da kommen die großen Akuma sicher nicht durch", sagte Jinai und beobachtete, wie eine der Monsterbienen über die Höhle flog, ohne sie zu bemerken. Lange würde das aber vermutlich nicht so bleiben. „Sollten wir ihm folgen?"

Nun warf auch Kanda einen Blick nach oben. „Es wäre besser. Wir brauchen eine Pause."

Er nahm den Wasserschlauch ab, den er sich umgeschnallt hatte, und behielt ihn in der Hand, während er sich durch den schmalen Spalt schob. Es war nicht leicht und wäre ihm sicher nicht gelungen, wenn er den Wasserschlauch nicht abgenommen hätte. Jinai musste die Tasche mit dem Proviant auch in die Hand nehmen, bevor sie ihm folgen konnte.

Vor ihnen lag Dunkelheit. Aus der Höhle hinter ihnen drang kein Licht, dafür war es zu spät, aber beide konnten erkennen, dass der Raum hinter dem Durchgang größer war als zuerst vermutet.

„Das scheint mir eher eine Art Gang zu sein", meinte Jinai und strich mit der flachen Hand über die Höhlenwand. Sie machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts ins Dunkel hinein, aber die Wand führte immer noch geradeaus weiter und machte keine Anstalten, ihr den Weg zu versperren.

„Dann führt er entweder irgendwohin oder endet in einer Sackgasse", sagte Kanda und reichte ihr den Wasserschlauch. „Aber da er recht schmal scheint, sollten wir hier einigermaßen sicher sein."

Sie nahmen ein rasches, karges Mahl zu sich und hielten dann abwechselnd Wache. Bevor sie weitergingen, brauchten sie dringend Schlaf, doch davon bekamen sie ohnehin nicht viel. Die zwei Tage für die Hinreise waren vorbei, jetzt blieb ihnen nur noch Wasser und Verpflegung für zwei weitere Tage. Wenn Kie die Tuareg nicht dazu bewegen konnte, ihnen entgegenzukommen, dann würden sie diese Rationen brauchen, um wieder zum Dorf zurückzukommen. Sie konnten sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er das schaffen würde. Also hätten sie eigentlich bereits herausfinden, was hier los war, und sich auf dem Rückweg befinden müssen.

Sie verschliefen Zeit, die sie nicht hatten, und das ließ ihnen keine Ruhe.

Nach unangenehm kurzer Zeit machten sie sich daran, den Weg zu erkunden, den der Gang ihnen vorgab. Er führte kaum merklich, aber doch stetig abwärts, aber vor ihnen war nichts zu hören. Abgesehen von dem leisen Geräusch ihrer Schritte und ihres Atems herrschte Grabesstille.

Schließlich versperrte ihnen eine weitere Felswand den Weg, ähnlich der, die sich vor dem Eingang befunden hatte. Sie erkannten sie schon von weitem, denn Licht fiel durch einen Spalt darin, der noch enger aussah als der, durch den sie gekommen waren. Wozu dieser Tunnel diente, wussten sie nicht, aber er schien auch nicht von Menschenhand – oder Akumaklaue – geschaffen zu sein.

Sie wagten es nicht, sofort aus dem Gang zu treten. Das Licht fiel gleichmäßig und offenbar von oben, was bedeutete, dass es sich nicht um Sonnenlicht handelte. Dafür war es viel zu früh; es konnte noch nicht einmal Sonnenaufgang sein. Das hier war eine künstliche Lichtquelle, was besondere Vorsicht bedeutete.

Doch als lange Zeit nichts zu hören war, entschieden sie sich schlussendlich dafür, weiterzugehen, und zwängten sich durch den Spalt nach draußen. Nun standen sie in einer größeren Höhle, rund wie die Kuppel eines Felsendoms und von vielen Gaslampen erhellt. Das Licht erreichte jedoch nicht jede Ecke, denn auch wenn die Höhle wie eine Halbkugel geformt war – die Wände waren rau und unbehauen und zogen sich manchmal in die Dunkelheit zurück. Schwer zu sagen, was dort lauerte.

Mit gezücktem Schwert ging Kanda voran, auf einen der seltsamen Gegenstände zu, die ihm als erstes ins Auge gestochen waren. In Kreisen waren Schaukästen aufgestellt worden, jeder im gleichen Abstand zu der Wand oder dem Schaukasten hinter ihm; in manchen lag etwas, aber die meisten waren leer. Es waren rund fünfzig im äußeren Kreis und es wurden weniger, je kleiner der innere Kreis wurde.

„Wer ist John Phelps?", murmelte Jinai und starrte angewidert auf die abgetrennte Hand, die in einem der Schaukästen lag. Sie hatte den Namen von einer Plakette abgelesen, die außen auf das Holz des Kastens geschraubt worden war, aber der Name sagte ihr überhaupt nichts. Und die Hand sah so … klein aus. Ein wenig plump und mit weicher Haut, als wäre sie noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen und hätte die Härte des Lebens noch nicht zu spüren bekommen.

Das war die Hand eines Kindes.

Die Exorzistin wich unwillkürlich zurück, als ihr das klar wurde. Das alles war inzwischen nicht einfach nur merkwürdig, es war abartig. Sie zwang sich, den Blick von der abgeschlagenen Hand abzuwenden und weiterzugehen. Der nächste Kasten war leer, der übernächste auch, und keine Plaketten prangten daran. Die einzigen Schritte, die sie hörte – denn sie war trotzdem wachsam – waren die von Kanda, der sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie sie den äußeren Kreis aus Schaukästen entlang bewegte.

„Jinai, da steht dein Name", sagte der Exorzist plötzlich und sie fuhr herum.

Er war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen; Jinai ging eilig auf ihn zu. Tatsächlich, ein leerer Schaukasten trug eine Plakette mit ihrem Namen, aber nur ihrem Vornamen. Trotzdem bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie damit gemeint war.

„Da ist meiner … die Nervensäge … Linali … Moyashi …", zählte der Japaner auf, während er die weiteren Schaukästen abschritt. „Das sind lauter Namen von Exorzisten."

„Und alle Kästen sind leer." Jinai trat an ihn heran. „Was geht hier vor? Das sieht fast aus wie ein … ein Kuriositätenkabinett des Schwarzen Ordens."

„Fast", sagte eine laute Stimme von der anderen Seite der Kuppel, die sie herumwirbeln ließ, „aber nur fast."

Sie standen schon wieder einer Jinai-Doppelgängerin gegenüber. Und diese hielt etwas in den Händen: Mugens Schwertscheide. Kanda hätte sie überall wiedererkannt.

„Du bist ein Akuma", sagte Jinai – die echte Jinai – nach einer schieren Ewigkeit. So lange hatte sie nämlich gebraucht, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, sich selbst gegenüberzustehen. Inzwischen musste sie auch noch Kanda festhalten, der sich einfach auf das Akuma stürzen hatte wollen, um sich sein Eigentum zurückzuholen.

„Da hast du gut kombiniert", lobte ihr Ebenbild spöttisch. „Aber es reicht offenbar nicht, um zu erkennen, was wir hier Großartiges schaffen. Wenn ihr das wissen wollt, dann folgt mir. Ihr werdet bereits erwartet." Schwungvoll drehte sich das Akuma um und ging auf eine der dunklen Ecken der Höhle zu, in denen sich augenscheinlich nur Schwärze sammelte. Darin hatten sie sich allerdings getäuscht, denn ein Lichtschein tauchte darin auf, als ob sich eine Tür geöffnet hätte, und das Akuma in Jinais Gestalt verschwand darin.

Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Was sie dann sahen, hätte genauso gut eines von Komuis Labors sein können. Stählerne Arbeitstische, fest im Boden verankert, hunderte von Reagenzgläser in Gestellen, gläserne Kolben in allen Formen und Variationen, oftmals durch komplizierte Schlauch- und Rohrsysteme miteinander verbunden und mit tröpfelnden, zischenden und blubbernden Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Eine einzige komplexe Apparatur, die weder Anfang noch Ende zu kennen schien.

Und inmitten dieses Chaos warteten das Akuma und eine weitere Person auf sie; ein Mann in einem ehemals weißen Laborkittel, Jinais Schätzung nach höchstens vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre alt, aber schon mit einem Gehstock in der Hand. Trotzdem hielt er sich kerzengerade und blickte seinen Besuchern mit einem geradezu triumphierenden Ausdruck entgegen. Es schien gerade so, als ob er gleich platzen würde vor Stolz.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich", deklamierte er, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten. „Ich habe euch schon erwartet, aber ihr seid dennoch ein wenig früher eingetroffen als erhofft." Das fand er als einziger lustig, denn er kicherte bei diesen Worten.

„Sie sind ein Mensch", stellte Kanda misstrauisch fest. Ein Mensch, der sich mit Akuma einlässt, war das, was Jinai aus seinen Worten heraushörte.

„Oh, nach gängiger Definition schon. Allerdings würde ich mich selbst anders bezeichnen – eher als eine Art Halbgott", erklärte der Mann selbstzufrieden. „Die liebe Ai hier", er legte dem Akuma eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ist eine meiner Kreationen. Eine meiner besten, wie ich hinzufügen muss."

„Also arbeiten Sie für den Grafen, um … was herzustellen? Akuma, die aussehen wie Exorzisten?", mutmaßte Jinai. Der Mann war ihr nicht ganz geheuer; die Selbstverständlichkeit, wie er neben dem Akuma stand, als hätte er nichts zu befürchten, die Leichtigkeit, mit der er davon sprach, ein ebensolches Monster _erschaffen_ zu haben … Es sprach gegen alles, was Jinai sich als menschlich vorstellte.

„Längst nicht mehr", winkte der Wissenschaftler ab. „Die Akuma, die euch in Europa begegnet sind, ja, die sahen nur so aus wie ihr und sprachen wie ihr. Aber das alleine ist noch keine Kunst. Ich experimentiere seit langem mit Akuma, die vollkommen mit ihrer Umwelt verschmelzen können. Und das klappt am besten, wenn sie harmlos aussehen."

„Daher die überdimensionalen Tiere, die ganze Karawanen verschlingen können? Sehr harmlos", spottete Kanda.

„Ich gebe zu, wir sind noch in der Testphase. Aber diese in der Wüste sind auch eher Wächter meiner Feste, wenn man es so nennen will. Sie halten ungebetene Besucher fern", erklärte der Mann und klopfte ein-, zweimal mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden. „Ich werde es noch schaffen, sie kleiner zu machen, damit sie nicht weiter auffallen. Menschen misstrauen Menschen, und das war immer eine Schwäche der Akuma. Aber Tieren? Wer verdächtigt schon eine Biene oder ein Pferd?" Wieder kicherte er auf eine schadenfrohe Art und Weise, bei der es Jinai kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Wozu dann die falschen Exorzisten?", hakte sie nach.

„Mein Herzstück sind Akuma wie Ai, perfekt bis ins letzte Detail", sagte der Mann geradezu zärtlich und strich dem Akuma über die Wange. Wieder überkam Jinai ein Schauer, weil das Akuma, das er da gerade liebkoste, genauso aussah wie sie. „Sie ist die erste von vielen, die ich erschaffen werde: Sie sieht aus wie du, sie klingt wie du und sie kämpft wie du. Jeder, der sie sieht, wird sie für dich halten."

„Sie wollen den Orden unterwandern", stellte Kanda nüchtern fest.

„Korrekt, und dazu fehlt mir nur noch eine winzige Kleinigkeit, wegen der ich euch hierher eingeladen habe. Ai hat alles bis auf eine Sache." Der Mann wandte sich direkt an Jinai und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den man nur noch begierig nennen konnte. „Deine Erinnerung."

Unwillkürlich trat Jinai einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe das letzte Material deiner DNS verwendet, um Ai zu erschaffen, ich kann es mir also nicht leisten, dich gehen zu lassen. Und dich genauso wenig", sagte er zu Kanda.

„Woher haben Sie unsere DNS?"

„Aus der Arche."

„Ich war nicht in der Arche, solange sie unter der Kontrolle des Grafen stand."

„Aber der edle Ticky Mikk war es. Er hat dich doch besucht, kurz bevor ihr nach Japan gegangen seid, oder nicht?" Der Blick des Mannes war nun verschlagen. „Er hätte dir den Flügel gar nicht brechen müssen, das war unnötig. Er sollte mir nur etwas von deiner DNS bringen."

„Und wozu dann die Schaukästen da draußen?", brachte Jinai mühevoll hervor.

„Für Trophäen wie diese hier", sagte Ai an seiner Stelle und hielt die Schwertscheide hoch. „Die sind leider unerlässlich."

Wut packte die Exorzistin. All ihre Strapazen, die Gefahren, denen sie ausgesetzt worden waren, das Leid, das ihnen zugefügt worden war – für das hier? „Sie haben sich vergebens bemüht", zischte sie. „Dieses Akuma mag aussehen wie ich, aber die Stimme ist nicht dieselbe. Und kein Akuma kann mit Innocence in Berührung kommen, also kann sie auch nicht so kämpfen wie ich." Während sie sprach, breiteten sich hinter Jinai ihre blutroten Flügel halb aus; langsam, bedrohlich und todbringend für jedes Akuma.

Das Akuma fauchte.

„Oh Kinder, nicht hier drin", sagte der Wissenschaftler und nahm Ai die Schwertscheide ab. „Ai, nimm sie mit nach draußen und bring sie zurück, wenn sie tot ist. Ihr macht mir sonst noch etwas kaputt."

„Ja, Doktor", antwortete das Akuma mit einem gutturalen Knurren und schob sich an einem der Arbeitstische vorbei zu einer Tür in der Wand, die Jinai bislang nicht bemerkt hatte.

Die Exorzistin warf Kanda einen raschen Blick zu, der mit einem Nicken beantwortet wurde; daraufhin folgte sie dem Akuma. Kanda blieb alleine mit dem Wissenschaftler zurück.

„Ich hätte jetzt gerne mein Eigentum zurück", sagte der Exorzist und zog sein Schwert. „Und ich bitte nicht zweimal darum."

„Bedaure, ich bin beschäftigt", antwortete der Mann mit einem Schulterzucken, noch während Kanda auf ihn zukam. „Aber ich weiß schon, mit wem du in der Zwischenzeit spielen kannst."

Der Boden unter Kandas Füßen gab nach und riss den Japaner mit sich in eine tiefe Dunkelheit.

**oOo**

Als Jinai dem Akuma durch die Tür folgte, geriet sie erneut in schwärzeste Dunkelheit, die ihre Schritte verlangsamte. Nur der Hall ihrer Schritte machte ihr Mut, denn er verriet ihr, dass sie sich in einem engen Gang befand, dem sie nur folgen musste. Irgendwo vor sich hörte sie ein zweites Paar Stiefel, das auf den Boden trommelte: Die Schuhe des Akuma.

Jinai folgte dem Weg, den der Gang vorgab, eine Hand immer an der Felswand, und sah schließlich ein Licht vor sich. Sie gelangte in eine weitere Kuppel aus Stein, deren Beleuchtung diesmal eine natürliche war: Über ihr prangte ein großes Loch im Fels, durch das Mondlicht fiel. Es war schwach und erhellte nur kleine Teile des Felsendoms, aber Jinai musste nicht lange nach dem Akuma suchen, denn es wartete in der Mitte der runden Halle auf sie.

Blutrote Flügel wie zu einer erwartungsvollen Umarmung auf seinem Rücken ausgebreitet.

Jinai blieb überrascht stehen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Behauptungen des Doktors nur leere Worte gewesen wären, aber die Schwingen auf dem Rücken des Akuma sahen genauso aus wie ihre. _Exakt_ genauso.

„Da staunst du, nicht wahr?", meinte das Akuma lächelnd. „Es ist kein Innocence, aber es funktioniert genauso. Lass mich es dir zeigen."

Ai breitete die Flügel ganz aus und schlug sie dann ruckartig zusammen, so wie Jinai das immer machte. Sie erkannte, was das Akuma vorhatte, und duckte sich rasch zur Seite; gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Federn sich an der Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte, in den Fels bohrten und explodierten.

Es funktionierte tatsächlich so wie ihr eigenes Innocence. Das hieß, das Akuma kannte alle ihre Attacken, alle ihre Tricks, alle ihre Finten. Wie sollte sie dagegen gewinnen – wie sollte sie gegen _sich selbst_ gewinnen?

Jinai versuchte es trotzdem. Sie erhob sich in die Lüfte, dicht gefolgt von dem Akuma, und eine Weile verfolgten sie sich gegenseitig durch den geräumigen Felsendom, ohne damit auch nur das geringste zu erreichen. Ai kannte jedes Flugmanöver, das Jinai bekannt war, blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen, wenn sie floh, und entkam ihr jedes Mal knapp, wenn sie ihr nachsetzte. Keine der beiden kam nahe genug an die andere heran, um wirklich angreifen zu können.

Während sie flog, dachte Jinai verzweifelt nach. Sie musste es doch schaffen, Ai lange genug abzuhängen, um sie anzugreifen; sie brauchte nur einen kleinen Vorsprung, eine kurze Pause, mehr nicht. In ihrer Verzweiflung begann sie immer schnellere Kreise in der oberen Hälfte der Kuppel zu drehen, konnte das Akuma aber nicht abhängen, egal wie schnell sie ihre Runden drehte.

Dann brach sie plötzlich aus diesem Kreis aus und schoss durch die Öffnung in der Decke hinaus in den Nachthimmel; mehr als eine Sekunde blieb ihr nicht, um sich umzusehen und ein Versteck zu finden. Obwohl es Nacht war, würde der Mond sie zweifellos verraten. Wo? Wo konnte sie sich verstecken?

**oOo**

Kanda landete unsanft auf dem harten Felsboden. Als er die Lider öffnete, sah es davor genauso aus wie dahinter: Es herrschte völlige Dunkelheit. Sehen konnte er nichts, dafür hörte er eine ganze Menge. Schabende Geräusche, schlurfende Schritte, leises Atmen. Er war zweifelsohne nicht alleine, aber wie viele Wesen sich hier herumtrieben, konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise schätzen.

Ohne Licht, ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich welches zu verschaffen, musste Kanda sich auf sein Gehör verlassen. Dass die Wesen ihm nicht freundlich gesinnt sein konnten, stand außer Frage, also musste er kämpfen; mit geschlossenen Augen und erhobenem Schwert stand Kanda auf und lauschte auf die Geräusche um sich herum. Das war nicht viel anders als sein übliches Training mit einer Augenbinde, wie er es im Hauptquartier häufig praktizierte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es diesmal wirklich um seine Haut ging, die er so teuer wie möglich verkaufen musste.

Der erste Angriff kam von links und Kanda wirbelte herum, um ihn abzublocken; Metall kreischte, als Mugen auf ein anderes Schwert traf. Daher also die schabenden Geräusche: Seine Gegner hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen. Er legte mehr Gewicht in den Schlag und stieß seinen Gegner von sich; mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete dieser auf dem Boden.

Jetzt versuchte einer, seinen Rücken zu treffen. Auch diesen Schlag parierte der Exorzist und versetzte seinem Gegner diesmal einen Schnitt in der Magengegend – jedenfalls dort, wo er bei jedem Menschen den Magen vermutet hätte. Er hörte jemanden zischend einatmen und nahm an, dass er getroffen hatte, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Kandas Finger fuhren rasch über die flache Seite seines Schwertes.

Kein Blut.

Was genau hatte er da getroffen?

Ihm blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen, denn schon wurde er erneut angegriffen und dann wieder und wieder und er hatte genug damit zu tun, seine Angreifer abzuwehren. Langsam zeichnete sich ein Muster ab: Sie griffen bevorzugt seine linke Seite und seinen Rücken an und jedes Mal, wenn er einen von ihnen verwundete, zog dieser sich scheinbar zurück, blutete aber offensichtlich nicht. Nach und nach erkannte Kanda auch, wogegen er da kämpfte: Mal bekam er ein Handgelenk zu packen, dann stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen einen anderen Fuß, der ebenfalls in einem Stiefel zu stecken schien, ein andermal spürte er, wie der Atem seines Gegners über sein Gesicht strich.

Aber erst, als lange Haare über seinen Handrücken strichen, kam Kanda der Gedanke, worum es sich bei seinen Gegnern handeln könnte. Er zog Mugen zurück und aktivierte die Klinge seines Innocence; der kurze Lichtschein, der seine für einen Moment geöffneten Augen traf, erhellte auch seine Umgebung und gab ihm Gewissheit.

Da waren dutzende Doppelgänger seiner selbst, die mehr oder minder aussahen wie er; bei einigen standen die Augen zu weit auseinander oder die Nase war zu groß, die Haut zu dunkel, die Haare zu hell, sie waren zu groß oder zu klein, oder rutschten weit ins Unmenschliche ab – aber sie sahen ihm alle ähnlich. Einige von ihnen hatten Schnitte in dem Exorzistengewand, das sie trugen, einer sogar einen im Gesicht, aber kein Blut floss.

Wie auch? Das waren Akuma. Fehlschläge in den Experimenten des Wissenschaftlers. Mugen hatte sie schneiden, aber nicht töten können, solange das Innocence darin nicht aktiviert war.

Kanda würde sich durch eine ganze Horde an Doppelgängern kämpfen müssen, bevor er hier rauskam.

**oOo**

Jinai kam nicht dazu, ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden – Ai fand sie vorher. Ein Schlag in die Magengrube beförderte die Exorzistin aus ihrer Flugbahn, ein zweiter in den Rücken schickte sie zu Boden. Sie schlug hart auf dem Fels des Hangs auf, der zu der Öffnung im Felsendom hinaufführte, und musste husten, als sie Steinstaub und Sand einatmete.

Ai schoss auf sie zu und rammte ihr die Absätze ihrer Stiefel in die Magengrube, was Jinai beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, ihr spärliches Abendessen zu erbrechen. Aber sie war zäher, als das Akuma angenommen hatte, und warf Ai von sich herunter, stürzte sich ihrerseits ungeachtet der Schmerzen auf ihre Gegnerin und rammte ihr den Kiel einer ihrer Federn ins Auge. Ai schrie gellend auf und fuhr Jinai mit den Fingernägeln einer Hand quer durchs Gesicht, sodass die Exorzistin sich rasch außer Reichweite ihrer scharfen Krallen begab. Das Akuma presste die andere Hand auf das Auge, aus dem es die Feder herausgezogen hatte; schwarzes Akumaöl quoll unter ihrer Hand hervor. Wieder fauchte Ai und sah Jinai aus dem unversehrten Auge hasserfüllt an, doch sie wagte sich nicht näher an die Exorzistin heran. Jinai hielt eine Feder in jeder Hand, die spitzen Kiele wie Dolchklingen gezückt. Die Striemen in ihrem Gesicht hoben sich dunkel von ihrer Haut ab, bluteten aber nicht besonders stark.

Ein paar Sekunden verharrten die beiden in dieser Pattsituation, dann nahm Ai die Hand von ihrem verletzten Auge und sagte: „Es macht nichts, wenn du mich verletzt. Der Doktor kann mir ein neues Auge geben. Oder noch besser: Er kann mir deines geben." Sie lächelte, während ihr Akumaöl aus der Wunde übers Gesicht lief. „Sobald ich erst dein Gedächtnis habe, brauchst du deinen Körper sowieso nicht mehr."

„Sei dir deiner Sache nicht so sicher", gab Jinai zurück. „Du bekommst von mir weder das eine noch das andere."

„Dann nehme ich es mir einfach", spie Ai ihr entgegen und ließ ihre Flügel zusammenschlagen.

Eine neue Welle der explosiven Federn schoss auf Jinai zu und diesmal war die Distanz zu kurz, um ihnen allen zu entgehen. Die Exorzistin faltete ihre Flügel schützend vor sich zusammen und entging dem Angriff gerade noch rechtzeitig, doch als sie die Flügel wieder ausbreitete, war Ai verschwunden. Jinai fluchte.

Ein weiterer Schwall Federn rauschte durch den Nachthimmel und traf einen Flügel der Exorzistin, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen, woher er gekommen war. Ai nahm die Nacht als Schutz und zielte von irgendwoher auf Jinai, die ihre liebe Mühe hatte, sich gegen diese Angriffe zur Wehr zu setzen. Langsam wurde sie zu der Öffnung in der Höhlendecke zurückgedrängt, verlor an der Kante schließlich den Halt und stürzte hinein.

Keine zwei Sekunden später flog Ai ihr hinterher, doch im Felsendom war von der Exorzistin nichts zu sehen. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie verschluckt und für das Akuma unsichtbar gemacht.

Ai blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die dunklen Ecken zu erkunden, in die kein Mondlicht fiel, und vorsichtig, zwei Federn im Anschlag, so wie Jinai es zuvor gemacht hatte, flog sie zur Wand direkt über dem Eingang und begann dort mit ihrer Suche. Sie hörte das Flügelschlagen der Exorzistin, sie wusste, dass dieser Mensch noch hier war, aber das Echo hallte in der kuppelförmigen Höhle und wurde von den Wänden so oft zurückgeworfen, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, woher es kam. Aber es klang bedrohlich und machte Ai nervös; dieses Geräusch sagte ihr, dass die Exorzistin irgendetwas gegen sie plante.

Sie war nicht weit gekommen, als aus den Schatten ein weiterer Schatten auftauchte und sich auf sie stürzte. Sie konnte die Exorzistin aber nicht deutlich erkennen, denn zwischen ihnen befand sich noch etwas, das ihr die Sicht raubte: Der Dying Star.

Das Akuma schrie, als Jinai es gegen die Felswand drängte, den Dying Star fest auf den Körper des Akums gepresst, das nun zwischen ihr und dem Gestein eingeklemmt war, während die wirbelnde Masse des Innocence sich kreischend durch sein Fleisch fraß und seine Knochen glattschliff. Jinai stemmte sich noch fester gegen das Akuma und ignorierte das Schreien und Heulen genauso wie alles andere. Sie musste gewinnen, nur das war wichtig. Vor allem, was dieser Sieg mit sich brachte, verschloss sie Augen und Ohren.

Und dann war es endlich vorbei und in der Kuppel herrschte wieder Stille.

**oOo**

Die unterirdische Höhle wurde erleuchtet von Mugens gespenstischem Glühen und Schatten flackerten über die unebenen Wände. Eine Horde Akuma bekämpfte der Exorzist, aber eine ganze Legion von Phantomen huschte über die Wände, während die beiden Lichtquellen todbringend durch die Reihen der Akuma tanzten. Der Boden war rutschig vom schwarzen Öl der Akuma und ein Teil davon klebte auch auf der Haut und den Gewändern des Exorzisten, aber er hielt nicht eine Sekunde inne. Nicht ehe das letzte Akuma unter den beiden Klingen des _Nigentou_ gefallen war und das einzige Geräusch, das durch die halbdunkle Höhle hallte, das von Kandas Atem war.

Das Licht wurde schwächer, als er stehenblieb und die zweite Klinge auflöste, die er mit der anderen Hand geführt hatte, doch ganz verschwand das Glimmen nicht. Er ließ Mugen aktiviert, während er sich einen Weg durch die Höhle bahnte. Es musste einen Ausgang geben, denn wenn er irgendwie hier reingekommen war, musste er zwangsläufig auch wieder rauskommen. Eigentlich nur logisch.

Die Wände der Höhle waren zwar rau und unbehauen, aber es tat sich auch keine Öffnung darin auf, die auf einen Ausgang hingewiesen hätte. Kanda ging einmal im Kreis und kam wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt an – dort, wo eines der zerstörten Akuma in einer sitzenden Position gestorben war, den Rücken an die Höhlenwand gelehnt, den Kopf in den Händen – blieb dann stehen und blickte nach oben. Auch dort war nichts zu sehen; die Falltür, durch die er gekommen war, war verschlossen und vom Fels ringsum nicht zu unterscheiden.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene, den Blick weiterhin auf die Decke gerichtet, beschwor Kanda erneut das zweite Schwert herauf.

Die Decke brach über ihm zusammen, als das _Hakka Tourou_ sie traf.

**oOo**

Draußen vor dem Berg richtete sich ein gigantischer Tausendfüßler drohend vor der einsamen Gestalt eines Reisenden auf und versuchte ihn mit einem schrillen Kreischen zu beeindrucken und zum Stehenbleiben zu zwingen.

Es gelang ihm nicht. Der Reisende, die Kapuze seines zerschlissenen Umhangs tief in die Stirn gezogen, schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich die Handschuhe aus, die er gerade erst wieder angelegt hatte. „Armer Kleiner", sagte er mit einer Spur von Bedauern und Mitgefühl in der Stimme. „Keine Sorge, es wird gleich vorbei sein."

Ein Lichtblitz begleitete das nächste Kreischen des enormen Insekts und lockte viele weitere Akuma an, doch davon bekam dieses nichts mehr mit.

Der Reisende, der seinem Leiden ein Ende gesetzt hatte, hingegen schon, denn schon begann es um ihn herum zu krabbeln und zu surren.

„Das wird länger dauern, als ich dachte."

* * *

><p>Raffael: Er ist ja sooo cool.<p>

Jinai: Haltdieklappe.

Raffael: Ja, ich weiß, du bist stolz auf deine Schöpfung, aber mal ehrlich-

Jinai: _*raffael in den schrank stopf*_ Du warst so lange nicht mehr da drin, ich glaube, du hast vergessen, wie das Klima da drin ist. Liebe Leser, das ist das letzte Kapitel von **Breathe into me**, weil wir, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, die zwanzig erreicht haben. Ich weiß, ich höre mit einem Cliffhanger auf, aber keine Sorge, der nächste und letzte Part dieser Geschichte ist bereits in Vorbereitung. In **zwei Wochen** (dauert diesmal etwas länger) bekommt ihr das erste Kapitel von **I will be** und bis dahin - bleibt mir gewogen und hoffte, dass Raffael im Schrank nicht die Luft ausgeht, Leute.


End file.
